


Don't Back Down Again

by Joe19



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hope I do a good job, I'm just guessing what happens in season 3, Mystery, Romance, Set After Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe19/pseuds/Joe19
Summary: A new dangerouse event is coming. It's threatening to separate the Mcduck family from eachother and their friends. Sadly, this causes the triplets to leave their old life behind. Leave all the friends they've made in Duckberg, leave all their memories behind, and most of all, leave their loved ones behind. But fate will soon bring the family together and when it does, they'll be ready to fight this new threat. That is until they can figure out who's behind it.





	1. Chapter 1

**hey hey hey!!! I'm new here but no stranger to Fanfiction. I love Ducktales and this will be my first attempt on it. So hope you all like it. And if you already know me, just letting you know, I may add a few musical numbers.**

**"Let's talk, musical numbers! How many isn't enough! ~ Dewey 2019. XD but no really, I'll focus more on adventure like 99% of the time but I may let my musical fangirl out a bit. You'll see when. Anyways, happy to be here and sharing what I have! So let's get on with the story shall we!?!?**

**And this is supposed to take place after season 3 even though I don't know what will happen. So I can only guess. Boy oh boy am I nervous right now, hehe. And it's mostly due to the fact I've never used this website so tell me if anything looks wrong. Meaning I have no idea how what I'm doing here. I'm still learning the ropes.**

**Here we go!!!**

"Webby?!?!" Lena pushed the bushes away from her sight and looked around ever so anxiously, "Violet!??! Louie!??! Someone?!?!"

The little girl swung her gaze from side to side, desperately looking for any sign of someone she knew. But her eyesight couldn't look far due to the thick fog that surrounded her. The dark night closed in on her, her heart was racing and her body was shaking. She had to get out of here and fast.

The haunting sounds of whispers filled the air around her and she couldn't block them out, no matter how long or hard she covered her ears. Lena dashed across the fog, looking for a way out of the dim forest. Tree's covered any sight of moon light and the wind pushed the voices to be even louder.

"Just leave me alone!!" Lena cried out. Her voice echoed across the dark forest but was consumed by the whispering voices. Frustrated, Lena continued to run across the muddy road, pushing anything that got in her way. Before she knew it, she ran into a small opening that led to a cave. She didn't care where it led at this point, just as long as she was safe from whatever was outside chasing her.

In what felt like a split second, she squeezed through the opening and ran into the inky darkness. She panted and pressed her back against the cave walls. Her hand clutched onto her shirt as if trying to keep her heart from falling apart from fear. There was nothing she could see in the cave, just darkness.

With a pounding heart, Lena continued to walk in the dark. She moved her hands around the cave, making sure she didn't run into anything. Soon, her left hand felt a loose rock on the wall. She lightly pushed it causing it to fall allowing a stray of dark green light shine onto her face. Curious, Lena peeked into the hole but wasn't able to see much. Just a large lake of water with green gems surrounding it.

The young girl pulled some stones away, making the hole bigger for her to go through. Once it looked big enough, she crawled through it and hopped out on the other side. The first thing she did was examine her surroundings. Nothing but green gems surrounded the cave from top to bottom. She was both amazed and cautions at the same time. The cave was stunning to look at but the feeling it gave her, it sent an eerie feeling. 

"Hello?!" She called out in hopes someone would answer, "Louie?! Webby?! Anyone!?"

Nothing but the sound of her echo bouncing across the cave was heard. Followed by a sudden low crackle echoing into her ears. Lena jumped at the sudden voice and closed her ears in fear 

"No! Not him! Not again!!!" Lena cried out as she stepped back in great fear. The low crackle turned into a chuckle and soon into a loud laughter. Lena squeezed her eye's shut and tried to block off any sound but it wasn't like it would help. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and ran towards where she entered.

Unfortunately, she rammed into a solid wall instead. The hole was blocked off and replaced something ever so horrifying to her. Drawings and images of her friends and family being beat up or captured. She looked at the bottom drawings to see a female figure laying flat on the ground as if she was unconscious. Another female figure seemed to be falling from the sky and towards a pit of spikes. Another one was hanging off a cliff, desperately trying to hold on for dear life. Evey drawing was some kind of torture and the higher she looked up at the wall the worse they would become.

When her eyes finally met the very top, there she can see an image of all her friends illuminated by the deep green light. Each and every one of her friends looked terrified, with a line of green taking over them as if trying to possess their minds. They were drawn in a position that made them look helpless and weak. As if they were crying out for help but no one could hear them.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Lena let herself fall to her knees in fear. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. What or who would draw this? She leaned back and felt a hard stone near her left hand. She looked down to see it was a pink colored gem, gleaming a bright light. It seemed so much happier and comforting than the green gems around her. Near that gem were other colored one. Violet, blue, red, and light green. Each with a soft glow. Feeling drawn to them, Lena reached her hand out to grab them but a sudden hand grabbing her wrist nearly caused her heart to jump out of her chest.She looked up and nearly screamed when her eyes met two glowing green eyes.

Right in front of her were all of her friends. Webby was grabbing her wrist with Dewey, Louie, Huey and Violet right behind her. But at the same time it wasn't them. They didn't have that friendly look or fun loving feel to them. Instead they held an eerie and stone faced look. Their heads were hanging to the side and their shoulders were slumped down. It looked like they were life size dolls, being pulled by invisible strings. Each of them wearing a glowing green gem around their necks. The gems looked like they were bits of shattered glass, tied around their necks.

Lena pulled her wrist away from Webbys hand and pressed her back against the cave wall. She tried to stand up but the fear in her body made her weak enough to stay in the ground. The 6 friends took some steps forward in perfect sync, keeping their glowing green eyes on the terrified girl. Lena kept pressing her back against the wall and listened to her heart beat become even louder with every second that past. She tried to talk, she tried to scream for help or beg for her friends to not let this thing take over them. But no thought in her mind made it to her voice. She was silenced by pure fear suffocating her. She couldn't bare seeing her friends like this, just the sight of them made her eyes shine with tears.

She pushed herself against the wall harder when Webby suddenly reached her hand out to her, with another shattered pieces of green gem in her hand. Lena looked at the necklace in terror, she didn't need words to know that this possed Webby wanted her to put it on like them. Lena shook her head no slowly, but Webby pushed the necklace closer to her. It was as if she was trying to mimic the real Webby. The movement, the cloths, and her friendly gestures. As an attempt to look friendly, this Webby let her beak form into a smile. Only it wasn't a sweet, gentle smile that brought happiness, this one looked forced and sent chills down her spine.

She wanted to look away but something in her told her she needed to look up. Her eyes began to trail up slowly, and as she did she spotted thin strings of glowing green light, trailing above her friends. The small strings of light lead all the way up to where there was no light at all. Hidden in the darkness above, two glowing eyes appeared, watching her fear in amusement.

That was it, that was all her little heart can take. All her fear, all the pressure finally made her scream at the top of her lungs.

** _Inside a room_ **

“Lena? Lena wake up!!” A lady shook her awake with all her might.

“No!! Not again!!!” Lena screamed at the top of her lungs as if her life was coming to an end.

“Lena it’s ok!” The lady finally shook her awake causing Lena to launch out of her bed and fall onto the floor.

“He's back! Everyone hide!!” Lena was still in a panic and tried to get up to run if it wasn’t for the lady who woke her up.

“Lena you're not in danger,” The lady pulled her back to sit on the bed.

“Webby?” Lena turned to get a good look at her best friend. The 22 year old duck nodded her head. Her hair was a couple inches past her shoulders and was held up in a neat ponytail. Her bangs were still the same haircut she wore.

“That same bad dream again huh?” Webby said with her usual sweet smile. Lena gave a small nod with an embarrassed smile to confirm she was right.

“The offer to go to a therapist still stands you know?” Behind the white duck was another of Lena’s close friends. A dark purple bird with her curly hair held up into a messy bun.

“No way. It’s just a silly dream. Plus, it’s the dream that saved us all,” Lena assured her friends.

“Perhaps, but that adventure is done and dealt with. You keep having this dream at the same day every year. You sure you don’t want help?” Violet asked her one more time.

“Positive,” Lena confirmed. Violet shrugged her shoulders before heading to the door with Webby.

“oh! Don’t forget! Huey is planning tonight’s New Year's party,” Webby told her, “Remember we promised to help him!"

“How can I forget?” Lena chuckled. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, “He’s been reminding us for 4 months now. He put sticky notes all over the mansion everyday just reminded us. I’m telling you, he’s a little too obsessed with party planning. ”

“He’s not that obsess,” Violet comment in. Lena looked over to her friend with a look that read  _ really?  _ She placed her hand on the doorknob of her bathroom and opened it wide open. Inside, the girls can see that every inch of the door was covered with different colored sticky notes. Webby let out a chuckle at this little fact.

"That's our Huey," Webby chuckled before leaving with Violet.

"Yea but I love him for it," Violet said before shutting the door. Lena smiled at the sight of her friends being so happy at this time of year. She could remember when she was younger, she couldn't be as happy as they were. And it was all thanks to that one dream. She has grown used to it by now but when that dream first came to her, it traumatized her. It was so realistic that there were times when she swore it actually happened.

She walked into the bathroom and began to brush out her hair. Swiping her long bangs to the side of her head while letting her short hair rest inches above her shoulder. She had a haircut where her front hair was longer than her back hair. She looked in the mirror and studied her every feature. Black eyes, pink tips in her hair, and just between her cheek and beak rested a long scar. A small smile moved across Lenas beak when she remembered the day she got that mark.

** _In the main room_ **

About 7 hours before midnight, on a winter of December, the mansion celebration was being held. Usually the owner of the mansion doesn't allow parties being held at his home, and he still doesn't.

"What in the blazes! I said no parties!!" Scrooged marched down the stairs to a room full of decorations and food being put out on tables.

"Technically, you said, and I quote, Aye! I don't want a bunch of strangers making a mess of me mansion with some big party!," an adult no older than 22 said in his best scottish accent. He was setting up the tables with the help of some of his friends and wore casual plaid green shirt that was unbutton revealing a white shirt underneath, "So instead we're having non strangers who won't make a mess and it'll be more like a small get together. You know, to catch up with old friends and what not."

"Don't take that tone with me Louie. You know exactly what I meant,"

"Awe come on Uncle Scrooge," Another one of his nephews walked by. He had on a black suit with a red plaid tie and white shirt to complete the look,"It's just a small get together with some close friends and family. Besides, it's almost New Years. A perfect opportunity to catch up with old friends and bond."

Scrooge huffed and crossed his arms indicating he was still not on board with this idea.

"Please Scrooge. It's been a long while since we got to see any of our friends. And tonight is the perfect opportunity to meet up with them again. Plus we're making it a potluck meaning we don't have to spend money on cooking dinner for everyone," Huey made sure to emphasize that last part. Scrooge's eyes widen a bit at that thought.

"Well…. I guess I could allow some friends over," the boys both cheered at this, "But I don't want you lads to be causing trouble again."

"Uncle Scrooge, please. We're full grown mature adults. We would never ..."

"Hey Louie!" He heard Lena's voice call out to him. She appeared on the balcony and leaned on the railing, "I think your brother is having a panic attack in his room."

"Dewy?....." Louie asked to which she nodded yes, " Why would he….."

"Oh no," a thought just hit Huey like a rock. His eyes widen and his beak nearly open.

"What? What is it?" Louie noticed Hueys expression. Without a word, the red triplet ran up the stairs and into the halls. Not wanting to be left out, Louie ran after his older brother, "Hey wait up!!!"

** _In the triplets room_ **

"Come on! Your 22 years old! You're at a perfect age to make this decision or not," Louie tried to tell his blue brother who was pacing back and forth in their room. The boys still slept in their childhood room. Everything was still the same, the only thing different is they did get new bunk beds.

"I know, I know, it's just…. What if she says no?" Dewey asked in a panic manner.

"You two have been together for 5 years now. I'm sure she'll say yes," Huey tried to calm his brother down. He grabbed onto Dewys shoulders and slowly sat him down on his bed.

"And who knows, maybe she'll even let you take her on a honeymoon a little early if you know what I mean," Louie gave his brother a teasing look and nudge.

"What? Ew, no," Dewey pushed him aside and took a deep breath in, "Ok, I just have to wait till midnight tonight. Once the fireworks go off, I'll pop the ring out and ask her. Easy right? Right!?! It's not like anything can go wrong?"

"Um Dewy?" Huey noticed his brothers change of mood.

"It's not anyone can take this moment away from me right? Like a magic shadow creature? Or a dragon can show up and ruin everything!!"

The boys stared at their brother as if he just lost his sanity. Louie rolled his eyes at his brothers actions before walking up to him. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back on his bed to relax.

"If we help you do this proposal, will you calm down?" Louie asked.

"Help?... Help how?" Dewey asked a little suspiciously. Louie grind at a memory he was thinking about.

"Remember how we got you to ask her for a date?" When Louie said this, all his brothers looked at one another in some worry.

"Yea," Dewey said very uncertain about their younger brothers suggestion, "You got some of Gyros color changing fireworks and set them off outside. You even set a picnic up for Webby and I."

"Exactly! I'll just break into the lab, take some of those special fireworks, and boom! You can ask on the spot."

"That's….. Actually not a bad idea," Dewey wanted to argue but this was actually a good idea.

"Great! Just give me until tonight to grab everything I need and when the fireworks go off, you can ask her," Louie nudged his brother on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Wait!? Break into the lab?!?!" Huey and Dewey just realized what he said.

** _In the garden._ **

The party had begun and everyone was talking and mingling. All but one green triplete. Louie was trying to drag a box full of supplies across the garden without being noticed. He pulled the box behind some bushes and looked around to make sure no one saw him. Seeing the cost was clear, he pulled open the box to let out a little robot.

"Ok Lil Bulb, I need you to light up these fireworks like you did when we were 17. That'll give me enough time to set up a picnic, got that?"

The little lightbulb gave him a thumbs up as a sign he understood. Louie looked around once more to make sure no one saw him. When he was sure no one was looking, he pulled onto the box as fast as he can.

"What are you doing with lil bulb?" Louie shrieked when he heard a familiar voice.

"Um….. Taking him to….. Help me…. With stuff…" Louie tried to sound natural.

"Nice try squirt. I've babysat you before and know you pretty well," Gandra picked the little bulb from Louie's hand.

"Oh please, you babysat me like 5 times," Louie told her. Gandra simply raised an eyebrow at his statement as if waiting for another response. The green duck sighed in defeat before admitting, "Fine. So, Scrooge told you to babysit us at the age of 17….. But that was for emergency purposes." 

"Sure kid, whatever you say," Gandra chuckled before walking away with Lil bulb.

"Wait! I need him!" Louie rushed in front of her with his arms out to stop her.

"For?"

"For….. For…." Louie tried to come up with a reason on the spot but she beat him to it.

"Does it have to do with those fireworks in your pockets?" Gandra didn't ask but stated. Louie's eyes widen in surprise at how fast she figured it out. The girl let out a soft chuckle before gesturing to Louie's suit, "I saw you smuggle some fireworks from the lab. There not supposed to be lit up until midnight you know?"

"I know it's just….. Dewy is a little nervous today. He thought that if we can create the right kind of mood for him it'll be easier for him to propose," Louie explained to her.

"So, little blue is having trouble popping the question huh?" Gandra asked. She let out a small laugh that Louie couldn’t help but question.

“Something funny?” he asked.

“Kind of, didn’t he go through this already when he was a teenager?” she asked him.

“Teenager?... Oh! Right… please don’t remind me,” Louie said with some embarrassment.

“You tried to get rid of Fenton and I just so Dewey can be alone with Webby. I remember those fireworks,” Gandra laughed a little louder.

“Ok ok, I get it. This isn’t the best idea….” Louie sighed and looked at the ground in defeat.

"I don't think the idea would've worked either way,"

"Huh?" Louie looked up at her. She was looking up at the sky and gestured towards some clouds above them, "It looks like heavy rain tonight. I'm not sure if we'll be having new years eve outside this year."

"Nah, it's just some clouds. They'll blow over soon."

He spoke too soon. Not even a second later and thunder was heard loud and clear. Within seconds, everyone was scrabbling around, trying to save any food they can find and keeping themselves dry.

"Everyone inside the mansion!!" Della was pushing the buffet table into the door while her brother balanced all the plates and cups in his arms.

** _30 minutes later_ **

"Looks like all the roads are closed due to flooding. So we highly recommend that everyone spend new years indoors tonight. The storm is predicted to last all night," eveyone was inside the mansion, soaking wet and watching the news.

"Well looks like we're all stuck here till the storm passes. Which according to the news, can last all night," Huey announced as he got out of his seat.

"Ah it won't be so bad," Gosalyn happily replied. She kicked around a ball made of tin foil for entertainment, "We can play games, eat, tell stories. It'll be like one giant sleepover!"

"One giant and crowded sleepover," Lena comment.

"Crowded indeed," Beakly came into the room with blankets and towels for everyone.

"Why don't we tell stories to pass the time?! We do have around 2 hours till midnight," Della suggested.

"Not the Eldorado one again!" Huey cried out.

"Oh oh! Tell about the one where you were stuck on the moon!" Webby recommended.

"Wait! Shadow War! Now that's a good one!" Dewey suggested.

"I like to hear about the one where the aliens invaded!" Gosalyn cried out. As everyone kept recommended a story, Gandra just sat down quietly next to Louie and Fenton.

"You have any recommendations?" Louie asked her.

"Not that I can think of," she shrugged her shoulders but her smile said otherwise, "But if you really want to help your brother out on his proposal, then I suggest that story."

"What story?" Louie asked.

"You know, that one. The one that brought Dewey and Webby closer," Gandra hinted towards him. Louie stayed in thought for a moment until the realization hit him.

"Oh! That one! Hey that's a great idea!" Louie stood up and clapped his hands for attention, "We have a story to tell! A story of romance! Adventure! Horror! And most of all, Family! The time when we had to separate ourselves from our dear uncle Scrooge."

"Oh boy, that story," Donald pulled out a seat and sat down, "Might want to take a seat for this one."

"Oh I love that story," Della clapped her hands in excitement.

"Why don't you start us off Gandra?" Louie pushed her towards the center and took out a chair for her.

"Me? Shouldn't your mother start us off? Or one of your uncles or… someone related to you?" Gandra felt herself be pushed onto the chair and was given a bottle of water.

"We'll take over later," Della jumped onto a chair and got comfortable for story time.

"I would gladly take over during the good parts," Scrooge chuckled as he leaned on his cane and waited for the story to start.

"Besides, you requested it," Huey sat on the couch while sipping his smoothie.

"Yea, Oh! Start it off when you woke up with amnesia at Scotland," Dewy encouraged her. He jumped onto the couch to Huey's right nearly causing him to lose his drink.

"It was Arabia," Huey corrected him.

"Oh oh, and don't forget that creepy old man," Louie flopped on the coach causing the smoothie in Hueys cup to spill a bit.

"Hmmm….. I guess I can start on my favorite part. Now if I remember it correctly, The story starts about 12 years ago when the kids were only 10 or 12 years old and we were all at the triplets birthday party….."

** _12 years ago_ **

"Who's jumping first!?!" Launchpad asked over the loud wind. Everyone looked out at the open airplane with a mix of worry and excitement.

"Why are we doing this again!?!" Gyro screamed at the top of his lungs.

"The triplets birthday wish!" Gandra reminded him. She moved her black short hair from her face so she can put on her goggles, "You signed the waiver on the birthday invitations, remember?"

"That's what it was for?!??!" Gyro screamed at her, "You didn't tell me we were skydiving!!"

"It was clearly printed on the invitation," Della handed him a copy of the invitation and pointed where he signed the waiver, "See you all on the other side!!!"

Della screamed in delight as she ran towards the opening of the plane and jumped off.

"Oh no way! Nu uh! Nope! I ain't doing this!!" Gyro crumbled up the invitation and tossed it out of the plane. He turned his back on the opening and crossed his arms, not even thinking about jumping.

"Lil Bulb! Lil Bulb!!" He heard the triplets cheer on the little robot. Gyro turned around in a panic to see his little robot was running out of the plane.

"No!! Lil Bulb!!" The scientist ran after his invention. Right when Little Bulb was on the edge of the plane, Gyro jumped down to the ground and reach his arms out to grab him, "Don't jump! You were expensive to make!!"

Too late, Lil Bulb jumped off the plane just seconds before Gyro can get him.

"Lil Bulb!!" Gyro didn't have a choice. He grabbed himself a parachute and jumped out of the plane behind his invention, "I'm coming!!"

"Alright, me next!!" Gosalyn laughed as she grabbed her parachute. She was just about to jump until her dad stopped her.

"Why don't we let the birthday boys jump first?" Darkwing Duck told her.

"Yea! Let's see those brave little boys jump!" Goldie cheered them on. The triplets excitedly grabbed their parachutes and ran to the edge. They looked down to see that they were hundreds of feet above the ocean. The boys smiled at one another before grabbing each others hands.

"Happy birthday to us!!! Dewey cheered.

"To us!!!" Huey and Louie cheered with him before running off the plane.

"Look out boys! Here we come!!" Lena laughed as she strapped her parachute on.

"According to my calculations, we should be able to land near the shore if we jump in 8 point 5…."

"Oh just jump!!" Webby interrupted Violet by pulling onto her hand and dragged her out of the plane with Lena.

"Haha! That's my family!" Scrooge proudly claimed as he took some steps closer to the edge. He turned to everyone in the plane, held up his cane before declaring, "See ya all on the ground! If you aren't too afraid of adventure!!!"

He hopped out, still facing everyone, without any fear in his voice or face.

"That's my Scroogey," Goldie laughed under her hands.

"How did  _ you _ get invited to the boys birthday celebration?" Beakley asked the blond duck. She was clearly not a fan of Goldie but she would tolerate her if it meant pleasing the boys.

"Louie and I have our close bonds," Goldie told the housekeeper before jogging over the edge. Her screams of joy were the last things Beakly heard. The housemaid simply sighed at the fact that the same lady who tied her and Webby up and stuffed them in a closet was celebrating the triplets birthday with them. She buckled up and jumped down after everyone else.

One by one, everyone jumped out of the plane in either delight like Selen, excitement like Gandra, or fear like Feathery, who had to be pushed off the plane due to being frozen in fear.

The triplets spun around in mid air, enjoying the feeling of the fresh wind running through their feathers like a river.

"Smile!" Louie cued his brothers to huddle up for a picture. The boys laughed and happily made silly faces for Louies phone, "Haha, nice."

"Look at me!!" Webby was twirling around in mid air like a ballerina dancing on the clouds. She had the biggest smile on her face as she pretended to dance around.

"Looking good Webby," Lena said casually as she fell past her. The girl was in a simple reclining pose, with her arms behind her head and legs crossed like she was cloud watching on solid ground. As a joke, she pointed up and said, "Hey, that cloud is shaped like a watermelon."

"Haha, very funny Lena," Webby giggled until she noticed an actual watermelon falling past her. She looked down at it in confusion for a second before looking up. One of the last ones to jump off was Gladstone, who was enjoying a slice of watermelon.

"Say cheese!!" Donald fell past his cousin with a camera. Gladstone simply winked at the camera and took another bite of his watermelon as his pose.

The triplets laughed at the sight of their uncle having fun. They couldn't help but realize just how far they have come. The three of them laid on their backs, letting the wind push them from behind and gazed at everyone. So many friends they made, so many family members they have. And each one was different and unique in their way.

Della was having fun swimming in the air, pretending she was on the moon again with zero gravity to pull her down. Not too far from her, Della smiled for a picture that Selen was taking.

Donald was taking another picture with Panchito and Jose close by. The three laughed as they opened Jose's umbrella and held it up like it was gonna be their parachute.

Webby and her friends were happily holding hands and going around in circles like ring around the rosey, with Beakley happily watching them.

Above everyone, Molly and Kit had jumped out of their own airplane. The two were goofing around and having fun like always.

"Hey Louie! Take a picture with me!" Goldie called out to him. Louie smiled in delight and wasted no time. The two huddled together and posed for a pic that Chip and Dale were taking in their blimp. Once the flash went off, they tossed it back over to Goldie, "Thanks guys!!"

Goldie waved at them. Louie looked over her shoulder to get a look at the picture. A wide smile crossed his face. He couldn't believe just how close he and Goldie have grown. Despite what Scrooge said, Goldie wasn't half bad.

"Hey everyone! Huddle up for one last picture!!" Della announced. She set her camera up to take a timed picture of them. She left it in mid air and moved in with everyone so she can be in it too. Once the flash snapped, she pulled it back to her.

" If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you all pull your strings now!!" Scrooge warned them all. He was the first to pull out his parachute followed by many others.

At the bottom, many like the tripletes landed into the salty ocean while others gracefully landed on the beach nearby.

"Now that was an adventure," Selen giggled once she landed on the ground.

"Look out below!!!" Gosalyn gave a heads up to everyone. She landed on land but dashed across the sand before finally tripping and falling.

"You ok!?" Darkwing Duck unbuckled his parachute and hurried over to her. The red headed duck swung the fabric off of her and gave out a loud cheer.

"Ha! I'm better than ok! That was awesome!!"

"Wow! We should do that again!!" Dewey said with pure excitement when he swam back to shore.

"Maybe next year lad," Scrooge was glad to see his nephew have such a great time on their special day. Everyone who landed on the ocean swam back to shore with some help from those who landed on solid ground.

"A little help?" Violet offered her hand to Lena and Webby who were drenched. The girls giggled in delight as they swam up to her, "I told you we needed to calculate when we jumped so we didn't land in the ocean."

Both Lena and Webby tool her hand but when Violet was just about to pull them up, the two girls glanced at each other. Each with the same cunning smile.

"Wait, no no…." With great joy, Webby and Lena flipped their friend over and making her splash into the ocean with them.

"Awe man, My hat got wet," Huey took off his hat and tried to squeeze it dry. Next to him, a familiar duck in a gizmo suite made a landing. He deactivate his suite, letting it get put away in his bag he had.

"Whoa!! A dry landing!" Fenton happily said.

"No fair, you used the Gizmo Suit Armor!" Huey accused him in a teasing way.

"Hey, it worked right?" Fenton shrugged.

"Not for long suite," A familiar voice came from behind him. He soon felt some ocean water spilled over his head.

"Awe come on Gandra," Fenton slightly laughed as he looked up to see she squeezed her drench sweater over him. Joining in on the fun, Huey gave his favorite scientist a hug, wetting him even more.

From a distance, Scrooge watched as his family and friends all bonded like one big happy family. He couldn't help but feel some pride in himself at this. Never in his life would he have thought he would have such a big and caring family like them. It was days like this when he was happy to lay back and enjoy his free time with others.

"Look out Mr Mc D!!!" Scrooge glanced up only to see Launchpad on his way towards him in a parachute. His first instinct was to duck causing the pilot to miss him by inches. Scrooge was too much in a good mood to be mad at his pilot. He laughed off the incident and dusted off his hat, until a thought hit his mind.

"Launchpad?!?! But who's driving the Sun Ch…." Scrooge's answer came before he can even finish asking it. The plane came crashing down on the narrow part of the ocean, nearly swishing everyone in the process, "Oh…. Curse me kilts."

** _Back at the mansion_ **

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Huey Dewey and Louie! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone clapped for the tripletes. They surrounded a large table with a huge birthday cake in the middle.

"Make a wish sweet hearts," Della encouraged them. The tripletes eagerly blew out all their candles with their eyes closed to say they were wishing. As everyone clapped for the birthday boys, Beakley and Della cut the cake and began to pass them around. As everyone took a seat and ate, the tripletes sat on the grass of their garden and looked up at the starry sky.

"What you wish for?" Huey asked his brothers. Dewey happily looked at everyone around him. Seeing them talk, mingle, joke around, and just having fun. He loved seeing everyone he knew in one place. From acquaintances to family members, they were all here to celebrate with them because they all hold a special place in their hearts. Everyone played an important role in building who they were today.

"I wish that no matter how old we get, we never separate ourselves from our family again," Dewey answered.

"Again?" Huey questioned.

"The shadow war?" Dewey reminded him, "We nearly left Scrooge alone that day."

"Oh yea," Louie remembered that day, "When Magica tried to destroy Scrooge and all of Duckberge."

"That was an adventure to remember for a lifetime," Huey comment.

"I never want to do that again," Dewey told them, "Backing down on our family like that. I can't even imagine what our lives would be like today if we left."

"Probably boring," Louie said with some cake in his mouth, "I mean I doubt uncle Donald would even let us go skydiving for our birthday."

"Yea," Huey laughed at the thought of Donald freaking out about them skydiving at Cape Suzette, " I can't imagine not living with Scrooge. And missing out on getting to know so many different people."

"Golide, Gladstone," Louie listed a few.

"Feathery, Fenton," Huey named a few.

"Launchpad, Webby," Dewey sighed at the thought of having a big family, "Guy's, our family is amazing and perfect in every way."

"Not even slightly true," Huey added in, confusing his brothers, "No family is perfect, I mean look at them."

Huey gestured to everyone at the party.

"Fenton is a superhero who started off as an intern, Drake was bullied as a kid and an actor, Gosalyn was an orphan, Gandra worked for some pretty evil organisations, Goldie is a cunning explorer, Donald has some anger issues…" Huey laughed at this little fact, "We all have our flaws that make us anything  _ but _ perfect. And yet that's all we need to  _ be _ a perfect family. Making our bonds stronger, working out our differences, and meeting new friends. That's the real adventure here."

"Bro, you lost me," Dewey chuckled. Huey just rolled his eyes and thought for a bit.

"I just wish that no matter what happens, we always stick together."

"Never back down," Louie added in.

"Because we are tougher than the toughies," Dewey said in a scottish accent.

" Smarter than the smarties," Huey said in his best scottish accent.

"And Sharper than the sharpies," It was Louie's turn to do the accent.

"Stick by each other and we'll win any battle square," the triplets finished together.

Yep, life for these triplets was a great adventure and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

**So I hope I leave you all with a lot of questions. Don't worry, all will be answered as time goes on. Prepare for long chapters and a bunch of chapters because I like to write a lot and I mean a lot. So again, prepare yourselves for long chapters like this. Anyways, hope to see you all next time!!!**

**Oh and, keep in mind, I get pretty specific on my stories and hide small details. Like easter eggs on the 1980s show and symbolism. For example, that skydiving scene was based on the season 3 poster if I didn't make it obvious enough.**


	2. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting use to this. But getting the hang of A3o.  
Welcome back!!! Hope you enjoyed that first chapter because here's another. Oh, and I'll be adding easter eggs from the original Ducktales from the 1980s. That includes dialogue and items so keep an eye out. If you see one please tell me because I like to see how many if you know about the original series.  
So right now, this chapter is just setting up some events that are about to happen. So it may seem boring but it's still important.

Webby?!" Lena cried out as she tried to stay above the surface. The salty water kept dragging her down but she fought back with all her might. She was all alone in the middle of the ocean, with nothing, not even stars or the moon to light up the dark, "Louie?! Violet!!"  
"Lena!" She heard Webbys voice echo to her from far away. Her voice wasn't the only thing that was heard. A sound of something rather large splashing in the water nearly drowned out Webbys voice.  
"Help!!!" She heard Violets cries echoing.  
"Everyone! Stay in one spot!!" She heard Scrooge tell everyone.  
"Boys?! Where are you!?!" Dellas voice sounded like she was in great distress.  
Sounds of screams and voices calling out for help filled the atmosphere faster than Lena can process. She didn't know what to do or what was going on. She turned around in all directions hoping to see where the screams were coming from. But there was nothing but darkness and waves blurring her vision.  
To make matters worse, the screams seem to be coming from everywhere. Echoing closer and closer to her. Every second, every moment, the screams for help got louder and faster, making her headache and making herself feel dizzy. She tried to cover up her ears in an attempt to shut out the screams but it was no use. Soon enough, she joined in the screams of her friends and family.  
"Help me!!!" Lena cried out, "Anyone! Someone!! Help!!!"  
Her cries for help echoed across the dark sky just like everyone else's. The creams filled the air so loudly that it distracted Lena from what was coming. Again, a green string of light kept up on her leg and wrapped itself. In a second, it pulled the young duck underneath the water. The moment she felt this, she kicked up and waved her hands so she can make it back to the surface. For a split second, she was able to reach for air and call out once more.  
"Webby!? Louie?! Violet!?! Where are you!?!"  
She couldn't call out to her friends anymore. One big wave came crashing down and took her under. Lena kicked and swung her arms around, trying to swim back up but the glowing string of light prevented such actions. She tried and tried to pull her leg away from it but it seemed to be getting tighter with every movement she made. She snapped her gaze above her to see just how deep she was only to nearly lose her breath at the sight. 6 pairs of glowing green eyes, staring straight at her from above the ocean. All belonging to those same copies of her friends. They formed a circle and almost appeared as if they were floating above the waves. They all had forced smiles against their faces as if they enjoyed seeing her suffocate. In the middle of the circle, staring straight at her like her friends, was another pair of green eyes. The same ones that she saw in her first dream.  
If she wasn't underwater at the time, Lena would have screamed as she was dragged deeper into the ocean.

Back to reality

"No..... Not them...." Lena tossed and turned in her bed. She clenched into her blankets as if they were the only things she owned at that moment. Tears were running through her closed eyes and cheeks. She mumbled in fear and talked as if she were talking to someone, "Webby.... Violet.... No no NO!!!!"

Lena shot out of her bed screaming and fell off. She scrambled back into her feet and flopped onto her bed. Her face consumed with terror and her eyes showing nothing but fear and tears. That same nightmare. Those same green eyes, that creepy smile. She has been having the same dream for months now. It first started as just a simple nightmare but then it returned seven nights later. Then again, then again, and again. She would have the same nightmare on the seventh night and she didn't know why.

"I need some water," Lena hopped off her bed and crept past the room, careful to not wake up Webby. She tiptoed to the door and quietly left. Across the halls, Lena couldn't shake off that dream. What does it mean and why does she have that exact dream on every seventh night? She was just about to step a foot down the stairs until she heard Uncle Scrooge talking.

"Are you sure I can trust you two with me kids? I don't want to come home and see them gone."

Lena pressed her back against the wall and looked over the staircase to see their Uncle Scrooge at the main door with everyone. Donald, Della and even Beakly were going outside and Scrooge was waiting at the door talking to two birds.

"You can count on us Mr Mcduck," Fenton assured him. He wrapped his arm around Gandra to indicate they were both a team, "We'll make sure the kids are safe and sound when you come back."

"I know this is a lot to ask for. Not to mention very last minute..... Maybe we should stay, just in case ..."

"Donald, he called all of us," Della interrupted her brother, but even she must admit, she was just scared as everyone else, "It must be important if we all need to go."

"It'll only be for a couple hours," Scrooge assured his nephew, "Besides, the kids are properly trained to escape and confront any dangerous situation."

"Oh.... All right. But make sure the kids are safe. And Huey sometimes sleeps walks so be sure to put him back in bed, and be careful around Dewey, he likes to fight in his sleep, and Louie ..."

"Come on Donald," Della pulled onto her brothers arm and left the mansion, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back to the mansion and kids."

"Lena?" The girl heard some of her friends voices behind her. She quickly turned around and shushed them.

"What's goin...." Lena shushed Huey again before pointing down stairs.

"I left some food in the fridge for the two of you and some extra food just in case the kids want a midnight snack," Beakly told them before leaving.

"We'll be back before 2 am. I promise," Scrooge informed them before leaving and closing the door. The 5 kids looked at one another in some confusion and concern. Curious, they swiftly and quietly went down the stairs and followed Gandra and Fenton to the kitchen. The kids leaned on the door and cracked it open just enough for them to see. The two took out some food from the fridge and began to serve themselves.

"So, how serious do you think it is?" Fenton asked her. Gandra was just leaning on the counter with her eyes glued on her phone.

"Hmmm...." She thought for a moment, not taking her eyes off the phone for a second, "I don't know. They sounded pretty scared. And for Scrooge Mcduck to be scared, I'm sure it's real serious."

The kids lightly gasped when she said this. What was going on? Why was Scrooge keeping a secret?

"You think so?" Fenton looked at his girlfriend with some concern.

"Think about it. Scrooge is this fearless adventurer. The only thing that scares him are the rising taxes and sea monsters eating his ice cream. This is a big deal. If they don't fix it right away then this can be bigger than the Shadow War. And we all know how that went," the kids began to get nervous when Gandra said this. Especially Lena. Was her dream a prediction? Was it gonna come true?

Fenton served two plates of food and placed them on the counter for him and her.

"Do you really believe that?" Fenton asked with worry in his voice. The kids leaned on the door harder and tried to peek into the kitchen some more.

"Not really, I'm just trying to scare the eavesdropping kids behind us," Once Gandra said this, the kids fell into the kitchen in surprise.

"How did you know we were here?" Huey asked in some shock.

"I know a lot more than you kids think," Gandra laughed a bit at the kids reactions, "Plus, I saw your guys reflections on my phone screen."

"Oh," the kids felt slightly embarrassed that they let themselves get caught.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed by now?" Fenton asked them.

"I just got up to get a glass of water," Lena answered him. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I couldn't sleep so I got up for a midnight snack," Louie walked past them and took out a pep for himself.

"Isn't a little late for a soda?" Fenton was confused.

"Yea," Louie answered like it was no big deal. He opened his pep and drank it.

"So..... Why are you two here?" Webby asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Yea, why did Scrooge all of a sudden want us to have babysitters?" Louie asked another question.

"Your uncle called me over to take care of you guys. He said he left to plan a new adventure or something along those lines," Fenton told them.

"I just tagged along since I didn't want to be alone in the lab with Gyro," Gandra added in.

"What's wrong with Gyro?" Webby asked her. Gandra finally set her phone down and thought about some memories she had of him.

"Let's just say we don't have the best..... relation," this sentence made the kids tilt their heads in confusion. Seeing she had to explain, Gandra sighed and began to explain, "Take last week for example. Gyro invented these handcuffs while Fenton and Huey were on some errands....."

Flash back to last week

"I hate you so much right now," Gandra mumbled under her breath. She was still wincing in pain from the cuff tightening itself onto her.

"Yea yea, and I hate you too now hold still," once Gyro finished applying the butter on her wrist, he began to pull once more.

"Careful! This thing feels like it's getting tighter with every second!" Gandra grunted in great pain.

"That's because these cuffs get tighter with every movement," Gyro said between his grunts as he tried to pull the cuff off.

"What!?!?" Gandra screamed at him, "Why would you tell me to put it on?!"

"I needed a lab rat ok?!" After he said this, Gandra felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Fenton, he's probably out of Scrooge's office by now," 

"Don't tell him about this please!" Gyro pulled onto her wrist even harder nearly pulling her out of her seat.

"What am I supposed to say then?!" Gandra glared at the loone.

"Anything! Just don't tell him about this!"

"Fine!" Gandras angry voice soon turned into a chill and relax voice when she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gandra," Fenton called from Scrooge's office, "I'm calling to see how everything is going at the lab. I'm just leaving the office right now?"

"Everything is just FINE!!!" Gandra screamed when she felt Gyro nearly yanked her hand off.

"You sure?" Fenton caught on her pain.

"Yep!.... Everything is..... just fine," Gandra said between her grunts of pain.

"You sound very..... exasperated," Fenton told her.

"No no no, I'm fine, I'm totally fine, and Gyro is gonna die," Gandra mumbled the last part. Hearing what she said, the chicken scientist pulled onto her wrist again knocking her off her seat.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Gyro asked mockingly. Letting her anger get the best of her, Gandra pulled back, dragging Gyro off of his chair.

"Gyro? You two ok?"Fenton could hear the two grunting and mumbling at each other.

"Just peachy!" Gyro practicality smacked Gandras arm against the table trying to loosen the cuff. The girl held in her scream the best she could. She lightly hit her left hand on the table trying to deal with the pain.

"You're not trying out any new gadgets on Gandra are you?" Fenton asked suspiciously. He and Huey were walking down the stairs and making their way to the lab.

"No, nothing new!" Gyro answered while holding back his anger.

"Believe me Fenton, I wouldn't let him do anything STUPID ON ME!!!" Gandra screamed in pain. She couldn't hold it anymore and just pulled her arm away from him. The force caused the scrawny scientist to flip over the table and fall flat on the floor on his back. There was nothing but a long silence between Fenton and Huey.

"I don't think they're doing fine," Huey comment.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," those were Fenton's last words before hanging up.

15 minutes later

"This cuff gets tighter every time you struggle? And you were pulling onto it!?" Fenton took a look at Gandras wrist. The girls hand was practically turning into a shade of blue from the lack of blood flow.

"I was sure I could get it off of her but she proved herself to be uncooperative,"

"Uncooperative? I'm not your lab rat!!" Gandra bolted towards the guy and missed on grabbing his throat by inches. Fenton and Huey pulled her back and sat her back down.

"Ouch, this cuff is on pretty tight," Huey examined her wrist. The metal was digging into her skin.

"It's no use in slipping it off, we're just gonna have to cut it off," Fenton suggested.

"If that's what it takes," Gyro had no second thoughts in agreeing. He pulled out a phone and started dialing a number.

"Who you calling?" Gandra asked him.

"If you're gonna be amputated might as well call the hospital," Gyro said calmly.

"What!?!" Gandra was taken aback by this. She hopped out of her chair and was ready to lunge at him. If it wasn't for Huey holding her back, Gyro would've been dead.

"No," Fenton put Gyros phone down before looking through some drawers, "No, no, no one is losing a hand today. What I meant was that we have to cut the cuff off."

"What!?!" It was Gyros turn to be taken back, "Do you have any idea how much I spent on making those cuffs?!"

"I'm sorry, I understand Mr Mcduck said he cut your budget if any accidents happened but we can't leave her like this,"

"What about reattachment? We can just take her to the hospital and....."

"Gyro! I can't stand the pain any longer!!" Gandra shouted at him with all her anger and pain.

"Oh fine! Do what you have to do," Gyro sighed in defeat. He watched as Fenton took out some supplies from the drawer and prepared to cut the cuff off of her wrist, "cutting an invention that took me months to perfect. What a waste. Just one of the many reasons why I don't date."

"What was that?" Fenton asked, still focused on cutting the metal.

"Don't you think you've been letting your emotions get the best of you? Putting your feelings before your job?" Gyro asked.

"It's not the way you think," Huey began, "There are certain things in life that are just more important than work."

"Not as important as making a scientific breakthrough," Gyro mumbled under his breath.

Back to the present

"Ouch, I remember that day," Huey thought about it and cringed, "Once you were freed you took off your gloves and choked him while electrocuting him."

"He had it coming," Gandra began, "I'm tired of him using me as a lab rat everytime I come visit."

"You should've seen how he treated Fenton before he became GizmoDuck. He pushed him to the toilet to use as his office," Dewey remembered the day they first met him.

"Or what about how he used him as a test dummy for the Gizmo suit," Huey reminded them. The kids kept laughing before the hero decided to stand up.

"Ok ok, as much fun as it is to talk about this, it's time you kids went back to bed," Fenton gently pushed the kids out of the kitchen, "It's past 10 and Scrooge wants you all asleep."

The kids hopped up the stairs and ran to their rooms. At the bottom of the stairs, Gandra was gonna follow them until she felt Fenton grab her arm. He pulled her closer and whispered so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Should I suit up in my gizmo suite and patrol the mansion now or should I wait until the kids are asleep? I don't want to alert them," He asked. Gandra looked up the stairs to hear kids all laughing and hopping around in delight.

"I'll distract them, don't worry. You go suit up and make sure nothing gets in," Fenton gave a firm nod before leaving to grab his bag while Gandra made sure that all the kids were safe and sound in their rooms.

After about 15 minutes, she quietly walked into Lena and Webbys room. She looked around and watched every little detail in the room. Everything seems safe she thought. She carefully walked into the room and checked the window. Outside she can see Fenton in his Gizmo suite patrolling the mansion. She made sure that the windows were locked and secure before closing the curtains to prevent anyone from looking inside. Webby was fast asleep but as for Lena, she was wide awake. She listened to their babysitter walking around the room and checking inside the closet. Strange? What business does she have in checking their stuff?

When everything seemed normal, Gandra walked out of the girls room and shut the door. Lena sat back up and ran over to the closet and checked if she took anything. Everything was still their. She then ran up to the attic but besides some things being moved around, it all looked normal.

"Why was she snooping around our things?" Lena thought out loud.

It was now time to check the triplets room. Gandra again slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The boys were fast asleep luckily. She walked in and just like the girls room, she took a quick look in their closet, under their beds and locked the windows.

"Gandra?" The girl jumped when she heard Hueys voice.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Is something wrong?" The red triplete didn't bother explaining why he wasn't sleeping like his brothers. Gandra shut the curtains and walked towards him.

"Nothing too serious little red," She assured him, "Scrooge just wants Fenton and I to make sure you boys are safe."

"Safe from what?" Huey asked again. Gandra seemed to hesitate for a split second before answering.

"You know, evil spirits, monsters, same old routine for you,"

"Oh," Huey slowly laid back down but not before saying, "We're just not used to having babysitters. Usually Beakly stays home and watches over us."

"I guess she needed a break from you trouble makers," Gandra began to walk out the door.

"Probably, I'm just a bit surprised that Scrooge let you come too...." This comment from Huey made the girl freeze in her tracks. She turned around and looked up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Huey's eyes widen when he realized what he just said.

"Nothing bad! It's just with your history I thought he would have trust issues.... Not that your untrustworthy or anything. Clearly you're not a bad guy, it's just..... You kinda.... Got Webby and I kidnapped. Not that it was your fault that we got kidnapped, you did help save us but..... I should stop talking," Huey threw himself back into his pillow and prepared to sleep. Gandra looked at his bed for a short while before walking to the door.

"Goodnight," Huey said before she left.

"Goodnight," She replied.

She slowly closed the doors and listened closely to make sure the kids were asleep. When she was sure they were out like a light, she walked down the hall and down the stairs. The clock struck midnight indicating that Scrooge and the others won't be back in 2 hours. Doing what she was told, she checked every window she came across and locked any that weren't. She checked every room, every closet, anything that can be a hiding spot for anyone. After a while, she walked down the stairs into the living room and pulled out her backpack.

Inside were multiple metal weapons, each designed just for her. She took off her gloves, and took two metal bars that looked like wands. She let her electricity flow into them, making them look like strings of blue swirling around the silver colored metal. She looked over her shoulder, trying to find a simple target. Not too far, was an empty soda can, most likely left by Louie. She swirled the bars around, creating more electricity before slamming the tips together causing a streak of electricity to race across the room. She sent that can flying far away from her. She gave a wide smile when she saw just how well these worked.

Outside, Fenton was fully armed in his Gizmo suit, circling the mansion like a bodyguard. Gandra stepped outside with the metal bars still in hand to see how he was doing.

"I checked the inside of the mansion and it's all clear. Any sign of danger out here?" She asked him.

"Not yet," Fenton made his way to her and took off his helmet to get a better look at her weapons, "Have you tried those out yet?"

"Work like a charm," Gandra swirled them around in her hands giving him a bit of a light show. She snapped her arm to her left striking a nearby trash can with her electricity, "If anything even tries to get in, I'll be sure to stop it."

Fenton smiled for a moment at the thought that their invitation worked before a thought brought him down.

"I still feel a little guilty. Shouldn't we tell the kids what's really going on? Or at least, you know, tell them their lives might be in danger?"

"We were ordered to keep this top secret and to protect them. We can't tell the kids unless Scrooge says it's ok to,"

While the two talked, Lena was listing in. She had climbed out of the window of her room and slid down the roof of the mansion. She kneeled down at the edge of the mansion and listened closely to their conversation. She couldn't believe it, they weren't here to just babysit, they were here because Scrooge told them they needed to protect them. From what?

At the money bin

"This new threat may be too dangerous for anyone to face. Whatever it is, it must be stopped immediately before it gets to the kids," Scrooge was pacing back and forth in the lab with his family and Gyro. Everyone else were gathered around a table, observing a piece of green gem that looked like it was part of shattered glass. It was put into a secure glass cube to make sure it didn't do any harm.

"What is it?" Della seemed both memorized and cautions at the gem.

"I'm not completely sure," Gyro was observing the gem through a microscope, "It looks like it holds a massive amount of supernatural energy. When I found it in the forest, it seemed harmless at first. Until I grabbed it that is. I can't seem to describe the feeling it gave me. It felt as if I wasn't myself anymore. Like my mind went blank and I just wasn't alive at the moment. Fenton says that he, Gandra, and Manny had to force the gem out of my hands. Saying I was too paralyzed to control my own body. After further observations, we came to a conclusion that this gem can paralyze living organisms. Including artificial intelligence like Lil Bulb."

"So it's like a mind controlling stone?" Beakly asked to which Gyro nodded yes.

"But why is it a threat?" Donald asked the scientist. Instead of answering his question, Gyro went to a room for a quick moment and came out with a plant. He picked off a leaf from the green plant and let it fall into the container. The group watched as the green leaf began to shrivel up and lose its rich color. The leaf turned to a dark brown and dried up in seconds.

"This gem appears to suck the life out of living beings as well. I don't have an explanation as to why but from the looks of it, this is just a small piece of a bigger gem."

"You mean, there's more of these out there?" Della didn't really ask but concluded, "This can be extremely dangerous if it falls in the wrong hands."

"Precisely! Which is why I've been spending all my time creating new gadgets and weapons to keep the mansion safe from any threats. Unfortunately, some of them haven't been able to match the power this gem holds. I tried to invent some cuffs that would prevent the gem from taking over the mind but..... it didn't work like it was supposed to."

"How so?" It was Scrooge's turn to ask the questions. Gyro cringed at the memory when he put these on Gandra.

"Let's just say it resulted in me getting electrocuted on the neck," Gyro felt his neck as if he can still feel the pain.

"What about some artifacts back at the mansion?" Della suggested, "We can bring some here and see if any can contradict the gems powers."

"If we find the right artifact that can match this gems powers, I can use it or create something that mimics it...."

"The Philosopher's Stone? It produces the elixir of life and grants rejuvenation and immortality," Donald suggested, "It can contradict this gems powers."

"Or what about the Armour of Achilles? It was created by Hephaestus and said to be impenetrable. We can use it for protection from the gem," Della added in.

"Bring them all here for further studies. I'll make sure to create what I can to keep everyone safe," Gyro told them.

"I hope so, I want this thing as far away as possible from my family," Scrooge leaned forward on his cane and glared directly at the green gem. This thing may be small, but it was clear that it was a huge threat to many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Did I leave you with a lot of questions? No? Yes? Oh well, all will be answered as the story goes on, I promise. You'll get some answers on the next chapter.


	3. Vacation! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually had over 8000 words so I had to cut it in half. The other half will be potsed real soon so keep an eye out for it. Oh! I probably should've said this before. This takes place after season 3. I don't know what will happen in season 3 so I'm just taking wild guesses.

Day after day, the kids found themselves being moved a lot. They would be invited into their friends Gosselin's house for sleepovers or stay over at Fentons house. They didn't know why but their uncle kept insisting on staying with those two and those two only.

At Gosalyns house, the kids were playing around at her backyard.

"So, your great uncle is putting you into different houses just because?!" Gosalyn ran around the yard while kicking her soccer ball. She kicked it over to Dewey who played around with it for a while.

"I wouldn't say just because. He seems kinda distracted about something but we don't know why. Whenever we stay at the mansion by ourselves he insists on having either Fenton, Gandra or both of them to babysit us. Seriously, why?," Dewey past the ball over to Huey who had a little trouble with it.

"Maybe he's just overworked and doesn't have time to be with us right now," Huey concluded before clumsily kicking the ball over to Louie.

"Ha! Scrooge Mcduck being overworked? That old guy has defeated shadow creatures. He's won battles against mythical creatures, there's no way that can be it," Louie swiftly kicked the ball over to Lena. Unfortunately, the girls eyes were so drowsy she couldn't spot the ball coming to her. The ball smacked the girl against her head and knocked her down.

"Huh? What?! Where am I?" She looked around all confused.

"Lena? You ok?" Webby helped her friend back up.

"Yea, I'm fine," Lena gave out a big yawn and stretched her arms out like she just came out of bed, "Completely fine." 

"You seem very out it lately," Louie comment, "Have you been sleeping?"

"No, not really. I've been having this same nightmare over and over. It's really starting to bug me,"

"Oh, that same nightmare where we're all possessed and mind controlled by this unseen force?!" Webby said before her friend can say anything.

"Yea, that one. But they're never exactly the same. The first one, I was in a cave. Now I'm having nightmares of drowning and I've been having it for weeks now. It just won't go away."

"There are times when dreams are our subconscious mind trying to tell you something. Like how falling in a dream means insecurities and anxiety," Violet explained.

"Unless you can tell me what a dream about green eyed versions of all of you means, I'm sure there just nightmares. Nothing to think too much on," Lena insisted.

"That's what you said last time when you had nightmares of Magica," Dewey reminded her.

"Kids! Time to come in!" They heard Drake call to them, "I got your beds ready for the sleepover tonight."

"Ok dad!" Gosalyn happily replied. She grabbed her ball and ran to the house with everyone else. Drake made sure all the kids made it in safely.

"I want you all asleep by 8 o'clock tonight. No exception," he made sure to be clear.

"Got it dad!" Gosalyn replied as she and her friends ran up the stairs. Drake gladly watched as all the kids ran to their rooms happily and safely. That smile soon wiped away when he looked back outside. The sun was setting and it was only an hour away till dark. Drake looked back down to his phone and reread the message Donald sent him.

_ Make sure the kids are asleep by 8. If anything happens, even if it's nothing, call either us, Fenton or the navy for help. We're counting on you Drake to keep them safe. _

As he scrolled down all the messages, he felt a sudden gust of wind go right by him and into the house. He looked behind him to see nothing had entered or gotten out of the house. He quickly shut the door and made sure to lock it. He looked back down on his phone and continued to walk.

_ This weekend Gladstone invited all of us on his new yacht. He says that he really hates seeing us, especially Uncle Scrooge, stress ourselves a lot over this. Who knows, maybe a little break will help us clear our minds. I just hope this blows over soon. I don't want this to end up like the time Della had to hide the kids during the invasion. Hope to see you and Gosalyn there too. ~ Donald _

Drake turned his phone off and placed it on the kitchen table. He walked up the stairs and made sure all the kids were getting ready for bed.

"Everyone getting nice and cozy in here?" Drake asked as he entered his daughters room. Every kid was done brushing their teeth and putting on their pjs.

"Do we have to go to sleep early?" Gosalyn complained in a playful way.

"Donald was very clear. He wants everyone asleep by 8 o clock. No exceptions," Drake stood his ground even though the kids groand in disappointment. Lena on the other hand, was sitting on a chair near the window. She kept looking out, watching as the last rays of light disappeared into the horizon. Boy did she pray and hope that tonight she'll be able to get some peaceful sleep.

Her dark eyes looked across the backyard, studying all the bushes and trees. The swing gently moved back and forth due to the wind but what really caught her off guard was a pair of green eyes suddenly popping above the swing. Lena let out a loud gasp and nearly fell off her chair. She regained balance and took another look. Nothing.

"Lena? You ok?" She heard Webby behind her. Lena tried to wipe away her fear and replace it with a more cheerful one before looking at her friend.

"Um... Yea, just... Really tired that's all," she relied in her usual sarcastic tone. Webby scanned her friend from head to toe to make sure she was telling the truth. She soon gave a worried look at Lena who suddenly felt uneasy. Webby knew her best friend too well. That even the slightest sign of sadness or negative feelings, she can spot them right away.

"Lena if your scared to go to sleep..."

"I'm not scared!" Lena suddenly snapped causing the whole room to face her. Each kid had wide eyes and a blank expression at her reaction. The sudden attention forced Lena to calm down and try to speak again, "I mean... Ok fine, I'm a little scared to go to sleep. The dreams are just so real that I can't help but feel like their actually happening. It's Magica De Spell all over again! What if This time something really awful does happen to us? What if we get separated and... We lose one another?"

The whole room stayed quiet for a long while. Just looking at one another, trying to figure out what to say. Lena looked so vulnerable, so defenseless, and they didn't know how to help shield her. She hid her face from the others by pulling her dark sweater over her head and looked out the window. She could still feel fear filling her chest and head. It was like it didn't want to leave her alone.

"Lena, we're more than glad that you're open towards us about your issues," Violet was the first to break the silence. Lena's eyes looked away from the glass and back to her friends while still hiding her face.

"And we just want to let you know that we'll always be there for you," Webby began, "Violet, Huey, Dewey, Louie and me. We've been through so much with you and deeply care for you. We've fought Magica, Moon people, villains of all shapes and sizes. And we've done it as a family. No matter what happens, just know we'll always be right behind you no matter what."

Her words took time to sink into the moment. Lena glanced through her bangs and looked at all the smiling faces around her. It was true, she had so many friends who truly cared about her and have been with her through tough times. Nothing could ever break them apart, right? Still feeling some fear in her, she let a small smile grow.

"Thanks," was all Lena could whisper through her smile. Webby gave Lena a tight hug for comfort so she wouldn't feel so scared.

"Oh! Dad made cookies for us to eat before we sleep! They should be ready by now," Gosalyn revealed to them.

"I'll get them!" In a flash, Dewey and Webby were out of the room and after those cookies.

In the hallway, the two kids were bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I could already smell those fresh baked goods," Dewey practicality had drool coming out of his beak. Webby nodded in agreement but Dewey could tell she wasn't as excited as him, "Something wrong Webby?"

"Just worried for Lena," She replied, "She hasn't been acting like herself ever since those nightmares came."

"As long as it's not that Magica thing all over again, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about," Dewey tried to assure her.

"I guess. But... Do you really think that there might be an andventuer too big for us to handle?" This question put a sudden stop to Deweys happy steps. He looked over at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Webby looked back over at him with her smile no longer there.

"What if Lena is right? What if one day there's an adventure that really does separate us as a family,"

"Webby why would..."

"Just think about it Dewey," Webbys voice raised a bit, "During the Shadow War we almost lost you and the others."

"That was just a fight between us and Uncle Scrooge. We've grown to trust him even..."

"And when the moon people came? I know Della took us away to keep us safe but that meant I had to be away from my granny. From Lena and Violet and even Uncle Scrooge. Dewey we've been so close to being seperated many times that I can't handle the thought of being alone again. I can't...."

"Webby listen to me," Dewey settled his hands onto his friends shoulders so she can calm down. He could feel her shaking in fright and he understood why, "For years you've been alone in that mansion with no contact with other kids. Nothing but training for the worst and self defence training. You were all alone until my brothers and I came. I understand, you don't want to be alone again and I assure you that you won't. My brothers and I have no plans on leaving anytime soon and no threat we've come across has been strong enough to divide the McDuck family apart. And if anything does happen to the family, I can promise you Webby that no matter where I am or what obstacle may be in my way, we'll always find a way back together again."

Webby let her friends words sink in for a while. She had to admit, he was right. She didn't know if it was because he was her best and closest friend or his kind nature, but there was something about the blue triplete that brought joy and comfort to her. He always knew just what to say to her at the right time.

For years she wandered the mansion with the feeling of loneliness looming over her. She loved having the boys with her, especially Dewey.

"I hope so Dewey," Webby gave a small smile which filled his heart with glee. She looped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. That's all he ever wanted from her, to smile and be happy. Much calmer and quieter, the two walked across the halls towards the scent of cookies.

** _Few days later_ **

"Who's paying for this ship vacation?!" Scrooge demanded to know as he stuffed his luggage into the limo.

"Donald says that Gladstone won the ship in a raffle ticket, " Webby explained. She dragged her luggage to the edge of the stairs and laid it down flat, "He says that we can all come and try out his new yacht and to invite our friends as well."

Webby hopped onto her luggage and pushed it forward causing her to ride her luggage down the stairs like a sled. She slid past everyone below and straight out the front door.

"Who and who's going?" Donald grunted out since he was busy pushing a giant suitcase down the grand stairs.

"From what we've been told, Drake is taking his daughter Gosalyn, then there's us. Scrooge, The triplets, Webby, Donald, Launchpad, Beakley, Lena and me," Della counted, " That's 12. Then there's Gyro, Fenton, Gandra, Manny, and lil bulb. That's 17. If lil bulb counts that is. Wow, I'm gone for only 10 years and this family has already gotten a whole lot bigger than I remember."

"The others said they'll meet us at the dock," seeing he was having trouble, Beakley simply picked up the suitcases Donald was carrying and went down the stairs. Outside, everyone was stuffing their things into the back and already hopping into the limo.

"Oh, I also invited Violet and Lena. Can we stop by her house?" Webby made sure to tell their shuffer.

"Sure thing Webby," Launchpad assured her, "Is everyone here?"

"Webby, Huey, Louie, Dewey, Beakley, Scrooge, me…. Yep, seems so," Della confirmed as she hopped in and took a seat next to Webby.

"Alrighty then! Cruise ship here we come!!" The kids cheered in delight. They couldn't wait to get there already. With a step on the gas, the limo rode off and straight towards the closed gates.

"Launchpad you didn't…." It was too late for Scrooges warning. The limo went straight through the metal bars and ran some of them over, "..... open the gates…."

"oops, sorry Mr Mc D, I'll fix it when we get back," with that, the pilot rode off at full speed, nearly crashing into a lamp post on a turn.

"Wait for me!!!" Donald was the last one out of the mansion. He zoomed past the gates and after the limo.

** _At the dock_ **

Everyone was hoping on board with some still unpacking their cars. At the parking lot, some scientists were still trying to take out their bags from the car.

"Alright, let's double check the list," Gyro looked over to his little helper who had a list of items in it's little hands, "Got my back up batteries for my inventions, back up batteries for my backup batteries, a specialized flare gun with extra potassium perchlorate and mixed with a fuel…."

"You brought a flare gun?" Gandra asked without tearing her eyes away from her phone. She pulled out her suitcase and sat down on it, waiting for the others to show up.

"Just in case of an emergency," Gyro explained before going through his bag. He pulled out a gray colored flare gun and examined it, "And it's no ordinary flare gun either. I created this so when it's fired, it'll illuminate the sky so brightly that you'll be able to see the signal from a mile away."

"You can already see a flare gun 25 miles away," Gandra corrected him. Gyro snapped his gaze back at her with a glare.

"I know that, I'm just trying to make a point. This device is twice as bright as a regular flare gun. You can even type in what you want to say and the message will light up in the sky. I also have my binoculars that are designed to see hundreds of miles away, some spare oxygum now with a new flavor of regular liquorish after some complaints from the original flavor…"

"By complaints do you mean Della nearly ripping your throat out for making that gum?" Gandra wasn't asking but stating. Gyro had a sudden flashback of encountering the female pilot one day. After a brief talk about her adventurer on the moon, the last thing he can remember was Della practically choking him with her bare hands.

"Are you sure you'll need all that stuff Gyro?" Fenton asked as he pulled out some more of Gyros luggage. On top of it all was a smaller box Fenton had packed. It was rather small and the slightest tilted caused it to fall off the luggage. Fenton let out a worried gasp and let go of all the luggage to catch that one box in time. He sighed in relief when he caught it mere inches before it hit the ground, "It's only a week long cruise."

He said as he straightened his posture.

"You never know what could happen. Always better to be safe than sorry," 

"What do you have in these bags, a bunch of bowling balls!!!" Gosalyn hopped out of the car and rolled Gyros luggage to him, "I swear, I nearly dislocate my back trying to get this piece of junk off the car."

"If you don't mind me asking kid, why didn't your dad come again?" Gandra asked the red haired girl.

"Oh something about work. Which is strange since I was sure he called off work in two weeks of advance,"

"Strange. Drake was very excited for this trip," Fenton comment.

"He was, guess his job comes first," Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders.

** _On the yacht_ **

Everyone was having trouble on who would get what room.

"I'll take this room with the boys, Donald can bunk with uncle Scrooge," Della said as she placed her luggage on a bed.

"Oh they'll just love that," Louie laughed at the thought of his uncles bunking together.

"Knowing Scrooge, he'll just kick Donald out the second he starts sleep talking?" Lena laughed at the idea.

"I say kids in one room and the adults in another!" Dewey claimed to all the kids delight.

"Yea! Sleepover party!" Webby happily high fived Dewey. The kids were clearly happy at the idea of having a room all to themselves. 

"I don't think so," Della hated to cut the kids celebration short, "Your all still children and adult supervision is mandatory."

All the kids groand in disappointment. Della opened the door and took a peek inside. Two beds, each big enough for one adult or three kids.

"You boys will bunk here with uncle Donald. I'll take the girls to another room and see who they'll stay with," Della told them. The boys, somewhat disappointed that they weren't sleeping in the same room as their mom, happily ran in and unpacked their things in seconds. Della laughed at the sight of her sons having the time of their lives. She could really use the vacation after weeks of stress. Weeks and weeks of studying those green rocks and where they came from, all while trying to keep it a secret from the boys. She knew just how couriose and persistent they were so keeping this a secret wasn't easy. She wanted to tell them what they were doing, she really did, but if Gyro was right, these stones could be too dangerous for anyone to handle. This had to remain a secret until further notice.

Della walked the girls to their rooms, looking to see which ones were free and which were taken. She watched as everyone scrambled around, throwing luggage around to their rightful owners and tossing pillows and blankets to one another. Fenton was getting tossed around a lot, trying to balance all of Gyros luggage in his arms.

"Blathering Blatherskite, why didn't I bring the suit with me," Fenton mumbled to himself as he set all the heavy luggage into Gyros room.

"Extra blankets?! Anyone!?" Gyro asked from his room. Manny grabbed some blankets from his and Lil Bulbs room and tossed them over to him.

"Thanks," Gyro threw the blankets onto his bed and looked over where the latin duck was. Fenton placed all the luggage next to Gyros bed. He grabbed the small box that rested on top of it all before Gyro began pushing him out, "Also I'm gonna need the whole room to myself for some late night inventing. Nothing personal," those were the inventors last words before he shut the door on him.

"Um…. Ok?" Fenton felt rejected and a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry buddy," Launchpad tossed his luggage into a room he chose, "You can be my roommate. I'm more than happy to share a room with ya?"

Fenton gladly accepted and dashed into the room Launchpad choose for them. He flopped into the bed in exhaustion from lifting so many of Gyros luggage.

"I'll take the girls over to my room," Beakly passed by Della and the girls with her luggage in hand. She opened the door to her choice of room and let the girls enter.

"It's no problem, I can share a room with them," Della insisted.

"It's quite alright dear. Besides, I trained Webby to fight in her sleep, and you don't want to be there when she fights off those giant ninja sword horses in the big maze of fiery doom in her sleep," Beaklys last comment left Della wide eyed and shocked. The maid shut the door leaving the lady almost by herself in the hall. Scrooge claimed a room all to himself, of course, and others began coming out and making their way to the deck and the pool. All but one female scientist who was pushed to carrying some of Gyros luggage as well.

"Where are the boys floaties? They need them?" Donald ran over to another room almost knocking her down.

"Uncle Donald, we don't need those anymore!" Dewey scurried past her to follow his uncle, knocking some luggage out of Gandras hands.

"Where's the floating seat chair!?" Louie zoomed past her as well knocking over half of what she had in her arms.

"We need sunscreen, hats, and…" Huey ran after his brothers but knocked everything out of Gandras hands this time. Unlike the others, this didn't go unnoticed by the red triplete, "oops, sorry. Let me help."

He offered and picked some of the luggage up. He pulled onto the handle of one of them and pulled as hard as he could. But no matter what, he would just walk and run in one place without even budging the thing.

"I think I'll help, you go with Uncle Donald," Della told her oldest son. Huey released his grip and let gravity pull him on the floor.

"Good idea mom," Huey said between breaths and left. Della tried to lift up Gyros luggage but it proved itself to be heavy.

"What does he have in these things?! Rocks?!" Della struggled to pull the luggage to Gyros room.

"I'm convinced he's just trying to injure us so he doesn't have to share the lab," Gandra struggled as much as the pilot.

"Why are you even carrying Gyros luggage for?"

"I don't even know. He left his things at the car so I suggested tossing them overboard but Fenton said otherwise," Gandra kicked open Gyros door and let all his things fall in.

"Hey!! I…" before he can say anything she shut the door on him causing whatever unpleasant words he was throwing at her to be muffled. Della looked at her in confusion at what she just did.

"What?" She shrugged as if this was normal. She walked into one of the empty rooms and pulled her own luggage in.

"Need any help?" Della asked.

"No thanks," she replied.

Della happily grabbed her things and went into the same room. She threw her luggage onto the bed to Gandras confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Since the others already have roommates, and your by yourself, I thought why not bunk with you," Della cheerful voice seemed to make the scientist a bit uncomfortable. She just sat down on her chair beside her bed and unpacked without a word. Worried she may have done or said something wrong, Della tried to explain some more,"I just didn't want you to be alone. Besides, you've been helping around the mansion and the Money Bin with Fenton and Gyro a lot lately and I just thought I should know you better."

Her only response to this was an awkward side glance from the scientist making Della feel even more uneasy.

"I… I think I should start heading out to the pool with the others," Della didn't even know what to say at this point. She left her things and left the room, nearly running into someone else.

"Whoa! Careful!" Fenton nearly dropped the box he had in hand. He caught it in mid air to his great relief.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. I was just on my way to the pool," Della apologized.

"It's alright. I see you choose to bunk with her," Fenton mentioned.

"Yea, she's quite the chatterbox isn't she?" Della said jokingly and gave a slight laugh. Fenton gave out a light laugh as well but she could tell it was forced out. Feeling worse, Della was quick to apologize again, "Sorry if I said something wrong, I only wanted to…"

"No, it's nothing you said. Gandras been feeling out of place lately and she's not sure how to feel about being around the Mcduck family. She's use to Huey since he hangs around the lab a lot but everyone else, not so much," Fenton explained.

"I see," Della looked down at the carpet. She finally understood why she was being so quiet around her and not Huey,"I guess she needs to adapt to us huh?"

"Yea, um… do you mind?" Fenton gestures that he wanted to enter the room.

"What? Oh! Go ahead," Della stepped aside for him to pass.

Inside, he took a seat on the bed near Gandra and slowly placed the box on his lap.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. The girl was playing around with some nanites that she brought with her. She used what looked a metallic stick to command where they move.

"Pretty overwhelmed right now. Not really used to being on these types of things. Usually my vacations are just staying indoors and experimenting," with a flick of the metal stick, the nanites seemed to start creating electricity. Fenton could tell there was more on her mind. She was quiet and her focus was on her work. Usually this meant she was trying to distract herself from something with work.

"Alone?" This one word from Fenton made her snap her gaze at him and away from the nanites. The sudden movement in her hand caused the nanites to shoot their energy across the room. The two were startled for a moment but thankfully it didn't hit anything important. Gandra shook off her shock and focused on Fenton again.

"I guess you can say that, I've always been by myself for my whole life. It's become my comfort zone,"

"You sure your ok being here on the ship? I-I mean if you prefer to stay home alone I understand. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. You can leave right now before the ship ...,"

"I'm fine here," she interrupted him with a small smile, " It beats being by myself in the apartments. And as long as you're here I'll be more than ok." 

Her answer left a spark of joy in the hero. He knew she never felt comfortable around others, especially if it's those she tried to destroy, so he appreciated the fact that she was here with him.

"I made you something," Fenton handed her the box in his hands. She glanced down at the box in surprise then back to him.

" _ Made  _ me something? No fair suite, I didn't know there was a special occasion today. I didn't get you anything," she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Its ok, it's a gift that I hope will make you feel a little more comfortable while your here," Fenton watched as she opened the box. Her blue eyes widen in surprise when she scanned her present.

"Suit I…." She was clearly at a loss of words. She picked up the item and examined every detail. Polished, white headphones with stylish lines decorating the white shell. She was in complete awe and wonderment.

"Wireless with strong connection no matter where you are. I even put some dials on the side so you can control the bass, treble and volume," Fenton explained. When a smile began to form across her face it brought a warm feeling to his chest. For a long while now he's been trying to bring her comfort, trying to get her to be more comfortable around his friends and family. She may have a bad past ,but he that to pull her back. He wanted her to feel safe around him and move forward to a new future.

"There missing something," Gandra finally moved and placed the headphones on her desk. Fentons smile dropped when she said this. Missing? He was sure he did everything right just for her. On the desk, she grabbed some red paint from her suitcase and carefully painted on the white plastic. Fenton looked over her shoulder to see her painting a familiar G on the cuff. He lightly gasped when he realized what she did, "Perfect! What you think?"

Fenton blankly looked at the headphones he just gave her. The paint gleamed with the light just like a similar suit he wears.

"The white shell reminded me of the Gizmo Suit," Gandra cleared up for him.

"Gandra I… that's really flattering but the G actually stands for Gearloose. As in Gyro Gearloose," He tried to tell her. She didn't seem to give a care in the world. She took off her waddle headphones and replaced them with the new Gizmo ones.

"Not to me. To me, that G you wear proudly on your chest will always represent the hero you are. The hero who keeps the city and everyone he loves safe," That one sentence was enough to bring a loving and hopeful smile between the two. Out of delight, the hero wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a tight hug. She happily returned the gesture, placing her head on his chest and hugging him as tightly as he did to her.

"Awe!" A loud cooe broke the silence between them. They looked back to spot Della was still at the doorway watching everything. She jumped when she noticed what she did, "Oh! Am I interrupting som ...Sorry I... You know what? I'll go."

Della hurried to join her family at the pool. But not before bumping into a statue. She fell back in surprise and shook her head. She got a good look at what she ran into and saw it was a statute of a ghost. Dark holes were placed where it's eye should've been and it was incredibly detailed. Down to the last wrinkle of it's cloths.

"Huh, this is.... Unsettling," Della comment before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up real soon. Oh! And that little detail with the headphones isn't entirely my idea. I was inspired by another story called "Do You Feel That Spark?" By ChildofMyth on a3o fanfiction Ducktales 2017. It's a story mainly about Fenton and his relationship with Gandra. (I am absolutely in love with the story too!) There's a part where he makes a pair of white headphones that resemble the Gizmo suit for Gandra and I just really loved the idea. And those headphones are also gonna play a key part in this story. So beware.


	4. Vacation part 2

On the deck, everyone was splashing around, sunbathing or just having plain fun.

"Water balloon fight!" Dewey cried out as he just finished filling up the last water balloon.

"Pair up! Last team standing wins!" Huey announced.

"Oh oh oh! I call Dewey as my partner!!" Webby was quick to act. She slid over to him and gave him a tight hug to claim him as hers.

"Of course," Lena laughed at this as she paired up with Violet. No one was surprised by their partnership. The two were practically inseparable. When it came to sports, partners, adventure or even just hanging out, Dewey was her first choice and she was his.

"It's you and me Huey," Louie handed his older brother a bucket of water balloons.

"Wait, that leaves Gosalyn all by herself...." Before Huey knew it, he was slammed in the face by a rubber balloon and soaking wet. One by one, a balloon hit each kid in the face or stomach.

"Bullseye!!!" Gosalyn cheered as she ran off with her hockey stick and sling shot.

"I think she can manage by herself," Louie comment as he rubbed his sore cheek from the hit.

Della happily watched her kids play around from her seat. She would've joined them but after everything she went through behind their backs, she could really use the break.

"Tired Della?" Donald asked his sister as he took a seat next to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Della asked even though she knew it was.

"Usually you be playing with the boys and plummeting those water balloons in all directions until you drown everyone on this ship," Donald teased her. Della gave a low laugh and gave him a nudge. She let out a small yawn not too long after.

"I'm just a bit tired. We haven't slept well for weeks now Donald. I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret from them,"

"I know just how you feel," Donald sighed at the reminder, "But we're getting closer to discovering what's going on. Once we find out where those gems came from and who has them, we'll be safe again."

"I know, but… I'm worried for them. A lot of things has happened because of me," this last comment caught Donald off guard. He glanced at his sister who was clearly in deep thought. Her eyes were focused inside her cup of water as if she would find the answers in her reflection, "If I never went behind your back and took the Spear of Selen, I wouldn't have missed a decade of my own kids life. Their birth and birthdays, it affected their whole life. And not just their life, Webby might not have grown up to be so alone and maybe grow up knowing the boys instead if I never snuck in that rocket. My stupid decision nearly caused us the earth as well. Lunaris would have never attacked earth if I never went to space in secret….. And from what you've told me, it was also my fault that you and uncle Scrooge nearly left each other."

"That's not true!" Donald tried to tell her but his sister just interrupted him.

"If I never left, you two wouldn't have been fighting or keeping secrets from each other. Once the boys found out what you two were hiding it nearly broke the family apart. Don't you see Donald? When are we gonna learn that secrets in this family will only lead to trouble? The boys love adventure, it's in their blood, but I don't want to risk losing them. I'm their mother and yet I feel like there's more I can do to keep them safe. I don't want to run away like when Lunaris attacked earth or get separated but what can I do?..."

Tears were forming in her eyes and falling off her cheeks. Donald had no idea what to say to his sister. What could he say? After a moment of silence, she whispered to herself.

"I'm gonna tell them...."

"What?" Donald seemed shocked at her decision. Della turned her gaze to Donald once more with hopeful eyes.

"Tonight, once we come back from visiting Gladstone at the casino. He did say he found another piece of the gem at his place, once we get a few more answers I'm gonna tell the boys what we've been doing behind their backs. I can't lose them again Donald. The sooner they know, the better."

** _Later that day_ **

The sun has set and it was time for the kids to sleep. The Mcduck family was getting ready to see Gladstone soon.

"And remember, Huey sometimes sleep walks, and Louie speaks in his sleep,...." Donald was just as nervous as everyone else.

"Ok, I'll only be gone for half an hour to get some errands for Mr Mcduck and Gyro," Fenton made sure to tell Gandra, who was staying behind to keep an eye on the kids, "If anything happens, just call me, and I'll be here in a blink of an eye."

"Ok ok, I get it. Really Fenton, there just kids, how much trouble can they cause?"

"Oh a lot more than you think," Scrooge walked past them. Before he could walk further, he turned around and said, "Make sure all the windows are locked. I don't want to see a single door open and be sure nothing gets into the kids rooms."

Gandra just nodded to confirm she understood. Everyone hopped into the limo Launchpad was driving and drove off.

** _Inside the boat_ **

Back inside, she walked across the hall and looked to her side to glance at the ghost statue. She took some time to stop and take a closer look at it. In her eyes, this hunk of rock was extremely creepy. The hollow black holes where the eyes should be felt like they were looking straight into the triplets room. Wait, she swore the statue was further away from the triplets room when she last saw it. Feeling like she didn't need to look further into it, Gandra turned back around and went into the boys room.

"Ok you wild party animals, time for bed," some of the kids looked over to the door to see their babysitter for the night.

"Awe, one more hour of fun time?" Dewey asked in a childlike way.

"Sorry, if it were up to me I would let you stay up all you want. But your mom was clear on when she wanted you kids in bed," Gandra went into the room and picked up the half conscious Huey," Plus, I think your brother needs to rest."

"Ugh….. So much…. Surger…." Huey gagged between his words, trying to keep the food inside him. The girl placed him into his bed before turning to the rest.

"Come on girls, to your rooms," she told them.

"Race ya!!!" Webby was the first out of the room but Gosalyn past her in a second. Lena raced after her with Violet close behind.

"Don't break anything," Gandra made sure to tell them," Don't want your great uncle on my neck for breaking anything and making me pay for it."

"Ah we break things in the house all the time," Dewey climbed onto his bed.

"Sometimes on purpose," Louie added in before throwing the covers over him.

"Good night kids," Gandra flipped the switch so the boys can sleep.

"Good night!" The triplets replied before she closed the door.

At Webbys room, the girls still seemed like they were high on sugar.

"Oh oh oh!!! Let's tell ghost stories!!!" Webby cheered along with her friends. She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat down in a chair.

"You girls should be asleep by now," Gandra appeared by the door.

"Just one little tiny story? Please…" Webby begged while still cocooned in her blanket. Gandra rolled her eyes at the girls plead. She was still getting used to being around these kids. She didn't know them well but she was told by Fenton on how adventurous and active they can be.

"One story. And I'll be back in 30 minutes to make sure you girls are asleep. Got that?" The girls nodded to Gandras deal. The babysitter turned off the lights and closed the door to let the girls finish their night. In her chair, Webby grabbed a flashlight, placed it under her face and turned it on.

"Who wants to hear a story about a babysitting day gone wrong?"

As the cruise ship gently rocked back and forth, Gandra walked across the dim hallway. She was checking every door to their rooms to see if they were locked like Scrooge told her to. Each and every single one was locked up tight. All besides the triplets room of course. She opened it slowly to take a peek inside just to make sure the boys were asleep. Seeing all three were tucked in tight and warm, she gently closed the door and made her way down the stairs. Doing what Scrooge wanted, she made sure to turn off all the lights that weren't being used. She glanced out the window to get a sight of the starry night sky and waves of salty water pushing against the boat. She could see the city lights from a distance, towers and buildings standing in front of one another and covering eachother. It felt peaceful, quite, isolated. A loud crashing sound then made her jump and turn around. She was relieved to see it was only Huey trying to tiptoe across the hall but knocking down a suit of armor by accident.

"oops, sorry," Huey gave a nervous giggle as he picked up the metal armor.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to get a cup of water," Huey told her. After he picked up the armor he glanced over at the female scientist and noticed her troublesome look.

"You wish you could've gone with them?" He asked before taking a sip from his water. Gandra looked away from the window and to the young boy. Her troublesome expression stayed the same as she replied to him.

"Kinda….. It's always nice to get out but…. It's best if I stay here with you kids. Your uncle and his family don't know me well enough to go with them,"

"But they do trust you enough to stay here with us," Huey gave her a comforting smile. Gandra just scoffed that statement off.

"Yea, because Fenton convinced them. If I didn't know him, your family would treat me like any other villain,"

"I don't think your a villain," Huey suddenly comment. The raven haired girl glanced down at him with her head tilted in confusion.

"The same girl that got you kidnapped and nearly killed, took down your hero, the one who worked for one of the most evil organizations out there, isn't a villain?"

"Well… not in my opinion, your… different," Hueys comment was enough for her to question him. Different how?

Before she can ask anything else, she looked down at the little boy who was rubbing his eyes from how tired he was. Maybe she could ask him later.

"I think we should put you back to bed."

Huey looked a little surprised at the sudden change of subject but said nothing against this. He walked across the halls with Gandra behind him. Near the room, they past by the ghost statue once more.

"I know Gladstone likes to spend his winnings and all but I still think he could've picked a better decorative piece than that," Huey comment as he looked at the stone, "It's extremely unsettling. It's like it's looking straight into our room."

"Same here. I don't like it one bit," Gandra agreed with the little boy. She examined the figure once again. It's inky black color blended into the night so well it was nearly invisible. Even the arms were cloaked and reaching out as if it was trying to grab something. Gandra looked away from it and began to lightly push the boy into his room, "Good night little red."

"Good night," Huey walked back to his room and shut the door. At that moment, Gandra felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and tried not to be too loud as she talked.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gandra. It's Fenton, I'm calling because Mr Mcduck wants to see if the kids haven't sunk the ship yet," The duck giggled at his own joke. Gandra smiled at his attempt to be funny and replied.

"We're still afloat, don't worry. You can tell Scrooge that they are safely put to bed in one piece. Well, once Huey got over his sugar rush that is ..." As she talked to him, Gandra caught the sound of a wood board creaking. She went silent and looked back behind her to see if anyone was behind her. Nothing but the dark hallway illuminated by the moon and the ghost figure.

"Gandra? You still there?" Fenton noticed her silence right away.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry. I just thought I heard something but it was nothing. Probably just the water pushing everything side to side. Gladstone does have a lot of decorative pieces here. Nice and creepy ones,"Gandra told him.

"Creepy?" Fenton repeated in some slight confusion.

"Yea, like that ghost statue near the triplets room? That thing is unsettling as Gyro when he's on the verge of breaking his sanity," Gandra tried to lighten up the mood but Fenton didn't seem to share it.

"I've been across that hall plenty of times. I don't remember a ghost statue being there,"

"What do you mean? The boys saw it, I see it. You sure Gladstone didn't move it here before you all left?"

"Let me ask him," Fenton told her. There was a moment of pure silence. Nothing but the sound of the waves hitting the wood on the ship filled the air. Along with the sound of wood creaking from all the movement. The girl didn't want to admit it but she was feeling kinda nervous. And not just because she's on vacation with the same family she tried to defeat. She can feel her heart start to beat a faster from all the waiting and she didn't know why, but she felt as if someone had suddenly placed their gaze on her. Her instincts became more alert of everything around her and she became aware of her surroundings. Suddenly, she heard a slight sound that was out of place. The sound of wind wasn't unusual when your on a ship, but the sound of someone breathing was. She turned back around, trying to see who was here with her. Again, nothing but pure silence and a dim, dark hall before her. But why did she feel like there was more to it than that?

"Gandra," Fentons voice made her heart jump in fright. She nearly dropped the phone but quickly scooped it back up.

"Yea, I'm here," she replied.

"Don't panic, but Mr Mcduck says that you need to grab all the kids and get off that yacht immediately. And stay away from the ghost statue," this only made Gandra even more alert than she already was.

"I'm on it," Gandra didn't waste time. She turned around and was ready to wake up all the kids. But the second she turned around, she froze. The place where the statue was supposed to be was completely empty.

Fenton was nervously waiting for his girlfriends response, but when all he heard was silence, he couldn't bare but think the worst.

"Gandra?" He asked in worry.

"Fenton…. I'm gonna need….." Those were the last words he heard from her. On the other side of the line he can hear pure muffle sounds and screams. Most likely from the female scientist.

"Gandra!? What's happening!?" He tried to talk to her but there was no response. Soon, all he could hear was a long beep from the other line. 

** _At a casino_ **

The place was full of bright lights and laughter of any lucky soul that won a lottery. At a table near the back, Scrooge and his family were focused on what Gladstone had to present.

"I have no idea how it happened. One moment I'm rolling a seven and drinking the finest wine, then I win the jackpot! A sack full of gems and gold. There I found this little thing glowing on the bottom of the bag," Gladstone handed his uncle a glass cube that held another piece of glowing gem. He studied every angle of it and made sure it was real.

"He's right, it's one of those gems," Scrooge confirmed. Everyone was either taking notes or listening. All but one.

Della looked out the glass window. Her eyes fell over the city buildings and towards the ocean where the cruise should be. She couldn't help but feel like she should've stayed, just in case. What If the kids are in danger, what if something attacks while she's gone and hurts the kids?!

"I'm starting to sound a lot like Donald," Della mumbled under her breath.

"I'm worried about them too Della," Donald's voice interrupted her train of thought. Della moved her focus back to her brother who was looking out the window as well. He took a deep breath in and out to calm his nerves, "Those boys can get in the deepest. If they blew up my house boat, I can't even imagine what they could do to a whole cruise ship."

"Maybe I should get going? Just to make sure everything is ok," Della couldn't explain why but her instincts were all over the place. Her heart was racing, her nerves were acting up and it felt as if there was a voice that kept telling her,  _ go back! Go back!! _ Call it a mother instinct if you like. Scrooge was then interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out and took a look at the caller id. When he saw who it was, he excused himself and went to a corner.

"Did you tell her to get off the ship?" Was Scrooge's first words to Fenton when he answered.

"Yes but... But I...." Fenton kept tripping over his tongue at this.

"What's wrong?" Scrooge notice his employees worried tone. Fenton slowly settled himself down and tried to talk once more. But it was difficult when you have your heart beating so fast. 

"We need to get back to the ship! Right now!"


	5. Seperation

( Interrupt the story. As in we're back in the time where the kids are 22 years old)

All of a sudden, a loud roar of thunder hit the mansion along with a flash of lightning. In a split second, the mansion went dark causing some screams and mumbles in the crowded room.  
"What's going on?" Gosalyn was the first to ask.  
"Must be a power outage. Nothing too serious I would say," Scrooge concluded. He got up from his seat and began to head up stairs, "I'm gonna need some help to come with me to see what happened. Gyro, Fenton, Gandra Dee, Manny? may you four come with me?"  
The scientists nodded yes and began to follow him.  
"Awe man, but we were starting to get to the good parts," Louie complained.  
"I'll take over while they're gone," Della hopped into the chair. "Now, where were we?"  
"You just got a call from Fenton," Louie reminded her.  
"Oh yea! The moment Uncle Scrooge told us that we needed to go back, we wasted no time in hopping into the limo. Everyone was panicking, but no one was panicking as much as my brother ..."  
"Hey! You were panicking just as much as I was!" Donald interrupted.  
"Not as much as you,"  
"Oh yea?!" The twins bickered back and forth for a good while. Beakly sighed and gently pushed Della off the chair. She sat down indicating she would take over the story.  
"We got the call from Fenton and we were all panicking…."

Back to the story (kids are 10-11 years old)

"Can't this rusty old thing go any faster!?!?!" Della screamed at Launchpad. He was speeding the limo across the streets, nearly crashing into every lamp post in sight.  
"I'm trying my best Miss D," Launchpad was just as scared as all his friends. Scrooge kept looking through his phone, checking all the messages and voicemails he received. All of them were anything but good.

Uncle Scrooge! Help!! ~ Dewey

Something is on the ship with us! ~ Huey

There's water leaking into the ship!!! ~ Louie

"Blast me bagpipes," Scrooge whispered in great worry. He checked his voicemails, all of them had the same scared tone to them.

"Uncle Scrooge!!! Help!!! Help!!! There's water bursting through the windows!!! The ship is sinking!!!" The voicemail was from Huey who sounded panicked along with screams in the background.  
"Where's Webby!?!" Dewey screamed.  
"She's at the deck! Everyone get out now! We need to get to higher ground!!!" He heard Gandras voice command the children. He could tell they were all running and splashing across the water in the halls. Nothing but their heavy breathing and screams was heard.  
"Look out!!!" Lena's voice boomed on the speaker followed by a loud crashing sound.  
"No!!! We have to get her out of there!!!" Huey screamed before ending the voicemail. Scrooge looked at another and listened closely.  
"The ship isn't parked at the dock!!! What do we do!?!" He heard Dewey's voice. Scrooge moved onto the next voice mail.  
"The ship is breaking!! It's breaking!! What do we do!?!" Webby cried out. Next voicemail.  
"I almost drowned! I almost drowned!! Please hurry!!" Lena spoke in a panicked voice. Each voicemail was them screaming in fear, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to help them and help them now.  
"We're here," Launchpad announced as he drove into the parking lot.  
"Out of my way!" Donald didn't even wait for the driver to stop the limousine. He slammed open the door and jumped out with his twin sister close behind.  
"I knew I knew I knew it!!! I knew we shouldn't have left the boys by themselves!! I knew we…." Dellas talking came to a sudden halt when she and Donald made it to the dock. They gasped and looked out in the ocean wide eyed. The ship was no longer on the dock. It was gone, disappeared, vanished.  
"Where's the ship!?!?" Della cried out. As if an answer from heaven above, they all saw an explosion from a flare gun in the sky. The blue sparks formed letters that spelled out.

I'm too young to die

Another shot in green shot up into the sky and exploded into words that read.

We're gonna die!

"How did they get over there?" Donald asked with shock filling his mind.  
"Abandoned ship!! Abandoned ship!!!" Huey cried out as he held up the flare gun Gyro gave them. He typed in another message and shot it up.

S.O.S 

It read in red. Lena and Violet opened the door from below deck and climbed there way to their friends.  
"Lena! Violet!!" Webby tackled her friends in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you two are safe!"  
Not too far behind, Manny and Lil Bulb climbed into the deck. With his hooves, Manny asked. Is everyone here? Webby? Dewey? Lena….  
But before he can count everyone, the ship cracked in the middle splitting the boat in half. The kids screamed as Manny pushed all the kids to one side of the boat. The half they weren't on, sank into the water first, making the half they were on to start to tilt and follow it into the water.  
"Everyone hurry!!!" Huey cried out as he hopped onto a lifeboat with his friends. Dewey jumped in no problem, Louie nearly slipped, Webby skipped right into the boat, Violet needed help from Manny, Gosalyn wasted no time. Lastly, it was Lenas turn to hop on board.  
"Lena!!!" Webby pointed next to Lena, trying to warn her of an incoming object. Lena looked to her side and was harshly knocked off her feet by a chair. She fell to the floor and slid down the ship, splashing into the cold ocean below.  
"No! Lena!!" Webby shouted for her friend.  
"Webby?!" Lena cried out as she tried to stay above the surface. The salty water kept dragging her down but she fought back with all her might. She could feel the waves pull her away from the ship and her friends. Water splashed into her eyes nearly blinding her. She was all alone in the middle of the ocean, with nothing, not even stars or the moon to light up the dark, "Louie?! Violet!"  
"Lena!" She heard Webbys voice echo to her again from far away. Her voice wasn't the only thing that was heard. The sound of the lifeboat they were on snapping and hitting the water nearly drowned out Webbys voice.  
"Help!" She heard Violets cries echoing. The kids tried to swim above the water, some of them grabbing onto a piece of the lifeboat to keep them floating.  
"Everyone! Stay in one spot!" She heard Scrooge tell everyone.  
"Boys?! Where are you!?" Dellas voice sounded like she was in great distress. Lena tried to glance over the waves and saw the adults rowing a lifeboat towards the kids. Waves kept pulling her away farther and farther from them, until they were gone from her sight.  
Sounds of screams and voices calling out for help filled the atmosphere faster than Lena can process. She didn't know what to do. She turned around in all directions hoping to see where the screams were coming from. But there was nothing but darkness and waves blurring her vision. Soon enough, she began to feel dizzy, suffocating from the lack of air. Everything began to turn black and every noise around her was muffled. But she kept fighting back.  
"Help me!!!" She cried out, "Anyone! Someone! Help!"  
In a second, the young duck felt herself get pulled underneath the water. The moment she felt this, she kicked up and waved her hands so she can make it back to the surface. For a split second, she was able to reach for air and call out once more.  
"Webby!? Louie?! Violet!? Where are you!?"  
She couldn't call out to her friends anymore. One big wave came crashing down and took her under. Lena kicked and swung her arms around, trying to swim back up but it was no use for her. Darkness began to fade in, she couldn't breath, see or even hear. In a second, she was consumed by total darkness.

After what seemed like forever, Lena found herself regaining consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could see just enough to know she was back on land. She lay on the sand where some of her friends were sitting by her side. She could hear muffled sounds. Sounds of everyone talking and panicking for some reason.  
"Where is she?" She could barely hear a familiar hero talking, "..... por qué ella? Porque! !Dónde está¡"  
"..... No….. Why….." She could only hear parts of Huey sentence. He sounded ... sad?  
"Lena? You ok?" She heard Webby ask her. She could feel her small hand slid across her face, trying to move her hair from her eye's. Lena couldn't stay awake for much longer. She again gave into the darkness and fell unconscious once more.

The darkness wasn't completely dark. It was bright, it felt warm, cozy. Like there was nothing here that could harm her. She felt safe. Blessful music filled her ears as she made her way around a gem cave. Glittering gems in every direction she looked, filling the cave with rainbows of color. All unique with different colors and shapes. She ran her fingers across the beautiful gem, feeling their smooth texture.  
The music was soft and gentle, lurring her deeper into the cave. The deeper she went, the louder the music sounded and the darker the cave became. Fewer gems were seen and without their light, it was almost dark. Deeper and deeper she went, almost hypnotized by the angelic voices. She needed to follow it, even if it meant going into the darkest part of the cave. And into the darkest part she went. Set before her were three glowing gems that appeared to be the source of the harmonizing sounds.

Break the stones of life,  
Remember who you are,  
Can you hear their cries,  
Come to the other side,  
Let them see,  
Who they're meant to be,  
Set the memories free,  
And come to the other side,  
The other side,

Huh? How pretty. Lena knew this wasn't a good but she couldn't help herself. She walked closer to the three gems that was before her. These were different than the ones she's seen so far. One was a very dark shade of purple, almost sharp like. The second one was glittering green gold. Sparkling brighter than the sun. The last one was a baby pink. Smooth, beautiful, tempting to touch. She reached her hand for the purple stone, and grabbed it. She pulled it closer to her and admired the gem. It was gorgeous, it even had electric blue streaks across it.  
"Wow," Lena whispered with a smile. She was so memorized that she didn't even notice that the song stopped playing.  
"I don't think so," a female voice whispered harshly to her. She felt three pairs of hands grab onto her and tug her away from the gems.

Back in reality

"NO!!!" Lena shot out of a bed. Again? Another dream?! When will they end?! She wanted them to just end already.  
"Lena! Your awake!" She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her, "Oh I'm so happy you didn't drown!"  
"Webby? What happened?" Lena looked down at the little girl. She was crying rivers to the point it was almost impossible to see her eyes.  
"The boat sank and we all hopped onto the lifeboat," Huey began explaining, " then you fell off the boat and the life boat broke and crashed into the water. Uncle Scrooge came to save us along with mom and uncle Donald."  
"He also swam after you when we found you drowning," Webby explained with sadness in her voice. Lena wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her. She looked at everyone else with another question wondering in her mind.  
"Where is everyone else?"  
At the hall, all the kids pressed their ear against the door to listen to Scrooge talking. He sounded worried and sad.  
"Are you sure we should be doing this? Wouldn't your great uncle be kinda mad if he caught us eavesdropping?" Gosalyn asked her friends.  
"Don't worry, were naturals at this….. Well I am anyways," Louie comment with a smug face. Huey opened his beak to say his thoughts on this but soon paused and thought about it. Seeing he was right, Huey shrugged and placed his ear back on the door.  
"How will the kids react?" Della asked in concern," I mean, the boys have such a close relationship with Webby and Lena, I couldn't bare…."  
"The boys have each other. And besides, it's for their own good," Donald placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.  
"And I'm sure Webby and Lena will be just fine dear," Beakley assured her.  
"There has to be another way, I don't want to do this to them," Della pleaded to her uncle.  
"I'm afraid there is no other way," Scrooge sadly told her. He bowed his head to avoid eye contact with his niece before telling her in a sad manner, "You will all leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
"Leave?!" They heard the group of children behind them. All the adults looked back to see all 7 kids gathered around the door. Knowing there was no better time than now, Scrooge sighed and gestures for the kids to sit down. All 7 of them sat down on a nearby coach and readied themselves to listen.  
"Your mother and uncle Donald will be leaving Duckburg tomorrow," Scrooge wasted no time to tell them. All the kids gasped at the news followed by some panicked gibberish.  
"Where are they going?" Huey asked.  
"When will they be back?" Dewey asked. Scrooge held up his hand to signal for silence. All the kids quickly stopped and gazed up at their great uncle.  
"Della and Donald will be leaving Duckburg along with the triplets. And they aren't coming back," the moment he said this, the room was full of gaps and what's.  
"Wait but why?!" Webby clutched onto her chest. She couldn't bare the thought of the triplets leaving.  
"Was it something we did?" Dewey felt his whole body stiff at the news. He couldn't accept that this was happening.  
"If this is about me taking some coins from the money bin today, I promise I'll put them back," Louie pleaded.  
"No no, it's not…. Wait you what?!" Scrooge barely processed what his nephew just told him.  
"Nothing," Louie was quick to stay quiet. Scrooge kept his gaze at him for a short while before continuing his explanation.  
"Like I was saying, it's not because of anything you kids did. Frankly, I've gotten used to your childish shenanigans. But our reasoning for this is much deeper. I'm afraid you boys just aren't safe here in me mansion,"  
"Just because of what happened at the cruise? So the ship nearly sank to the bottom of the ocean, so what? It happens. Uncle Donald's boat sank like 3 times already," Louie told him.  
"I'm afraid you didn't get the whole story kids," the kids looked up at their uncle in confusion. Scrooge cleared his throat and began his explanation, " true, no one got hurt and everyone got off the ship on time, but not everyone was found. You see, when Gandra was watching you kids for the night, she suddenly disappeared."  
"She did?" Huey was surprised. Scrooge nodded yes.  
"While we were visiting Gladstone, Fenton called her to see how you boys were doing. She said everything was fine and then mentioned about the ghost statue in the hall."  
"Yeesh, Yea. That thing wasn't pretty to look at," Louie remembered the way that thing looked just standing in the middle of the hallway.  
"Well, when we asked Gladstone, he told us there was no ghost statue on his cruise ship," this small fact sent chills down the kids spine.  
"But… we saw it. It was just standing their near our room," Dewey claimed.  
"That's what scared the scottish out of me. We have concluded that she was taken away by a stow away,"  
"So, after just one unfortunate event, your convinced we have to move away? Have you forgotten who we are?!" Dewey stood up on his feet and bravely posed, "We're your nephews. The Mcduck family! We can handle anything!"  
"Not this time," Scrooge placed his nephew back onto the coach, " When you kids went to Gosalyns' house, Drake Miller went missing not to long ago….  
This caused a gasp out of Gosalyn.  
"But I just saw him this morning," she argued.  
I'm sorry lass, but something got to him when you were away. I received a message from him saying he needed to skip the cruise because something was lurking in his house. He sent Gosalyn on the cruise so she wouldn't get hurt. That's when I pieced everything together. Both Drake and Gandra were in charge of taking care of you boys. Each one went missing trying to prevent the intruder from getting to you lads."  
"We haven't been 100% honest with you boys," Della suddenly spoke up, "You see, we've been going over to Gyros lab a lot lately. We found out that there's something out there that's after the Mcduck family. Something related to these gems ..."  
Della pulled out a glass container from behind her and placed it on the coffee table. While the kids looked on in confusion, Lena was filled with terror. These couldn't be the gems in her dreams, could they? The kids, except Lena, got up and surrounded the green gems.  
"They've been appearing all over Duckburg and we're afraid that it's targeting us," Della continued to explain.  
"So what?!" Dewey spoke up, "We've faced danger before and survived the unspeakable! We…"  
"Dewey, this isn't like the shadow war, or the invasion or even F.O.W.L. There's a magical force that's picking off everyone who's a threat to it one by one and we can't even track it down. It already reached two of our allies and we don't want anyone else getting hurt. I can't afford losing you boys again," Della pleaded with them. She grabbed the container and gave it to Gyro. She turned to her kids once more and kneeled down to their height, "I know you boys love it here but it's not safe anymore. We have to go."  
The kids tried to open their beaks to say something but nothing came out. They were stuck. How could they argue with their mom about this.  
"I'll be waiting for you boys at the dock in my house boat tomorrow morning," Donald claimed sadly, "There we'll make our way to Cape Suzzette."  
"Sounds like a plan," Scrooge nodded. He then looked over at the triplets with a saddened look, "You lads better go to sleep now. You've had a long day."  
Della and Donald gently pushed the kids out of the room and towards their rooms. Not a single one of them uttered a word. They were too sad from the news to even make a peep.

Morning

Scrooge looked at the clock on the wall. 5 am it marked. One more hour until they leave. One more hour to be with them.  
"How you holding up?" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He sighed in annoyance when he recognized that voice.  
"How did you even get in here Goldie?" Scrooge mumbled under his breath. The blond lady walked around his office, checking out all the valuables he had in their.  
"You know, the usual. Breaking in through your open windows," she said jokingly but Scrooge wasn't in the mood. She looked over at him with a smile but quickly frowned at the sight. She sighed as well, letting him know she was upset too, "Beakly let me in."  
"She what?" Scrooge finally looks over at her.  
"I know, very out of character for her. But she sent me a message saying the boys were leaving today so I thought I would stop by and say my goodbyes to little sharpie," Goldie walked a little closer to him but Scrooge walked right past her. He opened his office door indicating her to leave.  
"I know you well enough Goldie. You want to steal whatever you can from the boys before they leave,"  
"Me? Steal from children?" Goldie asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"Since when did you start caring about us?" Scrooge grumbled.  
"Hey, I may have a bad reputation with your family but I'm not completely heartless," Goldie said a little more sincere, "I care for these boys more than you think Scroogie. Just let me see them one last time before they leave."  
Scrooge glared over at her for a long while, thinking on what she could want from them.  
"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you," Scrooge warned her. Goldie gave him a warm smile before walking out of his office. She walked towards the foyer and waited with the rest.  
In the living room, the boys were all packed up and ready to go. Well, not quite ready.  
"Boys we have to go! Hurry!" The triplets heard their mother's voice at the hall.  
"In a minute mom!" Dewey called back. He looked back at his worrying brothers who were all as anxious as him.  
"Are you sure Webby told you to meet her in the living room?" Huey asked his blue-colored brother.  
"Yes! She said it was extremely important!" Dewey insisted.  
"Boys! Donald already has the boat set up, we're gonna have to go now," their mom came into the room and urged the boys.  
"Please mom, Webby still not down yet. She said it was important," Dewey tried to convince their mother.  
"I wish I could but if we leave any later, we'll make it to our new home late at night. I'm sorry," Della walked towards her boys, kneeled down to their height before pulling them into a hug, "I know you boys never thought we would have to move so far away from home, and leave your friends and Uncle Scrooge, but we have no choice. We are in grave danger, and the longer we stay here, the greater the chances of something terrible happening to one of us…… I don't want to leave either. I've been stranded on the moon for 10 years and thought of nothing but returning home to my family. To you three…. And I can't even bare the thought of losing you boys to someone who wants to harm you."  
The triplets felt their hearts shatter even more. It hurt them too much to leave their home. Even more than when they were leaving because they were mad at Scrooge. Yes it hurt them to leave their uncle but that was mainly out of anger. And they all united at the end. But now, it was different. Now they were leaving not because they wanted to but have to. They were being forced apart from each other all thanks to some mysterious situation.  
"We understand mom," Huey nodded his head before looking at his younger brothers.  
"As much as I hate to leave this wonderfully rich life, I can see why we must go," it pained Louie to say it but he had to agree. All the treasure in the world wasn't worth his or his family's life.  
"I…. Guess we can leave now," Dewey finally gave in and bowed his head in defeat. It pained Della to do this to her sons. Seeing them sad made her sad. But there was no choice, they had to go and go now. The family walked into the foyer where their friends were waiting for them.  
"There's my little sharpie," Goldie kneeled down to look at Louie.  
"You came?" Louie seemed confused at her appearance. Goldie gave him a warm smile before grabbing onto his hands. She placed something small and hard between his palms, "A little something to remember me by."  
Louie took a look and found a gold green colored ring for him.  
"How did you… what's the catch?" Louie asked.  
"No catch this time. I'm really going to miss you," Goldie replied. Louie gave a small smile at this response, giving her a small hug before leaving with his mom.  
"What's this?" Huey was talking with Fenton. The scientist handed him a metal box.  
"It's a project Gandra was working on before the ship sank. And… well you know….. I thought she would have wanted someone like you to complete it,"  
Huey opened up the box to see some little nanites inside of it. Tucked in on the lid was the medal wand to control them.  
"Fenton I couldn't take these. They should go to you. Your the one who was closest to her…."  
"I know she would be happy to see a young mind like yours completing her work," Fenton interrupted him. Huey gave a bright smile and tackled him into a tight hug. After he was released, he held the box close to him and followed his mom outside.  
Outside, Scrooge was waiting by his limo with the door wide open for his family.  
One by one, the triplets hopped in. Each one as sad as the next. Della was just about to join her sons into the limo but the second she stepped foot into the limo, she halted.  
"Della?..... Something wrong?" Scrooge asked behind her. In a second, the richest duck in the world felt his one niece embrace him into a hug.  
"I'm really going to miss you Uncle Scrooge….." She said in a voice that was on the point of breaking in sadness. The nephews couldn't stand the sadness as well. They hopped out of the limo and joined in the group hug.  
"I hope we can see each other again someday Uncle Scrooge," Huey said between his sobbs.  
"Me too lads…. Me too…" Scrooge let out a sorrowful sighed. He didn't want to show it but he had tears at the very edge of his eyes. Knowing they couldn't stay any longer, Scrooge let his family go and let them hop into the limo. He shut the door the door for them and watched as Launchpad drove away.  
"Wait!!" Webby cried out. She dashed out of the door and down the stairs with Lena and Violet close behind. In her hand was a small purple box wrapped with a pink bow.  
"Girls, what are you doing?" Beakly put her hand in front of them but Webby ducked under her granny's arm and ran after the limo.  
"Dewey! Louie! Huey!!" She kept crying out. The triplets heard her voice and looked at the mirror to see their best friend running after them.  
"Webby?" Dewey was surprised to see her. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out the window. He saw that they were nearing the gates.  
"Dewey! We made this for you!!" Webby said. She ran after the limo as fast as she could before tossing the box over to him. Dewey reached his arms out and was able to catch the box in time. Poor little Webby, had to slow down when the limo past the gates. The golden gates slowly closed in front of the broken hearted girl. She felt so helpless at the fact that she couldn't do anything to keep the triplets with her. But it had to be done. She slowly jogged over to the closed gates and wrapped her hands around the bars. Watching as the limo drove further away from her and disappearing into the horizon. Her beak began to tremble in sadness as tears began to fall.  
"There there Webby," Her grandmother walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back, "It's for the best."  
"I know," the little girl wept. She turned to her guardian and threw herself into her arms for comfort, "I'm gonna miss them."  
"We all will," Beakly told her softly. From the door, Scrooge watched as everyone gathered around Webby, trying to comfort the poor girl. He had to admit, he hated seeing her like this, he hated making his family sad, but he had no choice. It was for the best.  
In the limo, the triplets were unwrapping the box the girls gave them. Huey took out a white card that was inside the box.  
"To the three bravest,smartest and sharpest boys we know," Huey read out loud. He smiled at the compliment before opening the card. Inside it read Never forget your family in Duckburg with a family picture in it. A picture of Donald, Della, Scrooge, Beakley and Webby in the front of the mansion.  
"No way," Dewey laughed when he took out some bracelets from the box, "Webby actually found something with my name on it!"  
"She probably got them custom made," Louie laughed as he put his green bracelet on. They looked back inside the box and took out some pictures. The very top one was Dewey helping Launchpad out with fixing the limo, along with a bonus picture of the oil spraying all over the two of them.  
"Hehe, I remember this," Dewey laughed.  
"Hey cool," Louie tool out a picture of him and Goldie at Doofuses house, "I'm really going to miss her. She was really smart and cunning…. Like me."  
"Hey, I remember this," Huey took out a picture of him and Fenton doing some tweaks with the Gizmo suit, " This was the same day Webby and I set up the lab for his first date."  
He picked up the other pictures to see him and Webby decorating the lab with red hearts and italin decor. One picture even showed Webby and Manny trying to tie the spaghetti together.  
"I still have no idea how she managed to tie those noodles together,"  
"Awe, I remember this," Dewey looked at a pic of him and Webby in Brazil next to the flower that nearly ate them, "I'm glad to see she kept at least one pic of us in Brazil."  
"Haha, I remember when we took Webby out for the first time," Louie looked at a picture of him and Webby at Funso's Fun Zone. Each picture held a precious memory. Times when they had sleepovers with Violet and Lena, when they helped Fenton with gadgets and gizmos, and even times when they were with their great uncle.  
"I'm really gonna miss them," Louie said softly. His brothers took a look at their baby triplet who had tears forming in his eyes. Never in their life would they have ever thought of leaving Duckburg forever. Well, besides that one day during the Shadow War. The green brother was heart broken, sad and depressed. Knowing just how he felt, the two older brothers pulled him into a tight hug that lasted the whole trip.


	6. 7 Years Later

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! Hope you had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa or any Holiday you may celebrate. This chapter will mainly focus on a before and after scenarios. As in, it'll show the kids dealing with the separation and then it'll show them dealing with the separation 7 years later. So there will be mostly description and hardly any dialogue in this chapter. Without anything else to say, here we go!!!

######

Day after day, everyone in the mansion couldn't seem to get any better from the situation. The girls didn't seem to want to have fun. If the boys aren't with them to create a chaotic environment with their shenanigans, what was the point?  
Webby, Violet, and Lena were sitting in Webbys room, doing absolutely nothing. Violet wasn't in the mood to read, but her beak was still in a book. She hoped that a good story would distract her from the missing boys but it was no use. She missed her friends to the point where the sight of a book would bring back memories of the triplets. Adventure stories brought back the thought of Dewey. Whenever a trickster shows up her mind goes to Louie. And just the sight of any book would remind her of the red hat triplet. Everytime she came for a visit, Huey would try to meet up with her just to talk about the latest book. Sure she found it strange that Huey would put all his trust into a single book written by a group of campers, but he was the only one that held as much knowledge as her.  
Lena was laying on Webbys bed. Her back pressed against the mattress and her head hanging off the side making everything look upside down to her. In her hands she played with her amulet. She didn't know how to feel, or what to do. She was closest to Webby but with the boys gone, the mansion didn't feel the same. Webby was down, Violet was more silent than ever, Scrooge even refuses to leave his office. It felt, dull, lonely, and very off. Like there was a missing puzzle piece in the family that can never be replaced. She never had a family before. Magica never treated her the way a true aunt would, so when Scrooge offered a spot in his family she was overjoyed. She would finally have love, trust and joy. While she ended up living with Violet and her family, she was still proud to have a home. It was everything she ever wanted, and now a chunk of it is gone.  
Webby wasn't any better. She was a wreck. She laid on the hard floor, looking up at the ceiling, moaning in sadness and pain. She didn't know how she would move on without the boys. Does this mean no more adventures? No more excitement, monsters, myth or treasure hunting? Scrooge assured the girls that he wasn't giving up on treasure hunting but it just wasn't gonna be the same without them. All her life she was alone, treating the mansion like it was new territory to explore and fought monsters in her imagination. When the boys came, they gave her everything she wanted. Adventure, excitement, and friendship. Now with them gone, it was like a piece of her heart was torn off with no hope of putting it back. Deweys words echoed in her head ever since he left.

And if anything does happen to the family, I can promise you Webby that no matter where I'm at or what happens, we'll always find a way back together again.

Oh how she hoped these words were true.  
In his office, Scrooge wasn't doing any better. He slumped in his chair, absolutely miserable. He would've ordered himself dozens of pizzas to eat his pain away, but ever since Beakly spent an entire month cleaning and chasing possums and pigeons out of the mansion, she limited his eating portions. Scrooge never thought he would have to feel this again. The emptiness, the heartbreak, the guilt of not being able to protect his loved ones, it was awful.  
But at the same time he was relieved. He didn't need to worry about the new threat making its way to the boys. Because it seemed to spread faster than he thought. On his desk he had information on his family, friends and allies.

Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck - Missing  
Gandra Dee - Missing  
Gosalyn Mallard - Missing

Just a day after the boys left, The little redhead went back to her house to pack her stuff. She was gonna move in the mansion so she was safe while her dad was gone. Unfortunately, she tried to take on the missing case of her father herself. She snooped around her house and was eventually led outside to her backyard. Before anyone knew it, she disappeared.

Goldie O Gilt- Missing

If things couldn't get any worse, she disappeared just a day after Gosalyn. The last time anyone saw her, she was walking back home. But after a few days of trying to contact her, Scrooge went over to her home only to see she had vanished.  
Scrooge wasn't prepared to lose more allies and friends. What was the next target? Where could they be?

At Cape Suzette

"Thank you again Kit for letting us park the house boat here," Donlad had sailed his boat across the ocean and made it to Cape Suzzette. The sun just went down and he was finally able to park his boat near his friends business.  
"No problem, Molly and I were more than happy to offer our help when you guys said you were moving here. We made sure to keep this spot free for you guys," Kit responded as he and Donald tied the boat to the doc.  
"How long are you guys staying at Cape Suzette?" Molly helped Della unpack her things in the house boat.  
"Oh, probably for a long while," Della sounded a bit down. She just finished telling about the events back at Duckburg to her, "Donald and I are looking for an apartment or a house here. Since I'm staying with them, the house boat is a bit too crowded. Besides, don't tell Donald I told you, but Daisy is coming here for a visit and let's just say that my brother is preparing a special gift for her."  
"Awe, how sweet," Molly got the hint right away. She grabbed another box and opened it up. She paused when she noticed what was inside, "Della?" Molly picked up a glass cube that held one of the shattered pieces of the green gem.  
"Careful with that!" Della swiped the glass box away and placed it back in the box, "Uncle Scrooge told me that it's best if I keep this thing safe. He suspects that if all the pieces come together it can create something awful. We need to do our best to keep each piece away from the wrong hands."  
The female duck placed the box back into the cardboard box.  
"How are the boy's doing with this big change?" Molly changed the subject. Della let out a sorrowful sigh at the thought of her boys.  
"They haven't peeped out a word since we left Duckberg. They stayed in their rooms for the whole ride, completely shut out from the outside world. Poor boys, Dewey couldn't seem to let go of Launchpad when he dropped us off the dock…. Or more like Launchpad couldn't let go of Dewey," Della explained. She couldn't help but wonder, what was to come of her son's? Were they gonna adapt fast to their new life? All she could do was hope they do. It was for their best.  
Inside the house boat, the triplets were minding their own business. Louie laid in his bed completely motionless. His eye's didn't tear away from the open window. He studied his new home. Tall buildings, airplanes parked at the dock, wooden houses and business built near the lake, he could even see the moon reflect on the water. Nothing like the view he had in the mansion. In the mansion he got a great view of all of Duckberge, including the houses of his friends. But the view wasn't all he had to leave behind. There was his office Scrooge gave him for his Louie corporation. How was he going to expand that business here in Cape Suzette?  
Dewey was sitting on the floor, listening to music with his headphones on. He played around with the keyboard he use to play at the mansion. He hoped this would clear his mind but it didn't work. There was no way he could forget about his friends and all the adventures they had. Especially Webby. They had so much fun together, adventuring, treasure hunting and just doing stunts together. Everything he did reminded of him of that wild soul. He couldn't even think about singing or making music without her by his side. They were supposed to be a pair, they even wrote a duet together.  
Huey sat at his desk, studying the gift Fenton gave him. He waved the metal wand to the right to make the nanites move to the right. Then to the left, making them move left.  
"Cool," Huey whispered, not breaking the silent atmosphere. He played around with the nanites some more, figuring out how he could improve them. But with every thought only brought more sadness. He was gonna miss his favourite scientist, his idol who kept Duckburge safe. He strived to be just like him, smart, kind, heroic, in fact.  
He looked through his desk and pulled out a journal. He opened it up to reveal drawings of a smaller model of the Gizmo suit. It was colored red and white just like Fentons suit. One of the pages had a list of gadgets and powers the suit would have. Jet boots to help him fly, laser cannon on his left arm and a small helmet like Gizmos Ducks. On the chest was a red letter B. On the top of the page it's spelled out Gizmo Buddy. He hoped that once his design for this suit was done, he could show it to Professor Gearloose in hopes to make it a reality.  
"Nice hero costume," Huey looked up to see his mom at the door. He gave a small smile before responding with a simple thank you. Della walked into the room and took a seat near the bed, "How you boys feeling?"  
"Great," Louie replied in a plain tone, "We just left the one and only home we had but other than that we're just great."  
"I know this is gonna be hard, it's just as hard for your uncle and I. We came here in hopes to give you boys the happiness and safety you deserve. It may not have as many adventurers as you like or mythical creatures trying to kill you, but just give this new life a chance."  
They boys only sighed at this statement. They each had a sad and empty look to them, but they didn't want their mother to feel bad.  
"We can try mom," Huey admitted. Della gave a sympathetic smile and a kiss to his cheek. She hugged her boys and place a kiss on each one.  
"In a few weeks you'll be going to a public school…"  
"Really?" Dewey perked up at the mention of this.  
"As you boys go to school, Donald and I will be house hunting. We don't want you boys causing any trouble while we're away, got that?" Della warned them at the door. The boys nodded their heads and watched their mom leave.   
"I guess it won't be so bad," Louie thought out loud, "I can move Louie incorporated at the school. It's about time I expanded my business beyond Duckburg."  
"Maybe once I improve these nanites, I can show them off at a school science fair," Huey thought out loud. As his brothers tried to look at the bright side, Dewey couldn't help but continue to feel his heart break. He clutched onto the bracelet Webby gave him, trying to deal with the empty void in his heart.   
"How could you guys be so positive? We just lost our Great Uncle, our friends, our home," Dewey clutched onto his bracelet even tighter. He didn't know how much longer he could take this pain. His brothers remained silent, thinking about what to say.   
"Dewey, we may be away from them, but we still have each other," Huey tried to say but Dewey didn't seem to care, "I know that sounds cheesy, but I know for a fact that Uncle Scrooge wouldn't want us moping around like this. And if you can't move on for yourself, move on for them. Our friends and family."  
"I…. I'll try," Dewey sighed. Huey and Louie both curled up next to him on the floor. They huddled up and listened as Dewey played around with his keyboard.  
"I'm gonna miss them too Dewey…." Huey added.  
"And I'm sure they miss us as much as we do," Louie finished Hueys statement. The three remained huddled up, thinking about what's to come, how they would move on.

?????

In a dark cave, a cloaked lady was placing small bits of a green stone on a flat rock made to use as a table. Each bit of green stone was like a puzzle piece. She moved them around so each shattered pieces fit into the other perfectly. She had what looked like half a green gem.  
"This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would," she told herself. A light of green formed into a pair of glowing eyes on the cave walls. It looked down at her as if disapproving on what she just said, "What? I didn't think this was gonna take so long. Ever since I heard about your story I searched day and night for your coffin. You should be thankful that I'm working as hard as I am, looking for the shattered bits of your talisman."  
The glowing eyes peeled off the cave walls and gave the lady a cold glare.  
"Yes yes, I know your part isn't a picnic either. Scaring away the kids so they lose their strength in numbers," the lady said as if she was tired of this spirit. The green light formed itself into a pair of glowing green hands and handed her something. She took a look to see it had some different stones glowing like little stars. One was a regular purple color and smooth stone. One was a very dark shade of purple, almost sharp like. Anotherone was glittering green gold. Sparkling brighter than the sun. The last one was a dark deep red with sharp edges. She reached her hand for the purple stone, and grabbed it. She pulled it closer to her and admired the gem. It was gorgeous, it even had electric blue streaks across it.  
"I see you've been busy," the lady grabbed the other gems and walked deeper into the cave. The more she walked in, the darker it got. She moved her hands around the cave, making sure she didn't run into anything. Soon, her left hand felt a loose rock on the wall. She lightly pushed it causing it to fall allowing a stray of dark green light shine onto her face. Inside she can see a large lake with gems, mostly green, surrounding it. The lady pulled some stones away, making the hole bigger for her to go through. Once it looked big enough, she crawled through it and hopped out on the other side. The first thing she did was examine her surroundings, making sure no one was inside besides her. Nothing but green gems surrounding the cave from top to bottom.  
She walked to a cave wall that had been carved to look like shelves. She placed the stones on the shelves, leaving a space between each one. After she placed them on the shelf, the green spirit carved names above each stone. With a green glow, the name Drake appeared above the purple smooth stone, the name Gandra appeared above the sharp, dark purple gem with electric blue streaks. Gosalyn was written above the deep dark red gem, and finally Goldie was written above the smooth gold green gem.  
"Once we have all the pieces to the talisman, you'll finally rise again," the lady comment as she placed the bits of green gems on top of a coffin she had in the cave, "Let's just hope it won't take long to find all the pieces."

7 years later

Inside a school, a group of students were impatiently waiting in their seats and staring straight at the clock on the wall.  
"Come on, come on," a boy in a blue jacket and shirt eagerly looked at the clock. Only a couple minutes away and he'll be free but to him it felt like forever. With each movement the hand made, the slower it got. The blue boy clutched onto his desk so tightly, he would have broken a part of it off , "Why can't time go any faster!?"  
He silently cried out as he let his head fall onto the desk.  
To pass the time, he fidget with his bracelets he wore. One being the friendship bracelet Lena gave him during the sleepover, and the other being the one Webby gave him before they left Duckburge. He never took these off unless he was about to get wet or take a shower. Especially the one Webby gave him. He even considered it a good luck charm whenever he played a basketball game. It was the one piece he had of Webby and when he wore it to every game, it was like she was there with him.  
In another class, a boy in red uniform was writing like crazy on his last essay. His focus was 100% on the paper as if his life depended on it.  
"Chill dude, it's just an essay about our school year," A classmate told him.  
"There's so much to talk about!" The red duck said in a panic, "So many teachers to thank! So many lessons to think back on and all the memories I made here!!"  
The red dressed boy continued to write like crazy.  
In another classroom, a teen was napping on his desk, barely paying any attention to the teacher.  
"Llewellyn Duck!" The teacher called out. The green duck shot up, wiping off any drool from his desk or face.  
"A113!!! That's the answer!!!" Louie cried out causing a chuckle from his class.  
"It may be the last day of school but I still need you all to pay attention," the teacher warned him. He turned back around and taught the class once again. Louie looked at his desk where plans for a business stand was. He spotted a poster about the school summer dance that was coming up. He was never the type to go to formal parties or any school event really. Not for the fancy suites and dancing of course. He would go to every school event with a new product to sell. He looked over the list of ideas he wrote down.

Louie's Energy Drinks - Track event. Running out of fuel and need a jump start? Louie's freshly made energy drinks will give you that kick you need. Made with all natural ingredients and a pinch of food coloring (Made by Louie himself) Louie incorporated isn't responsible for permanent color stains on your teeth or tongue.

Louie's Rally Items- Football event. Need something to cheer on your team, Louie incorporated has what you need. Air horns, noise makers, confetti blasters, we have it all. Louie is not responsible for ear damage. So please don't sue again.

This time for the dance, he had what looked like a dessert and flower stand. Forgot to get your sweet date a present? No problem, Louie has you covered with fresh flowers and sweet desserts sure to make your girl melt. Hopefully there's no set back this time.  
He played with his pencil thinking of ways he can improve his business here. His eyes soon wandered to a ring he wore for the past 7 years. A gold green colored gem wrapped around his finger with a gold band. He had finally grown into it at age 15 just like his brothers told him. Everyday he wore it as a piece of home he left behind. There were occasions where he would freak out if the ring was out of his sight. In his eyes, this was his lucky charm because it's what reminded him of what it took to be a businessman. Being sharper than the sharpies.  
Ring!!!  
The sound of the school bell rang. Louie gathered all his belongings and ran out like his life depended on it.  
At the halls, Huey was cleaning out his locker. He opened a metal box he had in there and pulled out a metal wand. He moved the metal wand around letting out what looked like multiple nanobots from the box. The little bots attached themselves to each other creating a small robot like figure. With all the little nanobots combined, it created a 6 inch, smooth, silver colored robot. Huey smiled at his invention and tapped it's lil head with the wand. This seemed to wake up the little robot for it's eyes glowed an electric blue.   
"Hello H.E.R.O.I.C 1987. Ready to help me clean?" Huey asked it. The little robot's eyes curved to indicate a smile. It walked around the locker and collected whatever it could.  
The red triplet did as he was told 7 years ago. He worked on Gandras nanite project as much as he could. In fact he can't remember a day he didn't work on it. With enough research and programming, he was able to make the little bots into a bigger bot. A bot that could help, heal, protect and store data.   
H.E.R.O.I.C 1987 stood for Heroic. Electric. Reinvigorate. Outstanding. Intelligence. Computer. 1987. With 1987 being the amount of attempts it took to perfect him.  
"Playing with your toy again Huey?" He heard Dewey behind him. He didn't turn since he was too busy putting books into his backpack.  
"We've been through this Dewey. H.E.R.O is more than a toy," Huey explained, "H.E.R.O can do so much. Heal, carry 1000 times his weight, produce electricity and save information. Not to mention he can break apart and rebuild at will thanks to the fact he's made of nanobots,"  
"Yea yea, move aside," Dewey placed a pop tart on Hueys locker in front of H.E.R.O, "Yo H.E.R.O, mind helping me warm up my snack?"  
The little robot looked down at the tart and processed what Dewey said. In its hands, it produced electricity and zapped the tart a couple times until it was toasted.  
"Dewey, I didn't install a toaster in your locker for nothing," Huey told his brother.  
"But H.E.R.O gives my tart a special lightening taste," Dewey took a bite of his snack and moaned in delight, "Mmmm, yea, I can taste the sparks."  
"Guys!!" Louie ran to them, "I have a fantastic idea for the school dance."  
"No no no," Huey wasn't hearing it, "Remember last year? You tried to sell a cleaning product to the janitors. Saying that you invented a liquid that can make glass invisible so you can see through it?"  
The two looked at one another for a couple seconds.  
"Well it worked didn't it?" Louie said. Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed the last of his books from the locker, "The point is, there will be so many suckers who forget to get their dates a gift. I'll be making hundreds, possibly thousands. If you two help, I'll gladly split my profits."  
"No thanks Louie, I'll be too busy helping out my basketball team with their fundraisers. We're selling those cute little balls of chocolates with wrapping that makes it look like a sports ball," Dewey denied his offer. Louie glanced at Huey and gave him a nudge.  
"What about it Hubert? A chance to but your business knowledge to the test,"  
"No thanks Louie. I don't even think I'm going to the dance this summer. Nothing for me to do there," Huey denied as well.  
"What about that little girlfriend of yours? Lilly? Lizzly?...."  
"Lizzette," Huey corrected him before looking a bit heartbroken, "Yea she broke up with me last month."  
"Ouch," Louie commented, "If it makes you feel any better, I never liked her. Too spoiled in my opinion. Pushing others around, full of herself, demanding everything be her way, insults nearly every student in this school on her blog. I mean who does she think she is? Just because she's the richest girl in this school doesn't mean anything…. How did you even fall for that girl?"  
"Yea, she's not the type of girl I thought you date," Dewey added in. Huey shrugged his shoulders.  
"I know but I just couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful, charming, smart, It felt like I….."  
Huey soon felt dizzy to the head. He tilted to the side where his brothers had to pull him back to his feet.  
"Whoa! You ok?" Dewey asked his older brother.  
"Not really. I've been feeling extremely anxious and empty without her."  
"Come on bud, I know just the cure for a broken heart," Dewey told him.  
"Frozen Yogurt from Jo's FroYo?" Louie asked hopefully.  
"You know it. My treat," Dewey offered. Louie fist bumped the air as he followed his brothers, "Your paying half Louie."  
"What!?" Louie complained.

In Duckburg

At the gym, two girls sitting in the bleachers were cheering for their fencing team. Or at least one of them.  
"COME ON WEBBY!!! SHOW THAT GIRL WHAT A VANDERQUACK CAN REALLY DO!!!" A girl with short hair and pink tips cheered at the top of her lungs. Next to her, a girl was reading her book on fencing. Her curly hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a formal purple and white school uniform.   
"A little over the top wouldn't you say Lena?" The girl asked without tearing her eyes from the book.  
"Come on Vi! Get up and cheer on our girl!!!" She pulled onto Violet and tried to get her on her feet.  
"I prefer a more calmer approach when it comes to sporting events," the hummingbird didn't tear her eyes away from the book. Lena just smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister. At the fencing filed, two girls were sparring.  
One was from Cape Suzette, the other was from Duckburge, Webbigail Vanderquak.  
"Get down," the one from Cape Suzette mumbbled in frustration. She swung her sword for a touch but Webby deflected the move and began to push her opponent back. She stayed swift, she stayed focus, she remembered every training method she learned from her grandmother. Webby moved back to avoid another touch and lunged forward.  
"Touché!" Webby called out the second her sword touched the other girls chest. The referee whistled indicating that was the end.  
"Duckburg High School wins the match!" The school of Duckburg raised to their feet and cheered at their victory. The two girls walked away and went to the refreshments. Webby removed her helmet and held out for a hand shake.  
"Hi! I'm Webby. Great match today, you really put up a fight," the other girl remove her mask. She had ocean blue eyes and her white hair was braided into a thick bun, indicating she had long and thick hair. A light blue ribbon entwined with her hair, giving her a nice formal look.  
"You lucked out," she suddenly said catching Webby off guard, "I clearly had the first touch but the referee either was too blind to see or played favoritism."  
"Hey," Lena walked up behind Webby with Violet, "Webby won fair and square. No need to be a sore loser."  
The girl had an annoyed look to her until she drank some water. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself down.  
"Pardon my poor sportsmanship, I'm just not use to losing. I've won many competitions in the past you see," the girl added in. Webby was about to say it was ok but the girl talked before her, " It was a real surprise when you beat me."  
"Me?" Webby repeated. The girl nodded yes before continuing.  
"Unless I misheard your friend cheering you on, your Webbigail Vanderquak, am I right?" She asked, to which Webby nodded yes to, "Resident of the Mcduck Manor. Companion of Scrooge Mcduck on his adventures?"  
Webby blushed a bit at this. She was never the type to flatter herself.  
"I'm more of a faithful ward,"  
"I see, I must say your not at all that I imagined," She claimed. This caught Webby off guard again. This girl was all over the place. She wasn't sure if she was trying to be nice or mean.  
"What do you mean by that?" Webby asked with some nerves bubbling up inside her.  
"Nothing bad, as a girl who spends all her life in the mansion, I expected someone more….. snooty and spoiled," Webby felt relieved when she told her this, "Most upper class girls I've met rarely ever join sporting events. And usually those who do I have no trouble beating cause they're too busy watching out for their hair or outfit. That's why I was surprised. You fought well for a girl from the upper class."  
"Oh well… ``thank you ," Webby chimed, "That means a lot."  
The girl held out her hand for Webby to shake.  
"The names Lizzette A. Quakopoulos," the girl smiled as she shook Webbys hand, "That's right, the Quakopoulos. One of the richest families in Cape Suzette."  
"Nice to meet you," Webby gladly said, "What brings you to Duckburge?"  
"Besides the fencing match, Your 17th birthday party at Mcduck's manor," Lizzette answered kindly, "My family got invited to attend your party this weekend. So we traveled over here and spending the week at Duckburg."  
"Really? How exciting!" Webby jumped up in excitement, "Can't wait to see you there."  
"Lizzette!" Her coach called to her. Lizzette quickly took another cup of water and began to leave.  
"Hope to meet up with you again Webbigail," Lizzette waved goodbye.  
"Bye," Webby waved bye as well, "I like her."

At the mansion

Webby was trying in some new outfits for her to wear at her party in a week. Lena laid on the bed watching Violet picked out Webbys next outfit.  
"What about this one?" Webby came out of the bathroom with a red short dress, "Too plain? Simple?"  
"Not your color," Lena told her as Violet handed her another dress. Lena enjoyed helping Webby out with small girl stuff like this. It was nice to just relax and take a break from adventuring. Just like he promised, Scrooge hadn't stopped his adventures. While he didn't do it as often as before, he still took Webby, and even Lena and Violet at times, to at least one adventure every month.  
"This one?" Webby came out with a long shimmering green dress.  
"Too disco," Lena denied. Again, Violet handed her another dress and pushed her in the bathroom. Lena played around with her friendship bracelet as she waited. Just like her old triplete friends, she never took it off. She treasured her friendship with the boys as much as she did with Webby. In her mind, these bracelets were the only things that connected them all no matter how far they were.  
"Ok, this one?" Webby came out with a pink dress with sparkles on the top part. It stopped below her knees and had a nice neat white bow around her waist.  
"Hmmm…. It's missing something," Lena thought out loud. She turned to a dresser and opened a drawer. She dug in looking for any assissory to complete the look.  
"How about this?" Violet picked out a familiar bracelet, Webbys friendship bracelet. Lena's eyes sparkled at the sight. She took it into her hands and placed it on Webbys wrist.  
"Perfect," Lena chimed.  
"Is this ... the bracelet I made when we were kids?" Webby recognized it. This question broke Lenas heart. She nodded yes and watched Webby check her outfit out in the mirror. Since the age of 15, Webby stopped wearing her friendship bracelet. Webby seemed to forget about her childhood, along with her sense of sentimental value. She took off her friendship bracelet and placed in a drawer again.  
"It kinda clashes with the dress," she said. Violet and Lena glanced at one another with disappointment.  
"Whatever," Lena acted like it didn't bother her. Webby went back into the bathroom to change out of her dress. The two sisters waited and looked around the room.  
So much had changed. Webby painted her room pink, and had piles of magazines laid out on her desk. Not to mention she had hundreds of hearts. Hearts drawn on the wall, heart shaped pillows, and tons of stuff animals with heart patterns. It was so odd to see Webby like this. She changed a lot around the age 15.  
Violet concluded that Webby needed a big change in order to help her cope with the absence of the triplets. But not even Violet could've seen a change this big. All of Webbys adventure equipment was put into storage along with her magic spell books and artifacts. In fact she even denied going on an adventure with Scrooge last month.  
"I'm worried for Webby," Lena finally told Violet.  
"What concerns you?" Violet asked.  
"She seems to be…. Moving on too much ," Lena wasn't sure how to say this, "I know you said some people need a change in their lives to move on from tragic events but Webby….. It feels like she's forgotten who she is."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Webbigail has been neglecting her past," Violet walked around the room, scanning every inch. She stopped when she was under the attic. She pulled it down and climbed up. Inside she could see all the artifacts Webby stored away. Lena followed her sister into the attic.  
Dust coated everything in sight. Lena and Violet looked at a couple items like Webbys old spell books, magic gems, and her signed poster of Rakky. Everything was untouched for years, even her box full of all things Mcduck. At the very bottom was a framed picture of the triplets with all their friends.  
"It's difficult to believe Webbigail would store these things away," Violet pulled out some images of the triplets, "The triplets were all she could talk about when they left."  
"Remember how she didn't let any of us sleep until we finished their parting gift?" Lena laughed at the memory as she admired the pictures of her friends. Violet followed Lena's laughter as she admired the picture too. Soon the hummingbirds smile melted away.  
"How could Webbigail leave these memories up here untouched?"  
"It's almost as if she doesn't want to look back at them," Lena thought.  
"Lena? Violet?" They heard Webby coming out of the bathroom. The girls put everything back and walked down the attic.

#####

Like I said, this chapter was mainly to show how the kids felt during their separation. Then to show how they ended up 7 years later. It may be slow but everything here is necessary, you'll see why in the future. And yes, Webby is out of character for a reason.  
And you bet it took me over 2 hours non stop to come up with H.E.R.O.I.C 1987s name. I first went with P.A.L then Gizmo helper, Gizmo Buddy, but I eventually landed on H.E.R.O.I.C 1987 because of Hueys love for heros. Well I'm about to go to sleep so good night!


	7. Birthday Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"COME ON DEWEY! MAKE YOUR MOM PROUD!" Della was squeezing her air horns loud enough to be heard all across the gym. The basketball game was nearing its end, with the Cape Suzette school one point behind.

"Let's go Dewey! Let's go! Let's go Dewey! let's go!" Donald joined his sister in cheering their boy on.

"Mom, Uncle Donald," Louie pulled his hoodie over his head, hiding his embarrassment, "Dewey is doing just fine."

On the court, the blue triplet was dribbling the ball side to side, douging any opponent that tried taking it away from him. He passed the ball to another teammate who made the throw and scored a basket, earning them a point.

"Looks like we have a tie so far ladies and gentlemen. This is anyone's game so far," the announcer said.

"WHOA! THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY BASKETBALL STAR RIGHT THERE!" Della pushed her air horns once again.

"Can the lady with the airhorns please put those away," The announcer said. Della shyly put the airhorns behind her back and sat back down.

"Told ya the air horns were a bad idea," Donald comment.

"Nothing wrong with a little fun," Della said. Back at the game, the opponents scored a basket earning them a point as well. From mid court, Dewey was able to snatch the ball back and throw it into the basket, earning them more points at the very last second.

"That's game!" The announcer chimed. Dewey cheered at the top of his lungs as his entire team huddled up for a victory hug.

"YES! YES! YEEEES!" Della ran down from the bleachers and pushed the other players to the side. Her eyes were locked on her son who was in the middle of the group, "THAT'S MY BABY BOY! WHOA!"

In a blink of an eye, she wrapped her arms around Dewey, nearly squeezing the living daylight out of him.

"Oh I'm so proud of you my little baby," she smeared him in kisses causing a laugh out of many boys in the team.

"Mom," Dewey laughed nervously when she wouldn't stop showering him in affection, "Ok ok, thank you."

Della was finally pried away from Dewey by his brothers.

"Ok mom, let him breath," Louie laughed.

At the docs of Cape Suzzette, the school was having a celebration party for their victory. Della and Donald cooked up some food for the basketball team and let them eat outside in the docs.

"So," one of the basketball players looked over at Dewey, "Your family lives in a houseboat?"

"Not exactly," Dewey explained, "We live in an apartment not too far from here. Uncle Donald just stays in his house boat for work purposes."

"We actually used to live in Duckburg with our great uncle," Louie revealed before digging into his cheeseburger, "But we moved due to personal reasons."

"I hear a lot of crazy things happen over at Duckburg," one if the basket players comment, to which Della didn't leave unnoticed.

"Oh you boys have no idea," Della put down the tray of food and stood up on a chair so she can look at everyone in the eye, " Ever since I was a little girl, I would go out on adventures almost everyday. It would sometimes be in Duckburg, it would sometimes be in another world. I would fight mythical creatures, side by side with my trusted brother Donald….."

Her story began to catch a lot of attention from everyone. Donald was listening from the house boat, leaning on the edge of the opened door. He smiled at the memories Della told.

"We were tougher than toughies, smarter than the smarties and sharper than the sharpies. I still remember the Eldorado incident. Where the guardian was terrorizing all of the people who inhabited the kingdom. Painting the roads red and filling the air with screams….." everyone began to hold onto each other, fearing where this story was gonna go.

Back in his houseboat, Donald went inside to prepare the rest of the meal. Ever since they left Duckburg all those years ago, he and Della have been making their lives as normal as possible. They couldn't afford on exposing themselves to whatever was trying to destroy them. He cooked, cleaned, and did whatever normal people did. Sure he liked to get back to adventuring, but his family was his number one concern. That didn't mean he didn't consider taking risks.

"Donald," Daisy came in with a hand full of mail. She placed it on the table and sorted them all out, "Have you heard back from anyone yet?"

"Not yet," he said. He looked over the mail, hoping to see a certain name. His eyes raced across the mail, searching, looking for a sign or signature. Finally, he came across a piece of mail that made his eyes light up, "Ahha!"

He took it out and dropped the rest of the mail. He opened it up and eagerly read the letter inside.

"What's it say?" Daisy asked. She didn't need words to answer her. Donald's eyes were gleaming with joy and tears were even beginning to form.

"Pack your bags Daisy," Donald happily tossed the letter in the air, "We're leaving tomorrow morning!"

Outside, Della was finishing her story.

"And he gave out one last roar," Della let out her best roaring impression causing everyone to back up in fear and excitement, "and ever since, that very monster vowed revenge on it's enemy and her family."

Everyone stood up on their feet, giving Della a standing ovation.

"Della!" Donald came out of the houseboat and called to her. Della hopped off the chair and ran over to him. Once she made it, Donald excitedly showed his sister the letter. She took a long and good look at it. With every second her eyes looked at the letter, her eyes would widen in excitement.

"This weekend!" She chimed.

"Tomorrow morning we leave!" Donald excitement only made Della even more excited. She hoped up in joy, screaming in pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around her twin with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't make it stop, she didn't want it to stop. She had so many emotions building up that all she could do was squeeze her brother with all her might.

"Are they ok," one of the teammates told Dewey. The blue triplete looked over to his guardians who were practically rocking the boat in how much they were jumping in joy.

"What's going on?" Huey cocked his head to the side.

Next Morning

"Webby?" Beakley was walking up the stairs to wake up her granddaughter and friend's. She gave the door a knock but there was no answer. Assuming she was still asleep, Beakley opened the door and took a peek inside. Nothing but a messy bed and sleeping bags.

"She must've gotten up early," Beakley comment. Her train of thought was then wrecked when she heard a loud voice struggling.

"No no no!" She heard Webbys voice cry out in fear, "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh he's not gonna make it!" Lena sounded worried.

"This can't result in anything positive!" Violet screamed. There was a sudden loud crashing noise. This was enough to make Beakley rush to the stairs. She jumped off the railing and landed in the foyer in no time. She got in her best fighting position and prepared herself for any threat that was in the mansion.

"This is going to be the death of me!" Drake shouted.

"Quite being a wimp and lift!" Gandra snapped back at him.

"Why are we lifting a life size gummy bear into the mansion again?" Goldies face was nearly red as she held her end of the giant gummy bear.

"Ha! Life size? This thing is twice the size of a regular bear," Gosalyn nearly slipped. She was at the very middle, holding her arms up, making sure to support the middle part of the gummy bear. If squeezing the giant sweet through the doors wasn't a challenge already, they had to carry the thing to the edge of the stairs as decoration.

"We're almost there!" Webby cried out as she and her friends held the head. In the back, Gyro tripped over his own feet causing himself to fall back. With less support at the back, everyone began to get pulled back from the weight.

"This is gonna be ghastly!" Fenton tried to push forward and find his balance. Everyone did the same causing the balance to go off again. They put all their weight forward making them run forward and nearly crashing on the stairs. Beakley jumped in and put her arms out. Just in time, she stopped the gummy bear from crashing against the stairs. With her help, everyone placed the gummy bear sitting up next to the stairs.

"Phew, thank you granny," Webby was nearly out of breath just like everyone else, "Now we can bring in the second one!"

"What?" Everyone was shocked when she suddenly said this.

"Give us time to breath," Lena collapse on the stairs.

"I'm afraid you girls won't have time to put up the decorations for the party tomorrow night. You still have your last field trip today," Beakley revealed. Webby and her friends hopped onto their feet when she said this.

"Shoot, I nearly forgot about that!" Lena was the first to rush out the doors followed by Violet and Gosalyn. Webby was about to follow until Beakley grabbed her shoulder.

"I also like to add that Launchpad will be picking you girls up and some special guests once the field trip is over,"

"Special guest? Who?" Webby asked.

"I'm not sure. Duckworth says it's a surprise," Beakley explained. Webby gave a simple nod before running after her friends.

The afternoon sun was high up in the sky. In the ocean, there was a family on their way Duckburg.

"Can you guys believe it?" Dewey happily wrapped his birthday gift. It was wrapped in light blue paper with a bright pink bow. It was a bit messy but at least it was done, "We're going back to Duckburg!"

"Do you think Webby still remembers us?" Huey asked as he finished wrapping his gift for Webby. It was neatly wrapped with shimmering red wrapping paper and neatly tied with a violet ribbon.

"Why wouldn't she remember us?" Louie said. He was having trouble wrapping up his gift. Tape was crossing his face, squishing every part of it together. He tried to break out of the tape but every tug only seemed to rip some of his feathers off, "Help."

"Can't wait to see everyone," Huey claimed. He unwrapped his brother from the tape as he thought of all his friends he left back at Duckburg, "Lena, Fenton, Manny, Violet…."

"I can't wait to see if Uncle Scrooge has a bigger inheritance for me yet," Louie chimed before yelling in pain when Dewey yanked the tape off.

"Boys! Look!" They heard their mom call out. They all ran out of the room and onto the deck of the boat. Right ahead they could see a familiar city just a mile away.

"We're almost there!" Dewey excitedly ran back into the house boat and grabbed all his things and luggage. His brothers followed, making sure they got everything they needed. Huey was careful to put H.E.R.O inside his metal box and place it in the luggage. He couldn't wait to show Fenton what he did with Gandras nanites. He could only imagine the happiness in his face when he sees. At the docs, Donald parked the boat and tied it to the poll.

"So where are we gonna go from here?" Dewey was more than eager to run to the mansion as soon as possible.

"We're meeting Launchpad at the park a couple blocks from here," Donald explained, "Now before we go running, let's all just….."

"Race you there!" Dewey was the first to run to the park. Louie followed with Huey closed behind. And to Donalds no surprise, Della joined them.

"I still need to pay the parking permit!" Donald called out.

"We'll wait for you at the park!" Della called back. The group was quick to make it to the park, where many kids were playing sports and swinging in the playground.

"You boys have fun here, I'll go search for Launchpad," Della told her sons before walking off. The three happily looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"It's been so long," Huey comment as he gazed at the park. Everything seemed to bring back a piece of memory from his childhood.

"Move aside everyone," they heard Dewey chime. He was taking out some roller skates from his luggage, "I'm about to hit the skate section."

"Dewey, maybe you should wait till you actually get to the skate area to put on the skates," Huey tried to tell him but Dewey didn't listen. He stood up and skated circles around his brothers.

"Don't worry Huey, I got this. Check it," the blue brother did a couple jumps and tricks. He raised his arms around as if to say tada to his brother, "Aye? Aye? I've been practicing on my footwork for basketball."

Dewey turned around and skate backwards to impress his brothers.

"Impressive Dewey, but be careful because there's…." Hueys sentence was cut off by his brothers scream. His face went dull when he saw him slide down a slope, ".... hills."

The two looked down to see Dewey skating down the slope out of control. He rushed past running kids, knocking them off their feet. He tried to dodge everyone he past, with more close calls than he can count.

"Dewey look out!!!" Huey cried out to his brother. It was too late, Dewey looked ahead of him and the last thing he saw was a flash of pink and white, accompanied by a feminine scream.

"Ow!" Huey and Louie cringed at the sight of the crash. The two remaining brothers ran down the hill towards their brother 

"Dewey! You ok!?" Louie was the first to his brother and helped him up. He wrapped Dewey's arm around him so he can balance on his skates.

"I… I….. What happened?" Dewey asked in a daze.

"I'll tell you what happened!!!" An angry female voice shouted at him. Before Dewey knew it, a hard smack hit him across the cheek, knocking him down to the ground once again, "You ran over my friend!! What's wrong with you!?! Skating all willy nilly like that!!!"

"Huh?" Dewey rubbed his cheek that was starting to turn into a shade of red. As Louie and Huey tried to lift him back up to his feet, Dewey looked up to see the girl who slapped the heck out him. This girl was wearing a pair of pink and white sneakers, a black button up sweater and a dark purple shirt. Her skirt was a shade of dark purple with plaid patterns. This girl had a haircut where her front hair was touching the top of her shoulders and her back hair a couple inches shorter than her front hair. One trait about her that was all too familiar, the light pink tips in her white hair.

"Lena?" Louie gaped at the sight of her. He was so in shock that he let his grasp on Dewey go. Dewey fell back to the ground, dragging Huey down with him.

"Ow," they mumbled.

The girl looked at the green dressed boy while still holding her angry glare.

"Do I know you?" The so called Lena asked.

"It's us…. Huey, Dewey and Louie," Louie was a bit surprised that she didn't recognize them right away.

"Huey….. Louie?..... Dewey!" The girl that Dewey just ran over hopped onto her feet and looked at the triplets. She wore a black headband over her hair that was a couple inches past her shoulders. Her long bangs brushed to the right side of her face and held there by her headband. She had on a pink plaid skirt, light pink dress vest and a lavender shirt with sleeves that reached up to her elbows.

All 5 teens eye's widen in realization. They slowly looked at one another as if studying every single little detail of them.

"Webby?" Dewey said in disbelief. He carefully went back up on his feet, trying to keep his balance on the skates. But his shock was almost enough to make him lose focus and fall. The girl slowly nodded her head yes with her surprised expression still plastered on. Dewey swore that as he scanned every detail of her that her eyes flashed a pink light. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness and joy.

Dewey looked back at his brothers who all had their mouths as open as their eye's. Dewey looked back in front of him and the second he did, he felt a hard force knock him back down.

"YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE, YOUR HEEEEEEEEERRREEEEEE!!!!!!" Webby screamed with all her might. Thankfully, Huey and Louie caught the two just in time before they fell to the ground. They pulled them back up and wrapped their hands around them for a group hug. Lena shook off her shock face and replaced it with a smile. The boys were finally back! Without warning, she felt Webbys hand grab her arm and pull her into the hug.

"I never thought we run into you here!" Dewey shouted in excitement.

"How you've girls been?" Huey asked just as excitedly.

"Has Scrooge gained a bigger inheritance for me while I was gone?" Louie asked the one question he wanted to know.

"Ok, ok, give us some space," Lena laughed as she tried to loosen up the hug. Once they all released each other, they continued their conversation,"Look at you three, you boys haven't changed one bit," 

"Oh please, I've gained around 100 merit badges already and I've leveled up in my Junior Woodchuck….."

"Basically, he's a bigger nerd," Louie interrupted gaining a glare from the red triplet. That didn't faze Louie one bit as he examined the girls before him, "And what about you Lena? You look dressed up."

"Yea, Mrs Beakley thought that if we were gonna go to a public school, might as well dress the part," Lena answered his unasked question.

"No way! You're telling me you two go to a public school now!?" Huey was surprised by this little fact.

"Yep!" Webby giggled ," We started about 2 years after you boys left Duckburg. Scrooge told my grandmother that ever since you boys left, I needed to go out more to make friends."

"Something about not wanting us to grow sad and lonely," Lena added in.

"It took a lot of convincing since my grandmother had her heart set on homeschooling but Scrooge eventually convinced her. And even though we got signed up to a public school, grandmother wanted me to dress up nice and professional," Webby explained.

"That's awfully nice of her," Huey smiled.

"That's why we're here," Lena jumped into the explanation, "Our school is having a summer field trip here to do some experiments on natural energy."

"We were on our way to meet up with our group," Webby explained.

"Where are they?" Deweys question was answered within a second. A flash of red zoomed past the teens accompanied by some girly screams and a gust of wind.

"There they go!" Webby pointed ahead of them before running after her group. The boys looked over at Lena with a questioning look.

"We're working on making a solar powered cart," Lena told them.

"Wait? Where's Huey?" Dewey looked around him to see their older triplet was gone.

Over with the cart

"HUEY!?" Two teenage girls in the cart looked at the boy who was gripping on the front part of their cart for dear life.

"Gosalyn? Violet?!" Huey recognized the girls right away.

"Your gonna crash into the lake!" They heard Webby scream out to them. All three looked ahead to see it was true. They had no time to do anything but scream and await their fate. In just mere seconds, the cart splashed into the lake, dragging everyone under water. Lena, Louie, Dewey, and Webby stopped in their tracks and looked at the lake. With a wave of relief, all 3 teens popped out of the lake unharmed.

"Wow, haven't had that much excitement in my life since I was 10 years old," Huey laughed. He swam to a more shallow area and stood up. He took off his cap and squeezed it dry before popping it back on his head.

"HUEY!" His dryness didn't last long after that cry. The red headed girl tackled the red triplet back into the shallow part of the water. Gosalyn squeezed him with all her might. 

"It's you? It's really you!" Out of joy, Violet joined in the hug. She squeezed the hug even tighter, taking every little breath Huey had in him.

"Wow wow wow!" Gosalyn let go, sat criss cross applesauce, and looked at Huey with a large grin, "Look at you! Red hat and everything! Haha! Don't tell me! Your still in the Woodchucks?!"

"Senior Woodchuck actually," Huey gladly answered. He hugged back the hummingbird who hasn't let him go yet while enjoying the splashes Gosalyn was making out of joy.

"I knew it!" The red headed duck cheered. She raised her arms up in excitement before throwing them around Huey causing him to lose even more air.

"Whoa ladies, calm down. I'm sure there's plenty of Huey to go around," Louie laughed at his older brothers situation. The girls looked to his direction and their faces lit up with glee.

"Louie! Dewey!" Gosalyn was up on her feet and dashed over to them. She tackled the two into a bone crushing hug, "Oh my goodness! You're all here! Your all really here! Wait! Your all here? But why?" 

She finally let go letting them breath.

"We got a letter from Duckworth telling us about Webbys 17th birthday party," Huey answered.

"Wait, so no one except Duckworth knows your here in Duckburg?" Webby asked in even more surprise. The triplets nodded yes.

"Not even Launchpad knows and he's the one picking us up," Louie revealed.

"So your the special guest Duckworth mentioned," Violet chimed in happiness.

"Yeah," Huey laughed in joy, "I'm gonna assume we're going back to the mansion with you girls?"

"Absolutely!" Webby jumped up and clapped her hands, "Just let us turn in our cart and we'll be on our way!"

And on their way they went. Della met up with everyone at the parking lot, where Launchpad was more than happy to see everyone. Especially when it came to Dewey. He hugged the triplet nearly to his death, he swore he was able to hear the angelic voice of heaven when Launchpad hugged him.

He drove the limo across the streets, nearly crashing due to all the excitement in his mind. Once at the mansion, the teens hopped off and headed for the door.

"We'll see you all later," Della told them, "Donald needs me back at the dock. Something about the price of the parking being a rip off."

The boys waved bye to their mom and began their way to the mansion doors.

"Oh boy!!! Scrooge is gonna be so happy to see you boys!!!" Webby screamed in great joy as she hopped up the stairs.

"He hasn't been the same since you boys left you know," Lena told them, "He's been over working just to get his mind off of you three. This will be a great weight off his back."

"It's been so long. The mansion looks almost the same as when we left," Dewey looked around the place. Webby excitedly opened the doors and zoomed right in.

"Grandmother!! We're back home!!!" She cried out in joy. The boys looked around to see the place was being decorated. Pink and purple streamers were hanging off the walls, party tables were set up, and the chandelier above them was being polished by no other than their favorite butler.

"Duckworth! Hey, it's us!" Huey called out to him. The phantom looked down and smiled at the sight.

"Well, if it isn't the nephews," he disappeared in mid air and reappeared in front of the triplets, "My my my, how've you three grown. Still the same trouble makers I assume?"

"Ha! You know it!" Louie winked to confirm his question.

"You know, when Della wrote that you were coming for Webbys birthday, I wasn't sure if it was really true. Where are your guardians?" Duckworth asked.

"They're on their way. They said they needed to call over Launchpad to help them move Donald's boat into the pool," Huey answered, "Something about the parking permit being a rip off."

"Really? I assume you're all staying for quite some time then,"

"From what Donald said, we'll be here for the week," Huey said.

"Then it's back to leaving Duckberg," Dewey rolled his eyes at this part.

"Well I'm just glad to see you boys again. It's been oddly quiet around the mansion since you left,"

"Duckworth!!!! Where's Granny!!??!?" Webby shouted at the top of her lungs from the kitchen.

"I believe she's at the ballroom getting everything ready," Duckworth answers her. He then looked back at the nephews and sighed, "Almost quiet."

"I didn't even know we had a ball room," Dewey commented.

"Mr Mcduck had the place remodeled a couple years ago. So he decided to add in a ballroom in the garden," he explained.

"Scrooge spent money on a ballroom? That doesn't sound like him," Louie was confused.

"That's because he rents out the ballroom from time to time for parties and special occasions," they all heard a familiar voice not too far away from them. They looked over to a door to see Webby dragging her grandmother into the entrance hall,"My word, it is true. Duckworth wasn't kidding when he said some special guests were coming to Webbys birthday party."

"I know!!! It's so exciting! I can finally celebrate my birthday with you three!!" Webby hugged all three boys out of excitement, "I can't wait to tell everyone your back!!! Oh, Gyro will be happy, Fenton and Gandra….."

"Gandra? You found her?" Huey was shocked.

"Yep!" Webby nodded yes excitedly.

"Drake was found as well. Both of them were found wandering around the streets of different places. Drake was found in Greece and Gandra was found in Arabia. We're still trying to figure out what happened to them but they seem to have come down with a case of amnesia," Beakley explained.

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that," Huey said.

"That doesn't matter now! What matters is that all our friends and family are here!!!" Webby cheered, "I can't wait to tell Abigor! He's gonna love meeting you guys!"

"Abigor?" The triplets said in unison and looked at one another.

"Who's Abigor?" Dewey asked.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend," Webby said with her sweet innocent smile.

"Boyfriend!??!" The triplets cried out.


	8. Party Disasters

Three hours until the party started, and everyone was getting ready. The three boys went into their childhood room. It was just how they left it. A bunk bed with three mattresses. Louie's bed was nearly made, Deweys bed was still a mess and Hueys bed still had the little fort he made. Beakly gave them some suites they would wear to Webbys party and asked them to make their way to the party at 4 pm.  
On his bed, Dewey was laying down, staring straight up. His eyes were wider than dinner plates and his beak was shut tight.  
"Boyfriend? Is there any news more shocking than that?" Dewey thought out loud.  
"We did miss out on 7 years of her life," Huey fixed his bowtie and straightened his suit.  
"I guess," Dewey sat up and hopped off his bed, "It's just so sudden. I never thought she would get a boyfriend while we were away."  
"Makes sense, Webby is a catch," Louie added as he placed the suite over Dewey. Huey pulled out a comb and brushed out his little brother's hair.  
"Boys, are you ready," Donald knocked on their door.  
"Almost Uncle Donald," Huey answered. He pulled Dewey's hair back causing him to wince in pain, "Just let me comb out this mop on his head."  
"Meet us at the top of the stairs, when you're done," Donald reminded them. Once everyone was set and ready, they headed out and met at the stairs in foyer.  
"When the girls bring Scrooge over around 6 o'clock, I'll grab everyone's attention," Beakly explained, "I will then introduce your mother and uncle first. After a while I'll introduce the boys. Understood?"  
Everyone nodded yes. It was almost 4 o'clock and the guests began to come. The triplets waited by the door, welcoming anyone who came.  
"Hey guys!" The boys felt a playful push behind their backs followed by laughter. The boys happily turned to see Gosalyn in a dress shirt and pants. Her curly hair tied into a messy bun. Next to her was a boy neatly dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, "Excited for tonight? You'll be running into a lot of old friends you know."  
"We're actually kinda nervous," Huey chuckled nervously. He then turned his attention to the boy next to Gosalyn, "Who's your friend?"  
"Herbert Muddlefoot Jr." The boy held out his hand for a shake to which the triplets accepted "But all my friends call me Honker."  
"He's my neighbor and best friend," Gosalyn wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a playful shake.  
"I've heard so much about the triplets," Honker began, "Is it true that you used to go on adventures with Scrooge?"  
"All the time," Louie gladly said, "And we would collect the treasure to prove it."  
The three caught up with Gosalyn and Honker rather quickly. On how he and Gosalyn met just a couple weeks after the triplets left. Then how Gosalyn went missing not too long after. And a week later Honker was missing.  
"Whoa whoa. You guys went missing for a couple months but appeared again on the streets with your dad? And you have no memory of where you were?" Huey tried to process all this. Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.  
"The last thing I remember is being dragged across the garden at my house," she explained. The triplets glanced at one another in confusion.  
Before anyone can say anything, Louie felt two arms wrap themselves around him. They tighten so hard that everyone could hear Louie's bones crack.  
"Louie!" A male voice cheered. The hug got tighter and tighter by the second. The freakishly strong arms effortlessly lifted Louie off his feet and twirled him around, "It's been so long! I really missed you! How have you been? What have you done? Where were you?....."  
His brothers kept laughing as the boy who hugged Louie kept asking questions. Louie was practically blue at this point.  
"B…. Bo…" Louie tried to speak but his lungs had no air in them.  
"Boyd, don't kill the poor guy. He just got here," Gosalyn laughed. The robot parrot released Louie who fell flat on the ground. He gasped for air like a fish out of water.  
"Oops, ever so sorry Louie," Boyd helped him back on his feet and dusted him off. The green triplets vision was blurry from almost being unconscious. He shook off the blur and saw the robot before him.  
He looked like an actual teen. A nice well built body, hair pushed back, yellow vest with a white long sleeve shirt and a cute red bow tie. He was just a couple inches taller than Louie which really shocked him.  
"Boyd?" He said in disbelief.  
"That's me!" He cheered.  
"B… but your…"  
"Mommy and daddy paid some robotic scientists to build me a new body every 2 to 3 years," Boyd answered before Louie could even ask.  
"Whoa," Huey circled around the boy, "So every 3 years they design a more mature body for you."  
"And your parents clearly spared no expense," Louie laughed in amazement as he also observed the robot, "I'm gonna guess your a real hit with ladies huh?"  
"What? No," Boyd answered in some distress, "I was raised to never hit a lady."  
The boys chuckled at his innocents.  
"No no, what he means is you must get a lot of dates with these handsome looks your parents picked out for you," Dewey cleared.  
"Oh, um…. not really," if he could, Boyd would be blushing, "I'm actually homeschooled so I don't meet many girls. But I do hang out with my friends everyday."  
"Are you here by yourself?" Louie asked, scanning around him. He didn't want any certain chubby maniac after him.  
"Yep, mommy and daddy just dropped me off. They'll be picking me up around 9 after the party. Speaking of which, I would love to give Miss Webbigail her gift in person. Where is she?" Boyd said. He held a nice silver gift with a baby blue ribbon.  
As if on cue, the moment the clock hit 4 o'clock.  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to my granddaughter's birthday party," Beakly started from the stairs, "I hope you all enjoy this special evening and enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, or see any suspicious activity, please alert either me, Duckworth, or Scrooge Mcduck. Now without further ado, I introduce to you Webbigail Vanderquak!"  
She stepped aside to reveal her granddaughter. She wore a pink dress that had rain of sparkles all over the collar. The bottom part was a darker shade of pink and stopped at her knees. In her hair, she wore a silver colored tiara in the shapes of hearts. Her hair was curled to look shorter and pinned by a pink bow in the back. She fidget with her fingers and felt a little nervous when everyone looked at her.  
"Don't worry pink," Lena whispered to her from behind. Her and Violet were right behind her for support, "We'll be right behind you."  
Webby gave a shy smile as she glanced at her friends.  
The two were dressed up just like her. Lena wearing a silver colored dress that nearly touched the ground. In her hair she wore a black headband as an accessory. Violet had a dark purple dress that stopped at her knees and covered her neck and shoulders. Her curly hair braided into a bun.  
Lena gave her a light push causing Webby to start going down the stairs. Everyone clapped at the sight of the birthday girl, even the triplets.  
Dewey eyed the girl from head to toe. Her hair framed her face beautifully and her dress enhanced her beauty ever so wonderfully.  
She stopped when she made it to her friends who all gathered into a hug.  
"You look stunning Miss Webbigail," Boyd told her as he gave her the gift.  
"Thank you Boyd," Webby blushed, "But is it too much? The glitter in my hair might be going overboard. Or the….."  
"You look beautiful Webby," Dewey told her, interrupting any self doubt she had. Webby shyly hid her face behind her bangs from the compliment.  
"Thanks I….." A vibrating noise from her purse pulled her attention away from the boy. She picked out her phone and checked it, "Abigor is almost here. I need to meet up with him at the gate."  
"Have fun boys," Lena followed her friend to the gate along with Violet.  
From his office window, Scrooge just simply sat down and looked down at the party. The girls seemed to be having a good time. Playing around, racing to the gate and laughing. He couldn't help but see a little bit of his family in each and every one of them.  
Webby was a daring, brave, strong and full of adventure. Who would take risks and prove herself worthy of anything. Just like the little boy in blue. Or at least she used to be.  
Lena was a cunning yet caring girl. Always looking out for her friends and doing what she believed was best for everyone she cared about. What he wouldn't give to see the little greedy green lad again.  
And Violet, that girl has a good head on her shoulders. Always looking ahead and planning. Studying her books just for fun and spending most of her time in the mansions library. The only thing separating her from his red nephew was that she didn't have that anxiety feel to her and never seemed to worry too much for anything.  
Yes, these girls meant a lot to him. If only he could see the little boys one more time. Even for a minute, he would embrace them into a tight hug and never let go. Naughty and rebellious kids they were but what kid wasn't? He remembers a time when his twin nephew and niece hunted down a windigo without him.  
He closed the curtains and sat at his desk. He looked down at his paperwork, trying to keep his mind off of any pain. The girls and his work were the only things that were keeping his heart from feeling vulnerable.  
Back inside the mansion, the boys were having a blast at the food table.  
"Throw it! Come on! You can do it!" Louie had his beak wide open for Dewey to toss some marshmallows in. One by one, Dewey made them in without missing.  
"He shoots…" Dewey threw another one only for someone to pull Louie away ".... What the?"  
"Excuse me young boy, but what is this?" A wealthy looking lady commented on Louies ring. The same ring Goldie gave to him before leaving.  
"A gift from an old friend," Louie pulled his hand away very uncomfortable that a lady would just grab him like that.  
"Don't be lying," the lady slipped the ring away from Louie and shoved him away. She was just about to walk away but Louie grabbed his ring back.  
"I'm not lying and don't you dare touch my ring or me again," Louie scolded. The lady only gave him a glare before leaving.  
"What was that about?" Dewey asked confused.  
"Crazy lady," Louie shrugged, "Hey, let's find a table."  
Louie suggested once they filled their plates. As they walked, Huey noticed they were getting a lot of dirty looks. People glared so many daggers at them that they would be dead if looks could kill. Once they made it to their table and sat down, a boy around their age slammed his hand on the table. The impact was enough to shake the table and knock down their drinks.  
"Hey, not cool," Dewey back away when his soda spilled all over him.  
"I'm gonna have to ask you boys to leave this party," the teen boy asked.  
"What? Why?" Louie asked irritated from his rude behavior.  
"I'm sure you know why. Get out or I'm calling security,"  
"No, we're not leaving this….." Before Dewey could say anything, the boy pulled the cloth on their table off. The food they had spilled all over the floor and the teen began to drag Dewey out the door.  
"Hey! Let him go!" Louie pushed the teen away and took his brother back, "What's your problem?"  
"What's your problem?" The teen snapped back. He walked away angrily but they weren't having it. They followed the teen to the garden and kept a distance. Dewey got closer and hid behind a tree.  
"They're not leaving," the teen said frustrated.  
"Uge! How did a bunch of lower class boys get in here anyways?" A female voice said. Dewey glanced behind the tree to see Lizzette was talking to her cousin and two more teens who looked like football players, "Louie probably snuck them in. Pathetic, that boy seriously has nothing better to do than rob a mansion. Warn the other guest, make sure these ship rats don't get away with crashing this party."  
Before anyone could do anything, Dewey came out of hiding and marched up to the girl.  
"You're telling everyone we're thieves?" He demanded to know. Lizzette took a step back and put on her sunglasses even though the sun was setting.  
"What are you and your brothers doing anyways?" She asked rudely.  
"We were invited, like you," he argued. Lizzette rolled her eye's to say she wasn't buying it.  
"Yeah like a bunch of ship rats such as yourselves would get invited to a luxurious party such as this?"  
"Why you…." Dewey took some steps forward, ready to give this girl a piece of his mind. Until her cousin pushed her behind him and faced Dewey. He was a duck, flaming blue eyes behind his sunglasses, hair pushed back and sharply dressed. He was just about the same height as Dewey.  
"You pick on my cousin, you pick on me first," He growled through his teeth, "Your kind is not welcome in a place like this."  
"Our kind?" Louie came out of hiding and stood to his brothers side. Huey rushed to Louies side to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret.  
"I don't want to cause a scene. I can see why you would think we don't belong here, living in a houseboat and all but my brothers and I are here to see some old friends," Huey tried to explain. The cousine let out a mocking laugh.  
"Ha, that's a good one. Let me guess, your this Hubert guy?" He said, "Your right cous, he is as naive and small as you described him to be."  
"One of the reasons our relationship didn't work," Lizzette chuckled. Seeing Hueys hurt and embarrassed face was enough to push Dewey off the edge.  
"Don't speak like that about my brother or I will…."  
"What? You will what? A shiprat as yourself can't possibly have any power above a high class of ...." The cousin didn't even finish his sentence. Dewey had already tackled him to the ground.  
Back inside the mansion, the girls were pulling onto Scrooge.  
"I told ye lassies, I don't feel like partying tonight," Scrooge tried to tell the girls but they still wouldn't let him go. They brought him closer to the stairs and placed him just slightly ahead of Webby.  
"Believe me Mr Mcduck, you want to stay a little longer," Violet said. Scrooge sighed a sorrowful sigh and waited with the girls. Not too long after, Beakly came to the edge of the stairs and looked down at everyone. She spotted Scrooge next to the girls and gave Webby a nod. Webby nodded back as if it was a cue.  
"May I have everyone's attention please?" Beakly announced. The room fell quite and everyone looked up the stairs. The housekeeper cleared her throat and began once more, "Thank you all for coming to Webbigails birthday party. It means a lot to the both of us. And a thank you to Scrooge Mcduck for providing the funding and allowing her to have her party here."  
The room gave a clap to show their gratitude to the wealthy duck. Webby gave him a good hug to which he happily hugged back.  
"As a thank you Scrooge. We have a special surprise for you," Webby chimed. She released the hug and ran to the side of the stairs with her friends.  
"Awe, lassies. You don't have to give me anything," Scrooge was just happy with seeing the girls so cheerful.  
"As a special thank you Mr Mcduck. For inviting me into your home," Violet started.  
"And for putting up with our shenanigans," Lena slightly laughed.  
"And for taking care of me like a niece," Webby smiled.  
"We like to present to you…."  
"Guess who's back party people?" Della nerves clearly got the best of her and she hopped into sight. Beakley let her face fall to the palm of her hand when the duck did this.  
"Della not yet," Donald pulled her back out of sight. The sound of blathering and bickering could be heard across the room. Sentences like, I got nervous, and you weren't supposed to jump in yet, could be heard. Everyone in the room muttered and questioned what was happening.  
The girls nervously stood there, wondering what was going on up the stairs. They glanced over at Scrooge, worried he would be confused as well. The wealthy ducks eyes were glued on the top of the stairs. His pupils dilated and his eyes gleamed from the tears that were forming. No one had noticed but his cane was no longer in his hands. Instead, it had slipped out of his palms and fell to the ground.  
"Do you think he's ok?" Gosalyn whispered a bit too loudly to the girls.  
"Maybe he we need to turn him off and on again," Boyd suggested.  
After a minute of bickering, it died down and a light ok was heard.  
"As I was saying," Beakley cleared her throat and repeated, "We like to present to you, your niece and nephew, Donald and Della Du…"  
"Uncle Scrooge!" Della again didn't wait. She rushed down the stairs and tackled her uncle into the tightest hug she has ever given. The uncle more than gladly accepted the embrace and swung his niece around.  
"You're here! In me mansion!" Scrooge's voice sounded like he couldn't be any happier. He finally put her back down on her feet and gleamed in joy.  
Coming down the last set of steps, Donald was happily approaching his uncle. Without letting go of Della, he reached out for Donald. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hug. Each of them could feel each other's tears falling onto their shoulders and backs. The room was filled with clapping at the sight of their reunion.  
"I never thought I would see you two again." Scrooge squeezed the two even tighter. Realization then hits him on the head like a bag of bricks. His tone then turns anger, "Why are you here? You're not supposed to come back in…. ever!"  
"Hear us out," Della began as quickly as possible, "We're only here for a couple of days. Just the week. We wanted the boys to see Webby and their friends again and thought that Webbys birthday was a perfect ……"  
"Boys? The ladies are here too?" Scrooge's eyes lit up like fireworks when Della mentioned them. He looked around frantically trying to see if he could spot them out.  
"Where are the boys?" Donald whispered to Della. Della kept her smile on and shrugged. This caused Donalds heart to drop. He looked around the mansion just like his uncle, searching for the trouble making trio.  
"I'm sure they're around here……" Donald nervously laughed. His eyes finally caught sight of movement outside the window. He gulped down in fear when he realized it was a fight.  
Donald glanced at his sister who wasn't aware of what was going on then to his uncle who still had a gleaming smile on his beak. Donald gave a polite smile and said.  
"I'll go get them for you," He dashed away. His worried tone did not go unnoticed by anyone. The girls looked at one another then shrugged. They ran after Donald and Boyd followed.  
Back outside, Lizzettes cousin had Dewey pinned to the ground while avoiding Hueys attempts to push him off. Louie was pinned against the tree by the cousin's two friends.  
"Apologize right now!" The cousin yelled.  
"Nerp," Dewey grunted out. He rolled over causing the boy to fall off and giving Dewey the opportunity to pin him down.  
"Ship rat, get off me!" The boy kicked him off. Before Dewey could do anything to defend himself, a familiar voice suddenly broke the tension.  
"What are you boys doing?" Donald came into the fight and placed himself between everyone. His arms crossed and eyes flaring with anger.  
"Uncle Donald?" Dewey said in some shock, "Is it time already?"  
"No! You missed it!" Donald glared at his nephew. The triplets eyes widen in shock and their fighting stances soon slumped down. The two friends soon released Louie from their grip and let him fall on the ground.  
"Oh," was all Dewey could let out.  
"Getting disciplined by your uncle," Lizzette laughed at the sight, "Not even your own mother could show up to do it herself."  
Donald just rolled his eyes at the girls remark and went straight for his nephew's. He went behind them and pushed them towards the mansion.  
"Come in boys, your great uncle is waiting for you inside,"  
"That'll teach you to mess with my family," the cousin snapped at them. Dewey was just about to open his beak to do the same until….  
"Abigor? What's going on?" Webby came into the scene as well.  
"Web?" The cousine looked back at the girl.  
"Why were you boys fighting?" Lena asked with a mixture of concern and anger.  
"Those boys were smack talking my cousin," the so called Abigor answered first.  
"We wouldn't have told her off if she wasn't talking gossip behind our backs!" Dewey tried to charge at him but Louie and Huey held him back, "She was telling her friends that we were just a bunch of ship rats who didn't belong in this mansion."  
Dewey started to quote everything she said, "She claimed we were thieves! Low life no bodies who have nothing better to do than rob Scrooge blind! I can't tell you how many times we were stopped by random strangers!"  
"How did a bunch of low class get into a party that was profit by the richest duck in the world?" Lizzette glared at them back, "I'm not just gonna let a bunch of thieves ruin Webbigail big day!"  
"Thieves? Forget gender role, I'm hitting a girl today," Louie pulled up his sleeves and was just about to attack Lizzette. He was tackled to the ground by Abigor causing another commotion. Huey and Dewey were about to help their brother but Abigors friends held them back.  
"Abigor wait! Listen!" Webby tried to pull the duck off of Louie but he proved himself to be freakishly strong. Lena and Violet joined in and tried to pull Abigor off.  
"They're not thieves," Gosalyn wedged her hockey stick between the two boys and finally pride Abigor off. Louie hopped in his feet but he was not letting his pride go.  
Louie lunged at Abigor again and tackled him to the ground. Dewey slipped out from the football players arms and went to help Louie hold him down. Right away, he was tackled from behind throwing them on top if Abigor and Louie. One by one, the teens threw themselves into the pile, trying to either kill each other or pull apart the fight.  
"Get off me!" Gosalyn kicked a football player off of her by kicking him on groan. Once off of her, she pulled out her hockey stick ready to beat him harder than a piñata holding dollar bills and tamarindo candy.  
(Tamarindo candy is a hispanic candy that every kid dreams of, or at least I do)  
"No!" Lizzette made a pathetic attempt to tackle Gosalyn. While not enough to hurt her, it was enough to make her trip back into the pile.  
"Peace! Peace!" Boyd tried to calm everyone down. He found himself at the bottom of the brawl. He hopped into his knees and held everyone in his arms. He stood up on his feet causing the brawl of teens to suddenly get lifted into the air.  
"What the?" Lizzette was shocked by the boy's strength. She dangled on the side, her feet just a couple inches off the ground.  
"How is this possible," Abigor seemed shocked as everyone else who didn't know Boyd well. At the same time he felt some fear that there was someone as or even stronger than him.  
"Boyd put us down please," Louie tried to tell him.  
"Not until you promise to stop fighting," the robot boy claimed.  
"Freak of nature, put us down!" One of Abigors friends rudely said,  
"Say that one more time! I dare you!" Louie smacked the boy when he said this. This caused another argument to build only they weren't able to fight or move due to Boyd holding onto them.  
"Enough!" A loud voice boomed across the garden accompanied by a loud thud from a cane. The Scottish voice was enough to silence all the bickering  
Everyone suddenly stopped in their fighting positions and looked ahead to see a slightly annoyed duck and his niece.Silence filled the atmosphere, nothing but the sound of the wind rushing in the leaves.  
"Hi," the triplets said in more fear than happiness. Boyd released everyone and let them fall on the ground.  
"Ow," everyone groaned in pain.  
"What's happening here?" Scrooge demanded to know. Lizzette was the first to speak up since she wasn't as tired as the others that were fighting.  
"These three boys are thieves," she claimed, "They're just a bunch of lower class boys who have no business in a party like this! And if that wasn't enough, they insulted me and attacked my cousin."  
"Lies!" Louie was next to hop on the conversation. He clumsily got on his feet and pointed at Lizzette. "She was spreading gossip about us behind our backs! She kept telling people we were trying to rob your mansion. Do you have any idea how many times people kept pulling me out of the mansion? They even tried to take my ring!"  
"Which you most likely stole!" Lizzette claimed. This causes a bicker between the two of them again.  
"Silence!" Scrooge had heard enough. Everyone again shut their beaks and listened to the rich man, "Lizzette, Abigor, take your friends back into the mansion. I'll take care of them."  
Feeling like she won, the wealthy girl linked her arm to her cousins and gave a smug look to Louies direction. A look that reads, now you're in for it. Louie desperately wanted to punch this spoiled girl's face. See who's smiling then.  
"You two Webbigail," Scrooge looked at the girls, "I like to have a talk with them in private."  
Webby nodded and walked away with all her friends.  
Once they left, silence once again filled the atmosphere. It was just Donald, Della, the triplets and Scrooge. The triplets minds were busy with ways they were gonna explain this to their great uncle.  
"Uncle Scrooge we didn't mean to cause a scene," Huey was the first to speak followed by his brothers.  
"She just got on my nerves so much I had to do something!" Dewey added in.  
"I swear, I wasn't gonna hurt Abigor that much," Louie tried to say.  
Scrooge put his hand up to signal them to be quiet. The boys stopped their beaks from speaking any further and nervously waited for their uncles next step.  
Surprising the three of them, his scowl melted into a smile mixed with happiness and relief. He held out his arms, wide open for the three of them to enter in a warm embrace.  
The three slowly processed this in their minds. But once it did, they found themselves squeezing their great uncle out of happiness.  
"Look how much you three have grown," Scrooge was just at the edge of tears. He rested his head on the teens heads, tenderly rubbing their backs.  
"We really missed you," Dewey said, tightening his grip on him. Just like his brothers, they let the moment sink in. They didn't want to let go, they didn't want to break this moment. The hug felt just as warm and loving as when they were kids.  
"I missed you too laddies," Scrooge lightly whispered, letting a couple tears fall onto the teens hair.

Back inside the mansion, Lizzette was huffing on the couch while Webby tried to calm Abigor down.  
"Your friends? With them?" Abigor tried to process everything in his head. He felt a sudden sense of guilt build on his chest when Webby nodded yes. He slammed his hands onto his face in distress, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have never hurt them if I knew how much they meant to you."  
"Who cares," Lizzette gave a weak punch to her cousins arm, "They live in a house boat at Cape Suzette for crying out loud. If that doesn't scream lower class, nothing does."  
"In case you didn't know princess, it's not their fault they had to leave their great uncle and Duckburge," Lena snapped at the girl. Lizzette just rolled her eyes like she didn't give a care in the world. She placed her sunglasses back on and took a sip from her cup. "Scrooge was devastated when his nephew's left…."  
At the word nephew, Lizzette choked on her drink and spit it back into her cup. Lena didn't care and continued to scowl the girl.  
" All they wanted to do was see their great uncle again and you just come in like a snob and ruin it!"  
"I'm sorry, great uncle?" Lizzettes eye's widen to the size of dinner plates. Webby nodded her head yes to which Lizzette nearly dropped her cup, "I… I…."  
"You what?" Lena snapped again.  
"I…. sorry," Lizzette finally said, "My relationship with them is just really bumpy right now."  
Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. Seeing they didn't know what she meant, Lizzette sighed and spilled the beans.  
"I dated one of them," Lizzette had some shame in her voice, "Huey to be persiste."  
"Hubert?" Violet cocked her head to the side, "I don't recall him ever mentioning you when he came."  
"Makes sense. We broke up not too long ago," Lizzette admitted.  
"Ouch, sorry to hear that," Webby felt some sympathy for her. Lizzette looked over at Webby with eyes full of curiosity.  
"He never mentioned to me that he's Scrooge Mcduck's great nephew. You would think he would be bragging to me about being related to the richest duck in the world!"  
"That's our Huey. Always so modest and humble." Webby happily shrugged.  
"Webby!" A new voice broke the conversation. Actually three voices did. Webby felt three pairs of arms wrap around her and pull off the couch.  
"You need to open your presents!" Louie chimed as he pushed her to the table full of gifts.  
"Already?" Webby laughed.  
"You'll love mine. Open mine first," Dewey urged her. They pushed her into a seat where all her gifts were at.  
"Shouldn't I wait until everyones here?" Webby asked.  
"Wait here," Huey ran off to gather everyone along with Louie. This left Dewey and Webby by themselves.  
"Sorry about the fight Webby," Dewey quickly apologized, "I wasn't aware it was your boyfriend that I was beating up."  
He gave a nervous laugh to which Webby laughed as well.  
"No hard feelings," Abigor suddenly showed up making Dewey jump in fright.  
"Whoa! You're really swift," Dewey laughed off his fright. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm deeply sorry. I didn't know who you were until I heard your name. I would have never…"  
"No need for an apology. I'm just overprotective of my cousin that's all. Seeing her in distress makes me fuming mad. But I'm also aware she can be a bit dramatic."  
Webby and Dewey shared an amused glance when he said a bit. Abigor laughed, not needing an explanation of what they were thinking.  
"Ok ok, very dramatic. But that's why I love her even though she can get me in trouble a lot of the time," Abigor stretched out his hand to which Dewey gladly accepted.  
"Abigor H. Quackopoulos. Nephew of the richest man in Cape Suzzette Amias A. Quackopoulos and son of Thanatos H. Quackopoulos."  
Dewey gave a confused look.  
"Dewford Duck, son of Della Duck, nephew of Donald Duck and great nephew of Scrooge Mcduck," he said with a hand full of uncertainty. Abigor chuckled at his attempt to be like him.  
"You may want to say great nephew of the richest man in the world Scrooge Mcduck. That is his proper title,"  
"I'll remember that next time." Dewey glanced at Webby then back to Abigor. "So, you and Webby huh? When did that happen?"  
"We met at a football tryout in sophomore year. We were around 15 I believe," Abigor explained. Webby hopped on her feet and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
"I remember! I was trying out for the team! Until I decided on cheerleading that is."  
"Cheer?" Dewey seemed confused by this, "I never saw you as the type to cheer. If anything I saw you as the captain of the team."  
"Nah, cheer seemed better suited for me. Football is too rough for my taste. Too much tackling," This caught Dewey off guard. He laughed mostly out of nerves.  
"What about the time you used a grappling hook to climb the kitchen shelf for a cookie. Then you hopped off and tackled me to the ground when you saw I had the last cookie?"  
"Oh yeah," Webby laughed at the memory, "But I grew out that behavior a long time ago."  
She continued to laugh, completely oblivious to Deweys confusion.  
"I wasn't aware that was something you can outgrow. But you still go on adventures with Scrooge right? Cause.….."  
"I haven't gone on any adventures for about a year actually," Webby interrupted him, "It never sparked my interest anymore. Too dangerous and risky."  
Yep, Dewey found news more shocking than her having a boyfriend. Before he could say anything, everyone was beginning to crowd around the presents. As she began to open them, Dewey found his brothers and dragged them to the couch.  
"Somethings wrong with Webby," He claimed.  
"Wrong how?" Louie asked a little concerned. The two brothers sat and watched as the middle triplete paced back and forth.  
"I don't know when she changed but oh she changed alright!" As he paced back and forth with his brothers watching his every move.  
"Everyone changes throughout time. It's natural," Huey tried to reason with his pacing brother.  
"True but Webby wouldn't change this much! No adventuring, taking things easy. It's only been 7 years!!!" Dewey was clearly not gonna let this go.  
"So Webby moved on from adventuring, it happens. Remember the time I didn't want to go adventuring and insisted on a game night?" Louie reminded him as he clicked on some pages in his phone.  
"And it almost got us killed," Huey reminded his brother. Louie just shrugged his shoulder before speaking some more.  
"What can I say, We're the Mcduck family, adventure always finds its way to us."  
"Exactly!" Dewey said way too loud and sudden that it made his brothers jump, "Webby wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that. No, there is something up with her."  
"Will you just relax and enjoy the sweet party?" Louie kicked his feet up on the coffee table and took a sip from Hueys smoothie.  
"Hey!" The red triplet pulled his cup away before looking at his blue brother, "People change all the time. We've changed. Look at me! I got over 100 merit badges and skills. You've become more mature and Louie......"  
Huey looked to his side only to find his smoothie was completely gone. A small drop in his glass being the only trace of smoothie left.  
"Ok maybe not everyone changes," Huey concluded.  
"Next present!" Scrooge announced as he brought in a red wrapped box for the birthday girl. Webby happily took it into her hands and ripped the wrapping off. Seeing it was his present she was opening, Huey hopped off the couch and went back to the present table.  
"Oh she's gonna love it!" Huey jumped up and down, too excited to see her reactions. After Webby pulled apart the wrapping, she picked up an old looking book. Huey nearly squealed at the thoughts of what her reaction will be.  
"A history book of the Mcduck family?" Webby read the title in a confusing tune.  
"It includes diagrams of our family tree, fun facts, and all the major details of every member of our family. All the information here in this book was written by yours truly. Based on all the facts I've learned and research I have done in the past 7 years," Huey proudly told her. Webby glanced up at him then back at the book.  
"Oh...... Thank you..... I'll just....." Webby wasn't sure on what to tell him but Huey caught it right away.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"It's just..... I'm not really into learning about the Mcduck history," She revealed. This one comment was enough to knock Huey off his feet with a loud what. The two brothers looked down at the older triplet with expressions that were just as shocked as his.  
"Is he ok?" Abigor asked with concern in his voice. He helped the brothers pick up Huey and carry him to the nearby coach.  
"Huey?" Dewey felt his forehead.  
"What just happened?" The red duck asked in a daze. Abigor walked back to where the crowd was and took his seat back. Louie fanned his brother while Dewey helped him sit up.  
"You alright?" Dewey asks.  
"That is not Webby!" Huey concluded all of a sudden.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!!" Dewey threw his arms into the air out of frustration.  
"What can we do?" Louie asked "We can't just walk up to her and be all like, hey Webby! We don't think you're the real you so tell us what's wrong with you."  
"No, but you can talk to her," Huey suggested. He sat up straight and looked at Dewey, "Take her to the garden. Try to talk to her about what she did the past 7 years. Maybe we can get something out of her."  
"Why just me?" Dewey asked a bit nervous.  
"We'll ask the other girls about Webby and besides, she's always been more open to you," Huey explained. Before Dewey can say anything else, his brothers pulled him back to the present table where Webby was opening her last gift.  
"Awe! Thank you Vi!" Webby hugged a little stuff unicorn. The triplets cocked their head in confusion at this. She has definitely changed. After a while of picking up the mess of glittering paper, everyone went back to enjoying the party. Huey nudged Dewey and whispered.  
"Find Webby and see if you figure anything out," Dewey nodded and left. None of the brothers paid attention to where he went. They instead searched for the other girls.  
Huey found Violet at the buffet table taking some seconds.  
"Vi?" Huey tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a smile.  
"Hello Hubert, I apologise if Webby didn't have the response you wanted with your gift," she mentioned. While still feeling hurt, Huey shrugged it off like nothing.  
"It's fine. We haven't seen her in 7 years so we have a lot of catching up to do. Which reminds me, I need to ask about Webby,"  
"What about Webbigail?" Violet stopped serving herself food and paid attention to the red triplet.  
"She's…. kinda out of character. Now I know this can be because we haven't seen her in 7 years but it just feels like….. how should I put this?"  
"Like she wants to forget her past," Violet concluded. Huey snapped his fingers and pointed at her.  
"Yes, just like that!"  
Violet sighed sadly. She looked down at her food and thought back about Webby.  
"Ever since you and your brothers left, all Webbigail could do was mope around all day. She stayed in her room for a whole week. Mrs Beakly had to pull her out just so she could eat dinner," Huey felt saddened at this new information. He knew they would miss eachother but he didn't think it would be that bad, "It wasn't until Beakly let her go to school when she finally became happier. And then everything changed when she met Abigor at the age of 15. We've never seen her so happy. Her eyes were gleaming pink sparkles and it was like she was in a love trance. Ever since, she's become happier and perkier. Like the old Webbigail."  
The two stood in silence, thinking about what she just said. Hueys mind was trying to piece everything he could. Did Webby not want to look back to her past because she was scared of feeling depressed again?  
"We really missed you," Violet broke his thoughts. Before he could look at her, she was already hugging him tightly, "It's never been the same since you left. Without you to keep me company, I had to bore Lena to death every library day."  
The two giggled at the thought of Lena dying of boredom.  
"I missed hanging out with you too," Huey hugged the girl back.  
"Help! It's Webby!" The moment was broken when they heard the doors slam open. Dewey came in running with an unconscious Webby in his arms. Beakley was the first he went to for help, "She won't wake up!"  
"What happened to her?" Beakly set her drink down and took her granddaughter into her arms.  
"I don't know. We were just talking in the garden and she fainted all of a sudden!" Dewey was just about to tear his hair out from all the fear.  
"Put her on the couch," Scrooge demanded.  
"The couch has juice stains all over," Della claimed as she began to flip the cushions over to the dry side.  
"Clear the table then," Scrooge suggested quickly. Louie swiped his arms across the table and knocked all the drinks and presents that sat there. Beakly gently placed Webby on the table and felt her forehead for any sign of a fever.  
"Webby? Dearest? Wake up," Beakly shook the teen by the shoulder. No use. She was silent and her body was limp. If she wasn't breathing everyone would have thought she had met her end.  
"Call the hospital! Hurry!" Beakly shouted at no one in particular. Her focus was solely on Webby. Duckworth was quick to vanish to call an ambulance over.  
"No no no…." Dewey was biting onto his nails. He himself felt like fainting from fright. Just the sight of his childhood friend lying lifelessly on the table was enough to stop his heart in fear. He then felt a hand slam itself on his shoulder and turned him around.  
"What did you do to her?" Abigor demanded to know.  
"N…. Nothing, I swear!" Dewey tripped over his tongue multiple times. He couldn't speak, he couldn't say a word, "We were just talking in the garden."  
"The ambulance is on there way," Duckworth appeared again.  
"Parties over everyone!" Della announced. She along with friends pushed everyone out of the mansion and thanked them for coming.  
"Hey, you heard our mom. Parties over. You can beat it." Louie told Lizzette who was still refusing to move from the couch.  
"You can't kick me out," Lizzette argued.  
"This is a family matter. Only relatives or family friends can stay," Louie argued back. Lizzette crossed her arms and let out a huff.  
"I'm pretty sure your great uncle wouldn't like it if you kicked out his housekeeper's…. granddaughters…. Boyfriends close cousin? Your great uncle has a very loose understanding of what family means doesn't he?" Louie didn't even want to ask what Lizzette meant by this. He just turned around and joined his family and friends that were crowded around Webby.  
Lizzette just let out a hard sigh and placed her sunglasses back over her eyes. She glared at the family ahead, studying them closely. Her eye's mainly landing on Webby.  
"Still not enough love," Lizzette mumbled angrily under her breath. Sounding extremely impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I go again! Bye everyone but before I leave, I actually have a second Ducktales story on Wattpad, that's right I have a Watpad, that I'm planning on expanding on this website. The ones I have on Wattpad are actually test runs. I use Wattpad as a starting point. If the story is popular enough on Wattpad or if I feel like the story can gain as much love on another website, I usually expand it. That's what I did with this story. Don't back down was starting on Wattpad and when I deemed it good enough, I expanded it.  
Well, one of my stories "Heroic" is actually getting some love and I'm considering expanding it here too. What's it about?  
Well it's a fairytale styled story and Human AU.  
(Humanized, Fairytale AU) Many years ago, Magica had taken over the Kingdom of Duckburg. The triplets have been separated since birth and their families are nowhere to be found. But a prophecy has been told. A prophecy that promises the three heroes will one day reunite, defeat the queen of shadows, and bring peace among their kingdom once and for all. That is until the princes can learn what it means to be heroic.


	9. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 PROMO IS OUT!!! Did you see Della in her Woodchuck Uniform? So cute! And Violet is looking so pretty in her Woodchuck uniform!

Everyone besides any family members left the mansion. The ambulance came right away and pulled Webby away. The triplets watched the whole scene from inside the mansion. They couldn't help but feel pain and guilt watching the doctors take their close friend away into the flashing vehicle. Beakley was the only one allowed to hop in with Webby.

"She's burning up," Beakley felt her granddaughter's forehead. The girl was nearly red from her body heat and couldn't seem to stop moaning in pain.

"Dewey, what happened in that garden?!" Huey asked in a whispering yet panicking tone. Dewey pulled onto his brothers and dragged them in their room so no one would hear them.

"I don't know," Dewey threw his arms into the air in distress before smacking them against his face in misery. He was as panicked as his brothers, "Webby and I were talking about the past 7 years, what we did, where we went, just normal things you know.…."

The boys looked at him with unsatisfied looks. It was clear that a lot more happened than just catching up. Dewey's stuttering, his increase in heart rate, and blushing face was enough to give it away.

"Ok ok, so maybe we talked a bit more than that," Dewey admitted. His brothers sat down next to him indicating they were willing to listen. Dewey sighed in defeat and tried to summarize everything he talked about with her, "After catching up, I learned Webby was extremely insecure and vulnerable. She felt out of place like she didn't deserve to be in the mansion. Saying how girls were always talking about how she is just a sewer rat feeding off of Scrooge's money…."

"Wait! Who said that?!" Louie stopped him in mid sentence.

"I don't know, some girls from another rich family. But that's not important! After that I comforted her, telling her not to listen to them, be happy about herself, everyday moral stuff, and all of a sudden she fainted! I swear I did nothing to her!"

"Nothing? This doesn't look like nothing Dewey!" Huey gestured outside where the poor girl was barely able to move. The three teens felt their heart break at the sight of their best friend in so much pain. What could have happened that caused her to be so sick?

They watched as the ambulance drove away, taking their sick friend with them. Dewey groaned from all the stress. He flopped on his bed and thought about what could have caused this.

"Dewey?" They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Huey answered. Lena and Violet cane into the room sharing the same worried expressions as them. "Anything about Webby?"

"Unfortunately no," Violet closed the door and made sure to lock it. This caused some alert from the boys.

"Why the sudden need to secure yourself?" Huey asked.

"Abigor and Lizzette are still in the mansion," Lena answered, "We really don't want to be in the same room as them."

"I thought you girls liked Abigor?" Louie added in.

"Your kidding?" Lena slightly chuckled. She sat down on a desk chair and continued to talk, "Abigor is a good guy to be friends with. Fun to hang out with, loves sports, not to mention he enjoys trouble making, but as a boyfriend…. not so much."

"Ever since he started to court Webbigail, she hasn't been the same," Violet took over the explanation, "It feels like Abigor is influencing her mind into someone she's not. But he hasn't shown any signs of being an unsuitable partner for her. In fact, Webbigail has never been any happier. Her eyes just light up like pink stars whenever she sees him…."

"Hold on there Vi," Dewey suddenly shot up from his bed. He looked at Violet with a serious expression as he asked, "Her eye's light up?"

"It's a metaphor Dewford," Violet told him like it was no big deal. She was about to speak again but Dewey beat her to it.

"You sure about that Vi?" he asked. Violet was about to deny it again but a memory suddenly hit her. She stayed quiet for a while and thought about what he just said.

"I'm sure it's just a metaphor. Her eye's don't…. I'm sure I was just seeing some kind of illusion by the light," she tried to explain.

"You saw it too?" Huey sounded surprised. Everyone turned their gaze to him, sharing the same surprised face. Nothing but silence filled the air with only a single lamp illuminating their faces. Lenas face slowly melted from shock to a smile. She held onto her heart and laughed in relief.

"I'm not going crazy!" She cheered. She twirled in her chair as she chanted "I saw the pink glow in her eye's too! It happens at least once every month."

"But it's been happening a lot more often now." Violet concluded, "Dewey is there anything you can tell us that may help us figure out what happened to Webbigail?"

All eyes were set on the blue triplete. The pressure was too much at this point. His face was a crimson color and sweat could be seen.

"Fine! You want to know what happened?"

"To the last detail," Violet said.

"Oh boy," Dewey made himself comfortable before speaking, "Webby and I took a little walk outside to catch up….."

About an hour ago

"Basketball huh? Why am I not surprised," Webby laughed as she and Dewey walked around the backyard of the mansion.

"I've been playing for all of my highschool years. The team even won a couple championships thanks to yours truly," Dewey puffed out his chest and acted proud. Webby laughed at his actions and playfully punched his arm.

"The girls must be all over you if you're such a big star," Webby teased him. Dewey chuckled in response, trying not to let any blush show on his cheeks.

"Like you won't believe. While some did catch my eye, they never truly had what I wanted,"

"Which is?" Webby urged him to continue.

"Well, for starters, I would like a girl who can keep up with me. You know, can be as daring and adventurous as me. Someone who seeks thrills and challenges whenever she can. Ready for an adventure at any time. Kinda like a partner in crime," Dewey explained as he tried not to trip over his tongue. The last time he remembered being alone with Webby was at Gosalyn house when she was upset about the possibility of separating. This was the first time in 7 years he actually got to hold a conversation with her, "But a soft side would be nice. Sweet, kind and willing to help when needed."

"Awe," Webby cooed at this description, "How sweet. I'm sure you'll find her one day."

He wasn't sure why but this response sadden him. He was still in shock about the whole boyfriend thing and her change in personality was still getting to him. He missed so much of her life that he feels he doesn't even know her.

"What about you? How has school been treating you?" Dewey asked. Webby simply shrugged with her smile lowering a bit.

"It's fine."

"Just fine?" Dewey noticed the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Not the go happy, adventurous place I thought it would be," she shrugged again.

"What were you expecting?"

"Something new," Webby answered with a bit more passion, "Something like a challenge, a new experience!"

"Did you join any sports?" Dewey loved the way her voice sounded when she got excited. But it was like every question he asked, the lower her excitement went.

"Yes of course. I tried out for many until I landed on cheer for two years. Th… then moved to fencing this year," the quik pause in her sentence pulled Dewey out.

"But?" He wanted to hear more.

"But what?" Webby asked. Dewey raised his brow and waited for a proper response. Knowing what he wanted, Webby just sighed and revealed everything, "Ok, so school is everything I ever dreamt of. Study, sports, pushing myself to the limit! But the people in the school don't help with experience."

Dewey stopped in his tracks causing Webby to stop too. She looked back at him to see he had a worried and confused face. She didn't need him to ask, she already knew what he wanted to hear.

"In my middle school years Granny registered me into a private school. Scrooge helped with 50% of the payment. The first few days were great. Meeting new people, joining clubs, it was like a dream come true," her smile soon fell like a rock as she looked down to her feet, "Unless you're a lower class like me."

This definitely caught Deweys ears. He took some steps closer to her and tried to look her in the eyes. She bowed her head further down so he wouldn't see her.

"What do you mean by a lower class like you?" He asked. Webby took a deep breath in like she was pushing her sadness down. Her bangs hid her eyes preventing him from looking at her.

"I…. Let's just say some students said some cruel but true things about me," she whispered out.

"What did they say?" Dewey felt a spark of anger inside him. Who on earth would say anything cruel to this kind but deadly girl? She was smart, stronge, kind, everything a girl would want to be.

"It's silly really," Webby crossed her arms and caged herself. She tighten her arms as if she wanted to hug herself for comfort, "One girl said how could a servant girl like me get into a private school full of wealthy kids. Another boy said how I was the least important student in the whole school. Others assumed Scrooge was only paying part of my education because he was getting something out of my Granny for it…. I'm still confused on what they meant by that last one."

Dewey cringed in some disgust when she said this. By some miracle above, she was able to keep an innocent mind after 7 years. Not that he was complaining, he was overjoyed she kept her innocent side.

"So after months of this I finally begged my Granny to move me to a public school. I never told her why just that I wanted to. Scrooge was more than glad to pay for my education in a public school considering how cheap it would be. I'm actually glad I moved schools cause I got to hang out with Violet and Lena more."

Webby still had her head hung low but the sound of her voice was so broken it didn't take a genius to know tears were streaming down her cheeks. She soon felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and pull her into a warm hug. Dewey laid his head over hers and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Webby," he whispered to her in a comforting way.

"They're right Dewey," Webby weakly said, "I don't belong in their world. I'm just a servant girl who helps around the house. I'm too weird and no one will ever let me forget it."

At this point Dewey was furious. Who did those students think they were to talk so lowly about her. They didn't even take time to know her. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up.

"Webby listen to me and listen good. You are not what they say you are. They don't even have the right to tell you that or tell you who you should be."

"But I am…." Dewey interrupted her before she even had a chance to talk low about herself again.

"You are a kind, brave, intelligent girl who brings nothing but happiness to everyone she knows," He loosened the hug a bit so he can look down at her. Her eye's still had tears in them with trials on her cheek. Used his sleeve to clean her cheeks clean before continuing, "You're the best thing that can ever happen to anyone's life. You bring something new to the table almost everyday. Like that one time when you showed the boys and I how to disable an evil shower before it drowned Louie was pretty cool."

Webby gave a chuckle when he mentioned this. After whipping the trails of tears from her face, he placed a finger under her chin. Making sure she kept eye contact with her as he spoke his next words.

"That's what I missed most about you Webby. How you always found a way to make my life so interesting. Was it scary at times, yes it was. I was pretty sure I would die whenever we played kick ball together but I would never change these memories for anything."

A small smile began to form on Webbys face when he said all this. She wipped away the last of her tears before taking a turn to talk.

"And I missed having you around to adventure with," she said almost in a whisper like.

She loosened the hug so she could look up at him more. Her eyes locked onto his gave her a comforting feeling. Just like they always did when they were kids. Reassuring her everything would be alright even in the tightest of situations. Dewey would be lieing if he said he didn't feel the same. She was always there for him. From searching for his mother to when they left 7 years ago. He could look at her all night if he could, key words, if he could.

Before he knew it, a flash of pink swirled around her eyes making Dewey back up a bit. Confusion filled his mind when he saw this. He may not be as smart as Huey but he was sure eye's don't just flash pink all of sudden, right?

Dewey had no time to process anything when Webbys body suddenly went limp. All her weight was suddenly placed into his arms pulling him down.

"Webby?" Dewey noticed she had her eyes closed and was no longer responding. He placed an arm on her back to keep her sitting up while using the other to shake her awake, "Webby?"

He felt her neck for a pulse. He was relieved to feel she still had a steady heartbeat. He looped his free arm under her knees and lifted her up. He needed help and he needed it now.

Back with the teens

"And that's when I came running in," Dewey ended the story. Everyone looked at him with a combination of shock, confusion, and intrigue.

"There must be something about Webby opening up that caused her body to shut down," Violet thought out loud, "When she comes back tomorrow we need to keep an extra close eye on her."

"Are we forgetting the obvious here?" Louie began, "New boyfriend? New attitude? Abigor did something to her."

"Let's not point fingers yet," Violet added in, "It may look bad but we don't know if he's behind all this."

"It's classic villainy," Louie continued, "A boy gets close to a girl, mind controls her and uses her to get what he wants. It's a cliche really."

"I have to agree with Louie on this," Lena added in, "It's way too much of a coincidence to not be important."

"Either way, Webby is in danger and we're gonna find out who or what is doing this to her!" Dewey claimed. "I don't care what it takes. I'm not backing down on Webby again!"

?

Webby laid on her hospital bed, tossing and turning. Her head was thumping with pain, her face was red hot from her heat. Her eye's finally shot open, allowing her to examine her surroundings. She saw the white tiles above her, the glass windows next to her, and the white curtains surrounding her bed. The window was shut tight with white silky curtains covering it. Feeling the heat get to her, she decided to sit up and head to the window. She could really use the cold wind right now.

She placed her feet on a single white tile, causing a pale pink light to illuminate underneath her. This didn't faze her one bit. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils kept looking straight. She took another step with the same results. Every step she took a bright pink light shined. She slipped her fingers between the curtains and pulled them apart. The moon shined a pale pink color into the room.

She opened the window to let an ice cold wind in. The ice like wind flew past her hair but the coldness didn't seem to have any affect on her. She was motionless, her face stuck on one facial expression. Not happiness, confusion, sadness, just blank. In the distance, a sound of humming filled her ears. It was calling to her, whispering her name so she would come out.

So she did. Webby turned to the white curtains that surrounded her and gently wrapped her fingers around the fabric. Slowly, almost hypnotic, she pulled the curtains. Little by little, the sight behind the fabric revealed itself to her. A brighter and darker glow of pink filled her sight. Where the floor tiles should be was replaced by what looked like pink liquid. In the distance there was nothing but darkness. But she kept her blank face on. The voice was echoing from a distance and she had to follow it.

She stepped into the pool of pink liquid revealing itself to be shallow. The liquid felt both warm and soothing. The smell was sweeter than candy. It felt like nothing could hurt you when you were in it.

She continued to walk across the liquid and with every step she took, the deeper it got. The further she went the darker the shade of pink got. In just a couple more steps, the liquid was up to her knees and had slowly turned so dark it was almost black. The liquid she stood in then began to glow again, but this time a green color. It went from warm to cold in just seconds. The scent was no longer sweet but bitter. Yet she continued to walk until a door came into sight.

The voice was close, just behind the door. All she had to do was grab the knob, turn it, and open. Just as she reached her hand for the nob, a feeling of ice cold hands grabbed her ankles. In one big motion, she was pulled into the liquid and dragged under it.

The dream was enough to make Abigor shoot out of his bed and nearly scream. He lost his balance and hit the hard cold floor.

"Abigor?" He heard Lizzettes voice from the door. With a shaking hand, he turned on the lamp. His room had blue and white wallpaper. The lamp shined a blue light and with gems decorating his room, the light was split and shined in all directions. His room had a fire look to it, like entering his room was like entering a blue flame.

He and Lizzette left the mansion about an hour after the ambulance took Webby. Abigor lifted himself up, still breathing heavy from the dream he had.

"Same dream?" Lizzette said like it was nothing new. Abigor gave a small nod and looked up at his cousin.

"I don't know how long we can keep doing this Lizzette," Abigor told her with a shaky voice, "Something bad is gonna happen, I know it!"

"You didn't call me over all the way over here to Duckburg just to back down again did you?"

"No…. I didn't," he mumbled. He felt his cousin place a hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile.

"Good, cause I came because you need me Abigor," she released his shoulder and went to her luggage. She pulled out a dummy and some bow and arrows. Abigor took some time to think and looked at his desk. His sunglasses laid on the desk. They were a fiery blue accompanied by black lenses. His name was carved into the side and painted white. He never took these off, they were a gift from Lizzette when he was 15.

"I don't think Huey should be your next target Lizzette. You two broke up, no way will he fall for you again," Abigor suddenly spoke. His fiery blue eyes looked over at Lizette who was practicing her archery. She held onto some gold colored arrows on her back and adjusted one on her wooden bow.

"His broken heart makes it easier for me to snatch him up. I mean I could aim for Dewey but he clearly has a thing for Webby. Louie has his heart set on treasure so it'll be too much of a hassle to snatch his heart. Nope! Huey will do just fine," she aimed her bow and was just about to release until her cousin spoke up again.

"What about Violet?" Lizzette turned her attention to him with a confused look. Seeing she was confused, Abigor picked up his sunglasses and put them on. The black colored lenses made his blue eyes glow like embers. "I saw it. She's gonna be a major bump in your plans with Huey. They haven't seen each other in so long and the absence is enough to make love ..."

"Love this, love that, blah blah blah, gross. Love is just an illusion, poison to the mind. I should know, I control every relationship I ever made. Once a poor soul has that idiotic idea of love trapped in his head, they are easy to control. " Lizzette spat out as she grabbed her arrows and aimed at her target. "Coming from a high class, intelligent, promising future, and his rich inheritance is nothing to complain about. Huey will do just fine. Violet is just an obstacle waiting to be conquered. That hummingbird shows zero emotion whatsoever and comes from the lower class. Plain dirt when compared to a lovely rose like me. Getting Hueys attention back will be the easiest thing I do. I have yet to find a man that could resist my charms and fall under my love spell."

"Watch that tongue Liz," Abigor warned her, "You just might talk your way into a grave."

Lizzette just rolled her eye's and released the arrow. The arrow struck the dummy right on the left side of it's chest. She smiled at her perfect aim but Abigor wasn't sharing her glee. He knew she wasn't gonna listen to anything he said but he could try.

"Whatever it is you have planned, you better do it fast before his heart is immune to your little love spell," Abigor warned his cousin. Lizzette let out an amused laugh and sat down on the bench next to the glass doors. Just outside was a balcony and the knight sky that let her see her reflection. She admires herself and fixes her long silky hair.

"I had Huey wrapped around my finger once, I could do it again," Lizzette fixed her hair so it's a neat heart shaped bun. She placed two small gold colored arrows on her bun as an accessory, "No boy says no to me no matter whaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Abigor was quick to drop his phone and on his feet. He got in a fighting stance and let his cousin hide behind him. Lizzette was shaking hard in her rose colored shoes, staring fearfully at the balcony glass doors.

"Oh, did I scare the princess," a really deep and raspy voice asked. Two bright green eyes watched the cousins from outside the glass doors. The eyes pierced through the cousins and was enough to send shivers down their spines. Abigor kept his position, showing no fear whatsoever, "No need to hide your fear Abigor…."

The unnerving voice echoed in their room. In a blink of an eye, a gust of wind slammed open the glass doors, and cut all the lights in their room. Leaving the two in nothing but darkness.

Abigor gulped his fear down but there was no way the floating eye's didn't see it as a sign of fear.

"You act so tough, like you own everything you see. I must admit, you have a brave heart just like your ancestors ..." Abigor could feel the voice vibrate in his ears. His shoulders could feel the pressure of Lizzettes hands clutching onto them. Her heavy breathing and the deep voice were not a comforting sound when mixed into his ears, "... But you want to know what's the difference between you two and your ancestors?"

Abigor puffed out his chest and tried to speak in his menacing tone. He didn't want any fear to be visible but that didn't last long. A great force pushed the two against the wall. Each had a green ring of energy wrapped around their waist.

"They were at least able to accomplish their missions!" The green eyes were no longer the only things to be seen. Around them was a green silhouette of a huge chubby man.

"Let us down!" Lizzette commanded, "We're doing everything you want! Just wait …."

"I'm getting tired of waiting!" The man tightened the ring around the girl. She cringed in pain putting a worried look on Abigors face, "For a girl in your situation you just can't keep your mouth shut! I have more power than you can imagine!"

He lifted her higher off the floor and tightened the ring.

"This is but a fraction of it! I want my talisman back as soon as possible! Or you will end up even more broken-hearted than you already are ..."

"No wait! It's not her fault! Give us time and we'll get you the last two pieces of your talisman! Plus, a triplet!" This last sentence caught the man's attention.

"I'm listening,"

"The triplets are back, that means there's tons of love in the air. If we play our cards right, we'll be able to give you at least one triplet. And who knows, Scrooge might be on the table soon too."

The man pondered on the offer for a while.

"Fine. I'm giving you two 7 more days. If you fail to complete your part of the bargain," the man spun his hand around making two gems appear. One rose colored gem in the shape of a heart, and one falmeing blue gem, "You two will be trapped like the others. Understand?"

The two nodded their heads yes but this wasn't enough for the man.

"I said do you understand!" He raised his voice at them.

"Yes we do!" The two answered. The rings disappeared, letting them fall to the ground.

"You better," with that, the silhouette of the man dashed away, making a large gust of wind. Abigor held onto his cousin and sat her up. He checked for any injuries before speaking.

"You ok?" Abigors heart dropped when Lizzette shook her head no with tears forming in her eye's.

"What have you gotten yourself into Abigor?" Lizzette nearly sobbed out.


	10. Robots and Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to kill time as we wait for tomorrow. Season 3 premiere!!!

Today was the day Webby would come back from the hospital. Somewhere around after sunset she should be arriving. But to kill the time, Louie was searching around his school website.

"Wait what?" The boys were in their room barely waking up. Louie was looking over his phone.

"What is it?" Huey tried to look over Louie's shoulders to see what's on his phone.

"The school dance got moved up to this Wednesday? That's not even a weekend! Who's idiotic plan was this?" Louie revealed.

"This Wednesday? But that means we'll miss it!" Dewey said, "That means I'm supposed to be there today to help my team set up their fundraiser stand."

"You think you're in a predicament? I didn't pay a 100 dollar fee for a spot in the dance to sell my product just to lose it cause they decided to move up the date. If I don't show up today to set up my stand they'll give the spot to someone else on the waitlist. And it's not refundable so I'll be losing money!"

"Look at that. The location is changed too," Huey noticed when he glanced at Louie's phone. "The school rented out a ballroom at the very edge of Cape Suzette. I thought the school was gonna have it at the gym?"

"Did you read this part?" Louie pointed out. At the end of the page it read….

Thank you to the Quakopoulos family for fudiing our dance to a ballroom.

"Quakopoulos huh? No doubt Lizzette had something to do with this," Louie thought out loud.

"The new location is 5 hours away by car. If we leave now we can make it to set up the stands," Dewey suggested.

"Still too slow. We need a plane if we want to go there on time…." Huey argued back. An idea then struck Louie.

"Well we so happen to have a pilot that can take us," he suggested.

"You think Scrooge will let us?" Dewey asked out loud. The three stood in their room thinking.

10 minutes later

"No," of course Scrooge wasn't gonna give in easily.

"Please uncle Scrooge," Dewey pleaded. Just like his brothers, they were giving him the best puppy eyes and folded their hands together, "I need to help my team or else I won't be allowed to play in the next game. Fund-raising is part of being in the team."

"And I can't get a refund for my spot. I'll be losing 100 dollars for nothing!" Louie claimed. Scrooge looked over at Huey and waited for his explanation. Huey just shrugged.

"I'm not even going to the dance," He said.

"Look laddies, you three are already at risk just being here. Until it's time to leave, you won't be leaving anywhere." Scrooge explained.

"Oh come on Uncle Scrooge," Louie pleaded harder, "This is a huge step up for Louie incorporated. I've only done pep rallies and games. A dance could boost my image. I might not have a big opportunity like this again."

"Schools have dances all the time, what makes ye think you won't have this opportunity again?"

Louie only glanced down at the floor from this question. He was clearly holding something back, "Louie?"

Scrooge stretched out his name to get it out of him.

"He got suspended from school dances for selling illegal fireworks in our very first year of High School. The band only got lifted for this dance after he begged them to let him set up his stand," Huey revealed. Scrooge glared at the green triplet who was trying so hard to not make eye contact.

"I got scammed ok! The man who sold them to me said they had permits!" His family cocked their heads to the side, confused as to how he got scammed, "Hey I'm sharp, not perfect."

"Fine," Scrooge caved in.

"Really?" The triplets' eyes lit up. Scrooge made his way down some stairs followed by the boys, "Under one condition."

"Anything!" Louie excitedly jumped down the stairs.

In the money bin, Scrooge was happily marching to the lab with the three boys. Louie being the one with a grumpy face, Dewey was neutral, while Huey was smiling ear to ear. His whole body was shaking and his hands were clutching into a metal box so tight he could've bent the metal.

"You ok Huebert?" Violet asked him. Her and Lena were invited to the trip as part of Scrooge's condition. Huey shook his head yes before shaking it no then back to yes. Violet chuckled at his anticipating actions, "Relax, they'll love H.E.R.O.I.C."

"You think so? I feel like I could've done more. 7 years is a lot, maybe I under performed? Maybe H.E.R.O.I.C isn't as impressive as I thought? What if it's not what they were expecting? What if….." Huey began to enter his craze faze again. Violet set a hand on his shoulder to help him settle down.

"Take a deep breath, you don't want them to see you as a nervous wreck," Violet tried to get him to calm down, "From what I heard, you worked day and night to perfect your invention. Microscopically small robots that build and disable at will are already impressive enough. Process data, lift 100 times his weight…."

"1000 times his weight," Huey corrected.

"... And is programmed to heal anyone who is hurt? You clearly did some serious coding on him," Her encouragement was enough to calm his nerves. Huey took a deep breath in and thought of all the things Fenton and Gandra would say about his invention. He felt Violet give a light squeeze to his shoulder to remind him she's here for him, "They'll be impressed. Don't worry."

"Thanks," he slowly placed his hand on top hers and gave a small smile.

"Uncle Scrooge we don't need any babysitters," Louie tried to argue.

"They're not gonna babysit you lads," Scrooge debated back, "They're just gonna watch over you three when I'm not around."

"In other words, babysit," Louie concluded to Scrooge annoyance. He pushed the elevator button and began to leave.

"You five go to the lab and ask Fenton if he can go with you to school. I just need to do a couple things at the office," their uncle said. The teens did as they were told and entered the elevator.

"Hello!?" The triplets called out as they entered the lab.

"Is anyone here!?" Huey called out. Nothing but an echo was heard, "Strange, Scrooge said that the three would be here."

"Maybe they left for a lunch break?" Lena suggested. Not too long after, they heard the sound of a door slamming open.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All the teens looked up to the balcony inside the lab to see a familiar female scientist running for her life. She zoomed down the stairs and straight past the teens still screaming like someone wanted to murder her.

"Gandra?" They all said in a confusing tone. The girl didn't have time to respond to them, instead she ran across the lab and went straight into a door to another room.

"Look out!" They heard a males warning. They looked back up just in time to see a wooden table falling towards them.

"Whoa!" Dewey pushed his brothers and the girls ahead to avoid the table.

"Sorry about that!" A duck in a gizmo suit apologized once he went down the stairs, "Robotica is a little bit out of control right now."

"Fenton?" Huey said his name.

"Robotica?" Louie had no idea what was going on.

"Hold still!" They all heard Gyro screaming. Again, the teens looked up to see the scientist trying to pull back what looked like a female robot, "Your emotional chip is very unstable!"

"I'm stable enough!" The so-called Robotica flipped Gyro off of her and threw him over the balcony.

"I got ya!" Fenton caught his work partner, allowing the robot to go past them with ease. It ran across the lab and to another room leaving them alone.

"What is going on!?" Huey couldn't seem to wrap his head around this.

"I created an extra maid to help Beakley around the house. But I'm afraid her emotional chip is….. Well, emotional," Gyro didn't know how to explain this well, "The chip seems to have developed some strong feelings towards everything. Sunshine, flowers, animals, Gizmo Duck….."

"Wait, GizmoDuck?" This only seemed to confuse Huey even more.

"Robotica may have a tiny crush on me and is having trouble controlling her emotions," GizmoDuck let out a nervous laugh at this.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Gandra burst through the doors with the robot maid close behind her. Now usually, Gandra wouldn't have trouble fighting back, that is if the robot chasing her wasn't trying to murder her with a laser gun.

"Get back here, you date snatching buffoon," the female robot screamed at her. Gandra ducked under a lab table to avoid being hit by the crazed girl. This didn't help for long. The robot ripped the metal table into two and tossed them aside like nothing.

"No!" Gyro screamed at the sight of his lab being torn apart. One by one, Robotica tossed whatever she could find towards Gandra. Whether it be something small like a ray gun to something big like a table, if she can lift it, she'll throw it. Gyro ran behind the girls, gathering up all the remaining pieces of his inventions and attempted to save some, "Can't you run for your life somewhere else?!"

"Robotica, calm down," GizmoDuck wedged himself between the two girls.

"I won't calm down until this little pest is out of your life for good!" Robotica looked to the side of GizmoDuck, trying to get her hands on the raven haired girl. She lunged herself towards Gandra, tackling the girl to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Gandra kicked the robot off but she wasn't down just yet. The second Gandra got on her feet, the robot slid her leg across her feet and knocked her back down. But before she can jump her again, GizmoDuck grabbed the robot from behind before looking back at Gyro.

"Gyro! A little help," he asked in distress. Gyro slipped a new chip from his pocket and ran to the robot. In a swift move, he switched out the chips shutting down the robot for a split moment. It then opened its eyes again making all the teens back away.

"Robitca, what is your purpose?" Gyro asked, a little nervous. Ok, very nervous.

"To serve my master," The robot said. Fenton let the girl go hoping she wouldn't go berserk again.

"Good," Gyro felt really relieved and held onto his heart. He then straightened his posture and glared at the robot as he shouted, "Now pick up everything you just destroyed in my lab!"

The robot gave him a salute and went straight to work.

"Wouldn't turn evil he said," Gandra mocked Gyro under her breath. She got back up on her feet and dusted herself, "Don't worry, she won't take over the world, She's completely harmless, Gandra don't get mad when my emotionally unstable killer robot tries to rip you apart!"

"Don't mock my great mind like that! My inventions so happen to be the best thing society will ever lay eyes on. They are just…."

"Wildly misunderstood, yada yada yada. You use that same excuse all the time. It's getting old." Gandra was clearly having enough of Gyros antics.

"You ok?" Fenton got out of his suite and was quick to check on Gandra. The girl nodded yes but that didn't stop him from checking every inch of her for injuries.

"So it is true…" a soft voice filled with surprise entered the conversation. The two scientists looked back to see the group of teens. Huey was the one in front and shaking the most with the metal box in hand, "They really did find her."

The two were more shocked than ever to see the boys again. They heard rumors they showed up at the party but never bothered to look for them in fear it was just a rumor.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie?" Fenton was barely able to get out from his shaking voice.

"Fenton!" The boys shouted in delight. Without a second thought, the three boys tackled their favorite scientist into a huge hug.

"Whoa! I never thought I would see you boys ever again!" Fenton laughed in great delight and hugged the boys.

"It's been so long! Still flying around keeping the town safe from bad guys?" Huey asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Sure have! And I've made some room to spend time on my work in the lab as well," the scientist answered gleefully. As they all separated themselves from the hug, Huey went past the scientist and to Gandra.

"And you! You're actually back! I was so nervous we may have caused you to disappear forever," Huey laughed out of nerves and relife. Gandra smiled and shrugged.

"Here I am. Hubert am I right?" She sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, but Huey for short," He chimed.

"Sorry, my memory is still a bit fuzzy," Gandra explained. She put out her fist for Huey to fist bump back.

"I heard. You must've been through something awful," Huey fist bumped her and realized a bump over her gloves. He looked at her hand to see a silver ring with a gem on it. The gem was a bit sharp, dark purple with electric blue streaks. The red triplets eyes lit up like stars when he saw this, "An… an engagement ring?"

His face was full of shock and surprise. Fenton gave a nervous laugh and walked up next to Gandra. He took her hand and showed Huey they both had a ring. Fentons was also a silver ring with a really light shade of purple gem. It almost looked white in the light. Hueys surprised face slowly molded into a face full of delight and excitement.

"You have to let me help plan the wedding!" Huey suddenly cheered at the top of his lungs. He was soon jumping around and almost like magic, had his Woodchuck Guidebook in his hands faster than they can see. He turned the pages at the speed of light and said "I've been wanting to plan a wedding my whole life! I would have planned Uncle Donalds but he only made me an assistant. Thinking it was too much for me to handle as a kid. But I promise, I am perfectly capable of planning a complex, beautiful wed…."

"Ok don't get too ahead of yourself," Dewey slowly took Hueys book and closed it. Huey acted as if they just took his soul. He reached for his book, still shaking from excitement. Dewey pushed him as far he could and said "We're only here for a week, remember?"

This one piece of information hit the red triplete like bricks. He finally calmed down and sighed in sadness.

"I almost forgot," Huey said full of disappointment. He's gone for 7 years and his favorite scientist is engaged. Now he can't even help his friend out with any preparations for his big day.

"It's ok," He heard Fenton say, "We're just happy to see you again." This of course brought a little smile to Hueys face.

"What is up with all this gizmos and stuff?" No one had noticed Louie snooping around. In fact, during the whole chaos, no one had noticed all the new tech and inventions that nearly crowded the lab. Louie was just about to touch a metal looking cube until two hands suddenly jerked it away.

"Don't touch that!" Gyro held onto it like a baby, "It's a new invention Scrooge assigned to us. You see, we still haven't uncovered the mystery intruder that was after you boys. So we started making traps. This box can lay flat on the ground like a rug and as soon as someone or something steps foot on it, it snapps close and shrinks the intruder to a small size. The intruder can only be let out by this remote control."

Gyro set the metal cube on a counter where a remote control was. "We're still working out a few bugs here and there….."

"By that he means how highly sensitive the trap is. All it took was a small breeze to pass over and that thing snapped almost as fast as his sanity," Gandra interrupted Gyro to his annoyance. He wanted to tackle this girl to ground but Lil Bulb and Manny had to keep reminding him not to.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with my sanity. Second of all, true, it may be a bit sensitive and has trouble detecting weight… But other than that, the trap is almost ready. And if you don't mind me asking, why are you boys here?"

Huey was about to mention Scrooge but Louie beat him to it. Louie pushed Huey forward to Fenton and Gandra.

"The king of nerds here wants to show off what he did in the past 7 years."

"Louie, now is not a good time," Huey whispered nervously to him.

"You've been waiting for 7 years to show this thing off, just…." Louie tried to grab the box from Hueys hands but he tugged it back. The two brothers squabble around as everyone just looks at them confused. Louie grabbed the box but Huey wouldn't let go. A game of tug of war happened until a third person took the box from their hands.

"Hubert has been working on this for years. He hopes to impress you with his creation," Violet placed the box on a counter and looked back at the red triplet. Huey began to shake just as much as they entered the bin. He walked to the counter and was extremely hesitant to open it. Violet gave him an encouraging smile and nod before going back to the group. He took a deep breath in and opened his box to reveal the nanites.

"My nanites?" Gandra recognized these right away. She took a step forward and took a closer look, "I thought these got lost in the ship wreck, you had them?"

"I gave your invention to him not too long after you disappeared, hope that's ok," Fenton quickly explained. Gandra didn't say a word, she continued to look at the young boy and waited to see what he had to present.

"Don't worry, I made good use of these," of course Huey hoped he did. He grabbed the metal stick and fumbled a bit with it. Shaky start, that was ok he thought.

He moved the metal wand around letting out the tiny bots from the box. The little bots attached themselves to each other creating the small robot. Huey smiled when he saw some positive reaction from Fenton and Gandra. Well at least Fenton who looked excited. Gandra at least looked intrigued. He tapped it's lil head with the wand making its blue eye's light up. Lil Bulb was definitely interested. He hopped off of Gyros shoulder and took a close look at the robot. He was just an inch taller than Lil Bulb.

"I like you to meet H.E.R.O.I.C 1987," Huey said with a little more confidence. He flicked the stick to the left to make the little guy move left, "Heroic. Electric. Reinvigorate. Outstanding. Intelligence. Computer. You can control this guy manually with the flick of the stick or use voice commands. For example, H.E.R.O, clean this counter please."

He did as asked and ran around, picking up any trash and throwing them to the can.

"So it's a fancier version of Lil Bulb?" Gyro comment.

"I…. um…" Huey panicked at this.

"Reinvigorate huh?" Gandra thought out loud, "As in give new energy and strength?"

"Yeah, it's like this. Dewey come here," Huey pulled his brother in. He grabbed a metal ruler and slammed it against Deweys hand.

"Ow! Huey!" Dewey angrily pulled his hand back. As if on cue, H.E. eyes lit up with a turquoise color. He ran up to Dewey and took his hand. After scanning, he ran off to grab the first aid kit.

"So it's a metal nurse. Anything else?" Gyro asked.

"Check this out!" Dewey looked down at H.E.R.O before excitedly saying, "H.E.R.O! Do that cool electric thing."

In a blink of an eye, the robot faced a lamp nearby and shot a blast of electricity shattering the lamp. Lil Bulb ducked down just in time to avoid the blast.

"Oh no, nonono," Gyro picked Lil Bulb up and said, "I don't need a mini robot version of my interns reckless girlfriend."

"Heals and destroys, nice," Gandra was impressed. She picked up the robot and looked at it's texture, "This is quite impressive lil red. You managed to create a bigger bot with microbots. I…"

Before she could say anything, H.E.R.O eyes turned black and scanned the girl. After it was done it looked over and Fenton and scanned him too.

"It's scanning to gather information," Huey explained. Once it was done, it gave a ding and spoke in a robot kid like voice.

"Fenton Crackshell Cabrera, male, scientists and studies robotics. Alter ego, GizmoDuck,"

"Great, now I can add a robot to my list of people who know my identity," Fenton sarcastically said. The robot then looked at Gandra.

"Gandra Dee, female, career; chemist and robotics. Once a F.O.W.L agent," Huey quickly snatched H.E.R.O from Gandras hands.

"Sorry, He's not sentiment. Not yet of course," Huey taped H.E.R.Os head with the metal wand, making him fall back into multiple nanites. Huey opened the box for all of them to go back in.

"It's cool," Gandra shrugged it off like nothing. This came to Hueys surprise. The last time he saw her, she was a mess about being a villain or not, "You really made something here. With all those nanites combined, H.E.R.O.I.C must have some serious strength."

"1000 times his weight," Huey added in, "1987 stands for the amounts of tests I had to do in order to perfect him. Just some minor setbacks really."

"By minor he means setting the room on fire with mini falmeing robots," Louie added in embarrassing Huey.

"It's ok lil red," Gandra gave him a light punch to the shoulders, "Can't reach your goal without taking a risk to break something, right?"

Huey gave a shy nod to her statement.

"If you like, we can show you kids some new inventions. They're still in the pioneering stage but …." Before Fenton can say anything else, Louie begins to push his brother and friends to the elevator doors.

"That sounds great and all but we should be heading back to Uncle Scrooge. Don't want to keep him waiting," Louie pushed the button in an impatient madder. The doors opened up but to his surprise, Scrooge was already inside.

"Did you ask them yet?" He asked his nephew.

"Ask us what?" Fenton asked.

At the ballroom where the dance was gonna take place, Fenton and Gandra followed them.

"So close," Louie mumbbled, "Why did you two agree to babysit us?"

"Scrooge pays good money," Gandra shrugged.

"Besides, He's right. You boys are still in danger. You can't just leave the mansion without proper protection," Fenton explained.

"Just don't act too protective," Louie begged before going into the ballroom. Inside, students were setting up decorations and stands. Louie rushed to his corner where his stand was gonna be as did Dewey.

As Lena left to help Louie and Huey went to help Dewey, Violet was left behind. She looked around the ballroom, seeing if there was anything she could do.

"Excuse me, move over," Some students shoved her aside and carried their boxes.

"Where's the list!" A girl ran past her, nearly knocking her down.

"Hold onto these will you," A boy just dumped a box full of supplies into Violet's arms.

"I…. what?" Violet was confused.

"Be sure to hang them up all across the room," The same boy commanded before taking his share of boxes and off he went. Violet looked down at the box to see it was streamers. Guess she was decorating.

At Dewey's stand, Huey was helping unpack all the treats the basketball team was going to sell. Cut the tape, open, place them on the counter, repeat.

"Oooo, loving the color," Lizzette was looking at all the stands. She soon came to the basketball stand with a tray of ice tea for the team, "Very sporty looking."

"Thanks Lizzette," One of the teammates took a tea, "And thank your father for funding the dance so we have it at a ballroom. Very fancy."

"Thanks, when I heard the triplets were gonna be in Duckburg for the week, I wanted to move the location closer so they can still attend." Lizzettes words confused both Dewey and Huey. The brothers looked at each other for a moment before looking at her.

"Take it as an apology for accusing you for being thieves last night. Tea?" Lizzette told them and handed them the tray of tea. Dewey was about to grab a glass but Lizzette picked it up first.

"That ones specifically made for Huey," She gave it to the red triplet, "No sugar, otherwise Huey would cause more damage than help."

"Thanks," Huey shrugged and took his tea.

"Why are you being so nice?" Dewey asked,a little suspicious, "I beat up your cousin and insulted you. Not to mention you were being so spoiled towards us."

"Yeah, that's my ugly side," Lizzette looked down in shame, "I'll admit, I am spoiled. I'm just not used to having lower class people mix in with higher class. So I assumed you boys were up to trouble."

Dewey wasn't buying this for a moment but Huey sure did.

"It's all cool," Huey said, "Misunderstandings happen. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Lizzette gave a sweet smile and placed her sunglasses on. Once Huey and Dewey were done with their drinks, Huey felt his head go light.

"You ok," Dewey set his and Hueys drink down.

"Yeah, just a little light headed," Huey shook it off right away. Lizzette took the cups back before speaking.

"I could use some help in the kitchen if you boys don't mind. It's right outside since we can't use the ballroom kitchen yet," She asked.

"Sure, we'll help out when we can," Huey happily replied. Lizzette responded with a smile and left.

"Help? That girl is nothing but trouble," Dewey gave Huey a light smack to the head.

"Ow, I know she might be a little dramatic but she's still a nice girl," Huey rubbed his head where Dewey just hit him.

"Nice? That girl wouldn't know nice if it slapped her in her pretty little face," Dewey argued.

"She is pretty, we can both agree on that," Huey chimed like it was no big deal. This left the blue brother utterly speechless. Is Huey really being nice to the same girl that broke up with him, insulted them and just acting rotten towards them?

With Violet, the girl used a stepping stool to hang up the streamers but her short height was still a problem. She was always shorter than all her friends.

"Need some help," Violet felt one of her friends hold onto her waist and lift her up. This was just the boost she needed to tie the streamer on the hook.

"Thanks Hubert," Violet happily thanked him as he set her down.

"No problem," Huey said proudly, "You don't have to have to help around Vi. The school has enough volunteers."

"I know, but if I'm gonna be around I want to at least feel helpful," Violet told him. She grabbed another box and took out more streamers, "Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to spend time together before you and your brothers leave Duckburg."

The reminder only saddened Huey. It was true, him and his brothers only had this week to spend in Duckburg and it was back to Cape Suzzette. He didn't want to, he has so many friends here, so many events he wants to experience.

"I know it's tragic to think we have to separate again but it is for your well being," it was almost like Violet could read his mind, "Missing out on so many events like birthdays, holidays, weddings is a small price to pay to assure your safety."

"I just wish we could still be in contact. To at least text each other," Huey noticed Violet was still having trouble putting up streamers. He slipped out his metal box from his backpack and assembled H.E.R.O. "May you help us decorate."

The little robot nodded and climbed up to Hueys shoulder before hopping into Violet's hands. H.E.R.O took the streamers and let Violet raise him to where they should hang them.

"It would be nice to hold a conversation with you from time to time. Not many people share my interest," Violet explained, "Lena is an incredible sister but I would like to talk about the science behind paranormal entities without having the other person fall asleep."

"You have trouble fitting in?" Huey asked, a little confused. He figured someone as intelligent as her would be able to talk to anyone. She had so many ideas and theories about the unknown. One would think someone would share her interest.

"I wasn't kidding when I said it's never been the same since you left," Violet finally hopped off the stepping stool and faced Huey. H.E.R.O looked up at the two, his eyes turning black. It was rather hard to read the hummingbird. She always held a still expression and never showed any kind of emotion unless it was strong like fear, "I'm not as cold as I may seem. It's just easier to convey no emotion. That way no one can judge you for your passions or interests."

The way she said this caught the triplets attention. She was really good at hiding her emotions but just the sound of her tone gave away some hint of fear.

"You were bullied?" Huey asked.

"Not exactly. When Webby went to a private school, that left me alone. Lena was in her freshman year while I was in my last year of middle school. That left me alone for a good year. Not that I'm not used to it. I spent a majority of my life isolated in my room. Once I met Webby everything changed for the better. Not sure if you want to hear all this…." Violet scoffed it off and walked away to get a new box of supplies. Huey followed the girl to the box and helped her lift it.

"I'm listening," he told her. They placed the box on a table and began to unpack all the paper cups and plates.

"After Webby came into my life, she gave me so much. She was an odd ball like me and she gave me new friends like you,"

"Is that a good thing?" Huey joked a bit. This earned him a light hit by a paper plate.

"What else would it be," Violet chuckled, "I grew so attached to everyone, it made me wish I got out sooner. So I could spend more time with you before you and your brothers left."

Huey felt his heart drop at this. He never thought how much them leaving would affect his other friends, not just Webby. He never experienced loneliness like her. Whether he liked it or not, he always had his brothers in his personal space every single day.

"Well I'm here now," Huey placed his hand above hers in hopes this would make her feel a bit better. Violet gave a small smile but there was still a sting of pain in her eye's.

"For 6 more days. And one of them you'll be at the dance with your brothers," she reminded him. Huey shook his head no and spoke.

"I'm not going to the dance. Nothing for me to do," using his free hand, he unpacked more cups.

"You're not gonna help your brothers with their stands?"

"Dewey has his team and I don't want to get sucked into another Louie incorporated lawsuit," Huey surprised Violet with that.

"He's gotten sued?"

"Should that really be a surprise?" He joked. This got a light chuckle from her, "Besides, I like to spend more time with you before I leave Duckburge."

"We can just go to the dance together," the second Violet said this, Huey nearly dropped everything. He used both of his hands to catch everything in mid air, the movement causing his hat to fall over his eyes.

"Together?" Huey repeated with a blush forming on his white feathers. Violet tilted Hueys hat up so she could see his eye's.

"So you can spend time with your brothers and I," She told him with a calm smile.

Huey looked down at her dark intimidating eye's. Were they always so dark and mysterious? He had to admit, she was rather pretty when she smiled. With her freckles decorating her cheeks making her smile even more adorable. Why is he just noticing this now? All these thoughts brought back his light headedness.

"Something the matter?" Violet noticed Hueys pain right away. She fixed his hat and set everything in his arms down.

"Y… yeah, I mean no! I mean…." Huey shook his head trying to shake off the pain. Violet was quick to grab him a chair and set him down. Huey held onto his head and leaned on the table. He looked up at her, managing a sweet smile, "I would love to go to the dance with you."

While this brought a smile to the two of them, Violet couldn't help but feel the need to help him with his headache.

"Need anything?" Violet asked. Huey shook his head no but someone else had other plans.

"Tea?" Lizzette appeared like a ghost. She placed a cup of tea in his hands, "It'll help with your migraines."

Huey didn't ask questions, he took the cup and drank every last drop. Like a miracle, he was no longer feeling dizzy or light headed.

"Whoa, what was in that tea," Huey was impressed on how fast it worked.

"Just an old family recipe passed down from generation to generation," Lizzette helped him back on his feet and pulled him towards the outdoor kitchen, "Maybe you should get out for some fresh air."

Huey didn't fight it. He let the girl pull him outside leaving Violet alone at the table. The hummingbird couldn't be any more confused. What just happened? Did she just get pushed aside all of a sudden?

She glanced at where Lizzette was letting Huey out. Before she could follow him, Lizzettes sweet eye's suddenly went cruel. She glared over where Violet was like she did something wrong. Violet could feel the glare through Lizzettes sunglasses. Violet shrugged in a way that said what?

"I'm sensing some distress," H.E.R.O spoke. Violet looked down at the little robot and shook her head no.

"Just confused," Violet told him and went back to setting plates and cups.


	11. Dance Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, the next chapter is here so soon? Well I do stay up till 2 am working on this. I think I may have fallen in love with my own story, that even I want to see what happens next. And did anyone see the premiere! Violet has officially become my new favorite! Sorry Huey, still love you.
> 
> And since this chapter is pretty climactic, it's extremely long. It was over 15,000 words. Yikes! So I cut it in two parts. Expect part 2 either tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. Just need to edit it.

Sun was setting and the teens had made it back to the mansion just in time. In the distance, a limo could be seen.

"She's here!" Lena chimed. She dragged Violet down the stairs and waited for her best friend to come. Louie did the same and Dewey was about to. Except Huey got his attention first. The red triplet hadn't torn his eye's from his phone the entire ride home.

"Huey? Webbys almost here," Dewey tugged on Hueys arm. 

"Uh huh, just a second," Huey didn't have any kind of reaction to his brother. His fingers were tapping away on the keyboards of his cell phone. Dewey looked over his phone and frowned when he saw he was texting Lizzette.

"Will you stop texting her for a while," Dewey grabbed Hueys phone and put it in his pocket.

"Wait, she might call me later," Huey pleaded and reached out for his phone.

"Call? Who makes phone calls for casual conversation nowadays?" Dewey pushed his brother back before saying, "You'll get your phone back after we welcome Webby back."

"Webby is coming?!" In a blink of an eye, Huey dashed down the stairs and to the driveway. Dewey just rolled his eyes at Huey's lack of attention. It wasn't like him to be so absent minded.

The limo parked right in front of a group of excited teens. Della, and Donald were the first ones to come out.

"Hey boys," Della hugged her sons, "Sorry for being absent all day."

"Is Webby ok?" Dewey was the first to ask.

"She's fine but she may have some issues right now," Donald nervously said.

"Issues like what?" Lenas heart sank at the sound of this.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!!!" The atmosphere was broken into by a squealing voice. An all too familiar pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the triplets.

"Whoa Webby, can't breath," Louie choked out but Webby was not letting go anytime soon.

"I can't believe it! I thought it was all a dream!" Webby hugged them even tighter before releasing them.

"Relax Webby, it's only been one day since you saw us," Dewey laughed.

"One day? It's been five years since I last saw you three!" Webby threw herself onto Dewey and hugged him with all her might.

"Five years?" The group of teens repeated in confusion.

"She appears to have lost 2 years worth of her memories," Beakly explained with a little worry in her voice, "She can't remember anything past the age 15."

"Not true, I still remember part of my birthday party yesterday," Webby explained.

"Parts," Beakly repeated. 

The boys laughed when they saw Dewey struggling to breath in Webbys grasp, while also holding onto their hearts. Webby had trails of tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her breathing became unsteady as she tried to speak.

"I never thought I would see any of you ever again," Her voice cracked as she nuzzled against Deweys shirt. Not caring that she was soaking his shirt in tears, or that he might die of lack of oxygen, Dewey simply hugged her back.

After a while, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Lena and Violet insisted on staying for the night since they wanted to be with Webby after she got out of the hospital. They spent the night talking about everything Webby forgot.

"Wait, I actually joined cheer instead of football?" Webby laughed at the thought.

"Something about wanting to support your boyfriend," Lena smiled and shrugged. Webbys smile grew even more as she looked down at her hands.

"Wow, I can't believe I had a boyfriend,"

"You don't remember a thing about Abigor?" Dewey asked. He felt a spark of hope when he did. Webby shook her head no before speaking.

"He sounds like a good guy though," Webby commented.

"Hmmm…. He's a fun guy to be friends with," Lena told her. Webby got on her feet and looked around the room.

"I had some strange but cute taste," Webby looked at her pink hearted wallpaper. The only thing she wasn't liking was the boy band posters she had, "Really strange taste in music. But I do like all these little guys!"

She hopped into her bed that was full of stuffed animals. She squeezed each and every one of them, feeling their soft texture.

"So cozy and soft," she released them and looked around her room some more, "But where are all my things. My magic rocks, my weapons, my spell books,my signed poster of Rakky?"

"You stuffed it all in the attic," Dewey told her. He got on his feet and pulled the attic down. Webby rushed up followed by her friends. All but two. Lena noticed Huey was outside the door speaking on the phone.

"It's good to spend time with you too but I can't," She heard Huey. Lena opened the door and looked at the hall. Huey noticed her and simply waved. Lena walked up to him and was about to ask who he was talking to but the quiet atmosphere let her hear the voice on the other line.

"Awe please Huey," Lizzettes voice pleaded. Lena leaned on the wall and listened in, "I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Sorry Lizzette, but I already have a date," Huey felt his head pound after this sentence.

"Is it that weird Violet chick? Cause you can do so much better."

Before Huey could say anything, Lena grabbed Hueys phone and shouted. 

"Excuse me! Who are you to say that my little sister isn't good enough?"

"Lena, calm down," Huey gently took his phone back, "Sorry Lizzette, I'll talk to you later."

With that he hung up.

"Dance? Violet?" Lena wanted to make things clear.

"Violet asked me to the dance and I agreed," Huey blushed a bit at this. His vision became slightly blurry but he shook it off.

"So you're the lucky date huh?" Lena smirked.

"She told you?" Huey asked.

"She said she was going but since she's not a student at Cape Suzette, I only assumed she got herself a date with someone who is. Who thought it be you," Lena chuckled, "I guess I'll see you and Vi there."

"You're going too?"

"Louie asked me to be his partner at the stand. He's gonna need all the help he can get," Lena answered. The two friends began to go back in the room but before they did, Huey spoke up.

"How much do you want to bet Dewey is gonna ask Webby to the dance?" 

"Ha, if anything Webby will ask him," Lena told him.

Up in the attic, Webby was looking at her old spell books. She blew all the dust off and studied it.

"How could I ever place these up here?" She thought out loud.

"Violet says you were trying to get rid of your past as a way to cope," Dewey told her and sat next to her.

"That doesn't really sound like me," Webby commented. Her eye's traveled down to Dewey's arm and she let out a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Dewey got scared by her sudden reaction. Webby grabbed his hand and looked at the bracelets.

"You still have the bracelets?" She chimed. Her eye's shimmer with happiness and tears.

"Of course," Dewey smiled,"I never took them off unless I had to. I wear them to every game, it's like my good luck charm cause it's a piece of you that'll always be with me."

"Awe, that's so sweet. You take it to every basketball game?"

Dewey nodded yes before being taken back by her comment.

"How do you know I play basketball?" Dewey asked.

"I did say I remember bits of my 17th birthday party," Webby lightly tightened her grip on his hand, "You were really sweet with everything you told me."

"You remember all that?" Dewey scratched the back of his neck and nervously laughed.

"Everything. I thought it was just a dream but when I saw you at the stairs of the mansion, I nearly cried. It wasn't a dream and my heart was ready to explode!" Webby said with so much excitement, "How long are you staying?"

"Just for the week," Dewey sadly told her. He placed both his hands on hers when he saw her eye's suddenly go from happy to disappointed, "It'll be ok. We still have 5 days left. How about we go to the dance tomorrow? We can spend more time that way before I leave."

"Really?" Webbys eye's lit up with some happiness. Dewey nodded yes earning him a tight hug from her.

The next day, the dance was coming and everyone was getting ready. Webby dragged her friend's to a store to get everything they needed for the dance. Despite Lena saying they had dresses at the mansion and that she wanted to wear a suite, Webby still dragged them both to the store.

"Ok Webby, it's your first school dance with an actual date," Webby took a deep breath in and picked out an arm full of dresses.

"Um, ma'am, the limit is 4," The lady in the changing room told her.

"Hand us some to try on, will you?" Lena laughed at her friend's attempt to stay cool. She handed some dresses to Violet and for herself.

"I'm just so excited!" Webby rushed into a stall and wasted no time, "The boys are back! I'm going to Cape Suzette today! Not to mention I actually got a date!"

"With Dewey no less," Lena teased her.

"I know!" Webby cheered.

Lena picked out her outfit pretty fast. A sparkling black dress that reached her knees and a white belt. Her amulet complemented the look along with a black hat she picked out.

Lena went in to help her sister all while Webby constantly threw dresses to the side like the wind. She would run out of the room and come in with more dresses to try on.

"She's really running like the wind," Lena laughed. When she heard Violet open her stall, she turned and gasped.

"Vi, that's…. it's…"

Violet wasn't sure if Lena being speechless was a good sign or not. She looked in the mirror and studied the dress. Dark purple with some sparkles on the bottom. The cut was short in front and long in the back. The dress reached up to her neck and was sleeveless.

"Is it too exaggerated?" Violet asked. Lena gave her sister a hug and nuzzled against her hair.

"You look so beautiful," she complemented.

"I found one!" Webby cheered. She came running out of the changing room and showed off the dress she chose. Light pink that orbed into a darker pink below. The dress reached to her feet and was somewhat puffy. It had a thin layer of sparkles over it and she wore a headband with a white bow. She twirled around so her friend's could get a better look, "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Both Lena and Violet nodded yes.

With the boys, Louie was being forced into a classic tux by Donald.

"Come on Louie!" Doanld struggled but he finally placed the tux on his nephew, "You never had a problem with dressing up."

"Not in a normal tux, but these were custom made under Uncle Scrooge name. He ordered plastic lining! Do you know how itchy this is?"

"Extra large pockets so you can bring back more food lad!" Scrooge called out from across the hall.

While Louie tried not to die of the plastic tux, his brothers were suffering in getting ready.

"Stop playing with your hair," Huey smacked Deweys hand away and combed his hair again.

"Sorry, just nervous. I have no idea why I asked her. She already has a boyfriend!" Dewey panicked.

"Yeah, and completely forgot about him overnight," Louie reminded him,still itching from the suit.

"But it still feels like I'm stealing someone else's girlfriend," Dewey sighed.

"Hey, she said yes. Abigor has nothing on that," Louie assured him. Once he finally found a comfortable way to fit in his suit, he hopped into a seat next to Dewey and watched in amusement when Huey couldn't tame Deweys hair.

"He can still claim Webby back," Dewey mumbled in worry.

"Don't think of it as stealing," Donald hopped into the conversation, "Webby's not an object you can just take out of someone's hands or claim as your own. She has free will and if she wants to be your date, then no one can say otherwise."

Dewey looked down at his hands for a moment. He fidget with the bracelets he wore and thought about this. Webby did say yes, and she has every right to be whoever date she wants to be. But was it right when she couldn't even remember 2 years of her life? No matter what, they could still be friends.

"Thanks Uncle Donald," Dewey smiled. Donald gave him an encouraging smile before walking to the door.

"Come on Huey, Launchpad says he has the plane ready," Donald told him.

"You're leaving 8 hours before the dance?" Louie was confused as so was Dewey.

"Lizzette needs help setting up the tables and chairs," Huey said and set the brush down.

"Can't she have anyone else help. Someone who doesn't need a plane to get to the venue?" Dewey sounded a bit sarcastic.

"She asked for me personally," Huey shrugged before leaving.

"Of course she did," Dewey couldn't roll his eyes any harder, "What could that girl be planning?"

The sun was almost down and the group was ready to leave. The girls were at the stairs with the plane parked in the garden.

"Looking nice," Louie slid down the stairs, landing next to the girls. He faced Lena and pointed to her hat, "Top hat, nice touch."

"I thought it was," Lena complimented back. As both Lena and Louie talked to kill time, Dewey nervously walked down the stairs to Webby.

She looked stunning in the dress she picked out. Her hair curled and let down so they rested on her shoulders. She had a touch of glitter in her hair, dress and cheeks making it look like little stars.

"Hey Dewey," Webby excitedly jumped up and down. Dewey was at the last step and about to say something until he tumbled down.

"Dewey?" His friend's looked down to see if he was ok.

"I'm good," Dewey was quick to get up. He looked right and Webby and nervously laughed off the pain.

"I guess you could say your drop dead gorgeous," Louie nuged Webby, making her laugh.

"Louie don't say that," Dewey said in response to his teasing, "I mean….. Don't tease me like that. Not that you're not pretty…. Not not pretty? Is that right? I mean! Y… you look really stunning."

"Thanks," Webby did some small hops of excitement, "I added a lot more glitter to the dress."

"It looks wonderful," Dewey added, making Webby blush a bit.

"And could be used to track me down," Everyone was taken back by Webbys words, "If I get kidnapped or murdered tonight, the glitter will stick to the guilty party. Making it much easier to avenge me."

"Oh…. smart," Dewey had no idea how to respond to this.

"Is Hubert not coming?" Violet noticed the oldest was missing. Both Dewey and Louie looked at one another with worried looks.

"He's at the dance," Dewey told her. Violet looked at the blue triplet confused.

"He was asked to volunteer to help set the ballroom up before they open," Louie didn't want to bring up Lizzette.

"Oh, ok," Violet seemed disappointed but understood.

"Alright Mr Mcduck, we have everything set up," Fenton came out of the plane with Gandra behind. 

"Nope!" Louie made a u turn and went back into the mansion. Scrooge rolled his eyes at the boy's actions. He moved his cane towards his great nephew and pulled him back out by hooking it on his shirt.

"You said you wanted to go to this party," Scrooge reminded him.

"Yea but not with babysitters. We're 17 for crying out loud! We don't need a babysitter!"

"Louie is right Uncle Scrooge," Dewey agreed with his brother, "We're just going to a party. Nothing to call GizmoDuck for."

"Thank you!" Louie was grateful for his brothers back up, "Besides, it's been 7 years already. Whatever has been tormenting the family is probably long gone."

"Actually, according to the records, there have been at least 457 physical attacks to the mansion and lab for the past 7 years. And they keep on increasing as time goes on. Gyro had to put up extra glass on the windows to make sure whatever was trying to get in didn't drown us and the lab," Gandra informed them. The tripletes looked more than disappointed by this fact.

"See? There is no way I'm letting you boys go out without proper protection. Either Fenton and Gandra go with you lads or you don't go at all,"

"Well there's no way! No how! Am I going to that party with two babysitters!" Louie put his foot down and crossed his arms.

10 minutes later

It took all their strength but all the teens were able to pull Louie into the plane against his will.

"Aww don't be so sour Louie," Lena dusted off her dress since it was covered in dirt after dragging Louie in, "I think it's pretty cool that Scrooge wants Fenton to watch over you boys."

"Yea, who else can say they have the town's superhero watching over them?" Webby fixed up her bow. Louie didn't care for any of this. In his eyes, he was being babysat at a party in his teens. Not good for his street credit.

Once at the dance, the boys eagerly went in with the girls. Dewey pulled Webby to the sorts stand where his team was.

"Yo Dew drop!" One of his teammates high fived him, "Looking sharp!"

"Thanks! This is Webby," Dewey introduced her.

"The girl who crawls on walls?" One of his teammates asked. Webby felt embarrassed that this was how his friends thought of her. When Dewey nodded yes, his teammate smiled and put out his fist for a fist bump, "Nice! Dewey talks about you a lot you know. Not surprising he chose you as his date."

The teammate gave Dewey a paper with the schedule.

"You have an hour on duty starting now," Dewey nodded and took the paper.

"You can go have fun Webby. I'll be here for a while,"

"I can help," Webby went into the stand, "I know how to handle money better than Dewey."

"Who doesn't," his teammate laughed and placed Webby at the cashier.

At Louie stand, Lena was rolling in some barrels of lemonade while Louie carried a box of chocolates.

"Louie Sweet and treats are now open!" Louie happily flipped his sign to open. Lena gave him a nudge making him laugh, "Fine, Louie and Lena's Sweet and Treat is now open. Happy?"

"Just making sure I get the reginizion for helping," Lena teased.She eyed the ballroom. Flashing lights, loud music, a normal party from a high school. But one thing was on her mind, "Was Huey really asked to volunteer?"

"Of course! Would I lie?" Louie said like nothing was wrong. Lena raised a brow and crossed her arms. Louie sighed when he saw she knew he wasn't saying the full truth, "Lizzette asked him to volunteer."

"That girl did what?" Lena shouted.

"She was always clingy, but don't worry, Huey isn't an idiot. You have to put a spell on that guy if he was to make dumb decisions," Louie assuered her. Lena looked at the ballroom again. She was relieved when she saw Violet and Huey talking at the snack table.

The two seemed to be normal. Just talking, commenting about the decorations and food.

"Is this plastic?" Violet noticed Hueys suit pocket was a zip lock.

"Uh, Scrooge wants my brothers and I to bring back as much food as possible," Huey nervously laughed.

"Hmm, he was always a canny man. But you still look handsome in it," Violet complemented, "Not everyone could pull off a plastic suite."

"Hehe, thanks. You look handsome too, no, not handsome. That's not grammatically correct. I mean… you look beautiful….." Huey nervously grabbed some cups in hope to change the subjects, "You want a drink?"

Violet simply smiled and nodded yes. Huey took a couple steps to the drinks and looked at the options. Soda, punch and tea.

"Some ice tea would be nice," Violet told him as she picked some plates to get food. Huey placed ice tea on both cups and set them on a table while Violet brought the food.

"Have your migraines dialed down since yesterday?" Violet asked.

"It's hard to say," Huey answered and took a bite of his food, "They keep coming and going at abnormal times. I was fine for the whole day so there's that. I just hope I can go through the dance without feeling any more symptoms. Have you ever been to any other school dances?"

"Not really. I prefer to stay home with Lena. We usually don't do so well in crowded places. Lena loses control of her powers and I have to drag her away before anyone can ask questions. One time, she got really aggrieved at a school fundraiser that her magic short circuit the lights and shattered them."

"Ouch, anyone get hurt?" Huey asked.

"Just our social life," Violet answered plainly. Huey snickered a bit at her response but Violet looked up at him plainly. He cleared his throat before saying.

"Sorry, not funny."

"It is rather hilarious when we think back at it," Violet assured him, "We make many memories together, amusing and tragic ones….. I…."

Hearing her voice begin to break, Huey was quick to take a hold of her hands. She tightened the grip a bit as she spoke, "..... The girls and I talk about how social events like these wouldn't be so bad if we had you guys… .. do you really have to leave?"

"If it were up to me, we would have never left…." He gave the palm of her hands a light squeeze trying to comfort her as much as he could. Violet bowed her head down in sadness, letting her hair fall over her face.

Feeling his heart drop at her sad body language, Huey scuted a little closer to her. He let go of one of her hands and swiped her hair away so her face was revealed. He tucked it under her headband to keep it from covering her face again. She was still but not emotionless.

"It's ok, I rather have a short amount of time and spend it with you than having no time and never seeing you again," Huey softly told her.

He pulled her hands a little closer and waited for her to say anything. She slowly looked up at him, dark eye's mixed with sadness. She had so much on her mind that she wanted to share and yet so little time. Violet opened her mouth to respond until a familiar girl showed up.

"Hi guys. Enjoying the dance?" Lizzette chimed happily. Huey let go of Violet's hands making her pull them back on her lap.

"It came out beautifully," Violet told her. Lizzette held onto her heart and smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot. My father and I literally only had a couple days to plan out the location change. Which is why I'm so appreciative of your guys' help," She put on her sunglasses and placed a hand over Hueys shoulder before saying, "Which reminds me, thanks Huey for coming early to help make the food. You are an angel!"

"You made the food?" Violet looked at Huey with an impressed expression. Huey shyly nodded before feeling another migraine come in.

"You gotta be kidding," Huey mumbled but he tried not to show any pain.

"Is the food any good?" Lizzette asked, "Need any spice or missing anything."

"Not at all, the food is perfect. But the tea could use some sugar," Violet answered politely.

"I knew I forgot something," Lizzette threw her arms up and acted distraught. She reached into her purse and took out two packets of sugar. She gave one to Violet and opened the one for Huey.

Violet's eyes glanced over at Lizzettes purse then back at her packet of sugar. Why did she have sugar in her purse she thought. Violet noticed how Lizzette sprinkled the sugar into Hueys drink. The sugar dissolved way too fast in her eye's.

"Hopefully this sweetens the deal," Lizzette chuckled.

Both Huey and Violet took a sip of their drink. Almost immediately, Hueys migraine went away right away again.

"And if you don't mind, Huey I really need you outside again. One of our cooks burned his hand and we need an extra cook," Lizzette told him.

"I would like to but I can't just get up and leave Vi…."

"I'm sure she can handle being alone for a couple hours. Right Vi?" Lizzette insisted.

"If you really want to Hubert, you can go," Violet told him. Deep down she really hoped he would stay.

"Well I would like to help but I…."

"Perfect!" Lizzette didn't even let Huey finish. She hooked her arm into his and pulled him away.

Huey glanced back at Violet who's expression was clear—if you need help, I’m on my way. Huey gave her a dazed, reassuring smile to let her know that he was alright and that he was safe, but Violet kept her intense eyes on Lizette, like she was scared Lizette might jump up and stab Huey in the eye. When she was sure they were out of sight, she reached into her bag and took out H.E.R.O.

"I need you to scan this drink," Violet told him. H.E.R.Os eye's went black and scanned the half full tea Huey left. He made a little ding and faced Violet.

"Huberts drink appears to be a mix of Camellia sinensis plant, sugar, water and….." H.E.R.O paused all of a sudden.

"And…." Violet urged him.

"I can not tell. This is a new element that I can't seem to process," Violet sighed in disappointment when he said this, "But there is still some of this new element in the building."

"Where?" Violet asked hopefully. H.E.R.O scanned the ballroom until his eyes landed on a door nearby and pointed straight at it. Violet got in her feet and ran to the door with H.E.R.O in her hands. She tried to open it but it was locked. She looked at the sign that said the kitchen is off limits.

"Ok, locked door, not a problem," Violet didn't think this was a big deal.

A couple minutes later, Gandra and Fenton were by Violet's side. Gandra was picking the lock while Violet and Fenton made sure no one saw.

"And open," Gandra opened the door with ease. Violet was about to go in but Fenton pulled her back.

"I think it's best you stay here. You don't have permission to go to restricted areas," Fenton took out a paper that had Scrooge signature, "We'll look into it. Mr Mcduck says we're allowed to check every area for the boys safety."

Violet simply nodded before leaving them with H.E.R.O. Both Fenton and Gandra walked into the kitchen and were more than surprised to see what was inside.

"Blathering Blather…." Gandra put her hand over Fentons mouth.

"Not here," Gandra whispered.

The kitchen looked more like a lab. There was a counter that had bowls and glass tubes. Each tube held either red or pink liquid. What looked like a pile of flower petals laid next to these liquids along with a book.

"What is all this?" Fenton asked out loud. Gandra looked at all the liquids and flower petals. Her eye's then landed on the book. It had a pink hard cover with a gold heart locket.

"Can you open…." Fenton didn't even need to ask. Gandra grabbed a knife from the cover and broke the lock. She flipped the pages and scanned everything.

"This is a recipe for something…… H.E.R.O, can you send this to Gyro," Fenton told the little robot. The robot looked at the pages and began to scan.

"Sending successful," H.E.R.O dinged.

At the lab, Gyro was doing what looked like some tests. He looked into a microscope where a spot of blood was on a tray. 

"Do you really think you can figure out what happened to Webby?" Beakly asked the scientist.

"I've been studying her DNA for a while but it all seems normal," Gyro told them. The whole family was in the lab, pacing around and pondering on what could've made Webby faint and get amnesia. Gyros phone then rang.

"Is that Fenton and Dee?" Scrooge was impatient to know.

"They found a recipe book," Gyro said.

"What use is a recipe book?" Della argued.

"I'm not 100% sure. But this…." Gyro scrolled down to what looked like an unknown formula equation, "According to H.E.R.O, this was put into the red nephews drink."

"What did Huey drink?" Donald grabbed his phone and looked. Gyro pulled his phone back and studied the formula.

"It's some kind of new element…… new element?" Gyro went back to the microscope and looked at Webbys DNA, "That ain't right…."

"What ain't right?" Della shoved Gyro and tried to look in the microscope.

"Let me do a couple tests," Gyro took the tray and his phone to study the new element.

Back at the dance, Abigor had two unconscious scientists tied up in the kitchen.

"I hate to do this, I really do but you two are too much of a hazard to the plan," Abigor dragged the two to a supply closet and looked at their rings. He clicked his tongue when he saw the gems were cracked and falling apart, "So that's how you two escaped. I told that Magica lady these things wouldn't last if she didn't send someone to keep an eye on you."

He slipped the rings off their hands and placed them in his pocket. He made sure to lock the door and shut it.

Huey allowed himself to be dragged outside by Lizzette, the cool breeze feeling good on his face. Huey gazed at Lizzette. Was she always this pretty? She glanced back at him, batting her pretty eyelashes.

“Thanks for the tea.” Huey smiled, though his mind started to feel murky again.

She gently placed a hand on his firm chest. “I’ve missed you,” she said in a singsong voice. “I miss us.”

Huey’s mind was clouded, and it took him a while to register the words. “Huh? Oh yeah… us. Listen,” he paused, and suddenly looked confused as if someone slapped him. Then he continued. “I… I miss us too.”

Why was he feeling something else but saying something completely different? It was almost as if his mouth couldn’t admit that he didn’t feel that way about Lizzette, but he knew that feeling had to come from somewhere.

"I knew you would," she led him away to where it was less crowded.

"Um, shouldn't we be headed to the cooking section?" Huey asked.

"I just said that so we can have some time together," Lizzette happily said.

"Oh, no Lizzette. I can't just leave Violet by herself," Huey pulled back a bit but his mind again became clouded. Lizzette looked back at him, narrowing her eye's. Though she wasn’t angry but cruel amusement danced in her eyes.

"Can you just forget about her? I really want to focus on us tonight,"

Lizette’s words felt like they washed over him and he suddenly smiled at her, his attitude taking a complete 180. His rational thoughts screamed at him to get out of there, but she looked stunning, and all means of resistance was thrown out the window.

“You look great," Huey changed the subject in his murky state. Lizzette smiled and held her heart.

"Thanks," she said genuinely. "So do you. But um…." She tugged onto Hueys wrist. Her fingers played around with the friendship bracelet he had on, "This kinda clashes with the suit wouldn't you say?"

"My friendship bracelet?" Huey pulled his hand back and looked at it, "Lena made this when we were just kids. It's a pretty strong symbol and source of magic."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took it off just for tonight. Besides, I have something that'll complement that outfit of yours," Lizzette pulled out a gold bracelet from her purse. The bracelet had a shiny red gem attached to it that was hanging on a chain like a charm.

Huey took the bracelet in his hands and studied it. It was beautiful but he didn't want to just take off Lenas friendship bracelet.

"Lizzette," Huey was about to deny the offer. He looked at Lizzette's ocean blue eyes and got lost right away, "I…. I love it."

He suddenly said. He untied the friendship bracelet and gave it to Lizzette. Lizzette couldn't smile any wider when she watched Huey put on the new bracelet.

"Thanks I…." Lizzette placed a kiss on his cheek before he could say thank you.

"No need for a thank you. You wearing that bracelet is all I need," she wrapped her arms around him and held him into a close hug. She nuzzled her head against his chest making Hueys mind go into a complete daze. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

Back inside the ballroom, Dewey was happily having a conversation with Webby.

"No way, aliens are 100% real," Webby told him.

"Webby please. Why haven't we seen or captured a real alien unless, they're really magical ninja aliens," Dewey argued back. Webby just laughed at this statement and continued to eat.

"I missed your jokes Dewey," She began, "Whenever I got bored I would sometimes tell myself a joke you use to tell me as kids."

"Awe, flattered," Dewey laughed, "And I missed your crazy ideas and shenanigans you would come up with."

"And then we would make up our own adventures to go on," Webby recalled. The two continued to laugh at all the memories they made.

"Do you want any more punch?" Dewey asked.

"Sure," Webby nodded yes. Dewey took her cup and went to the snack bar. As Webby waited, she looked around the room. Lena and Louie were bringing in a lot of customers. Boy were they gonna be exhausted after this.

"Webby?" She heard an unfamiliar voice call her, "She looked to her side to see a surprised Abigor. Webby looked behind her to make sure he was talking to her.

"Yeah?" Webby said with uncertainty.

"You're out of the hospital," Abigor seemed happy to see her. He felt her forehead and cheeks for any sign of a fever, "You have no idea how terrified you left me, I thought you were gone for sure, I…."

"Do I know you?" Webby pulled back. Abigor was taken back when she said this.

"You should," Abigor laughed a bit at this thinking she was joking, "Come on Webby, we've known each other for 2 years. You can't just pretend…"

"Oh! 2 years?" Webby asked. Abigor nodded yes hoping this was jogging her memory, "I am so sorry, Granny says I lost 2 years worth of my memories when I came out of the hospital."

"2 years?" Abigor repeated in shock. Webby nodded yes, "The same two years you knew me?"

"It appears so," Webby felt a slither of guilt on her chest, "I'm really sorry, who are you anyway?"

Instead of answering, Abigor went deep into thought. How was that possible that she lost 2 years worth of memories, and the ones with him.

"I need to go," Abigor left a very confused Webby behind.

At the snack bar, Dewey was happily humming and getting the punch. At the very corner of his eye, he spotted his purple friend sitting by herself.

"Vi?" Dewey walked to her table. He set the drinks down and sat next to her. She was resting her cheek on her hand and tapped the table with her fingers, "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Hubert had to help cook the food," Violet said with a frown. Her voice was plain but clearly at the edge of breaking. Her eyes were staring off into nothing like she just saw something she regretted.

"Let me guess, Lizzette?" Dewey didn't need Violet to say a word. Her sigh of disappointment was all he needed. He wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly way, rubbing her back for comfort, "He'll be back, don't worry. Knowing Huey, he would never leave a friend by themself."

"After 30 minutes I went out to look for him," Violet said again plainly.

"And?" Dewey urged her to tell him. Violet let another sigh, only it sounded really broken.

"He's helping himself," Violet's voice sounded like it just broke.

"I'm sorry what?" Dewey didn't understand.

"He's helping himself….. to the party…. with Lizzette…." Violet somehow managed to get out without changing a single facial expression. Her voice was completely broken to the point where Dewey didn't need any more explanation. A spark of anger made him hop on his feet.

"Where is he?" Dewey tried not to sound so demanding to her. Violet pointed at the very other side of the ballroom.

Dewey stepped on his chair and scanned the ballroom for any sign of his brother. Sure enough, he found him at the corner of the room in a little love bubble with Lizzette. Cuddling, and letting her plant kisses on him. And he seemed to be enjoying it?

"You are dead to me Huey," In a flash, Dewey rushed across the dance floor

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me," The blue triplet tried to get past the crowd without interrupting any couples, "Huey!" Dewey finally made it to his older brother and yanked him away from the girl.

"Dewey? What are you…" Huey didn't have any time to ask questions. He could already tell by how hard he was pulling onto his suite that it wasn't anything good. Once off the dance floor, Dewey pushed his older brother in front of him and pointed straight at his face in anger.

"You! You!! You straight up left Violet at the snack table so you could be with… with…. Lizzette!?!"

"Is there a problem with that?" The white duck emerged from the crowd before hooking her arm into Hueys. Angering him even more, Dewey pulled Huey away from that girl and continued his conversation.

"I thought you were better than this Huey! I would have never thought that you, out of all the ducks I know, would leave his date for a snobby girl like her."

"Excuse me," Lizzettet wedged herself between the boys, "But he chose me over her because he clearly saw more potential in me."

"Stay out of this!" Dewey went around the girl and faced Huey again, "I'm sure my brother here can talk for himself."

Huey gulped down his fear when his brother glared at him. He knew he had to explain himself and carefully choose his words.

"I… she said it was ok,"

"No, she said if you really wanted to go, then you can go. And you go! Because you wanted to!" Dewey raised his voice at him even more, "I would have never done anything like that to Webby!"

"Why don't you just leave him alone already?" Lizzettet sounded like she was demanding Dewey to leave them alone, "He's better off with someone of his status anyways."

Dewey could feel his anger towards the girl grow even more but he didn't have time to deal with her.

"Huey, I don't want to sound mean and demanding right now but how could you do this to her? She's our friend!"

"Because he doesn't care about her," Lizzettet answered for him.

"You lead her on by agreeing to go to the dance," Dewey tried to ignore the girl.

"That little hummingbird should've known better than to ask him that," Lizzettet answered for Huey again.

"Let me talk to him will you?!" Dewey has had enough of this girl's attitude, "First you all cling to him, then you break up with him because of his image, now you want to be with him at the same time we so happen to be at the mansion?!"

"I couldn't care less about where he lives or how…." Finally, to Deweys relief, someone shut the girl up by pouring a barrel of lemonade over her head.

"Man! This girl is annoying," Lena angrily shook every last drop of lemonade over her with Louie's help. Once it was emptied out, they both let go of the barrel and let it fall over Lizzettets head. The weight was enough to make the girl fall to the ground and onto her back, "Seriously Huey, you dated this girl?"

"She was charming at the time," Huey shrugged his shoulders like this was just a casual situation. Lizzettet struggled to get the barrel off of her but the moment she did, she let out an ear piercing scream that could've caused anyone to go deaf.

".. Very charming…" Louie sarcastically when she stopped screaming. Lizzettet tied her hair into a ponytail and stood up. She gave a low growl like an angry dog and swung her gaze around.

"Who did that!? Who dares to do that to me?!!?"

"Sorry, not really, but you wouldn't shut your trap up and I won't tolerate a spoiled no good little whiny princess like you hurting my friends," with that Lena walked back to the stand but Lizzettet kept screaming at her.

"You little son of a mother ducker! Do you know who I am?! Do you know that I can literally buy you!? Are you even listening!?" The duck followed Lena back to the stand and slammed her hands on the wood.

"Oh I heard you and I would insult you back but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it as well as nature did to you," That was the last straw. Lizzett grabbed Lena by her dress and pulled her over to her side of the stand, "Let go!!"

Lena threw herself onto the ground so she could pin Lizzettet down to the ground. Near them was a table where a pair of green eyes opened up behind some white table cloth. It put its gaze on the girls fighting to find pleasure out of it.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Huey cringed at the sight of the two fighting.

"Nah, Lenas got this," Louie smiled as he recorded the fight on his phone.

"What is going on!?" Abigor pushed the crowd aside and saw his cousin being pinned to the ground, "Hey! Get off of my cousin!"

Abigor threw himself onto Lena and hooked his arm around her waist. He picked her up and tossed her over the table where some teens were eating. Still not done with her, the boy walked over to her and dragged her away from her friends.

"Hey! I call foul!" Louie put away his phone and ran up to Abigor. He pulled him away from Lena and pinned him onto the ground.

"Fight fight fight fight!!!" The crowd was beginning to get bigger and bigger the longer the fight lasted.

Back in the janitor's closet, Gandra and Fenton found themselves trapped. They had completely given up on escaping after 30 minutes of trying to break the door down. Now, they were just sitting around, throwing a rubber ball to each other to pass the time.

"Wait," Gandra stopped the ball and pressed her ear against the door.

"What is it?" Fenton stood up and listened as well.

"Sounds like a fight broke out," Gandra concluded.

"Do you think the boys are involved?" As soon as Fenton asked this, they heard a loud crashing sound soon followed by a familiar voice.

"Oh it's on. You don't think I can Dew it?! Watch me Deweying it!!" The voice was followed by a war cry and soon another scream from a boy.

"Stand back," Fenton heard enough. He backed up and prepared himself to charge. He ran across the room as fast as he could and rammed against the wooden door, only it didn't even budge. He bounced right back to the floor causing some tools to fall off the shelf. Gandra picked these up and examined them. Soon, an idea popped into her head.

After a minute or two, the doorknob fell off thanks to Gandra screwing out the screws from the doorknob. The two slammed opened the door and ran over to the dance room.

There, they found Louie and Dewey trying to beat Abigor down to the ground while Lena and Lizzettet pulled onto each other's dresses and hair.

"This is the most cliche way of fighting for girls!" Lena claimed as she yanked her dress away from Lizzettet before pushing her to the ground. Lizzettet swung her legs across the floor and tripped Lena down. The girl hopped onto Lena and tried to bang Lenas head against the ground.

Unaware to anyone, a light glow of green began to creep in through the window. It slithered it's way down and hid behind some tables.

"Break it up! Break it up!!" Gandra ran over to Lena and Lizzettet and tried to pull them apart. She got a grip on Lizzettet and pulled her away from Lena but she wouldn't stop kicking and punching the air. Her high pitch screams didn't help either, "Stop acting like wild animals!"

"You two!" Fenton dashed over to where Louie and Dewey were practically biting onto Abigors flesh, "Let go of him!"

He managed to pull Louie away and push him onto a seat where he made sure to tell him to stay.

"Aww how cute! Your babysitter came to your rescue," Abigor taunted Dewey and pushed him onto the snack bar where he broke the table and spilled everything. Abigor jogged over to Dewey and jumped, ready to land on him and beat him into dust.

"That is enough!" Fenton grabbed onto Abigor in mid air and placed him onto a chair just like Louie, Lena and Lizzettet, "I expected better behaviour from young adults like yourselves."

"Can it old man! These boys started it either way," Abigor stated. As the bickering kept going, the string of light began to climb up some of the decorations.

"Lies! Lizzettets the one who kept pulling Huey away from Violet! All because of your pride," Lena pointed at Lizzettet who smacked her hand away.

"Jealous!!" She claimed. The string of light coiled its way onto some lights from above.

"Of what!?!" Lena snapped back at her.

"Everything! And who can blame you, I come from a glamorous and powerful family,"

"That's just stupid! I'm allies with the richest duck in the world!"

"Well, at least I'm not just some piece of dark witchcraft who lucked out," that was it, Lena tackled the girl once again.

"Lena take it easy," Huey pulled the girl off her. Lena shoved Huey away and stormed around. She paced back and forth so angrily you wouldn't be surprised if she had smoke coming out.

"Why do you defend her?" Lena snapped at Huey, "She's using you! She's horrible! She's spoiled! Are you too afraid to stand up for yourself?"

"He has nothing to be afraid of…" Lizzette tried to jump in but Lena didn't even want to hear her voice.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lena snapped at her before going back to Huey. She untied the friendship bracelet from her wrist and held in her fist, "If you're gonna be with the same girl that is constantly trying to make my little sister miserable, then I don't even want to be considered your friend!"

She slammed the bracelet onto the floor. The second the bracelet hit the ground, the sound of shattering glass filled the room. One by one, a lamp from above would shatter and the light would go out. Right behind the girls, the open doors shut tight. Louie pulled into the doors only for it to not budge one bit.

"Locked," Louie said.

Feeling like something was gonna happen, Gandra placed her hand on Fentons shoulder and gave him a nod. This didn't surprise the latin duck, it almost seemed as if the two were expecting this to happen.

"What's happening?" Dewey felt nervous at the sudden situation. Everyone went quiet and watched as every light shattered and went dark. Second by second, the room began to get dimmer and dimmer. This lasted for about 15 seconds until there were no more lights above. The only thing illuminating the place were red lights from the decorations.

Gandra placed her hands into her pockets and slowly pulled out her metal bars. The red lights began to flicker in a slow pace. Lena hopped onto her feet and cautiously walked over to her friends. They huddled up and looked around in some fear. Huey glanced over at the two scientists and noticed they were ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Huey whispered to them.

"When you get the chance, run," Fenton told him in a low and warning tone. Huey's eyes widened and his heart began to race. The lights flickered for a couple more seconds before going off completely, leaving the whole room in utter darkness.

"Blathering blatherskite!!" Fenton cried out. It was as if this was a cue for a fight because Dewey felt something drag him by the feet. He slammed his back onto the floor before being slid across the floor.

"Help!" Dewey tried to grab onto anything but his eyes weren't adjusting to the dark.

At the lab

"After examining her DNA, I have found that Webby has consumed a large amount of an element I have yet to identify." Gyro looked into his microscope to examine the blood, "Her dna is so full of this mysterious element that I had to do some research about her diet and activities. Abigor feeds her tea right?"

"That is correct," Scrooge nodded yes.

"Well from the large quantity of the mysterious element I found in her DNA, I estimated that she must have been consuming this at least once a week for the past 2 years. I then realized that the element that was in Hueys tea is the same as the one in Webbys DNA. This is too much of a consequence to not assume this mysterious element was in Webbys tea as well. With further studies, I found that the elements in that tea have caused her dopamine levels to surge. All that dopamine gives her an extra thrill and bliss around Abigore, creating an intense craving to be around him. There is also a neurotrophin called nerve growth factor which accompanies all this euphoria and increases her emotional dependency. And lastly, her serotonin levels had dropped causing depression and cranks up her desire to be with the one who gave her the tea!!! As for her sudden amnesia, the element has found its way to largely drive the emotional center of her brain, the limbic system, causing her brain to do a heavy load of subconscious work."

And with that, Gyro finished his explanations with a proud smile on his face, while the rest ended up staring at him with lost expressions. Knowing they didn't catch any of that, Gyro sighed and thought of a simpler explanation.

"Webby has been drinking a love potion for the past 2 years,"

"What!?!?!" The lab was full of shocked and angry blabbering.

"Easy easy," Gyro tried to quiet them down.

"Are you telling me my granddaughter was under a love spell for the past 2 years!?!?" Beakley was clearly angered at this discovery.

"Appears so. Abigor must have been putting a love serum into her tea. The more she drank it, the more powerful the love spell grew."

"But how does that explain her amnesia?" Donald asked.

"Like I said, the love serum caused her brain to do a heavy load of subconscious work. The subconscious is the part of your mind which operates without your awareness and over which you do not have active control over. For example, that part of your mind creates your dreams. Meaning, the past 2 years will feel like a dream to Webby. Since a majority of the population forgets 90% of their dreams once they wake up, Webby will most likely have forgotten 90% of what happened for the last 2 years," He explained.

"So ye telling me that the' lad has bin servin` her a love serum this whole time? Behind me back!?!? Why that little...... But what caused her to fall out of love? Is the love serum still working?....."Scrooge had a million questions running in his mind.

"I'm not entirely sure. My best theory is that since the love serum created artificial love by taking control of her body and emotions, something much stronger inside the body must have activated and dominated the artificial elements. Something natural, like.....Like real romantic love!"

"Real romantic love? That's doolally." Scrooge scoffed off the idea, "Abigor was the only lad I've ever seen to hang around Webbigail. How can the lassy have fallen in love with another..... another..... Oh boy."

Scrooge suddenly remembered how close Webby was getting with one of the triplets.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Della didn't like the look of concern on her uncle's face.

"Everyone get in me limo..... Now!" Scrooge pushed everyone towards the door.

To be continued…..


	12. Dance Part 2

"Launchpad! Take us back home! And hurry!!!"  
"Aye aye Mr Mc D!" The pilot stepped on the gas, knocking down trash cans and lamp posts on his way out of the parking lot.  
"Alive Launchpad! Alive!!!" Scrooge was never nervous about his shuffers driving but right now was a serious situation. He couldn't afford or being late today, "Once we get there, we're taking the plane to that dance."  
"Just wait till I get my hands on that little pest," Beakley mumbled to herself in pure anger. Everyone took a step back from her, afraid she was gonna blow up any moment. A twitch in her eye usually meant she was annoyed. Two twitches a minute meant she was mad, 3 per minute meant she was angry, 4? Well, you might as well pack your bags and leave the house for the week. But right now, she had around 6 twitches already. Abigor better pray that the ex secret agent doesn't get her rock like hands on his throat," I'm gonna strangle him like there's no tomorrow!!!"  
"Not if ah get to him first! A'm gonna rip that lad from limb to limb and throw him off th' top of mah house!!! Where he'll never be allowed to show his blasted devil face ever again!!!! Not as long as ah live!!!"  
"Are we just going to ignore the fact that someone put that same potion in Hueys drink?" Della was just as enraged. She grabbed onto her seat trying not to get thrown to the floor by all the sharp turns, "Did Abigor put that in his drink too?"  
"I was always suspicious of that lad. But I never thought he would do anything this bad. He must be after something. Or worse he might go after Dewey. And I need to get there to stop him! Who knows what he might do to get to what he wants."  
"The kids!!!" Della gasped at the realization that the kids are all by themselves in another city," Oh no, are they gonna be alright?"  
"Relax Miss D, There's 6 of them and one of him. What kind of harm can Abigor do to them," Launchpad assured her.

At the dance

A really strong gust of wind began to circle around the ballroom, tossing and turning everyone inside. It was pitch black. The only source of light came from the screaming teens phones. Flashlights pointed everywhere, trying to find any way to get out.

"Everyone get down on the ground!" GizmoDuck told everyone as loud as he could. His voice was nearly drowned in the sound of the wind and items being tossed around.

Webby was by herself, her back being pushed against the wall by the wind. She looked to her left, to her right, every direction in an attempt to find her friends. When she looked forward, a glass punch bowl was headed straight at her. Webby covered her face with her arms, ready for the collusion. A flash of white and red past by her, catching the bowl before it could even hit her.

"Fenton?" Webby couldn't tell in the dark. The only recognizable trait she could see was his glowing G on his chest. GizmoDuck leaned down to her and spoke.

"I need you to find your friends and meet up in one spot. Gandra and I will find a way out!" He said. Webby nodded yes and ran off to find her friends. 

"Webbigail? Lena?" Violet was still at her table. She stood on the table and tried to find her friends. A green glow dashed by her dragging a screaming Dewey, "Dewford?"

"Help!" Dewey grabbed onto the table cloth but the only that accomplished was dragging the cloth off the table and tripping Violet to the ground. In a blink of an eye, she felt something wrap itself around her waist. Before she could process what this was, she began to get dragged as well.

Webby climbed onto some streamers and looked around for her friends. A feeling of a snake-like thing wrapping around her arm soon caught her attention. She got pulled away and dragged across the floor.

"How do you open these things?" Louie was trying to pry open some windows.

"Move!" Lena threw a chair at the glass cracking it. The chair bounced back, nearly hitting Lena but hitting Louie on the head. "Louie?"

"I'm ok," he moaned in pain.

"Duck!" Gandras voice sounded across the screaming voices. Louie and Lena asked no questions and ducked. Avoiding a streak of electricity striking the glass windows. One by one, she shattered them all, giving everyone a way out.

No student wasted time. They all climbed out of the windows in order for escape.

"Where are your brothers?" Lena yelled over the noise.

"Huey went after Dewey. I'll stay, you go!" Louie urged Lena forward.

"I can't just leave!" Lena refused and pushed Louie's hands away.

"Now is not the time for heroic action and stay behind, now is the time to have common sense and escape!" Louie pushed her. Lena rolled her eyes before remembering someone.

"Violet! I need to find her," Lena was about to run off until she felt someone grab her ankle, "Oh don't start begging Louie. I'll be fine!"

"Me?" Lena noticed the green triplet was right next to her. Before she could process anything, she was dragged back. Out of instinct, Louie grabbed her hands and pulled back but that proved useless. He just got dragged with Lena.

Lena and Louie both crashed on the wall and saw their friends were there too. Each one pressed against the wall as if something didn't let them go.

Everyone in the ballroom, climbed out and either ran for their lives or stayed to call anyone. Gandra hopped out on a window and looked at the ballroom below. Only a few students were left and with the help of GizmoDuck, they were able to reach the windows. 

"Is that everyone?" GizmoDuck asked her.

Gandra took a good look around the ballroom. Empty, nothing but spilled food and knocked over tables. The wind was still raging causing almost everything to be blurry.

"I don't see anyone, let's check outside," Gandra told him. Once the two jumped out, a pair of teens spied from behind a table.

"I guess we should leave now huh?" Lizzette asked a little unsure. Abigor watched as the wind died down and finally stopped.

"Not yet," Abigor stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Let's break them more than emotionally."

"That's not part of the plan. The plan is to plant that gem on Huey and keep playing with him until he becomes vulnerable enough for our master to take over……"

"They must have a piece," Abigor interrupted.

"What?" Lizzette didn't understand.

"A single piece of that tialsmen is strong enough to break the love spell. One of the triplets must have it if they broke Webby from her trance!" Abigor slammed his fist against a table, breaking it in half. 

"Abigor calm down," Lizzette grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to the opening, " If they have a piece, the master will find it. Now let's go!"

Pulling him proved to be useless. Abigor just dragged Lizzette across the floor, scanning the area for the triplets or anyone.

"I am not! Going to let them win!" When he couldn't find them, he headed towards the kitchen doors. Abigor swung them open with all his might, making the glass shatter and the hinges become loose. Inside was still no sight of anyone. Not in his perspective.

Huey and Dewey were stuffed in a cabinet on the floor. Once the force let them go, the teens ran to take cover. They slowly looked out to see if the coast was clear. When Dewey was sure they could leave, he started to crawl out until Huey pulled him back. He closed the door right before Abigor walked by. His heavy footsteps echoed in the kitchen telling everyone where he was.

At the other side of the kitchen, Webby was trying to crawl away as quietly as she could. She was headed to the door and the moment she made it, she slipped away. The sound of the door closing didn't go unnoticed. The cousin's snapped their gaze back to the door then at each other. Abigor gave a firm nod to Lizzette who walked out of the kitchen. She scanned the ballroom and it didn't take long for her to spot Webby climbing the decorations to an open window.

"Hey!" Lizzette called out to her. Webby turned around in time to see a flash of gold pass her head. She felt gravity take place and she fell on the floor. On the wall was a gold arrow breaking the decorations she was grabbing into. Webby got on her feet as soon as Lizzette started aiming arrows at her.

"Get away from her!" Lena shoved Lizzette almost making her drop her arrows. She grabbed the bow and arrow and pulled onto them.

"Let go, you…. you shadow freak!" Lizzette tried to kick her away. 

Back in the kitchen, Louie was trying his best to sneak away. Rolling over to new hiding spots, behind every counter, staying out of Abigors sight. With every movement he did, the closer he got to the door. 

“I know you're in here boys,” Abigors aggressive voice echoed in the kitchen, sending chills down the boys' spines.

Violet had sight of Louie rolling over to the door. She was in the pantry, spying on where Abigor was going. When she saw the angry boy was about to make a turn to where Louie was, she grabbed a can and threw it at the opposite side of the kitchen. The loud crashing noise was almost enough to make Louie scream if he didn't bite on his tongue in time. Abigor snapped his head to where the can hit and hurried over. 

Dewey and Huey were panicking when they saw the can land next to them.

“Throw it.” Dewey gave it to Huey who just tossed it back to Dewey. This went on for a while until Dewey just decided to chuck it wherever. The can landed near Louie making the noise catch Abigors attention. The boy looked to be angrier and angrier as seconds went by. If you looked closely, smoke could be coming out of his hands.

In a panic, Louie grabbed the can and tossed it at the pantry. Violet shut the door before it could hit her or get spotted. Abigor was close enough to see the can hit the pantry doors. He walked up to the can and was about to pick it up until he was sure he heard some movement in the pantry door. From their hiding spots, The triplets could see his blue eyes glaring at the door as if he could see through it. Huey and Dewey crawled out of the cover and nervously watched. They tried to find anything they could use to catch Abigors attention.

In a second, Abigor grabbed the knob and swung it open. To the triplets' surprise, he actually yanked the door off its hinges. This only made the three more nervous than before. He was clearly not normal.

Abigor didn't see anything from his eye level. He stuck his head in a bit and looked to the right and left. Nothing. It wasn't until he noticed some movement below. Second he looked down, Violet threw a can up at him, hitting him in the face. He jerked back in pain, allowing the humming bird to crawl past his legs and make a run for it. The boys wasted no time and followed her out the door.

“Get back here!” Abigor commanded.

In the ballroom, Lizzette was still struggling to pull her arrows back from Lena and Webby.

“Just let go!” Lizzette finally pulled her arrows back only for them to be snatched by Dewey

“Arrows? Kinda old fashioned don't you think?” He said.

Lizzette didn't seem fazed by this. She just reached into her purse and pulled out what looked like a gold handle. She swiped it in front of her causing a long silver blade to appear. Without another word, Dewey turned around and was about to run off. Only to be pushed up against a wall by Abigor. His eyes were glowing like ember, his anger being more than visible. 

“Let him go!" Louie was the first to react. He grabbed Abigor by his shirt and tried to pull him off with Hueys help. The girls were about to help until Lizzette blocked their way with her sword.

"How about a rematch from our fencing tournament?" Lizzette said coldly.

Outside the ballroom, students were leaving in a panic while others called the cops. Fenton scanned the group of kids, trying to spot the 6 he was in charge of.

"Did you see the Mcduck kids?" He asked Gandra.

"I was too busy making openings to escape," she replied. When they saw the 6 weren't out, they looked back at the windows above. Gandra groaned, "You can't be serious."

She climbed on a tree and hopped on a ledge of the window. She looked inside to see the fight that was going on. Before she could hop in, she noticed a gleam of green before her. She slowly placed her hand forward and pulled it back when she got blasted by a small blast of energy.

"This is anything but good."Gandra hopped off the tree and faced GizmoDuck.

"Anything?" He asked. 

"They're still inside being attacked and some kind of force field isn't letting me in," she said.

Back inside, the teens weren't having much luck against the cousins. Abigor proved himself to be extremely strong. Able to to tackle two of the triplets and keep the other one away. It was near to impossible to even land a hit on him. As he pinned both Dewey and Huey on the floor, he shoved Louie away.

"Give it to me!" Abigor demanded.

"What?" Huey asked, confused.

"You know what I mean! Give it!" Abigor pressed his arms harder on the twos chest. They winced in pain from his strength.

"I don't know what….. you're talking….. about….." Dewey was able to let out from the pressure.

In a blink of an eye, Louie grabbed a chair and swung over it to Abigor. But the results weren't what they expected. They felt some sudden heat when the chair was hit by some blue flames. Everything went quiet, with the only sound being the ashes falling on the ground. Even Lizzette stopped swinging her sword to look at her cousin surprised.

"You didn't?" Lizzette whispered. Abigor sighed in some disappointment before looking up at Louie. 

"Give me the green gem and I won't hurt you," Abigor scowled at him. Louie just stood there, dumbfounded by what he just saw, "Louie, I know you…."

Abigor didn't even get to say anything. Louie ran off in fear. Abigor, now even angrier, stomped on his feet before throwing another blast of fire. Louie yelped when the fireball nearly missed him. One by one, Abigor aimed at the green triplet in an attempt to hit him.

Dewey and Huey held onto their chest in pain. It felt like the boy was cracking their bones from how hard he was pushing them against the floor.

"Guys!" Webby was about to run up to them but Lizzette pulled her back.

"Not until you give us the gem," she warned. Gem? What gem, Webby wondered. She was quick to get on her feet before Lizzette struck the floor with her sword. Being defenseless with no weapons, Webby ran away with the other girls.

Outside, GizmoDuck was communicating with Scrooge through his suite.

"They're still trapped inside with the Quackopoulos kids," He told him.

With Scrooge, once the limo came to a really rough stop, everyone hurried out and went to the plane.

"There's something going on with those two. Is there any information you can find about them?" Scrooge asked.

He didn't need to ask twice, Gandra already pulled out her phone and was researching the schools database.

"Students of Duckburge High, Cape Suzette High School, ages 17…." She skimmed across all the basic information.

Back inside, Louie was running for his life.  
"Where's uncle Scrooge when you need him!?!?!?" Louie cried out as he ran into a dining room, barely out running a flying chair that cracked the doors. He ducked under the table, careful to not tug on the table cloth.

"You can't hide from me green boy!!!" Abigor shouted at him, "I know one of you three broke the spell!!! And I'm not gonna give up until all three of you are dead!!! You hear me!?!?! Dead!??!" Abigor slammed the remains of the door away and scanned the dining room.

Nothing, or so it appears from the surface. The duck calmly entered the place and slowly made his way across the dining room. Louie knew right away he was in big danger. He didn't even dare look behind the table cloth for he knew the blood thirsty boy was waiting for him on the other side. He could hear the heavy footsteps surrounding him, getting closer with every beat of his heart. He silently prayed for his life, he knew he was weak against this guy. What was he? He was definitely not mortal.

"Come on Louie," He stretched out his name in a deep matter as if he were calling for a cat. The triplet can hear the steps walk right by his ear and past him. He held his breath in, hoping that he couldn't hear his breaths. Louie listened closely to Abigors footsteps and noticed they were moving farther away from him. They were way past him now, like maybe 10 feet away. This brought some great relief to the green triplet, but he still didn't dare cause a single dent to the quiet atmosphere, "Don't be afraid of me. We're good buddies. Of course, we can continue being friends if you just give me the gem you used to break that spell!!" 

The steps suddenly got even heavier as Abigor's voice became more aggressive. Louie could feel the ground shake from Abigors heavy footsteps, each one getting stronger and stronger. He could feel his teeth and body vibrating, he could hear the sound of the footsteps kept getting louder and louder by the second. He couldn't even focus on where they were coming from thanks to his racing heart and mind.

"I'll give you till the count of three..... One..." Abigors threat made the boys breath trapped within him. Did he know where he was? Was he safe?

"Two......" Should he make a run for it? There's no way he knew he was under here right? That's what he thought, until realization made his pupils shrink and his body go stiff. The sound of footsteps were no longer to the sides of him, but right above him.

"Three!!!" With that shout, Abigor smashed his fist through the table nearly smashing Louie in the process. The green dressed boy rolled to his left and laid flat on his belly to avoid being hit. Abigor threw another hit, smashing through the table and nearly grabbing onto Louie's hair. The teen let out a yelp and backed away, trying to not be caught by the craze boy.

Back at the plane, Scrooge was practically yelling into the phone at this point. 

"How did the lad get his hands on something as powerful as a love potion?" He kept repeating his sentence to the scientist.

"Found his information," Gandra claimed. Fenton pushed himself onto her and looked at the phone screen. Fenton held his phone close to his mouth and read what Abigors information said.

"Abigor Hades Quackopoulos. Son of Thanatos H. Quackopoulos. He's a very distant but a blood related descendant of Hades?" The shock in Fentons voice was crystal clear.

"Hades?" Della gasped. She pressed her back against the seat and thought about what Abigor could be doing to her boys, "What does this mean?"

"Abigor has inhuman strength and holds the fire of hell in his blood….. Literally!" Fenton explained.

In the ballroom, Louie was practically crying rivers. He was hiding behind the chairs and listened as his friends and brothers tried to take down the demon boy. His safe spot wasn't gonna stay safe for long. A flash of gold light caught his eye. He looked up at the stairs to see a female duck glaring daggers at him. In her hand was her gold bow and arrow, aiming straight at him.

Right when she released it, Louie douged the weapon, letting it pierce right through the table like a knife. He gulped down any fear he had and ran off to help his friends.

"This doesn't explain how he got his hands on a love potion. How does being a descendant of Hades mean love potion?" Donald demanded to know.

"Umm…" Gandra kept scrolling through the Quackopoulos family records and family tree. She then came to a file about a Greek Goddess and her descendents, "Aha! Lizzette Aphrollina Quackopoulos. Part of Aphroducky bloodline?"

Even Gandra was surprised reading this.

"Goddess of love," Scrooge concluded out loud. "That explains the love potion. She's making it with the help of that recipe book! We'll be there soon, try to get the lads out of that ballroom."

"Roger that," Fenton said.

"I already scanned around the building," Gandra told him, "There doesn't appear to be any way in without getting hit by the force field."

"Not every force field is indestructible," Fenton began and looked around the building. His visor scanning the whole place, looking for any sign to get inside, "If we find it's weak spot we can break in."

Inside, Webby ran up the stairs, avoiding the arrows that stabbed every step.

"Stop moving so I can shoot you!" Lizzette yelled in frustration. She tried to go after Webby but Violet held her back as much as she could. When Webby was at the top, she looked down to see Abigor had managed to knock Louie down with a chair. Before he could hit him again, Dewey tackled him to the ground. This proved useless when Abigor easily kicked Dewey off. Dewey tumbled back against Huey, knocking them both down.

It was Lenas turn for an attack. She conjured up some purple energy from her amulet and began to throw them at Abigor. Abigor fought back with his own powers. Every shot of magic Lena threw he fought back with fire. When Lena shot towards Abigors legs, he jumped on a chair and grabbed the table behind him. With ease, he threw it at Lena who simply broke the table with a blast of magic. The only problem was that a fireball was right behind the table leaving Lena very little to no time to react. Lena felt the fire hit her against her stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"You'll pay for that one!" Louie kicked the chair Abigor was on, knocking him down. In a second, Abigor sat up and shot out some fire at Louie. Hitting him as well as his brothers.

"No," Webby whispered at the sight. An arrow nearly shot her, landing just inches away from her feet. Webby looked ahead and saw a chandelier hanging. She hopped on the railing and readied herself to jump. Before Lizzette could aim and shoot, Webby hopped to the chandelier and held on like she was a kid on the monkey bars. She climbed on, making sure she was in front of the chains that were holding it up. Lizzette aimed and shot once more. Webby quickly hopped away, making the arrow break the chain. With it being weakened, Webby hopped back to the railings, letting the chandelier fall.

"Look out below!" Webby warned her friends. They all moved fast letting the chandelier fall over Abigor.

It was like a cage for him. The gold color metal surrounded him and a hard metal was above, closing him in.

"Let me out!" Abigor grabbed onto the bars and bent them.

"Guys up here!" Webby pointed at a window. Everyone sprinted away and went up the stairs. Abigor set his hands on fire and tried to melt the metal. As he did, Dewey helped Webby up by linking his hands together and letting her step on them. Webby tried to grab the ledge of the window only to pull back in pain.

"Ow! The window shocked me!" She held her hand in pain. She hopped down and looked at her friends, "There's some kind of force field blocking us in."

"Every force field has a weak spot, we just have to find it," Huey concluded.

"Easier said than done!" Abigor had managed to claw his way to freedom. He appeared behind them faster than they could blink. Before anyone could process anything, he set his arms on fire, took a step back and lunged at the group. 

Everyone huddled into a group and shut their eyes tight, ready to meet some pain. Surprising everyone, Abigor was the one that was met with an attack.

"What the…" Abigor nearly cursed when his vision was blurred by white cold foam. Violet had taken the fire hydrant from the wall and stood in front of the group. Abigor spat out the foam and glared at her with his glowing eyes, "Why you little son of……."

Before he even had a chance to light up again, Violet sprayed him with the fire hydrant again. This time knocking him off his feet.

"Come on!" Abigor complained and wiped the foam off his face. He stood up only to be met with another spray. The cold foam was enough to make him feel weak. He coughed out the foam and laid on his knees, "Give me a chance to attack!"

Nope, she again sprayed him scared he was gonna attack.

"This is so unfai…." Violet didn't even let him speak. She again sprayed him just to be safe, this time getting some in his mouth. Soon enough, the red can went empty and she had no more foam to spray.

Abigor choked on the foam for a good while but once he was good again, he looked up at the hummingbird with a deadly glare. Realizing she ran out of foam, he let a smirk form on his beak. A smirk that read "not so tough now huh?"

Still on his knees, he lunged up at Violet only to be met with a wack to the face by the fire hydrant. The swing Violet gave the fire hydrate was enough to knock Abigor down the stairs.

He landed at the very bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Lizzette looked down at him in shock, then back up. Seeing she was out number, she raised her hands in the air.

"I surrender!" She said. Believing her, the 6 came down the stairs. In a flash, Lizzette pulled out her sword again and swung it in all directions like a maniac.

"Whoa!" Everyone ducked down.

Outside, Fenton couldn't seem to budge the doors. He tried everything. Chainsaws, missiles and even lemon pies. Nothing.

"I don't think anything is strong enough to break this," Fenton sounded like he was gonna give up.

The sound of teens screaming was enough to grab his attention. He turned around to see an airplane making a landing. A very shaky landing.

The plane landed on the grass, leaving a long trail of dirt behind it. Everyone ran out of its way, letting it crash into the ballroom, shattering the force field in the process.

"Well… couldn't be any better timing," Fenton commented.

Inside, everyone stared at the plane in shock.

"What kind of idiot lands a plane like that?" Lizzette slowly said, still in shock. The door opened letting a familiar pilot off.

"Our idiot!" The teens couldn't be any happier to see Launchpad. They ran up to him in a group hug.

"I didn't ruin the dance did I?" Launchpad asked looking around.

"The dance was already ruined!" Louie chimed.

"My boys!" Della came out and hugged all three of her sons, "We're never letting you go to another school dance ever again!"

"Is anyone hurt?" Donald grabbed onto his nephews and checked their eyes, mouths, and limbs.

"We're ok uncle Donald, really," Dewey tried to tell him but Donald still pulled out some banges and wrapped them around any scratch he found.

Taking this as a distraction, Lizzette slowly walked away before making a run for it. Only, the second she turned around she came face to face with a very angry rich duck. 

"I….. I can explain," If looks could kill, Lizzette would have been suffering a long painful death with the glare Scrooge gave her.

It was a long and awkward ride back to Duckburg.

Launchpad dropped the Mcduck family at the Money bin to do further studies on the potion, all besides Scrooge. He decided to take a personal drive with the cousins back to their home.

Abigor was sitting down with an ice pack on his head. His hands were also handcuffed to the seat he was in just in case he tried anything. Lizzette was fidgeting with her fingers, not even glancing up at the richest duck in the world.

"How long?" He asked.

"What?" The two asked back.

"How long have you two been planning this? Abigor clearly had Webbigail under a spell for 2 years, and you were just about ready to do the same to Huey!" He pointed at them with his cane.

"You don't need to know," Lizzette scoffed.

"Can you at least tell me why you did this?" Scrooge demanded in a harsh tone. 

"Why not?" Lizzette simply said, "Is it so bad to want some love back?"

"Not like this!" Scrooge gestured at the book Lizzette had in her purse "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," Abigor shrugged and winced in some pain, "Fiji perhaps? They have a timeshare." 

"My father is off on a business trip," Lizzette plainly answered.

"And you're mum?" Scrooge asked. He didn't get a response. Lizzette just looked out the window with an angry expression. The limo came to stop and the cousins were let out, "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Abigor was confused as Lizzette.

"Don't think you're getting away scot free. If your parents aren't here, I'll be sure to take you two to Ithaquack, home of the Greek gods and you're ancestors."

"How did you …." Lizzette was surprised he knew about their ancestors.

"I didn't become wealthy without being smarter than my enemies," with that Scrooge closed the limo door and left. Abigir and Lizzette looked at One another. Frighten that they might have to face their ancestors for this. 

At the lab, Gyro was running a few tests on Webby and Huey. Taking samples from their mouths and determining the effects of the potion.

Huey glanced over his shoulder to see Violet was looking down at her hands with a sad expression. Even when it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty for abandoning her at the dance.

"Purple girl, hand me that test tube," Gyro asked. Violet took the test tube and walked up to him. She didn't even try to make eye contact with Huey as she passed him, "Thank you."

After Gyro took the tube she turned around. Her eyes glancing up at the red triplet. Huey tried to open his beak to say something but nothing came out. She walked away making him feel even more guilt. He didn't need to turn around to know Lena was glaring daggers at him.

Gyro left the tubes in a fridge and looked at the teens, "So your evening didn't go as planned huh?"

"It was fine," Louie shrugged, "Made a lot of sales and got some food like Scrooge wanted."

"Yeah….. not as planned," Huey sighed, "It was….. unexpected."

"No, the word we're looking for is disaster!! That's the word!" Dewey finished his brother's sentence.

"I didn't want to say anything but it's true. Whatever it was that attacked us at the party must've been some kind of powerful source of magic," Huey concluded.

"Whatever it was, this will catch the culprit once and for all," Gyro rolled out a metal sheet in the ground, " A metal trap specialized to capture any animal or paranormal creatures. We've been working on this for awhile now. It's highly sensitive so no matter what goes by this, it'll get trapped in a second. Observe."

Everyone put their attention to the metal trap and watched as Lil Bulb made his way into it. Once he was in the middle, he waited for a couple seconds. Then a minute, then another minute with nothing happening.

"I don't know what you were going for but I'm sure a trap is supposed to, you know, trap," Gandra told Gyro sarcastically.

"Oh don't you start with me now Ms D. I'm sure it just needs an average amount of wait," Gyro explained. Gandra just scoffed at his statement before hopping out of her seat. To prove him wrong, she walked onto the metal trap and went to the middle only for nothing to happen. To add more weight, she hopped up and down, stomping her feet onto the metal platform, but still nothing happened.

"Ok, so it may need a little more weight," Gyro started to feel unsure of himself after this.

"Let me test it," Fenton hopped onto the middle trap to add more weight to it. Still, the trap was laying flat on the ground.

"Some breakthrough," Gandra chuckled.

Gyro rolled his eyes and pushed the two off. He stomped on the trap trying to trigger it.

"I don't understand. I was sure I made this to not be as sensitive as last time." 

"We're gonna need to leave now. Uncle Donald says Scrooge is at the gate ready to pick us up," Louie checked his phone.

"Professor Gearloose, I think now is a good time to pack up and leave," Fenton tried telling him.

"Not until I perfect this!" Gyro grabbed his things and went to a private room to work on. Before the teens could leave, Louie stopped and looked back.

"Oh, here," Louie handed Fenton his engagement rings. He took a good look at the and noticed the gems were no longer broken but fixed.

"You had them?" Fenton asked in surprise.

"I found them during the chaos in the ballroom. See you again sometime," Louie waved as he left with his friends.

The two scientists waved back before packing their things up. They both slipped their rings back on and talked.

"I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this magic green stuck," Gandra sighed as she grabbed her things. A wave of energy then shot straight through her body. It didn't feel right, it wasn't natural. Whatever it was, stiffened her body so she couldn't move.

"As long as the triplets are….." Fenton didn't even get to finish his sentence. He felt the same type of energy fill his body. He lost all feeling in his legs, arms and soon entire body. A heavy weight pulled the two down as if gravity became heavier.

Fenton fell to the ground, feeling as if something just pushed him. Gandra held onto a lab table, trying not to give into the weight. The two whined in pain that lasted for a minute. After a while, Gandra saw a flash of dark purple while Fenton saw a flash of light purple. They straightened their posture and shook off the pain.

"I forgot what that felt like," Gandra helped Fenton back on his feet, "Been a while since that happened."

"Yeah, now where's that little gem?" Fenton dusted himself off and looked around the lab. He pulled some covers and looked around until he found it. A glowing green gem placed in a secured glass container. He grabbed it and handed it to Gandra, "You remember where Abigor lives right?"

"Yep," Gandra slipped the gem into her pocket, "I'll get it to him in no time."

At Abigors home.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Lizzette sat in her bed, shaking at the thought of what her ancestors will do to punish them.

"Well, The wine god drove a king mad, and had him slay his own family before he was torn to pieces. Zeus punished the champion of mankind with an eternity of having his guts torn out. That one dude that had to roll a boulder up a hill for all eternity exhausting him. And then the guy who accidentally walked in on Artemis when she was bathing and got turned into a deer….. hunted by his own dogs," Abigor listed some punishments greek gods gave. Lizzette made a visible gulp at just the thought of their punishment.

"We shouldn't have agreed to this," Lizzette hopped onto her feet and quickly walked around, "If we break the deal we'll face internal punishment, if we peruse the deal, we'll face internal punishment by our own family!"

"Relax Lizzette," Abigor stopped his cousin and handed her a paper bag, "We're family. What's the worst punishment we can get?"

Lizzette nervously breathed in and out of her paper bag. A knock on the door made the girl jump 5 feet in the air.

"We didn't have a choice!" Lizzette screamed with her hands up. Abigor shushed her and opened the door. A grown up Duck in a butler's uniform stood there.

"Master Abigor," The butler handed the boy a box. Abigor took and thanked him. He set the box on the counter and opened it up.

"What is it?" Lizzette asked, still shaking.

"No way," Abigors face showed nothing but relife. He took out the glass container that had the green gem in it. Lizzette gasp, feeling a huge wave of relief hit her.

"We got it!" Lizzette chimed.

"Just one more piece of the talisman left," Abigor admired the green gem. Lizzette gave her cousin a tight hug in joy and he did the same. The happy moment was broken when they again felt a gust of wind open their balcony window, shutting off any source of light.

"I guess you're not as useless as I thought," the same villainous voice filled the room. Unlike last time, Abigor didn't feel fear but actual joy.

"Told you we just needed a little more time," Abigor happily handed the gem to the glowing silhouette. The man held onto it and even without a mouth, the eyes slanted up indicating the man was smiling ear to ear. In one swift hand movement, he made a necklace appear with a large green gem. The gem was missing 2 pieces, on its side and one in the middle.

The man slips the piece into the hole on the side creating a large blast of energy. Abigor and Lizzette felt the blast push them against the wall and fell to the ground. Abigor sat up and made sure his cousin was alright. 

"At last, after all these centuries….." As the villian spoke, the cousins held onto each other, afraid at what the results were from that one piece, "My tialsmen will be complete soon! And I owe it all to you two!"

Abigor felt the man grab onto his shirt and pull him up. He came face to face with what used to be a green silhouette. He now had a solid look. Tan fur, deep black eyes and a deep purple attire. The green tialsmen rested on his chest, hanging from a gold chain.

"Because if you didn't decide to interfere with the plan and let me attack, we might not have been able to get it!" His tone had a hint of sarcasm.

"Um…. you're welcome?" Abigor didn't know how to respond to the villian. His sharp teeth looked like they were ready to bite. He was pulled onto his feet making him feel tiny. The man was much bigger than he was. Large in height and width, surely weighing more than him.

"I could've grabbed that triplet if you just stayed put! When can I expect my full payment?" The large man asked in his usual sinister tone. Abigor had to admit, he was much more intimidating with his full image. Just being in his presents made him feel small.

"I…. I can assure you we'll be able to get you a triplet before our last day," Abigor answered.

"Hmmm…." The man turned around and slowly walked away. His attire included small bits of metal making jingle sounds with every step he took, ".... You sound very sure of yourself. I can assume you have that red triplet in your grasp."

"We did…." Abigor tried to talk but Lizzette took over. 

"We do!" She corrected, "The force field in their hearts has finally broken and as long as they don't lay a finger on those friendship bracelets, we'll be able to give you what you want."

"You better," The man didn't even turn to look at them. He just stopped at the balcony, his eyes glued on the moon, "Remember, I own you, I control your destiny. Bring me a triplet and the imprisonment will transfer from your family to theirs."

"Thank you master…." Abigor said as bold as he could but his voice was still shaky.

"Master what?" The man asked. Abigor and Lizzette took a deep breath in and spoke together.

"Master Merlock."

The man smirked at the sound of his servants being so obedient. With a swift move of his arm, he transformed into an eagle and flew off.


	13. What to Do

Scrooge has done what he said he would do. He hopped on the plane with Della, Donald, Beakley and Launchpad, he tried to call up Fenton and Gandra to take care of the boys but they never answered. So he called up his second choice, Drake happily accepted and went to take care of the boys with Gosalyn and Honker.

In the plane, they picked up Lizzette and Abigor like he said he would. They didn't put up a fight, it was as if they had accepted fate and hopped on the plane.

For the whole ride to Ithaquack, Beakly had a deadly glare glued on Abigor. The boy never felt so small in his life. In fact, he could never remember a day when he got in this much trouble.

Lizzette shared his uncomfortableness. She had to deal with the death glares from every angle. To her left, Beakly looked like she was ready to pounce on her and lock her up in a secret jail. To her right, Donald looked like he wanted to sell their organs to the black market.

"If we die, it's your fault," Lizzette whispered to Abigor.

At the island, the cousins walked to the temple without a fight, they just hung their heads low in shame and fear. They were not ready to face their God like ancestors.

"Selene?" Della knocked on the doors. After a long moment of silence, everyone looked confused. Usually they were always home.

"Welp! She's not here, maybe next time!" Lizzette was quick to run but Scrooge hooked his cane into her dress and pulled her back.

"Not so fast lassie." He gave the door a knock as well. This time, the doors opened to reveal an excited goddess.

"Sorry for the wait, father put up a bit of a fight when he saw it was you guys," Selene opened the door for them to enter.

"Where is Zeus anyways?" Della asked looking around.

"Father decided to take a walk to avoid any confrontation," Selene answered. In a split second, a flash of white and gold tackled the Mcduck family into a bone crushing hug.

"Haza! The ever so heroic Mcduck family has returned!" Storkcules hugged them so tight they could barely breathe, "I never thought in a million moons would I ever see your faces!"

"He's right," Selene joined in the hug, though not as tight as her brother, "You should have seen how devastated my brother was when he learned you and Donald left Duckburge. Which brings up the question, why did you return?"

"It's a…. long story," Della managed out. It felt like she was being crushed by rocks.

"Stork… cules…. air…. breath…." Donald gasped. He finally let the family go leaving them on the ground, barely alive.

"Forgive me friend Doanld. For I never felt this much happiness since your last visit," the demigod apologized. As they caught up with each other, Scrooge took notice that the cousins weren't near them. Didn't take a genius to look at the exits.

"Ey! Where are you two going?" He called out to them. They were so close to existing the temple.

"Getting some fresh air?" Lizzettes voice cracked in fear.

Didn't take long to sit the cousins at a table and force everything out.

"You put dear Hubert, nephew of Donald and tamer of winds, under a love spell?" Storkcules was just as surprised as his sister.

"And had Webby under one for two years?" Selene added in, "Why?"

Lizzette and Abigor looked down to the ground Abigor crossed his arms while Lizzette fidgeted with her figures. Both having a feeling of shame and guilt. Selen gestured to Lizzettes sunglasses with a warning look.

"Oh… fine!" Lizzette finally gave in. She handed Scrooge her sunglasses and started speaking, "Are you familiar with the name…. Magica?"

This was a head tuner for the family.

"What about Magica?" Scrooge asked, a little cold and worried.

"She's exchanging our freedom for one of your nephews," Abigor admitted. This was enough to throw Donald over the edge. If Della wasn't holding him back, he would have their necks between his hands right now.

"Whoa whoa," Selene stopped their explanation, "Freedom? What is she doing to you two?"

The cousin's glanced at each other for a couple seconds. Sharing a similar look that read "now is the time"

"I may have…. made a deal with her…." Abigor cringed at the loud WHATS that filled the room.

"You made a deal! With that wicked witch of the west?" Della cried out, "Why?"

"She promised that if I fully fill my part of the deal then she would leave my family alone. She kept terrorizing us! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me? You're parents? Literally anyone!" Selene was clearly in a panic at this news.

"Well, We can't exactly tell our parents since we don't even know where they are!" Abigor argued back. This was a huge surprise to the gods and family. It made sense now as to why they were living alone with no sign of guardians anywhere.

"How long?" Selene was barely able to get out.

"2 years, and still counting," Abigor sighed, "We can't have them back until our side of the deal is fulfilled. Once it is, everything will be back to normal."

Shaking off whatever shock she had, Della took Lizette's sunglasses and put them on. She was taken back by what she saw. The glasses were scanning everyone. Giving information about their life and something about heart size.

"Rose glasses," Lizzette answered Dellas unasked question. Della looked over at Donald and let the glasses scan him. The information were his name and age along with a heart beat monitor. To the side she could see an outline of a heart that was almost colored in completely with pink while the rest that wasn't colored in was clear. Next to it was 70%. "They give basic information like the person's name and age. The heart on the side tells you just how much love is in their heart."

"What use were these in your plan?" Della asked looking around. Scrooge had around 50% of love, Selene 80% but when she looked over at Abigor he had around 15% while Lizzette was at 1%.

"Our part of the deal was to make the Mcduck family members and friends as vulnerable as possible. When the meter hits a percentage lower than 20% that's when they're the most vulnerable…." Abigor explained.

"Once they are vulnerable enough, we simply let the villain strike and control their minds. He can't strike until the heart is at its weakest. That's where the love potion comes into play," Lizzette pulled out a small bottle of liquid she had in her purse. She placed it down to let the family examine it, "The fuller the heart is with love, the easier it is to break it. Fill their heart up with love, 100% at it's best, and break their heart so it hits lower than 20%"

"That's why you had Webbigail under a love spell," Scrooge wasn't asking but concluding. Abigor just sighed.

"I asked Lizzette for a love potion to make the task easier. And it was a lot easier, 100% in just a month." He revealed.

"So why didn't you break her heart?" Beakly gave a low growl, not sure if she wanted the answer to that question.

"I couldn't. There was some kind of shield in her heart. The glasses said that even if I managed to break her heart she was protected by some kind of shield so no one could take control of her."

"After a while I found out it was her friendship bracelet that protected her," Lizzette added in, "So I told Abigor to just take it off her."

"Still nothing," Abigor said, "She had the shield up but it did appear weaker."

"At that point we concluded that at least half of the friendship circle needs to take off the bracelet," Lizzette said.

"And you just decided to date her for 2 years?" Beakly snapped at him making him back away in fear.

"I was determined," Abigor put up his hands like he was surrendering, "You can't blame me for wanting my parents back and avoid a fate worse than death."

"Oh yes we can…." It was Dellas turn to get upset. She was just about to tackle the two if Scrooge didn't hook his cane on her shirt, "Why does Huey have to play in this little scheme?"

"We promised a triplet in return for more time," Lizzette said as fast as possible. At this point she wanted to just walk away and accept her punishment, but Abigor just nuged her ahead. She gulped down any fear she had and spoke as boldly as possible, which wasn't much.

"We learned that the triplets had friendship bracelets too. So in order to get the shield weak enough, we had to get three of the friends to take off the bracelets. It was near to impossible to get them off of Lena and Violet was a nightmare to read. I couldn't tell if that girl was sad, happy, her love literally stayed at 70%! How is that possible? Is she…"

"Off track Lizzette," Selene warned her. The teen age girl just sighed and went back to talking.

"So, Abigor convinced Duckworth to send an invitation to the triplets," Lizzette revealed, "I also came from Cape Suzzette to help him out. Big mistake cause my dad went missing right away. Magica told me that I had gotten too deep and will share the same punishment as Abigor. The plan was, get at least two of the triplets to remove their bracelets and we got them. And since Huey and I already have some romantic history, he was an easy target….."

Her explanation was cut short when Donald all of sudden jumped over the table, just inches away to tackle her. His family held him back, trying to get him back on his chair.

"Easy Dear Donald," Storkcules picked up the red and fuming duck before putting him back in his seat, "Let Lizzette finish."

"As I was saying," Lizzette straightened her posture, still shaking from fear, "I didn't know he was Scrooge's nephew at the time. So I took him as an easy target."

"I then saw that Violet's heart was starting to get full when she spent time with Huey," Abigor revealed, "So we took this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"And you put Huey under a love spell in hopes to fill up his heart and break it while at the same time break Violet's heart. Making the two vulnerable and taking off their bracelets." Scrooge's hands tighten on his cane. His anger was visible through his scowl and tense body language. Even he had to admit, these two were really clever and patient. If Webby hadn't fainted they would have differently gotten away with it.

"Exactly," Abigor confirmed.

"But I didn't expect Lena to be the one that took off her bracelet. Not to mention we definitely weren't expecting Dewey to break the spell we had Webby under." Lizzette added. Selene just let out a big sigh, not having a clue of what to say to all this.

"Do you realize that this goes against so many morals and lessons our ancestors have built. Morals of love, truth, trust, you broke them all." She said. Lizzette and Abigor looked to their sides in shame.

"We were just stuck, that's all," Abigor said, "It's not like we wanted to get sucked into this."

"But you lied, cheated, hurt others, you could've avoided all this if you just came to us. We could've helped, we…."

"Oh what do you know," Lizzette suddenly went from scared to angry, "No one ever helps us when we need it the most. Gods just think for themself."

That was the last straw. Selene swiped away the sunglasses from Dellas hand and off of Abigors head.

"Auntie Selene?" Abigor was confused when she took his glasses away.

"You two will no longer hold these items," Selene gestured to Lizzettes purse where she had all her potions and spells.

"Wait…. no, they were a gift from Aphroducky," Lizzette clutched onto her purse, worry replacing any anger inside her.

"And I'm sure she'll be greatly disappointed when I tell her you were irresponsible when using them." Selene continued to gesture to Lizzettes purse. The girl groaned in frustration and took out her bottles of love potions. She handed them to Selene but she was still not happy, "Everything."

"But I…." Selene put up her hand to silence the girl. She again groand, louder and stomped her feet. She threw in her book full of recipes, any potions from truth serum to anti love potions. Selene eyed her again, not happy with what she received. Lizzette huffed and slipped the small gold arrows from her hair and handed over her purse.

"You too Abigor," Selene looked over at the boy. The guy lifted his hands up and complained.

"What do I have!" He exclaimed.

"Hand over the ember," Selene said sternly. Abigor sighed in annoyance and pulled out a blue and black rock from under his shirt. It was a necklace that held a shiny ember. The second he took it off, his blue eyes faded to black eye's.

"I won't have my powers…." Abigor tried to tell her but Selene interrupted.

"You'll get all this back when you earn them back. Starting tomorrow, you'll be sent to the underworld and stay there until we find your parents."

"You're sending us to uncle Hades!" Lizzettes eye's widen in shock.

"And you'll be helping him with his work," Selene added in.

"No," Lizzette was clearly distressed by the news. No one knew just how much bigger her eyes could get from the shock.

"Auntie Selene, you can't send us there," Abigor insisted, "It's so boring. It's completely dead down there, literally dead!"

"Please Auntie Selene, Hades will starve us down there. We can't eat or drink anything while we're there. We'll have to bring outside food if we don't want our soul stuck in the underworld," Lizzette tried to say.

"In ancient mythology, to eat the fruit of one's captor means that one would have to return to that captor or country. You're not captured, just grounded. You'll be able to eat down there. This is a light punishment for someone who misused their gifts," Selene stuffed everything in Lizzettes purse and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Light? You're sending us to hell!" Lizzette argued back but the look she gave them shut them up. They sighed in defeat and crossed their arms.

"Fine, we'll go," Abigor mumbled.

"Scrooge, may you please take them back to their homes so they can pack their things?" The man nodded yes but his mind was somewhere else.

"Just give Launchpad a few hours to fix the plane and we'll be on our way."

On the beach, Della sat on a rock and looked out in the ocean. She couldn't believe she let this happen to Huey. How did she not see it? If Violet hadn't scanned the drink, would they have been able to figure out what was happening to Huey or even Webby? But all this didn't matter now, she had to be there with her kids, now! For all she knew, the longer they were separated, the more time it gave Magica to strike.

"Della?" Her brother's voice broke her thoughts. She didn't even look at him, her eyes still glued to the ocean.

"How did I let this happen?" Della whispered loud enough for Donald to hear. Donald placed his arm over his sister and sat next to her. He pulled her in closer, letting her place her head on his shoulder.

"Don't put the blame on yourself Della, I'm part of this team too," Donald told her, "I should've been with the boys while you looked deeper into the situation at the lab."

He took out his phone and looked through his messages. Daisy had taken the houseboat back to Cape Suzzette and planned on coming back on their last day of the visit. He read what they talked about yesterday.

Molly asks if there's anything you want to sell in the house boat? ~ Daisy

The houseboat could use some cleaning. Take out some boxes from the back. Most of them are just junk to us anyways. ~ Donald

You sure? Kit is gonna fly the boxes to Scotland. Saying there's an antique store that wants to sell surprise boxes. What is that anyways? ~ Daisy

It's when the store doesn't have the time or is too lazy to go through the items in the box, so they just tape it up and sell them as surprise boxes. Meaning if you buy one, you don't know what you're getting till you open it ~ Donald

That's a bit of a gamble. I'll make sure to give him the boxes. He'll export them tomorrow morning. Hope you and your family are safe. Don't want to come back and see something bad happen. Love you and hope to see you soon ~ Daisy

Love you too Daisy. Stay safe ~ Donald

As his eyes glanced at the text messages, he couldn't help but think one thing.

"I'll call Daisy to pick us up tonight," Donald said all of a sudden. Della shot away from him and looked at him in shock.

"We still have 4 days left," when she saw Donald was about to ask Daisy, Della reached out for his phone and grabbed it.

"Della!" Donald tried to reach for his phone but his sister pushed him away.

"We were here for only 3 days, you can't cut the visit short," Della claimed.

"And look what happened in those three days," Donald gave up on grabbing his phone and looked at Della in the eyes, "Huey was under a spell and if we waited any longer he could've been captured! The boys were trapped in a room with two chaotic teens! If we stay any longer, who knows what could happen. Abigor was the one who convinced Duckworth to send the invitation in the first place. Meaning this whole visit is a trap!"

"But you heard what Lizzette said," Della managed to kick in the argument, "They couldn't do anything to harm them unless they took off their bracelets. Their bracelets united them as a family, it protected them. If we stay together, and stay united, no harm could come to us."

"Della, I love you, but please listen to me this one time. The boys are in danger. For 7 years we hid them away and they were safe. Isn't that what you want for them? To keep them safe, happy? No one got hurt, no one went missing, when we were hiding for 7 years….. "

Della looked down in her hands as he said all this. She clutched onto the phone, wondering what to say or do. She couldn't help but feel the same. She didn't want her boys to go missing like Gandra, Drake, or Gosalyn. But she couldn't bare separating from her family again. She wiped away any tears that were forming in her eyes before speaking.

"That's not what our family represents Donald. We're supposed to be together, fight danger together, face every new day together! What's the point in being separated and safe if we can't be with the ones we love….." She ducked her head even lower as if she was in pain. Her pilot's hat almost fell over her eye's, "... I know what it's like to be separated for years from loved ones. And I fought hard everyday, finding a way back to my family. I didn't care what it took, I even gave my own tooth to come back….."

He didn't need to see her face to know tears were streaming down her cheeks. The sailor wrapped his arms around the pilot and pulled her in close. Rubbing his hand across her back, he felt her breathing become unsteady.

"Our family represents love Della. We give love, we share love, it's what brought us together. I cared for the boys my whole life, and thanks to them, they recoiled the love between Uncle Scrooge and I. And that was just the start…." Della was all ears when Donald spoke. His voice was soothing to hear, like a father talking to a child, " They found friends, bonded with allies across the world and even the moon. Our family has grown so much since I came back to Scrooge's mansion. But as a family, we have to make tough decisions, like letting go and saying goodbye."

He pulled away slightly, just enough to see her face. Cheeks stained with tears, and eye's closed tight. She looked like she was in a lot of pain which hurt him just as much. He held her a little tighter and placed his head above hers. They sat down like this for a good few minutes, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks.

"How about this….." Doanld broke the silent atmosphere, "We stay only for today and tomorrow. The following morning we'll leave."

As much as she wanted to argue back and extend their stay, Della didn't have the energy. She simply let her body lose it's tension and relaxed in her brother's arms. She gave a small nod letting him know she agreed.

In the plane, Scrooge was pacing back and forth. His mind deep in thought and face full of worry and distress. He kept mumbling to himself, as if he was having an argument with himself.

How could this happen? How could he let this happen? He was supposed to be smarter, sharper, how did a couple of teens form a scheme like this without him knowing.

Abigor was a gentleman when he first met him, he came from a wealthy and trusted family. Showed no signs of being mistrusted. He did have serious anger issues but nothing too out of the ordinary. But then Webby, she was out of character and he didn't see it. Violet did say some people cope by not visiting their past and he trusted her word. Violet? Not only were they after Webby but Violet as well? How long till Lena becomes a target?

Then the boys, only three days and Huey was already a target. Lizzette said she didn't know Huey was his nephew until he showed up at the party. If he never came, he would still be safe and not have to deal with this mess.

"They have to leave today," Scrooge thought out loud. The boys would be safer if they left as soon as possible. But would it make a difference? Magica already knew they were back, will she follow them? Will she curse them before they leave? Maybe the boys should stay, they'll be safer in the mansion. But again, they can still be attacked in the mansion.

All these thoughts circled in the man's mind. Circling like a hurricane, making him dizzy and being vulnerable. No! He can't feel that way. They said that vulnerability is what they need to attack. And no one was gonna take over his mind anytime soon.

"Mr McD?" Launchpad's voice nearly startled the man. Scrooge turned around and faced his pilot, "Everything is all set. We can leave at your say so."

"Thank you Launchpad," Scrooge sighed. He still had these thoughts running in his mind.

On the other side of the island, the cousins were angrily skipping rocks.

"Well, at least we won't be tormented by Merlock in the underworld," Lizzette scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell them about Merlock? He's the main threat. Or about the gems and what they can do? " Abigor asked her, a little annoyed she only told the half truth.

"If we did, the family would be fully prepared. We still have a deal to fulfil. Because if we don't…."

"... We'll end up like our parents," Abigor finished. He angrily threw the rock into the ocean, not even trying to make it skip, "We can only hope now that our parents come back."

"What is this about a deal with Merlock?" The cousin's nearly jumped when they heard a ruff voice. They turned to see Zues standing on some rocks above them.

"Umm…." The cousin's looked at one another, wondering what to say.


	14. Never Ever Getting Rid of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is a parody of Never Ever Getting Rid of Me from Waitress.

"Oh oh!" Dewey held up his hand. Beakly stopped the story and looked over at the blue dressed duck.

"Yes Dewey," She asked.

"Please please let me tell this part! I love it!" Dewey practically begged.

"Please don't," Louie groaned causing a pout from Dewey "Knowing Dewey he'll just turn this into a musical. And I can't imagine myself singing any broadway level songs."

"I'm not gonna turn it into a musical…." Dewey argued back. His gaze then turned to his red hatted brother and smirked, "... no need when it's already a musical."

Huey caught on right away. Beakly moved from the seat leaving it empty for the triplet. Dewey was about to sit down but Huey grabbed him from the shirt.

"Please don't tell that part," Huey begged but Dewey only chuckled.

"It's the best thing ever!" Dewey finally managed to sit down while Louie pried Huey off of Dewey.

Back to the story ( Triplets are 17 )

"Love potion….. I was under a love potion….." Huey repeated as he laid in his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, his eyes were completely empty from any other emotion than shock and heartbreak.

Scrooge and the other adults had left in the plane. Saying they were going to take the cousins to see their ancestors in Inthaquak. Something about taking them to talk about their punishment. Scrooge tried to call Fenton and Gandra over to look after the boys but they never picked up. So he went with his second choice, Drake. The man came happily with his daughter and Honker behind him. They were down stairs cooking up breakfast.

Dewey turned in his bed and looked at the clock. 7 am. His uncle left about an hour ago. If everything went on schedule they'll be back at 3 today. The blue triplet sighed in disbelief and threw the blankets off.

He hopped off his bed and got dressed for the new day. He looked over at the top bunk to see his older brother down in the dumps. Ever since Gyro told him about the potion, Huey has been beating himself up all night. He felt like an idiot for letting himself fall for something so simple and cliche. A love potion? It's one of the oldest tricks in the books and yet he let it happen to himself. Him, the smartest triplet.

Huey clutched onto a notebook in one hand while the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook laid open on his chest. Dewey pushed his hair back to his signature look and took the notebook from Hueys hand. The red triplet shifted to stop him but immediately gave up. What was the use?

Dewey flipped the pages to see multiple apologies written. Some were even poems that he wrote.

I want to do this right,

Show you I'm not moving away from your side,

I want to be with you wherever you go,

I can try to go but I get pulled back to your sight,

I can never ever get rid of you from my mind,

You'll learn my heart is sorry now, so….

I want to do this right…..

"Your planning on reading her this?" Dewey asked. Huey only responded by yanking that paper out from the book. He crumbled it up and tossed it at the trash can, "I guess not."

"There's no point," Huey mumbled and turned in his bed. His back facing Dewey and his face to the wall, "Webby had you to escort her to the dance, Louie escorted Lena to the dance, and Violet had to enter alone. Then when I do get the chance to catch up with her, I ditch her. She isn't gonna forgive me after that."

"You were under a spell…." Dewey tried to tell him.

"A stupid love spell," Huey spat out like the sentence was poison in his mouth, "I could've easily avoided that if I wasn't such a push over."

"She was a trickster. Huey, you can't blame any of this on yourself…" Dewey said.

"I could've said no to the drink. The fact she specifically made a drink for me, the migraines, my mind felt so clouded. The signs were all there and I continued to fall for her," Huey continued on. Each word felt like a needle jabbing into his heart. The same could be said for Dewey. He hated to see his brother think so lowly of himself, "Lena was right to break off our friendship, and there's no reason for Violet to forgive me either….. Ow!"

A pillow slammed onto Hueys face. His blanket was pulled off and nearly made him fall off his bed. When he felt his pillow get pulled away is when he fell to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up to see his green brother with an annoyed look on his face. He was still in his bed but had somehow thrown his pillow high enough and pulled Huey out of bed.

"I refuse to wake up to my brother thinking so low of himself," Louie demanded. His tone of voice was one his brother knew very well. It was his, this means business, voice. He sat up in his bed and helped Huey off the ground, "You were under a spell! None of this is your fault! Blame that cupid chick, she's the one who kept pulling you away. If Lena and Violet want to be mad at anyone, it's at Lizzette."

Louie hopped out of bed and got his clothes on. He turned back to Huey as he brushed out his hair. He saw that Dewey still had the notebook in hand and took it.

"Come on Huey," Louie saw all the apologies he wrote down, "You have no reason to apologise. If she can't understand that what you went through was inhumane, then she can just walk out of our friendship."

"Louie, she's heartbroken. I have to at least try to comfort her," Huey argued back. After a few words of arguing, the brothers turned to Dewey who was just watching this uncomfortably.

"Tell him Dewey," Louie said, "Tell him he has nothing to be sorry about."

"I have to say something," Huey told Dewey. The blue brother just gawked at this scene. They were both right in his eyes. It wasn't Hueys fault he was under a spell but at the same time, Violet was clearly heartbroken from the event. An apology would be a good ice breaker, right?

"Excuse me," The three heard a timid males voice at the voice. Dewey felt relieved he didn't have to say an answer right away. He said come in and Honker slowly opened the door, "Mr Mallard says breakfast is ready."

"Good, I'm starving," Dewey left the room partly to escape the tense atmosphere and partly because he was hungry.

Inside her room, Webby was talking to her friend's. They were dressed and ready for the day. All except for the hummingbird who had the covers wrapped over her head.

"Come on Vi. You know he didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Webby said in a soft tone. She was clearly feeling worried for her friend.

"Hubert was forced into that kind of behaviour. I understand that. I just wish I saw the signs before he fell deeper in the potion." Violet said in her usual plain tone, but they were friends long enough for Webby and Lena to hear her sadness.

"Oh Vi, it was no one's fault. Who could've predicted this kind of thing. If anything, Huey should've been the one who noticed something was off first. Why did he keep drinking the tea Lizzette gave him?" Lena said, a little annoyed.

"You know Huey. His kind nature doesn't let him say no to many things," Webby answered. Lena just sighed and tried to see it their way. True, the potion wasn't his fault and she knew that. If only she could strangle that little anti cupid girl.

"How about you Webby? How you holding up after Gyro told you about the potion," Lena tried to move her thoughts to other matters. Webby let out a loud sigh when Lena said this.

"I don't even know how to feel honestly. It's scary knowing I was such an easy target."

"Easy target? Your Webbigial Vanderquak! It probably took him hundreds of tries until he got you under his spell," Lena laughed making Webby giggle as well.

"Yo girls! Breakfasts ready," Gosalyn knocked on her door.

"Going," Webby chimed. She and Lena got up but not saying.

"Come on Vi," Lena shook her sister's shoulder.

"It's time for breakfast," Webby added in.

"I prefer to stay in the comfort of isolation." Violet told them.

"Oh no you don't," Lena tried to pull the blankets away but her sister proved to be stubborn, "You're not skipping breakfast. You said so yourself, skipping breakfast could lead to health issues."

"Just this one time," Violet held onto the blanket even tighter. In a split second, Lena grabbed the mattress and flipped it over, making the girl roll off.

"You're coming with us and that's that," Lena grabbed the blankets Violet was rolled up in and dragged her out the door.

Breakfast was uncomfortable to say. Huey was picking at his eggs and stared at them like they were something strange to him. Dewey could still feel the tension between his brothers. He knew they still wanted an answer from him. Webby on the other hand was the least uncomfortable. She ate her breakfast and had room for seconds. Although, the thought of being under a spell lurked in her mind like a bug.

Gosalyn and Honker took note of their strange behaviour right away. They looked at one another and gave a shrug. Gosalyn looked at her father who was also clueless.

"Why don't you kids go out and play in the backyard? I'll stay here and clean up," Drake suggested. No one objected. Gosalyn grabbed her sports bag and ran to the backyard. In a split second she had the hockey equipment set up and ready.

Inside, Lena and Louie were the last to finish their food and put it into the sink.

"Nice to see Vi is up and running. Doing a lot better than Huey did this morning," Louie laughed.

"What was Huey like?" Lena asked.

"Had to drag him off of his bed. He hit the floor so hard the whole mansion shook," Louie laughed causing a chuckle from Lena as well.

"He knows it's not his fault right?" Lena lowered her cheery tune and asked a little more seriously. She looked out the window to see everyone getting the gear on. Huey specifically was avoiding any contact with her sister. The shadow girl sighed at the sight.

"I tried telling him that all the blame should go on that crazed girl. He was under her spell," Louie answered as he looked out the window as well. From his perspective, he saw Huey grabbing his hockey equipment at the same time as Violet. She didn't even look up at him. She simply took her pads and stick and walked away. Huey opened his beak once more and was about to tap her shoulder. Only, he froze mid way and retreated back. He walked the opposite way she did, glancing back at her a few times. Louie shook his head at this.

"I'm sure they'll make up soon. Violet is antisocial, not heartless. She understands the situation well," Lena assured Louie.

"Same goes for Huey. But he usually loves going all out for events. He invited Deweys basketball team to the houseboat once after they won their big game. There, he lit up hundreds of fireworks to congratulate them on their win."

"Donald allowed that?" Lena laughed.

"Nope. I told Huey it was ok and I got those fireworks from the janitor in school…. of course I think he was the janitor."

This caused a laugh between the two.

"I really missed hanging out you know," Lena began, "You were the only one who enjoyed taking risk as much as I do."

"What can I say, the title of Evil Triplet doesn't get earned easily," Louie playfully smirked.

"You can say that again. I still think we should've dropped the barrel of heated chocolate over Lizzette along with the melted marshmallows," Lena reminded him.

"And waste precious sweets on that snob? Those sweets deserve better," Louie added in.

"Hey you two!" Gosalyn called from outside. They looked out the window to see the redhead girl wave them over," You gonna play or what?"

Lena and Louie waved back saying they would be out in a minute. As they made their way to the door, Louie had to say one more thing.

"When are you planning on apologizing to Huey?"

"Apologize?" Lena stopped in her tracks and looked over at him confused.

"For the whole I don't want to be friends anymore fiasco?" Louie stopped as well.

"Oh, that" Lena felt a sting of guilt, "I'll gladly apologize once Violet feels comfortable around him again."

"When will that be?" Louie asked.

"Hopefully when he says sorry to her," Lena said this like it was no big deal.

"Wait, you're waiting for Huey to apologize to Violet for something he had no control over?" Louie asked, a little sarcastic. This didn't go over Lena very well.

"He did ditch Violet at the dance," Lena reminded him, her fist resting on her hips.

"Against his will. Did you miss the whole love potion thing?" Louie sounded more annoyed at this point.

"He should've read the signs sooner," Lena insisted, "Lizzette was clearly after him. She made tea specifically for him. Not to mention his migraines. Those were clear signs of something suspicious."

"Huey is a mess right now. You can't expect him to say he's sorry so soon," Louie argued.

"And I had to drag Violet out of bed this morning. I'm not about to…." Lena was interrupted by Gosalyn who was calling them over.

"You guys playing or not?"

Both Lena and Louie glared at each other before walking to their friends.

"Boys vs girls or…" Honker tried to make sure he had this right. Gosalyn threw her arm around the boy and held him tight.

"I call Honker on my team!" She claimed.

"Oh… um… Webby," Dewey asked her to be in his team. She gave a smile with a happy yes.

"Louie!" Gosalyn called him over.

"Lena!" Webby called out to her friend.

"We'll take you V!" Gosalyn called Violet over.

"Guess Huey is with us," Dewey handed him a hockey stick.

"One on one! First team to reach 5 points wins!" Gosalyn claimed.

Webby chose goalie while Honker was goalie for his team. Both Lena and Louie were glaring daggers at each other from opposite sides.

"Are you and Lena ok?" Violet asked the green triplet.

"Just peachy," Louie responded.

"You and Louie have some issues?" Huey asked the shadow girl.

"Nothing I can't handle," Lena squeezed her stick in some anger.

Gosalyn tossed the hockey puck up and was quick to steal it from Dewey. She moved to her goal while Lena and Huey chased her down. Dewey stayed behind to help guard the goal.

The puck was hit by Gosalyn and raced towards Webby. The girl kicked it away hard enough to make it go to the other side.

"Nice one," Dewey complemented her.

"Been practicing with Gosalyn a lot more lately," Webby said.

"Really? How long?" Dewey asked.

"Ever since you boys left so I assume seve… five years," Webby made a little hiccup in the middle. Dewey noticed right away and looked over at her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. Webby stayed silent for a good while before answering him.

"It's kinda scary to know I'm missing 2 years of my life," Webby said. Dewey let down his guard and forgot about the game. He made his way closer to her and tried to read her expression. She looked distracted and disturbed, "The last thing I remember is trying out for football. I don't remember anything after that. Not a single birthday, anniversary, I woke up thinking I was 15. I missed out on my sweet 16 and on my best friends' special days….. I can't believe it was so easy for me to be a target."

"Webby you're not an easy target," Dewey tried to tell her.

"Abigor must've gotten me on his first try. I don't have a single memory of him. Dewey what if something like this happens again when you leave?" Webby finally let down her guard and looked at the blue triplet, "What if I get in trouble and you won't be there to help me. What if I can't save myself? If I'm such an easy target anyone could get to me.…."

"Webby listen to me," Dewey settled his hands onto his friend's shoulders so she could calm down. This felt all too familiar to him. The scared look in her eye's, her tense body, and shaking. It was just like the day she was scared that there was an adventure too big for them. And he remembered exactly what he said to her, "For years you've been alone in that mansion with no contact with other kids. Nothing but training for the worst and self defence training. You're stronger than you think. You survived many adventures and many trials. The boys and I may not be here forever, but you'll always have someone looking after you. And if anything does happen to you, I can promise you Webby that no matter where I am or what obstacle may be in my way, we'll always find a way back together again."

Webby let her friend's words sink in for a while. She had to admit, he was right. She didn't know if it was because he was her best and closest friend or his kind nature, but there was something about the blue triplete that brought joy and comfort to her. He always knew just what to say to her at the right time.

"How about we take a break from all this?" Dewey asked. Webby glanced up at him surprised.

"A break?" She repeated.

"Tonight? We could try that new frozen yogurt place that opened up downtown," Dewey told her. He was calm on the outside but his inside was blowing up like a minefield.

"Just the two us?" Webby asked once again.

"If you want to," Dewey added in a little too quickly, "Just a little thing to get all this out of your head. You don't have to really. I just….."

"I love to," Webby replied. Dewey stopped stuttering and gave her an expression of happiness and surprise.

"Really?" He mentally slapped himself. Webby gave a smile and nodded yes. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Dewey was tackled to the ground by the puck.

"I got it!" Louie claimed and was just about to hit the puck until Lena shoved him aside.

"I got it!" She argued.

"No I do!" Louie hit the puck and went after it with Lena close behind. This wasn't your usual friendly competition, that much was clear.

"Do they seem…. tense to you?" Webby asked as she kept her eye on Lena and Louie.

"You mean more than usual?" Dewey rubbed his cheek where the puck hit him.

After a while of breaking the two up from the fight, Lena pulled Violet into Webbys room while the boys went to their rooms.

"When your uncle comes back, dad is gonna take us to Fun Zones. Want to come?" Gosalyn asked the boys before they closed the door. Dewey looked inside where his brothers were a mess then back at Gosalyn.

"We'll see," Dewey said and closed the door. He faced his brothers with a stern look before demanding, "What just happened?"

"What?" Louie shrugged. His face had a bruised cheek and he held an ice pack on his head.

"You just got beat up by Lena!" Dewey shouted.

"Hey! I let her beat me up. I'm not a monster," Louie argued.

"Why?" Dewey held onto his head as if he was about to get a headache.

"She expects Huey to apologize for being under a love spell!" Louie shouted, "How could she expect that?"

"She's right. I need to talk to Violet about this," Huey mumbled.

"No, you don't," Louie pointed at his red hat brother, "If anything, Lena is the one that needs to say sorry for threatening your friendship with her."

"Louie I can't just sit here and wait for her to apologize," Huey argued, "I need to make things right with Violet and only then will things be right between you and Lena."

"No offense Huey, but I've been watching you for a while," Dewey started, "You haven't said a single word to Violet since the dance started."

"What am I supposed to say?" Huey flopped on Louie's bed and threw the pillow over his face, "She's probably mad at me."

"She can't be mad. She's not that type to hold a grudge," Dewey sat down next to him.

"What's stopping you?" Louie eventually asked.

"Hmm?" Huey asked under his pillow.

"Why are you so nervous to talk to her? It wasn't your fault or her fault, so why are you so hesitant?" Louie cleared up.

"Because….. I'm just me. Compared to you two, I'm just a wimp when it comes to talking to girls. Louie can talk his way with anyone and Dewey is extremely confident. While I'm still following dating advice from my old guidebook. I need something that'll help me speak my mind. Anything!" Huey said all this while his head was still under the pillow. His brothers glanced at each other, not sure how to respond to this. If he felt this way even before the whole love potion incident, then how hard was it for him now?

"Huey, you need to talk to her at some point. You can't just sit around avoiding her and hoping for some kind of micrel. There's no magic potion that'll let you share your heart Huey," Louie tried to comfort his brother.

As Louie spoke, Dewey noticed that the Sun chaser was landing nearby. No doubt to drop off his family. He looked out the window to see Scrooge leaving the plane but leaving everyone else inside. Probably needed to grab something before leaving somewhere. That's when he saw them. The two cousins sitting down with their heads hung low. Clearly feeling defeated. That's when an idea popped into Deweys head.

"Or is there?" Dewey said to himself.

"What?" Both Huey and Louie looked at their brother.

Half an hour later, the boys found themselves at Abigors mansion with their family.

"I hate you Dewey," Louie grumbled.

"Maybe she'll have something," Dewey said.

"Yeah, something awful," Louie added in with a scoff, "We're not just gonna forget that she used a love potion right? Now you want what? Another love potion so V ends up…."

"We're not going to ask for a love potion. Scrooge already caught us up with the cousin's. Remember what he said?" Dewey askes.

"Their parents are gone? Magica is back? They're descendents of Gods?..." Louie listed everything Scrooge told them.

"Lizzette has potions. Not just love potions. So she might…."

"She might trick us into something worse," Louie interrupted Dewey.

As the brothers argued, Huey just looked down at the ground in deep thought. He couldn't talk to Violet, his mind and tongue just didn't work well together. He wants to say something but his mouth does zero work. He could try to write something down and hand it to her. That's romantic right? According to Louie, girls love receiving love notes. But then again…

Flashback to the night when the dance was over.

After the dance, the boys were helping Huey find a way to talk to Violet. Louie, being the genius he thought himself to be, suggested a heart filled note and sending it to her.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dewey asked as he watched Louie tie the note to a rock. When Louie said they were going to help Huey give Violet the note, he thought they were going to hand it to her in person. Not go outside at 2 in the morning.  
"Sure I'm sure. What's more romantic than sending the girl a message through the window. You've seen those mushy movies where the guy throws rocks at the girls window right?" Louie reminded him.  
"Usually those rocks are pebbles, not full size rocks," Huey told him.  
"Eh, same thing," Louie took a step back and gave his arm a spin before releasing it into the air. The rock flew across the air and into the open window on the third floor. Feeling proud of himself, Louie dusted his hands off and smirked. Until a loud crash was heard.  
"What happened to the tv!?" Webbys voice was heard in a panic.  
"Someone smashed it!" Violet's voice was heard.  
"Ah great! Movie night is ruined!" Lena complained. The boys can hear the girls bickering and complaining at the unfortunate event.  
"It's too dark! Where's the light!?" Lena asked her friends. Not too long after, a spark of electricity filled the room. Shortly after, a glow of red and orange illuminated the room.

"Put it out!" Violet cried out.

It didn't take a genius to know the girls were fighting a fire and smashing their tv with everything they could find.  
"Yep, I can definitely feel the love tonight," Dewey shook his head and said in a sarcastic tone. The screams got louder and some more crashing sounds were heard. The brothers nervously took a few steps away from the window before making a break for it.

End of flashback

…. Yeah, that ain't happening.

"We can at least try," Huey finally said. His brothers looked at him almost surprised. Huey ignored their looks and walked up the stairs to Lizzettes room. His brothers raced behind him.

"Let's think about this first," Louie tried to stop him.

"I already have," Huey wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"She's dangerous!" Louie tried to say. Sheesh, and he thought Huey was the one that pulls his brothers away from danger.

"I'll risk it if it means I can talk to Violet," those were Hueys last words before he grabbed the knob to Lizzettes room. Louie slammed himself against the door.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. You can do it without help from a magic spell thing."

"What choice do I have Louie," Huey spoke a little more demandingly, "I'm not as smooth as you, or brave like Dewey. What am I?"

"You're our nerd brother," Louie insisted, "You're smarter than this."

Huey glanced at Dewey, his hand still on the knob. Dewey looked at his red brother's eyes. He was clearly battling an emotional war right now. Huey didn't feel like he was strong enough to handle this situation himself. He needed help, he needed his brothers.

"I just want to support you on your decisions Hubert. I know you can do this on your own but if you find comfort in magic then….." Dewey stopped midway. He wasn't the best when it came to emotional support. Usually it's Huey that helps them through these emotional crises.

Before anyone could say anything, the door swung open letting Louie fall in. Huey nearly fell in if he didn't let go of the knob in time.

"I appreciate it if you boys didn't slam against my door," Lizzette walked away to her desk. Her room was full of boxes and luggages. Clearly getting ready to move into the underworld.

"Sooo…." Huey chuckled nervously as he and his brothers entered the room. Lizzette walked closer to the boys, arms crossed and a stern look on her face, "Descendent of Aphroducky huh? That's cruel… I mean… cool! That's cool. It's not everyday we meet a descendant of a god"

"Haven't you boys teamed up with Storkules, the strongest man in the world. Selene, goddess of the moon and had battles with Zuese. God of all gods?" Lizzette asked sarcastically. The three boys looked at one another with defeated eye's.

"Smooth Huey," Louie mumbled out. Huey shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment causing an annoyed sigh from Lizzette.

"What do you boys want from me?" She asked as she began taking items out of her drawers.

"Want? What makes you think we want something?" Huey tried to hide his nerves. Lizzette only rolled her eyes at the boy's pathetic attempt to lie.

"No one comes to a descendent of the Goddess of love just because. They always want something," Lizzette placed the last of her items on the table with sorrowful eyes. Her eyes glanced at a violet colored book. She placed a hand over it and seemed like she was gonna open it but was hesitant to. Under her breath, she softly repeated, "Always."

The boys took notice of her sad actions but didn't know how to respond to it.

"Well that's nice," Louie broke the silence, "and yes, we are here for a little something."

Lizzette glanced back up at the boys and sat in her chair. She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and waited for them to talk. Huey stuttered on his words as he tried to speak his thoughts.

"Y… you see. I kinda have a…. It's really small… just an ammmtuer thing really…"

"He's having trouble talking to Violet. As you can clearly tell," Louie told her for him. Huey grabbed the top of his hat and pulled it over his face to hide his blush.

"It's like whenever I try, I lose all feeling in my tongue," his voice muffled behind the hat, "I can't think straight, my face heats up, and… and…."

Huey let out a low scream behind his hat. Lizzette was wide eyed at this. She glanced down at her items and picked out a certain bottle.

"So what your saying is…." She stood up from her chair and walked up to them, "... You need a little something to get Hueys words out. To make Hueys feelings known to this Violet girl."

"Can you help?" Dewey asked.

Lizzette bit the bottom of her beak as she looked at the bottle in hand. It was a shade of bright blue and had a paper stuck on it. On the paper it read Truth in sparkling blue ink. She held onto Hueys hand and placed the bottle on his palm.

"What is it?" Huey fixed his hat back on his head.

"Take only a drop of this. It'll help you speak from the heart," Lizzette told him, "Everything you want to say will come out naturally."

"So ... truth serum," Louie added in.

"Not exactly. I designed this serum to speak what's solely on the heart. It'll enhance all feelings of love, happiness, sadness, and spill everything out like poetry. But you must be careful. This serum will make you confess everything in your heart."

"That's perfect," Huey smiled in glee and held the bottle close to his chest, "Thanks Lizzette! This is a great help."

"Wait wait wait…." Louie shook his hand and head. He took the bottle and examined the blue liquid like it was suspicious, "You all saw what the love potion could do. What makes you think this thing is any better?"

"The way of a love potion isn't just a straight line you know." Lizzette crossed her arms and raised a brow. The boys looked at eachother confused by her statement.

"Isn't like, you know, pour the bottle in a drink and that makes the person fall in love with you forever?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah well, the love potion isn't an easy thing. You don't just drink it. There are rules. Whoever consumes it will fall in love with the one who gave it to them. A cup of the potion will make the person fall in love with you until you die. Anything above is too dangerous." Lizzette explained.

"What happens if you give the person more than one cup?" Dewey asked.

"Not even death will do you part," the triplets look at her confused. Lizzette rolled her eye's and explained, "The last guy who did that, his girl died, came back from the dead, and he basically was forced to marry and start a family with a decaying dead women."

"Oh! I didn't need to know that!" Louie gaged at the thought.

"A teaspoon of it will make the person fall in love for a short while, like 2 weeks. This is the safest way. Like, if you no longer want that person, you can stop giving them the potion and they'll fall out of love eventually. It must be given at least once a week to assure the person remains in love with you." Lizzette explained

"Wait a sec, why did Webby forget about Abigor?" Dewey asked with some concern.

"Well apparently, she's pinning on you, dissolving any trace of my potion in her body. The sudden change was so strong that the potion shut down her body in hopes to keep her in love with the one who ever gave her the potion. But I guess she really likes you. So after a while, the potion wore off along with all memories of who ever gave her the potion." The boys almost got lost with her explanation of the potion.

"But I still remember everything," Huey cocked his head to the side.

"You were under the spell for two days and combined with the fact you clearly had eye's for someone else, the potion wasn't at full effect yet," Lizzette explained, "That explains the migraines. The potion was trying to lead you away from falling in love with anyone else."

"Why is love so complicated?" Louie groaned in frustration. He was never a fan of complications. He only loved it when things were predictable in his eyes.

Huey looked down at the truth potion Lizzette gave him. After everything he heard, he wasn't so sure about this. "What are the rules for this one?"

"Take only a drop. That'll be enough to get what's in your heart out without problems." Lizzette cleared up. She then made a visible gulp down her throat before speaking, "Are you sure you want this? Because if it were up to me, I would never take this in my entire life. It can cause trouble, chaos, the truth isn't always the way."

"I'll take my chances," Huey nodded. He pulled Lizzette into a tight hug from all the joy he was feeling. She felt some discomfort from the sudden contact. She wasn't in any way used to this kind of thing. It took a while until the girl felt a sudden sense of comfort from the hug. It was warm, kind, real, like it was from the heart.

"Yeah, no problem," She pushed herself from the hug before continuing, "Please don't do that again. I have to get back to packing."

"You heard the girl, let's go," Louie didn't want to be here any more than he had to. As the boy's left the room, Dewey stopped in his tracks and looked back at Lizzette.

"Say, what happens if he takes more than a drop?" He asked

"Nothing too major. 1 drop is recommended if he's just having trouble talking. But there is a warning, the potion can suck the heart dry," Lizzette said in a tone that sounded heartbreaking. Dewey glanced to his side then back to Lizzette. He did not like the sound of that.

"Dry?" He repeated worryingly.

"All my potions have the same effect on the consumer of it if they drink more than what is needed. Your heart will dry out of love completely. Once the spell wears off, the person who drank the potion will no longer know how to love, incapable of feeling love or loved. Basically, once the serum wears off, he may never feel passion, or any kind of love ever again," she revealed with a voice that sounded like it shattered halfway. Dewey nervously nodded yes and left.

Back at the mansion in the boys room, Louie was trying to read the tag. The writying2 had some really fancy cursive in sparkling blue ink.

"This is just a bunch of pretty scribbles," Louie handed the bottle to Dewey.

"It says….. 1 drop for…. talk….. 2 drops for…. music? 3 for….. depression?" Dewey read out loud.

"We're not doing this!" Louie grabbed the bottle and was about to toss it out the window.

"No don't!" Huey took it out of his hands, "I need this. If I don't have this I might never be able to talk to her."

"You don't need a fancy bibbidi bobbidi boo drink," Louie tried to tell him again, "Just wait for a while and….."

"We don't have a while! We leave in 4 days and…. I need to do this if I even want to leave in good terms with her."

That's when it hit Dewey. What was the point of asking Webby out tonight? He felt warm inside when he was with her yes, and she was everything to him. He wanted to explore that. Explore his feelings for her and let her know just how much she meant to him.

If tonight was a success, they could be on the right track to being more than friends. But was the point if they left? He just wanted to let her know how he felt, and he wanted the same for his brother.

Once Louie and Huey finished arguing, the two grabbed a glass and handed the potion to Dewey.

"Put in a drop. I'm going to go down stairs to get some water," Huey said. Louie followed him down stairs.

Dewey did as he was told. One drop into the glass, but was that enough? Lizzette said only one drop but two wasn't major right? It all depends on the person who's drinking it. And Huey was having a lot of trouble talking. If he was going to do this, might as well be safe. He placed one more drop and waited for his brothers.

"Anything?" Louie asked after Huey drank the water. Huey sat down quietly and waited. Nothing. Louie rolled his eyes and tossed the potion into a trash can, "All that just for a stupid rip off."

"Come on," Dewey stood up, "The girls are waiting for us at Fun zones."

It didn't take long for the brothers to see the effects of the potion. As they walked, Huey was slowly picking up flowers and humming a little tune. Dewey didn't think much of it, he just thought it was the potion taking effect. It wasn't until they made it to Fun zones when they regretted everything.

"What?" Everyone that wasn't the brothers were more than confused when Huey came in with flowers in hand. Not just that, he was bowing down to them while holding them out for Violet.

"Ditching you at the dance was the worst thing I could do. Leaving a flower as yourself is the biggest mistake only a fool could do," Huey declared making things uncomfortable for Violet. Lena on the other hand had her beak wide open that it nearly hit the floor. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or if Hueys' sanity finally left him forever.

"What did you do?" Louie mumbled angrily towards Dewey.

"Huebert? You don't need to apologise for anything," Violet backed away from the gesture. This was all too sudden and out of nowhere, "I know you weren't in control….."

"It'll mean the world to me if you forgave everything I did to you." Huey said in the most sincere tone anyone has ever heard.

"Hubert please, this isn't the place or time…." Violet tried to silence him but that ain't happening.

"Why not here? Why not now?" Huey stood up and straightened his posture. Dewey and Louie were both turning red from embarrassment. This made Louie wish he chucked that potion out the window, "I want everyone to see just how much you mean to me."

The duck ran upstage and gave the band a music sheet. Webby glanced at Dewey giving him a confused look. Dewey didn't even dare look at anyone in the eye. He buried his face in his hands and regretted every life choice he ever made. The same went for Louie who pulled his hood over his face.

Everyone was confused by the gesture. Yeah Huey was known to go overboard with everything he did but this? This was way too much. The moment Huey came back, Violet stood up and pushed the flowers away from her

"Please just take the mixed bouquet and leave, just leave!" Violet was clearly frightened from the sudden way he was acting.

( Song. )

Huey

"Oh! I will….. never let you let me leave

I promise I'm not lying."

It was as if on cue, the band began to play to the rhythm of the song.

"Go ahead ask anybody who has seen me trying

I'm not going….."

Huey stood up on the table and spun around. He let the flowers fall out of his hands and onto Deweys lap. The blue brother looked completely embarrassed. Why couldn't he follow simple instructions?

"... if it seems like I did,

I'm probably waiting outside."

This caused a big spit take on Lena. She always knew Huey would lose his mind one day but never like this.

"Such a stubborn man you'll likely never meet another…"

He hopped off the table and sat on his seat that was faceing Violet. He took a napkin and a pen from under his hat.

"When we have our family dinner you can ask my mother!

She's the best!"

He showed off his poor drawing of Della with a heart on top. This is when he saw Violet was gone. He looked at Lena who shrugged her shoulders. Huey stood out of his chair and scanned the area a little worried.

"You'll learn more about her on our family history test!"

Violet was at the salad bar hoping she could eat her stress away. Not gonna happen. Huey popped up on the other side of the bar with a plate full of vegetables and fruits. He had somehow managed to make the food into a shape that resembled a heart with fancy swirls around it.

"I'm gonna do this right

Show you I'm not moving,

Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow"

He looked down at his art for only a second and Violet was gone again.

She was walking away as fast as she could, keeping her eye out for him. She looked to her left only to get surprised when Huey came from her right. Riding a food cart to catch up with her speed walking.

"Oh, I'm gonna love you so

You'll learn my heart is sorry now!"

He zoomed right past her and crashed into some waiters. He tried to get up while singing the next lines in a shaky tone.

"I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me…."

Violet put out her hand to help him up. In a daze, Huey gladly took her hand and didn't let go.

"I can try, oh, but I….."

He swung her to the side without letting her go and pulled her back in a dancing way.

"I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me,"

Taking a pause from the song, Lena wedged herself between the two and said.

"Are you done yet?"

She said as she crossed her arms. She was clearly not entertained by this. Huey just smiled and said.

"Not quite, pizza for everybody," Huey held up some cash.

Dewey from a distance shouted, "What?!" Why did he put a second drop?

In a blink of an eye, Huey was on stage, dragging Violet behind him.

"I grew up with two brothers in the ocean of the city,"

Huey sang. He took out a remote and turned on a projector. On the white screen he showed off some of his and his brother's childhood pictures.

Dewey and Louie were both embarrassed and shocked on how he got a projector in the first place.

"I spent my days surviving them,

Frightened as a stray kitty,

Called Sardine,

You see it is hilarious cause I call a cat a kind of fish."

At the table, Dewey and Louie were talking about the potion Huey drank. They whispered so no one would hear them. The second Dewey held up two fingers to say he put in two drops instead of one, Louie had his hands wrapped around Deweys neck.

"Playing rough just turned into,

Fighting while they choked me,

What we were trying to say was "I love you and you love me"

I learned quickly, that family drives each other crazy but we still forgive! Them and me!"

Huey shut off the projector and pulled Violet into another dance. Twirling her and spinning her until she couldn't even see straight.

"Oh, I'm gonna do this right,

Show you I'm not moving,

Wherever you go,

I won't be far to follow,"

Feeling dizzy, Violet tried to walk down the stairs of the stage. She lost her balance mid way and tumbled down. By some kind of super speed, Huey was already down the stairs ready to catch her.

"Oh, I'm gonna love you so,

You'll learn my heart is sorry now,

I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me,"

Trying to stand up by herself, Violet looked up at him and said "When you say never?"

"I can try, oh, but I….." Huey sang.

This was enough for Lena. She pulled the dizzy Violet into her arms and glared at Huey before saying.

"I love you means blah blah blah yip yap yap yap now leave us alone."

Huey grabbed the flowers from their table and hopped back on stage. Using the flowers like a conductor's stick, he sang the next line in an opera-like tune.

"I can try, but I….."

He tossed the flowers behind him, landing on the table. He spun around singing in a normal tune again as he hopped down the stairs.

"I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me!"

(End)

He hopped over the chair and sat back down. His hands on his face and elbows on the table like a kid waiting for story time. His smile dropped when he saw Violet was gone again.

He looked over at his friends who all pointed at the exit. Seeing what they meant, Huey let his face fall on the table and didn't want to pick it back up. Louie gave one last smack against Dewey head for not following instructions.

"Ow," Dewey complained, "I didn't expect this."


	15. Out of Time

"Why Dewey…… why….. Why Dewey….." Huey was weakly throwing up in the bathroom. His younger brothers were holding onto his hat and patting his back for comfort, "Why!"

"I wanted to help!" Dewey finally said.

"Yeah you helped him admit his feelings alright," Louie sarcastically said. Once Huey felt his lunch was gone, he flushed and flopped on his bed. He grabbed his pillow, stuffed his face in it and screamed his lungs out. Once he was nearly blue from lack of oxygen, he fell back on his bed and left the pillow over his head.

"How bad was it?" Huey asked.

"What?" Dewey asked in confusion.

"How bad was I at Fun Zones?" Huey asked again.

"Pfft, not just Fun Zones," Louie held in some laughter. Huey pulled the pillow back and looked at Louie with a questioning tone. Louie pointed at the clock that said 6:30 pm. "You went to her house like 3 hours ago, with the school band from her school."

"I even have the picture's to prove it," Dewey looked over his phone and showed him the picture's he took. It was true. Huey had pom poms in his hands and jumping up and down. They were right outside Violet's house which only made Huey blush even harder. He never felt so embarrassed in his life.

As Dewey swiped, he saw images of him taking out sparklers. With each swipe he saw his sparklers fall and hit a patch of dry grass. A small fire started making everyone panic. Huey was trying to put it out but it only got bigger. Finally, the last pictures showed Lena running out with a bowl of water. She put out the fire and glared at a nervous Huey. The triplet shrugged and ran off with the band.

"At least she knows you really like her," Dewey tried to look at the bright side. Huey groaned and threw the pillow back in his pillow, "Don't worry, I told them about the potion. So it's not like Vi thinks you're a psycho stalker."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Huey," Louie tried to talk to him, "Webby spoke to V for you. She says V is willing to talk tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Really," Huey peeked from under the pillow. His one visible eye was full of hope and relief. Louie gave a gentle smile and nodded.

"Just take a deep breath in and relax. She's just a girl, she won't bite," Louie joked.

"I know," Huey sighed. Looks like he was going to get his chance with Violet after all. But there was still one thing in his mind, "How are things between you and Lena?"

"Lena?....." Louie gave an annoyed sighed," …. I wanted her to apologise first, thinking it'll give you confidence to talk to V. Guess if you talk to her tomorrow, you'll prove me wrong to Lena."

"Sorry to hurt your pride," Huey took the pillow off of him and jumped off from the top bunk.

"Can't blame a guy trying to defend his brother," Louie shrugged as if it was no big deal. But on the inside, it was.

He was screaming bloody murder at just the thought that he and Lena are on bad terms right now. He didn't want to start a fight with her but she did threaten their friendship. It slowly killed him inside just knowing things between them won't recoil until Huey and Violet do. It made him feel trapped, and he hated that feeling.

"Why are you so well dressed today?" Huey noticed Dewey was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt. His hair was actually neat and combed.

"Nothing much," Dewey just shrugged. Louie on the other hand placed his arm over his blue brother and held him close.

"Dewford here snagged himself a date with a little lady named Webbigail Vander…."

"Louie," Dewey playfully shoved Louie away.

"You actually asked her out on a date?" Huey didn't seem surprised at all, just wanted to confirm if this is true.

"I… it's not a date officially," Dewey nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"We're not judging," Louie chuckled, "Need any help setting up the date?"

"No thanks Louie, I'm just taking Webby to the new frozen yogurt place downtown."

"Scrooge us letting you leave the mansion?" Huey was confused by this. Dewey shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I may have begged a bit. But he eventually said yes."

"Well, if you really want to impress Webbigail, take her to the lake that's nearby the frozen yogurt place," Louie said.

"Why?" Dewey tilted his head in confusion. Louie only gave him his famous smile that said he'll find out soon.

At Lenas and Violets house, Webby and Lena were cleaning up all the confetti and burnt grass Huey left behind.

"Can't believe Louie let Huey take another potion made by Lizzette," Lena mumbled in anger, "Didn't he learn his lesson?"

"Huey just wanted to talk with Vi," Webby said, "But why bring Louie into this?"

"He's defending Huey. Saying that it wasn't Hueys fault he treated Vi the way he did."

"But it wasn't his fault," Webby stopped cleaning and looked at Lena. Lena blew her bangs from her face and slumped. She crossed her arms, and looked at the direction of the mansion.

"I know…. but this definitely is," Lena grumbled. 

"This?" Webby asked, a little confused. 

"This!" Lena swung her arms around to indicate the mess Huey made. She then moved her hand to a window that leads to Violet's room, "Huey couldn't just talk to Vi without getting involved with another potion? Instead of actually putting some work in talking to her, he tried to find an easy way out of this mess."

"Lena please," Webby placed a hand on Lenas shoulder to calm her down, "Huey is doing his best. He's bound to make mistakes. And Louie wants what's best for Huey, just like you want what's best for Violet."

"I….." Lena gave a sigh of defeat. She had to admit, Webby was right, "I guess that's true. But I can't stand seeing Vi so upset. She hasn't left her room since we got back from Fun zones."

"I want to see her happy as much as you do Lena. But blaming others isn't going to help." Webby explained, "Promise me that tomorrow you'll at least try to mend things with Louie."

Lena let out another sorrowful sigh and clenched onto the trash bag.

"I'll… I'll try." Lena gave a small smile to which Webby smiled back. They went back to cleaning up the mess ad Lena spoke once more, "So what's this I keep hearing about a date with Dewey?"

Webby froze in her spot at the question.

In her room, Violet was writing something down in her journal. Next to her was HERO. After the dance, HERO stayed in her purse and just never came out until Violet got home. She would have given him back to Huey but she was using him for some, what she called, research.

"You've been pinning on Hubert for a long while," HERO stated. Violet didn't take her gaze away from her jornal. She continued to write and talk.

"How can you tell?" She asked plainly.

"I recorded your conversations and scanned you both during your conversations. Your increase of heart rate and change in voice indicate that you both have high tension going on." HEROs eye's once again went balck and scanned Violet as she wrote in her journal. After a ding, his eyes went back to normal, "I sense some distress. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Will you record me?" Violet stopped writing and looked at the robot on her desk.

"I am programmed to do what my master in the moment asks me to do," HERO said. Violet placed her journal down and looked at the little robot.

"Then I politely ask for you to not record me," she said.

"Request accepted. Microphone shut off," HERO stated.

"Thank you," Violet smiled.

"Hubert was under a love spell if you forgot," HERO said.

"I know," Violet nodded.

"He also consumed a truth serum that caused him to break into song," HERO said.

"I know," Violet again nodded.

"He has a lot of guilt building inside him," HERO kept listing.

"I know," Violet said in the same plain tone.

"Then why are you so hesitant to talk to him?" HERO tilted his little head to the side. Violet looked away from the robot and down at her journal. The robot once again scanned her and gathered any information he could, "My scanner says you feel a lot of emotion but you have yet to make any facial expressions."

"It's easier that way for me," Violet whispered. She placed her elbows on the desk and laid her head against her hands, "If I showed any kind of weakness then I'll be an easy target."

"Weakness? The definition of weakness is the state or condition of lacking strength. According to my calculations, you have a steady diet, proper heartbeat and a regularly working menstrual cycle," The second HERO said that Violet was taken back. She blinked a couple times before speaking.

"Hubert did some serious coding on you if you can tell all that stuff about me," she grabbed the little robot and examined it closely.

"If you're healthy, why would emotions be a sign of weakness?" HERO asked.

"It makes it easier to read me. The easier it is to read me, the easier it is for people to hurt me,"

"But you are already emotionally hurting," HERO stated. Violet had nothing to say about this statement. She set HERO down and went back into thought, "And it appears the cause of you being emotionally unstable is based on your evening with Hubert." 

"Part of it is," Violet said. HERO simply took a seat on a stack of books and listened in, "Hubert lives with the upper class. He has everything he could ever need and want. Adventure, a rich family history, and no limit to how much knowledge he gains……. It…. it feels like I have nothing to offer."

"Offer as in a gift?" HERO asked.

"Somewhat. In relationships, both parties are supposed to offer what they have to the other. But what if the boy has the world in his hands and the girl is empty handed? Those in the upper class have everything they need and want so what can a girl from the lower class even offer that he doesn't have?"

"In your logic, you have nothing to give Hubert while he has more than enough to give to you." HERO concluded. Violet gave a slight nod and looked down at her hands.

"If I read every single book from every library Duckburg has, all that knowledge is useless compared to what he has done. He made a working robot while I just caught up on the mysteries of the shadow realm. He's seen it all. Paranormal, mystical artifacts, while I stayed half of my life indoors. There's nothing new I can offer….. which is why he's better off with someone of his level….."

There was a long moment of silence between the girl and the metal robot. HERO sat down quietly, analyzing everything Violet just said.

"Hubert created me to help others." HERO started off slowly, "He made me in his image of a hero. Strong and intelligent. I develop new information and personality by studying the people around me. Everything I know is from my creators mind and everything I have is from his hands….."

Violet cocked her head to the side, wondering where the little robot was going with this.

"..... He has more experience in life than me meaning he's greater than me. If what you say is true, does that make me less valuable in Huberts eyes?"

"What? No," Violets eye's eyes widened a bit at the fact he said this, "He created you. He wants you to help others and improve on yourself. You mean too much to him for him to think lowly of you."

"Then why would he think lowly of you if you mean as much to him?" HERO suddenly asked. Violet was again taken back by his sudden sentence. Reading her confused expression, HERO spoke up again, "Wouldn't he want to be with the ones that make him feel important and wanted?"

"..... yeah….. he would…" Violet softy said to herself.

HERO hopped off the stack of books and took a few steps towards Violet. Once he was just an inch away from her, he stretched out his arms to her like a kid asking to be picked up.

"Hugs can relieve stress," HERO told her. Violet gave a small smile and picked the little robot up for a hug.

The robot was really advanced but he had a child-like mind. Soaking up as much information as he could and adapting to the environment around him. Reflecting the personality of the one he is with at the time.

The not official date was close and Louie was in the money bin. When the elevator opened, he snuck into the lab. He remembered looking at all the new gadgets the scientist made. One of them caught his eye when he last visited, and he knew it was perfect for Deweys date. He opened every drawer and every covor he could find.

"Where are they?" Louie mumbled 

"May I help you?" He jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned around to face Gandra who didn't look amused.

"Gandra! Don't sneak up on me," Louie held onto his heart. The girl gave a small laugh and ruffled his feathers.

"I'm not the one doing the sneaking here," Gandra told him. Louie let out a nervous chuckle, still startled. Gandra walked past Louie and began to clean up her desk, "What brings a Mcduck kid here tonight?"

"Right, um… Dewey has a date tonight," Louie got straight to the point. Gandra didn't look away from her desk and continued to clean her station.

"Well good for him. I always knew he had a thing for Webby," Gandra stated.

"It's that obvious?" Louie laughed a bit at this.

"Oh please, he has been making lovey dovey eyes at her since the day he came back," Gandra answered, "Shame he can't take her out of the mansion. Mcduck has you boys locked in pretty good."

"Oh uncle Scrooge is letting Dewey leave the mansion tonight," Louie revealed.

"Tonight?" Gandra suddenly froze. Her hand that was about to grab her metal bars suddenly hovered over them. Louie took notice of her sudden change of body language, but tried not to think too deep into it.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why. Maybe he's going to send you and Fenton to look over them like he sent you two to watch after us at the dance," Louie laughed at the memory. He then noticed that Gandra appeared to be alone in the lab, "Where is Fenton?"

"He left the lab not too long ago with Gyro. That chicken started freaking out when he learned the green gem was gone so Fenton decided to get him some fresh air," Gandra revealed in a lower tone with her back still turned to Louie.

"You guys lost the gem?" Louie sounded a bit panicked. He knew just how dangerous those gems are and for them to just lose one was a big deal, "Magica could get her hands on that thing."

"Magica?" Gandra sounded confused. She pulled her hands up to her chest, her fingers pressing against the edge of her glove. 

"Didn't Scrooge tell you?" Louie asked a little confused too, "The cousins spilled everything. Magica is back and she's trying to take my brothers and I away."

"What else did they say?" Gandra asked, her tone getting lower and lower with every sentence she said. She carefully slipped her glove off, trying not to let Louie see. 

"That's all really. Just that Magica is after these green gens for some reason, and the cousins are now in the underworld." Louie said. Gandra placed her bare hand over her metal bar, letting a string of electricity travel across the bar. 

"And why are you here again?" The girl finally turned around and scanned him from head to toe. Louie felt a little unsettled by her sudden questions but just went with it.

"I…. I just came to ask for something," Louie revealed. She slowly walked up to the green triplet, her metal bar in her hand that hung low. Her posture was straight but there was something about her walking that didn't seem right. Everyone has a unique way of walking and Louie felt like something was off about her walking. 

"Ask?" Gandra repeated as she stopped precisely three feet ahead of him. Louie suddenly felt hesitant to answer. Her voice sounded so sinister, more than usual. It was like her villainous side was slowly crawling back to the surface right before his eyes.

"I saw you had some fireworks in the lab the last time I visited. I would like to use some for Deweys date," Louie explained as calmly as he could.

It felt like her blue eyes were scanning every inch of him. As if searching for any signs of him lying. Something wasn't right and Louie could feel it deep inside. But what? Gandra set down her metal bar on a counter making Louie's eyes widen a bit. He didn't even see it causing his heart to skip a beat in a bad way. She walked past him, a little faster than when she approached him.

She walked to Gyros station of the lab and opened up his drawers. She took out a box and walked back to the green loving duck. Her frown was replaced by a smile, only, it felt sort of off. Like she was forcing it a bit and it just sent chills down his spine. She again stopped three feet in front of him and handed him the fireworks.

"There Gyros changing color fireworks. You can even type in what you like to make them say anything," Gandra explained, her tone a little cheerier. Louie looked down at the fireworks then back up at the girl.

"What's the catch?" Louie asked.

"Besides Gyro losing his mind again, nothing new, no catch," Gandra explained. Her sinister tune was suddenly gone like it was never there. Louie took the box of fireworks, still feeling uneasy about her.

"Thanks," Louie said. He began to leave but Gandra called out once more.

"If you need any help, Lil bulb is right outside Mcduck's office. I'm sure he will be happy to help."

"I'll keep that in mind," Louie said as he entered the elevator. The last thing he saw was the female scientist smiling and waving bye to him. Why was this encounter so off? He could ask questions later, Dewey needed him tonight.

Back at the mansion. Dewey had just left for his date and Louie said he would be backing him back on his date. Whatever that meant, Huey didn't want to be part of it. He sat down at his desk and wrote like crazy in his journal.

Whenever he would get really frustrated, he would tug on the bracelet Lizzette gave him. The red gem still stayed there hanging. No matter how hard he banged it, it stayed in one piece. The bracelet was also on pretty tight. The gold chains had a strong knot so it was almost too impossible to take off the bracelet. 

"Fireworks! No no, that's pretty much how I set her lawn on fire….. I could always call her early tomorrow and take her to Peeks Park to watch the sunrise….. no too cheesy," Huey scribbled out that idea, "This isn't some kind of romance fan fiction. Come on brain, be smart!"

Huey felt like he was about to tear his hair out. Why was it so easy for Dewey to ask Webby on a date? How does Louie do it to act so smooth with girls. He pushed his fingers into his hair, thinking of what to do. His eye's then glanced down at the trash can next to him.

Underneath some papers, he could see the truth potion. It was cracked from Louie throwing it but there was still some potion left for him. Just one drop and he could…..

"Nope!" Huey snapped himself out of his thoughts, "I can do this without a potion. I had enough of that for a lifetime. Come on Huey, what does Violet like? Books? Nature? Paranormal activities…… we read in a haunted forest?..... I need help," Huey slammed his head on his desk. He really needed help and he needed fast. He only had tonight and three more days until they leave. One day was all he needed to make things right.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard footsteps and voices pass his room. They were Donalds and Dellas voice. Ofcourse! They could help. Della was a girl just like Violet and Donald has experience with talking to girls.

Huey got out of his chair and opened the door. He took a look at the hallway to see they were gone. No big deal, they're in the mansion somewhere. He just had to find them.

In the office, Scrooge, Donald and Della couldn't seem to hold still. They were all pacing back and forth, thinking what they were going to do.

"Magica will only follow you if you leave," Scrooge said out loud.

"We'll just have to go when the time is right. When she won't expect it," Donald concluded.

"She'll be ready either way. We'll have to form some kind of protection in the houseboat," Scrooge said. As the two men paced around, finding a way to leave as safely as possible, Della was looking out the window. It was night, stars filling the sky and a full moon out. She could spot a boat load of fireworks from a distance.

"Wonder what the occasion is," Della tried to keep her mind away from their situation. She knew they were going to leave no matter what. Tomorrow was there last day and there was going to be no change in that.

"Midnight it is then," Donald concluded , "Tomorrow we'll pack our things and leave once it's night time."

"I'll call up Gyro to give us one of his new inventions. Surely he'll have something that'll help you escape." Scrooge walked over to his desk and called.

At the window, Della watched the reflections of her family talking. Tears were welling up in her eye's leaving her vision clouded. She shut them to prevent the tears from falling but it was no help. Trails of tears appeared on her white feathers, dripping when they reached her chin.

She felt a warm embrace come from behind her.

"Everything will be ok Della," Donald told her in the most comforting way he could. Della placed her arms over her brothers and sinked into his embrace, "It's for the best."

"I… i just wish we had more time," Dellas voice cracked from all the sadness, "I don't know how we're going to tell the boys….. We should have never come here…."

"Della?" Donald was confused by the last sentence.

"We only filled them up with hope and happiness bringing them here, only to rip it away…." Della explained, her head bowing lower. Donald tightens his grip on his sister, trying to give her a sense of security.

"Don't blame yourself Della. We both wanted to give the boys some happiness and comfort in reuniting them with old friends. We could have never predicted this," Donald nuzzled his head on top of hers. He didn't want this, he didn't want to hurt his family but there was no choice. If only he knew how to tell his nephews.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Huey's voice broke the quiet atmosphere. The adults looked at the door to see the red loving duck almost in tears. He glanced at Scrooge who was just getting off the phone.

"Lad….. We can explain," Scrooge got up but after taking a step, Huey ran off.

"Huye!" Della was about to run after him. Donald tried to stop her but she slipped past his arms.

Huey outran his mother. She lost sight of him right away but that didn't stop Della from looking for him.

Huey ran down the stairs with tears dripping off his cheeks. Dripping was an understatement. They were rivers streaming down. He tried to wipe them away with his arm but they kept coming fast. He could barely see where he was going but he didn't care. He slammed against a door and held onto the knob tight.

"Huey?" He heard his mother's voice echo in the mansion. He couldn't face her now. He wanted guidance, no, he needed guidance. He thought she might be able to help but what was the point now. They were leaving, he was out of time.

He pushed the door open. The smell of fresh air filled the cool air. No doubt in his mind he was outside. He rushed across the grass, douging any trees he nearly ran into. Because of his blurry vision, he hit his head a couple of times from branches. When he couldn't take it anymore, he let himself fall to the ground, pressing his back against a tree.

"It can't be…. I can't be out of time…." Huey desperately wished this was a bad dream. He couldn't leave Duckburg, he couldn't leave Violet heartbroken. He had to make things right with her. A day wasn't enough, she probably didn't want to go see him tomorrow. He wouldn't either if he was her. His heart ached like never before. He felt weak, small, and vulnerable.

He felt a wave of energy shoot across his body and it hurt like crazy. He felt the pain inside him stiffen his body. He clutched onto his heart like it was the last thing he owned. All feeling was lost in his limbs and body in a matter of seconds. He felt a great amount of weight push on his chest. It became unbearable.

He whined in pain until it suddenly disappeared. No more pain, no more suffering. He felt a strong hit of relief wash over his body. The last thing he saw was a flash of red.

In the underworld, the cousins were sharing a room. It wasn't anything like their mansion. The beds were like stone and the humidity was definitely something to complain about. But that wasn't the reason tears were falling from Lizzettes eye's.

"I know it's bad down here but…." Abigor tried to cheer up his cousin but she interrupted.

"It's not that," Lizzete sobbed out. She reached into her purse and pulled out three friendship bracelets.

"You took them?" Abigor was wide eyed. They were Lenas, Hueys and Webbys bracelets, "Uncle Zeus said he'll take care of everything. You didn't need to take them."

"I had to if we want our parents back…. I took Webbys when we were at the birthday party….. I just want this heartache to go away…." Lizzette said between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just hit me after writing this chapter. I never described what Lizzette and Abigor look like. This is extremely important. Lizzette and Abigor are white ducks with black spots. Lizzette looks a lot like Webby with the only difference being her blue eyes and a single black spot that goes over her left eye. Again, it is important you know what they look like. I can't believe I left that little detail out.


	16. None Date

"Dewey? Dewey!" Webbys voice finally broke Dewey from his thoughts. The teen has been a mess since the none official date started. Was it a date or not? Did Webby feel comfortable calling it a date?

"Sorry, Just caught up on some thoughts," Dewey shook his head and saw they were still putting toppings on their frozen yogurt.

"I asked if you want any chocolate syrup," Webby passed him the bottle.

"Oh, of course," Dewey took the bottle.

"You're still worried about Huey?" Webby asked him while adding some sprinkles to her yogurt. While this wasn't 100% true, Dewey nodded yes just to get his mind away from over thinking this none date, "Don't worry about him. I talked to Violet. She's going to talk to him first thing in the morning tomorrow. And knowing them, they'll make up before we know it!"

"I hope so," Dewey smiled at the sound of enthusiasm in her voice.

Webbys positivity was absolutely contentious. Just the sight of her smile was enough to bring one to his face. Boy how much he missed that smile of hers. After he paid for their yogurt, they stepped outside to sit on the tables.

Not too far away, Louie was watching the two from a safe distance inside the yogurt place.

"Everything seems ok," Louie said to himself, "Talking, laughing….."

From his point of view, he could see Webby and Dewey having a good time. Eating their delicious sweets and laughing at what Louie assumed a cheesy joke. He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke.

"Lil Bulb, set the fireworks up now. I estimate these two love birds will take about 30 minutes to finish their desserts," Louie put away the walkie talkie and continued to watch carefully.

"I see I'm not the only one spying on the two lovers," A female voice striked Louie's ears like bullets. His eyes widened and his beak nearly dropped to the ground. It couldn't be.

He turned around to see a female duck with her blond hair neatly tied into a ponytail. She was unforgettable in Louies eye's.

"Goldie?" Louie mentally smacked himself, thinking he was seeing things. The lady gave a nice smile before sitting on the chair across from the green triplet.

"Shut that beak of yours sharpie, you'll eat a fly," Goldie chuckled.

"How…. where… why…." Louie's words weren't coming out in any shape or form. Goldie's smile simply grew at this sight.

"Just like your great uncle every time we meet," Goldie chuckled, "I'm here for the same reason as you. I'm keeping an eye out on that brother of yours and his date."

"Keeping an eye out?" Louie repeated in a wondering tone. He still hasn't processed everything in his mind.

"Scroogie called Gandra and Fenton to watch over their date. But then Fenton called me saying it would be too obvious if they went. So I'm here to make sure bluey here doesn't get hurt." Goldie explained.

"I see," Louie was still processing what was happening. There were a few moments of silence, letting all this settle down for the youngest triplet.

"It's so nice to see you three again. Especially you Louie," Goldie took a bite from her yogurt as she spoke, "Just look at you, grown into such a handsome young man. Business going well for you?"

"Louie Incorporated? Yeah! I've sold a lot of items at events in school. Sure I got sued a couple of times but nothing I wasn't able to handle," Louie gave a nervous chuckle at the topic of being sued. This didn't seem to concern Goldie. She only kept her smile as she scanned the young duck from head to toe.

"That's my little sharpie. Keep at it and you just may be a bigger success than your great uncle,"

"You really think so?" Louie smiled at this mention. Goldie gave a confident nod, not losing her smile. Subconsciously, Louie began to play with the ring Goldie gave him, "What about you? Have you gotten any closer to my uncle?"

Goldie smirked at his teasing. She took another look at where Dewey and Webby were. The two had scooted closer without them seeing. It was clear there was a special connection between Webby and Dewey. Goldie closed her eyes and sighed at the thought of being like this with a special man.

"It feels the same. I break in, he kicks me out. He chases me, I stab him in the back. Your usual Goldie and Scrooge antics."

"Makes sense," Louie smiled and still continued to fidget with his ring. This eventually caught the attention of the treasure hunter.

"Oh, I see you still have the ring I gave you," Goldie's voice sounded like her usual tone but her eye's had lit up.

"What?... Oh yeah!" Louie held up his hand and showed her the ring, "I've been wearing it ever since I left. It's pretty important to me."

Goldie's eyes glanced from the ring to Louies face. He had a faded shade of red in his cheeks when he said how important it is to him. She then glanced back at the ring with her smile widening.

"May I?" She put out her hand. Louie slipped off the ring and placed it on her palm. Goldie gently held it in her hand and studied every detail of the ring, "You wear this every single day?"

"Never took it off. Unless of course it was necessary but either way I never lost it for even a second." Louie explained. He almost tripped in his toung a couple of times. He was rarely ever open to anyone.

"That's more than flattering sharpie," Goldie gave the ring back.

"Your welcome," Louie put the ring back on. He glanced back at Dewey and Webby.

The two got a lot closer to each other since they last saw them. They were already shoulder to shoulder, eating and watching videos Dewey showed on his phone.

"You have a special girl in your life too?" Goldie suddenly asked. Louie kept his eyes glued in Dewey and Webby. His face showing no sign of embarrassment or anything that signified he did.

"Not really," Louie shrugged, his eyes still on his brother's date. While his face and body said nothing, inside was a wild ride. He did have someone in mind but it was no use he thought.

"Any girl in mind?" Goldie said. Louie swore she was reading his mind. He looked at her, his face and body language still the same.

"A couple of girls. I've seen some nice cuties at my school," Louie smiled and relaxed.

"But you have one in mind," Goldie didn't ask but stated. She sounded so confident and sure of herself that it nearly scared Louie.

"What makes you say that?" Louie asked.

"You could act all you want, sharpie. The way you're looking at your brother's date is enough to say you have someone in mind," Goldie explained. Louie sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I may have a girl in mind," Louie wasn't giving in easily, "but we're on bad terms right now."

Goldie gave him a look and gestured for him to move on.

"We…. had a fight not too long ago," Louie began, "Nothing too big…. or actually it was. She was defending her sister and I was defending my brother. One thing led to another and we found ourselves beating eachother with hockey sticks."

"Just like Scroogie and I," Goldie comment, "We always had some tense moments. One time he tied me to a bear so I didn't escape."

Louie simply nodded to this. He tapped his fingers on the tables, falling into a deep thought.

"How do you and Scrooge deal with being on bad terms?" Louie asked. Goldie didn't seem at all affected by this question.

"It's become a part of our life. I tease him, he follows. We only end things in bad terms when we value our treasure more than each other. But who can blame us? We go after what we love the most. It's all about setting your pride aside and going after what is more valuable in your eyes. And don't let anything stop you from getting your treasure," Goldie explained to him. Louie gave a small smile at this.

He stayed quiet for a while and let her words sink in. He had to set his pride aside and find out what was more valuable in his eyes. Once he knows what he wants, go for it.

"That's….. actually very helpful. Thanks Goldie," Louie looked up at her with a smile plastered on his beak. Goldie smiled back, her hands playing around with her jewelry she wore. Louie looked back outside and saw the two were finishing their treat. He watched as Dewey tossed the bowls into the trash can and began to walk away towards the lake.

"It was nice talking Goldie…." Louie stood back up and hurried out of the yogurt place."I gotta go now!"

Goldie smiled as she watched the green triplet run after his brother. She gave a low and entertained chuckle at the sight. He never changed, and she liked that about him. She placed her gold green necklace underneath her shirt and sighed.

"Goldie, that boy loves you as much as you love him. And that's how I want it," Goldie told herself.

Outside at the lake, Webby and Dewey had taken a seat near the lake. The soft grass underneath their hands and feet. The night sky filled with sparkling stars and a pale full moon. Louie couldn't agree more that this was a perfect setting for Dewey. The green triplet watched them from a bush. He had binoculars that let him spot little bulb at the other side of the lake.

"Just wait for my signal," Louie told him in the walkie talkie. At the lake, the two seemed to be having a good time laughing and talking.

"You know, a few years ago I threw a boomerang but it never came back. I now live in constant fear," Dewey joked causing a chuckle from Webby.

"It'll come back when you least expect it, don't worry," Webby joked along.

"I hope not," Dewey laughed. As the laughter died down, the two looked up at the starry sky.

"Wow, the stars are really out tonight," Webby thought out loud.

"Yeah, Though they're not as bright here in Duckburg," Dewey commented.

"What do you mean?" Webby asked.

"There's a lot more city lights here. In Cape Suzette, we live near the ocean. Rarely any city lights there. Almost every night, my brothers and I would look at the stars." Dewey revealed.

"Really? Let me guess, Huey wanted to study astronomy?" Webby giggled.

"It started off that way," Dewey agreed with a chuckle, "But we eventually got used to it and we ended up doing it more often."

"Huh? Who would've guessed," Webby mumbled.

"What was that?" Dewey turned to her.

"The girls and I would study the stars almost every weekend. Violet had a science project on stars and we spent time looking at them. We eventually made it part of our regular schedule," Webby continued to talk without taking her eye's away from the sky, "Who would have thought we were looking at the same stars at the same time."

After she said this, Dewey looked back up. You mean to say the girls and boys have been stargazing at the same time for years and without knowing it? At that moment, Dewey felt a smile slowly crawl on his beak. Even when they were miles away, they had still managed to be together.

"Now that you mention it, the separation didn't seem so bad," Dewey said, gaining him an odd look from Webby. Dewey was quick to cover up what he just said, "I mean, yeah it's horrible but at least we still have some connection. Looking up at the sky, we know we're looking at the same stars at the same time."

"Hmmm…" Webby glanced back up at the stars and moon, "I guess you're right… it won't be the same when you leave though."

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked. Webby took a deep breath in before talking.

"I won't be alone, I have Lena and Violet, but it just feels so empty without you boys. It left me…. vulnerable….."

At just the mention of this, Dewey took a few inches closer to her. He placed his hand over hers to assure her he was right there if she needed him. She tightened her grip on his hand a bit as she continued to speak.

"After this whole love potion thing, it got me thinking. We're supposed to be a family, nothing could hurt us as long as we're together. But this threat was big enough to take you boys away and leave us weak and alone. I can't thank you enough Dewey," Webbys last sentence caused the blue triplet to back away in shock.

"Thank me? For what?" Dewey asked. Webby took another deep breath, trying to settle her racing heart down.

"If you didn't come when you did, who knows how long Abigor would've had me under a love spell." Webby slowly placed her head over his shoulder and hugged him to show her gratitude, "I really appreciate it."

"I…. um… no problem," Dewey nervously said. He had no idea what he did to break the spell. All he did was take a walk with her under the night sky alone. He listened in on everything she had to say and talked about what they did during the separation. Then she spilled her emotions out to him, leaving herself vulnerable in his arms and oh boy. Now it hit him, "Webby?"

"Hmm?" She hummed. Her head radiating some warmth on his neck. Her hair gently slid across his shoulders, tickling him a bit. This was going to make it harder to focus.

"I…. Do you…. remember what we talked about before you fainted…. or how…. we felt?" He asked. Webby didn't pull away from him one bit. She simply let herself relax some more.

"I remember you comforting me. Telling me how amazing I am," Webby let a shy smile go across on her beak, "It felt…. nice. Like there was no place I would rather be but with you."

Dewey felt his cheeks grow red. He wasn't sure what to do or say at this point. He slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little bit closer.

"It felt nice to me too," Deweys voice nearly cracked. He felt her arms tighten around him as if she was scared he was going to leave.

"I can't imagine my life without you Dewey. You were always there to support me, motivate me and help me feel like I belong." She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. Dewey could see a spark of hope in them but at the same time they were coated with tears, "I don't know what I'm going to do once you're gone."

"Webby…." Dewey positioned himself to face her. His arms still wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. He held into her just a little tighter to assure she wasn't alone, "We may not be here forever, but we'll always be friends. No one will ever change our memories or feelings for eachother. Nothing between us will ever fade or change. I don't care how long we're apart, I'll always think about you as the same energetic girl that stuck with me like a partner in crime."

Webby shrugged a bit and almost looked down. She tilted her head down but kept her eye's connected to his. Never breaking their contact. She found herself getting lost in his words and eyes. There was just something so comforting about having him so close, like there was nothing that couldn't harm her.

"You mean a lot to me Dewey. Please don't forget that when you're gone," Webby pleaded pulling herself a little closer. Dewey gave a kind smile to her request.

"Not as long as you don't forget how much you mean to me," Dewey said in a low whisper. This made Webbys' smile widen even more, her tears slowly falling from her eye's. Dewey pulled his sleeve down and gently wiped them away.

The feeling of his hand over cheek was enough to send a feeling of warmth across her body. She couldn't describe it, she just loved being here with him and wished he could always be here with her.

"I won't," whispered back. It almost felt like another spell fell over her. Her racing heart made her grip on his jacket tighter and erase the gap between their beaks. Deweys eyes widened and he held onto one of her wrists. It didn't even last 10 seconds until Webby pulled away with her face a bright shade of red.

"Sorry! Sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean it!" Webby started blabbering a bunch of apologies but Dewey didn't hear any of them. His eyes were still glued on her, in complete awe.

These past 7 years have been nothing but a wild ride of emotions. Sadness, disappointment, happiness, and now surprise. His cheeks felt like they had reached the highest temperature of heat and he didn't know what to think. This was what he wanted but was too hesitant to do anything about it. Thoughts raced across his mind, wondering what they were going to be after this date. Was it a good idea? With him leaving in just a few days?

At this point, he didn't care what was going on back home. He placed his focus back on Webby who was still spilling out different kinds of apologies. He felt his heart beating against his chest like crazy. Telling him to do something to settle her down, and he knew what something was.

"I don't know what I'm doing half of the time! I sometimes lose all sense of…." Webby stopped in mid rabble when she felt Dewey place his finger under her chin, "... Dewey?"

His name escaped her mouth. He didn't give her single response. He slowly placed his forehead over hers and tightened his grip around her. He shut his eyes as he pulled her in for another kiss. Almost instantly, he felt her slowly relax into his embrace. He placed his free arm back around her waist, making sure she stayed close to him. He felt the warmth of her arms wrap behind his neck, showing no sign of letting go.

An indescribable feeling filled the two of them but it was something amazing. Dewey was the first to pull away to catch his breath. He slowly inched his eyes open to see Webby still had her closed. A smile blissfully on her face and her cheeks colored with blush. He pushed a stray hair away from her face before pulling her back in with passion. He could feel Webbys hands playfully ruffle his hair, pushing him as close as possible to her.

For the both of them, it felt like fireworks. A blast of positive energy filling them up like never before. They could almost hear the explosion and see the color through their lidded eyes. Wait a minute. Dewey broke the kiss and looked up to see the sky was being illuminated by fireworks. Blasts of pink and blue spelling out Date? In sparkling letters. This was definitely big enough for anyone in the mansion to see.

"You can't be serious Louie," Dewey mumbled, not sure if he should laugh or be upset he interfered like this. Webby let out a laugh, finding it entertaining that Louie would do this for them.

After a while, Dewey wanted to hunt down Louie for what he did but Webby wanted to go back to the yogurt place. Saying she promised Lena and Violet that she bring back frozen yogurt for them.

Before they could enter, Deweys phone gave out a ding.

"Who is it?" Webby asked.

"Huey," Dewey checked his phone. His face then scrunched up in confusion.

"What is it?" Webby took notice of his actions right away.

"He's asking if Violet is home?" Dewey read out loud, his voice full of confusion, "He says he can't wait any longer and has to speak to Violet now."

Webby looked over his shoulder and tried to see his phone screen. Dewey texted back.

I don't think now is a good time. Give Violet some time alone. You can talk to her tomorrow. ~ Dewey

No, you don't understand! I need to see her now. I will never have another chance. Ask Webby if she's home. ~Huey

Why don't you ask Lena or Vi? And what's going on that you need to see her now? ~ Dewey

I don't want to upset Violet any more and Lena won't text back. And it needs to be today. You'll find out when you come back from your date ~ Huey

"She should be home…." Webby answered him right away, "... Lena and her have a movie night almost everyday."

Dewey nodded yes before she left inside the yogurt place.

Webby says she is home. But I'm warning you, Lena might tie a rope where it hurts you the most and hang you from a tree if she sees a single tear on Vi ~ Dewey

I'm going to risk it. I just need to see her one more time. How's Webby doing ~ Huey

She's great! I can't thank Louie enough! I guess those fireworks he got from the lab really worked ~ Dewey

Get any kisses? ~ Huey.

Dewey chuckled at this response. He looked back inside to see Webby was purchasing her container of yogurt.

Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know. But she's really happy now ~ Dewey

Glad to hear the whole love potion isn't pulling her down. She's a strong girl. Speaking of love potions, Gyro still has a sample of the love potion in his lab doesn't he? ~ Huey.

Yeah, and he has it locked up tight. Only Gyro and Fenton have the keys to unlock the potion. ~ Dewey

Makes sense, don't want that thing causing more trouble. Good luck on the rest of your date! ~ Huey

Dewey was about to text back but Webby came back out.

"Did I miss anything," she asked. Dewey wrapped an arm over her shoulders and walked.

"Not much. But I think we should pray for Huey since he's going to Violet's house right now," Dewey joked.

"It's pretty late," Webby checked her phone, "10 pm? Lena and Violet should be wrapping up movie night."

"He says it's really important," Dewey shrugged.

At the Saberwings sisters house, Lena and Violet were huddled on the couch. Lena was half asleep while Violet continued to watch the documentary of minerals.

"Why did you pick a documentary," Lena mumbled half asleep.

"We watched Eden last night. That film had gore, depressing moments, and many scenes unsuited for minors," Violet reminded her.

"Nothing wrong with a little pg 13 fun," Lena chuckled.

"The leader of the prison forcefully bred his prisoners, just to kill them off at the end," Violet reminded her, "I think a soothing and educational film is best for tonight."

"Whatever," Lena pulled the blanket over her shoulders and snuggled against her pillow. Her eye's drooped from the sleepiness she felt. She looked at the snack table and saw they were running low on chips, "Vi, could you bring in more chips please?"

"These chips have a high amount of sodium per bag," Violet looked at the plastic bag.

"Meaning?" Lena said her eyes almost closed.

"An excess amount of sodium can cause an increase in blood pressure. Because it holds excess fluid in the body, that creates an….." Violet slowly faded away from her sentence when she looked out the window behind Lena.

Huey was racing across the sidewalk with his bike. He dashed past their house making him do a u turn into a tree. Violet cringed at the sight of his pain. Huey tried to stand up as fast as possible but his feet were caught in the wheels of his bike. He kicked it away and tumbled back on his feet.

"Everything ok?" Lena noticed her sister suddenly pausing. Violets eyes glanced back and forth from Lena to Huey. She knew that if Lena even caught sight of the red loving duck, she'll not hesitate in setting him on fire.

"Uh…. Yeah," Violet stood up from the couch, watching as Huey stumbled to their window. He gave a wave to Violet but she didn't wave back in fear Lena would notice, "I just….. Um…"

Violet tried to read Hueys hand signals. He kept waving them around in a circle as if he wanted to go around something. Violet mouthed the word what to him. Huey placed his hand under his chin and thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers and ran over to his bike. In his bag he took out a marker and a piece of paper. Violet watched in confusion as he wrote something down. Once he was done, he ran over to the window again.

"What are you looking at?" Lena opened her eyes to see Violet was staring at the window. She sat up and looked out the window. Before she could see him, Huey dived into the bush against their house to hide.

"Nothing, nothing too important. Just a couple racoons running across the yard," Violet covered up. Lena rolled her eyes and looked at Violet.

"Again? We just got rid of them last month," Lena got up and took out the tranquillizer gun.

"Lena no," Violet took it from her hands, "These are for when we go camping and run into a bear. Not racoons."

"I'm not going to spend another month picking up trash from outside," Lena flopped back on the couch. Violet glanced back at the window to see Huey holding up the paper. It said "Meet me in the backyard" Violet placed the gun down and looked at her sister.

"I'll place some cinder blocks on the trash cans in the back." She explained.

"Bring back some chips while your at it," Lena told her. Violet nodded and made her way into the kitchen. She hurried over to the back door and slowly opened it.

"Hubert?" She quietly called out to him. She peeked through the doors opening but couldn't find him. She opened the door all the way and scanned the yard, "Hubert? Where are you?" She took a couple steps out of her house.

"Violet," She jumped in fright when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around, ready for a fight, "Whoa whoa, easy. It's me."

Huey put up his hands to show he didn't want to harm anyone. Violet put her guard back down and held onto her chest.

"Hubert, don't scare me like that!" Violet almost shouted. She walked back in the house and let him in as well, "Why are you here?"

"I really needed to see you today," Huey told her, his hands folded like he was begging.

"Now? It's almost 11 pm, can't it wait till morning?" Violet asked.

"Violet? Who are you talking to?" Lena called from the living room.

"Uh… no one, just…. reading a book out loud," Violet mentally slapped herself at this cover up.

"You have books everywhere." Lena laughed. The two then heard footsteps towards the kitchen. Huey was quick to dive down and hide under the counter before Lena saw him. The girl came in and took out the kettle.

"Coffee?" Violet asked.

"Just need a little something to keep me awake for the rest of the documentary," Lena chuckled. As they talked, Huey tried to avoid making a sound. It was rather hard whenever Lena would walk around the counter, nearly stepping on his fingers. She set down some ingredients she would need to make her coffee on the counter as she spoke.

"Webbigial would have happily watched it with us," Violet joked back.

"Nerds," Lena laughed. Once the kettle whistled, she poured herself a cup of hot water and set it on the counter. She sat down, nearly kicking Huey in the face. He had to swiftly back up so he wasn't caught," Speaking of her, Webby should be heading back to the mansion from her date."

"You think?" Violet didn't show it but she was nervous that Lena would catch Huey.

"Hmhmm. Dewey better treat her right tonight. If Webby says even one bad thing about her date, I'll personally hunt him down with the tranquilizer gun," Lena claimed. Huey nervously gulped at the mention of this. He was dead, so dead, he should've finished his will years ago.

"I'm sure Webbigail had a wonderful time," Violet commented. After mixing her coffee, Lena got back up and put everything away. Huey was silently praying that she would leave soon and he gets to live to see another day.

"I hope so," Lena placed her coffee down before giving Violet a tight hug, "You girls know I'll do anything to keep you happy."

"I know," Violet gave her sister a hug back.

"If anything happens between you and Huey tomorrow just tell me. I'll make sure to put him in his place." Lena joked causing a chuckle from her little sister.

"I'm sure you won't need to," Violet pulled away from the hug letting Lena grab her coffee and leave. Huey gave out a sigh of relive as he started to crawl back out.

"Oh by the way," Lena came back in making Huey panic and dive back down, "Did you close those trash cans yet?"

"Not yet," Violet replied as calmly as she could.

"Please hurry before those rodents get into them," Lena closed the door as Violet nodded yes. Huey waited a good minute to make sure Lena was gone for good.

He watched Violet pull out a mug and some tea bags. He sighed at just the sight of the tea. Why did everything have to mock Huey like this? He silently got out from under the counter and slowly walked up to Violet.

"Need any help making some tea?" He asked.

"No thank you," Violet whispered but he silently insisted.

"It's the least I could do," Huey gentally took the mug and poured in the hot water for her. Violet just took a few steps back away from him. She was still feeling overwhelmed by their situation.

"I…. I'm sorry for what happened," Huey sighed in sadness. Violet didn't know if she should look at him or not. After what he did, she wasn't sure what to think.

"It's ok. Just please leave before Lena sees you," Violet tried to tell him. She opened some covers, grabbed the chips and tried to walk away. Huey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"No no, it's not ok," he admitted, "I led you on at the dance then took some stupid truth serum that only made me go bokers over you…. It's one of the most embarrassing things that's ever happened to me."

A small moment of awkward silence stood between the two. Not a single one said a word or even looked at one another in the eye. Huey kept stirring the cup of tea on the counter, quietly keeping his focus on it. He poured in a couple ingredients here and there to sweeten it up and stirred it some more.

"What do you recommend we do?" Violet finally broke the silence. Huey just stood there, staring at the swirling steam from his tea. Two little swirls, curving to each other, making a little heart shape. Huey couldn't unsee that. He wished he had never taken the truth serum. Why couldn't he just be a man like Donald and Della raised him to be? His heart was so full of love when he returned to Duckburg. He had friends, family and it was everything he wanted. But now, he felt so small, and his heart felt….. vulnerable.

Once he finished stirring the tea, he slid it over to the hummingbird. She looked down at the drink before raising a brow at the oldest triplet.

"I would really appreciate it if you accepted my apology…" he said. Violet slowly took the tea cup from his hands and looked down at it. It looked warm and cozy. Like you could drink it and all your problems would go away.

She took a small sip and even with a small taste, her mouth was full of sensational sweetness. Honey, mint, lemon, a sweet taste she couldn't put her finger on. The taste made her smile and she had to have more.

As she kept drinking from the cup, Huey let a kind smile grow on his beak. Once she was done with the tea, Huey took the cup and placed it aside. He looked on at Violet who seemed enchanted by the drink.

"That was really….. Sweet…." She began to feel a little light headed all of a sudden. Like her mind was pumping out happiness and drowning her in it, "What was in it?"

"The usual," Huey shrugged, "Honey, lemon, mint."

Violet nodded her head but that seemed like a big mistake to her. She was nearly knocked off her feet from being light headed. Huey made sure to hold onto her so she wouldn't lose balance.

"Whoa hey, do you need to sit?" Huey didn't wait for an answer. He guided her to a seat and took another seat in front of her.

"Thanks, I just got a little light headed that's all," Violet said, mumbling a bit. Huey placed the back of his hand over her head, feeling if she was really ok.

"You don't seem to be coming down with anything…" he slid his hand from her forehead to the side of her face. He tilted her head so she kept eye contact with him at all times, "You sure you're ok?"

Violet gave a slight nod before everything went blurry to her. Her eyes gave a flash of pink causing a smile from Huey. The hummingbird snuggled closer to the palm of his hand with a low giggle escaping her.

"You're a really nice guy, you know that?" she said in the sweetest voice Huey as ever heard.

"So…. you forgive me?" He asked. Violet let out another loving giggle before embracing him. She snuggled against his chest, her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face.

"I could never stay mad at you," she whispered. The oldest triplet embraced the girl but not with the same loving smile. Instead, an almost sinister like smile spread across his face with a spark of red flashing in his eyes.

The room was eerily quiet, with the brightest source of light being the red gem that shined on Hueys bracelet.


	17. Robo Battle

Lizzette?" Abigor knocked on their room. His cousin has been sleeping all morning. He was already drenched from watching over the souls in the Cocytus river, "I am not about to let you skip out on today's chores. I already got dragged into the Cocytu river by wailing souls. Almost killed by the Titans, you're going to feed Cerberus, not me."  
After a while, Lizzette gave no response. Abigor rolled his eyes and gave another knock.  
"Lizzette, this isn't funny. Open up," Abigor grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. Locked, of course. He pulled out his ember necklace from his pocket and put it around his neck, "Thank you, uncle Zeus, for giving us back our items."  
Abigor yanked the doorknob off and pushed the door open. He saw his cousin still in bed, half her body was hanging off her bed. Her long hair was all over the place and there seemed to be broken glass on the floor.  
"Lizzette?" Abigor grew concerned at the sight of the broken glass. He stepped over it and was about to shake his cousin awake until he heard her mumble. He leaned a little closer to hear what she was saying. It wasn't understandable in any way. The only word he heard was forget me nots.  
"Forget me nots?" Abigor repeated confused. His eyes trailed to the floor where he saw a baby blue color liquid. His eyes widen in panic. He glanced at the side of the room where her desk was. She was clearly working on a potion. This caused a strike of fear on his face as he whispered, "Not again."  
In the mansion, the six teens were hanging out in the media room deciding on what film to watch. As Dewey and Louie looked through their collection of films, Webby and Lena were uncomfortably sitting on the couch. If Webby thought there was bad tension before, well now was worse. Lena had just discovered Huey got in the house last night when Violet told her before going to sleep. So of course, her first reaction in the morning was to march right into the mansion and wait for him to show up in the media room. The only one getting in the way of her target was her little sister.  
Huey and Violet were sitting closely on the couch, waiting for the other two brothers to pick out a film. If looks could kill, Huey would have been tortured and stabbed multiple times with the glare Lena was giving him. Webby, on the other hand, raised her eyebrow at Huey and Violet.  
Ever since their "talk", the two have been closer than usual. It wasn't unusual for many couples to show their affection in public, but it was totally out of character for Violet to publically kiss Huey's cheek, or for Huey to boldly cuddle Violet right in front of Lena. And their means of affection didn't end there, they often praised each other out loud.  
Their personalities had changed a lot too—Violet didn't seem so emotionless and cold, and now seemed so much happier and outgoing. Huey wasn't timid or shy, he was confident and sure of himself. This would've been great news, but considering the circumstances they were under, none of the gang felt too thrilled that their personalities were changing so drastically.  
"You're adorable," Violet giggled.  
Lena narrowed her eyes. Her little sister giggling?  
"You're cuter." Huey teased.  
"No, you are," Violet smirked, gently cupping his cheek.  
"Well, I'm going to be sick," Lena muttered, stepping out of the room.  
Both ignored Lena's annoyance and gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Vi…" Huey murmured, lost in her eyes.  
Louie caught Webby and Dewey's eye, and together, they frowned.  
"Alright, enough is enough. What's going on with you two?" Webby finally asked.  
Both didn't stop looking at each other.  
"Guys?" Webby asked, a little louder.  
"What?" Huey asked, annoyed.  
Now there was a surprise. Whenever Huey didn't hear someone in the first place, he would always say, 'Pardon' or 'Come again?'. Huey never responded with 'What', as he found it rude and disrespectful. Obviously not this time.  
"She said," Dewey frowned. "What's up with you two?"  
Louie nodded. "Yeah… we're happy for you, but what is happening? This all seems so… rushed."  
"Yeah. How did you two even fix your fight?" Webby asked.  
Violet giggled again and cupped his face. "I could never stay mad at him. Never."  
Their friends shuddered at the way Violet confidentially said "never". It was like she promised that there would never ever be a fight between them again. The tone of her voice stated that from here on out, it was smooth sailing between her and Huey.  
"But guys, you've been acting weird ever since your talk." Dewey reasoned.  
Huey rolled his eyes: another sign that he wasn't being himself. Eye-rolling was usually Louie's thing.  
"Why do you care? Huey and I are perfectly happy." Violet said.  
The gang collectively gasped. Violet never ever used their short names, always opting to use their full names.  
"Guys—" Webby tried.  
"Just leave us alone," Huey grumbled.  
He grabbed Violet's hand and she allowed herself to be led out by Huey. But not before Huey turned around to give them a small, almost sinister smirk that definitely didn't correspond with his usual friendly, kind-hearted nature. And with that, the two exited the room, leaving their friends shell shocked.  
"Something weird's going on," Dewey confirmed.  
"You think?" Louie asked sarcastically.  
"Not like that. Isn't it strange that right after Lizette and Abigor leave, those two are all lovey-dovey?" Dewey wondered.  
"What makes you so sure it's tied to those two?" Webby asked.  
"Lizette is the descendant of some love goddess. There's no way Huey and Violet suddenly act like that without a catch." Louie said.  
"But Scrooge said that they were banished into the Underworld. There's no way those two creeps could bother us… right?" Dewey asked, his voice wavering.  
Louie looked down and Dewey and Webby warily glanced at him. Louie was always the one with the solutions, but it was dangerously real when even he couldn't see the angle out.  
"There's something else going on. I don't like it one bit." Louie said gravely.  
At the docs, Donald had called over Daisy yesterday night. Telling her everything that happened and how they were leaving early. She came as soon as she could and was at the docs early in the morning. She parked the houseboat, called him over, and waited for her husband.  
Donald had Launchpad drive him to the docs with his luggage in tow. He didn't want to tell the boys just yet but he knew he would have to eventually. Daisy called him over for something he didn't know. She said it was a surprise but he wasn't in the mood for surprises. When he made it to the docs, he was indeed surprised.  
"What's going on?" Donald claimed.  
At the docs, there were many old friends decorating the place with streamers and tables.  
"A going away party!" Daisy chimed as she came out of the houseboat. She hopped off and embraced him into a tight hug, "I missed you so much, Donald."  
"Uh… me too," Donald hugged her back still in shock, "But a going away party?"  
"You didn't think you could keep it a secret did you?" Gosalyn hopped off from the boat and on the doc. In her hands was an arm full of streamers, "Red hat told me about the early departer."  
"When Gosalyn told me how you and your family were leaving, we couldn't just let you go without a proper goodbye," Drake told him as he took some tables out of his car.  
Donald looked to the side where the beach was and saw some tables were already set up.  
"Awe, you guys are sweet, but we can't allow this." Donald sighed. He then felt a playful slap to his back.  
"Of course you can!" Launchpad added, "We already invited everyone you know."  
"Gyro, Fenton, Gandra, Boyd, Storkulese, Selen…." Daisy added some names, "And I hear Panchito and Jose are coming to do a little concert before you leave."  
"Really?" Donald thought about it after that last part, "It would be nice to see them again….. But just please make it small. I don't want to attract any attention."  
"You have our word Mr. Duck," Boyd came out from behind him. In his arms, multiple tables and chairs he carried to the beach. On the beach, he set up all the tables with no problem.  
"Capability of carrying about a thousand times his weight, well built, and well-coordinated," Honker suddenly showed up nearly startling him.  
"Oh! Honker! Hi!" Boyd laughed off the shock and placed the tables, "Here to help?"  
"Gosalyn convinced me to come over here," Honker grabbed a table from Boyd's arm and set it up, "I may not have known the McDuck kids for long but they do seem very important."  
"Important? They're more than that!" Gosalyn showed up and put in some chairs, "They are the key to many adventures and treasure. They hunt down only the best. Duckburg will never be the same without those trouble makers. Which is why I'm giving Dewey a going-away present."  
She pulled out a necklace from her pocket. It was beaded with blue and white seashells and in the middle was a sparkling blue gem.  
"Ooh," Boyd's eyes were glued on the gem, "Just for Dewey?"  
"Huey and Louie will get another present. I only have one of these. The gem I found not too long after I came back from disappearing," Gosalyn put the necklace back in her pocket and pulled out the necklace from under her shirt. This one was plain and simple. A white rope tied around a dark deep red gem with sharp edges. Honker pulled his out as well from under his shirt. A light lime green gem with smoother edges, "I put them as necklaces thinking it looked nice. Never took off mine, it's my little lucky charm."  
"I never had a reason to take mine off either," Honker put his away.  
"Neat. I'm sure Dewey will love his," Boyd smiled.  
"We have an extra one," Gosalyn nudged Honker on the shoulder. Honker pulled a necklace from his pocket. Silver chains with a sparkling white gem attached to it, "Seems like your color. Want one?"  
"Yes please!" Boyd grabbed the gem first. The second he wrapped his hand around the gem, he froze completely. His smile slowly falling from his beak. Something felt off. The gem was giving his circuits a strange and strong feeling. Like electricity was running through his bones at lightning speed. The feeling became faster, stronger, if he was flesh and blood this would be pure agony.  
"Something wrong?" Gosalyn asked when she saw his look of confusion. When the energy became too strong for him, Boyd let go of the gem and jerked his hand back.  
"That gem….. where did you get it?" Boyd asked. Gosalyns eyes widen a bit at this question. She looked at the gem as she spoke.  
"I found it. I thought it looked nice so I made it into a necklace," she explained.  
"I can't tell why, but the gem appears to be giving off a strong energy," Boyd explained. Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other worryingly.  
"Strong energy like?" Honker urged him to continue.  
"I…. I can't explain it. My circuits felt like they were going crazy for a moment. Energy like electricity was running through my body…." His eyes glanced over to Gosalyns necklace. He eyed long enough to make the red-haired girl notice. She quickly grabbed her necklace and put it under her shirt.  
"Why don't you check on the triplets?" Gosalyn told him. Boyd broke out of his thoughts.  
"Pardon?" Boyd asked, shaking his head.  
"I hear they don't know about the early departure. Why don't you go make sure they don't come here. A distraction," Gosalyn explained. Boyd's thoughts soon moved from the gem to his friends. A smile spreading across his small beak.  
"Ok," Boyd happily turned around and ran off. Once he was gone, Gosalyn and Honker looked at one another, sharing a worried look.  
Back at the mansion, it's only 8 in the morning and Lena was already losing her mind. She was sitting at the stairs of the mansion, watching Huey and Violet who were a good distance from her. The two were giggling and laughing about whatever they were talking about. If you could even call it talking.  
Lena never felt so left out of her sister's life. It was like no one else existed to her besides him. They were sitting at grass, sharing their lunch together, feeding each other, and just being a cheesy couple. Huey and Violet had HERO sit with them. Huey wanted to show off his invention some more to her. Violet seemed more than impressed by every little thing HERO did. Too easily impressed. Violet was never the type to fully express her emotions in public. What really pushed Lena off the edge was when Huey placed his finger under Violet's chin and slowly started to pull her face closer to his. Yep, Lena was on her feet and was just about to march her way over to them. Luckily someone else beat her to it.  
"Hey, guys!" Boyd came in like a superhero. To Lenas eye's he was, for interrupting the moment. Boyd turned off his rockets and landed next to the couple. Huey and Violet didn't look annoyed like before, but rather happy to see the robot kid. From what Lena could see, they let him sit with them and enjoy the picnic they had.  
"Finally lost your mind?" Louie showed and took a seat next to her.  
"My sanity is more like it," Lena replied. She continued to look down at the ground, her hand buried in her hair, "I'm so worried about Violet. She isn't herself."  
"I'm worried about Huey too. He seems so…. sinister," Louie never thought he would ever say anything like that in his life, "I wanted him to be more confident in himself but this is too sudden."  
Louie glanced over at Lena to see she was nervously tugging at her hair. Her eyes were closed tight and a frown was painted on her beak.  
"Hey…." Louie hesitantly lifted his hand up. He hovered it over her shoulder, debating if they were on good terms or not, "Don't worry. I'm sure Violet is ok. Maybe we're just overreacting."  
"Violet would never act like this," Lena snapped but mostly at herself, "Whatever happened last night, it was more than just talk. Violet isn't herself and I… I want her back."  
She buried her other hand into her hair, tightening her grip from all the frustration she was feeling. Louie slowly and carefully put his hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting rub.  
"We'll figure it out. I know we can," Louie said. Lena peeked through her finger and looked at Louie.  
"We?" She repeated. Louie gave a shrug.  
"I'm sorry about the fight. It was pretty childish of me to demand you apologize first. We're not 10 anymore, we're almost adults. I was just so worried about Huey. I thought he wouldn't have the confidence to talk to Vi unless he had assurance and not worry about his friendship status with you…."  
"I…" Lena took a deep breath in and out. Thinking of what words to say, "I'm also sorry. I was being a bit stubborn. I should've apologized to Huey about the threat. That was between the two of us, and I shouldn't have used Violet as a way to avoid apologizing….."  
"It's ok," Louie smiled, "You were looking out for what was best for Violet. Like how I was for Huey."  
Lena only sighed at this, her hands still covering her beak. She looked into the distance, swimming in her deep thoughts.  
"At least we can both agree we love our sibling to the point where we beat each other with hockey sticks," Lena said a little cheerier. Louie couldn't see it, but he could tell Lena had a smile on her beak. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and spoke.  
"We'll figure out what's wrong with them I promise," He whispered.  
"Do we even have a hint of what could be wrong?" Lena asked, scooting in closer.  
"Well, I do have one idea. But we're going to have to see the cousins in the underworld," Louie revealed. Lena snapped her gaze from the couple to Louie.  
"What? We are not going there. Scrooge won't let us," Lena told him. Louie looked ahead at where Huey, Violet, and Boyd were.  
"Then we'll just have to sneak away," Louie said, his eyes looking intensely ahead of him. Lena looked at where Louie was looking at and her mind instinctually clicked on what he was thinking.  
"You think he could help?" Lena asked, a little worried. Louie didn't answer her. He just let a smirk form on his beak, knowing his plans rarely ever fail.  
Back at the beach, Boyd made sure Louie and Lena weren't anywhere close to the set up of the party. They had asked the robot to take them to the Island of Ithaquack.  
"Are you sure? It's a long way," Boyd asked the two, "Why not just ask Launchpad?"  
"We can't let anyone know we're leaving. It'll be a quick trip, you'll see. I even have my khopesh with me just in case!" Louie told him. Boyd looked down for a moment and thought this through.  
"You two did say this is for Huey and Violets well being. And if you two feel comfortable with this, I'll be willing to help!" Boyd agreed.  
"Perfect!" Louie fist-bumped the air.  
"Hold on Boyd. Are you sure you can carry both of us? It's a long ride and I don't know if…." Before Lena could say another word, she felt a force push her forward and before she knew it, there was ocean beneath her and sky above her.  
"Hold on tight!" Boyd told them. Lena and Louie were on his back, with Lena in front and Louie behind her. She gripped onto Boyd's shoulders, fearing that she might fall off. Louie, on the other hand, whooped as loud as he could and wrapped an arm around Lena.  
"I got ya Lena, you won't fall off," Louie assured her. This didn't calm her 100% but if he trusted this machine, then she did too.  
On the beach, Gosalyn and Honker caught sight of Boyd flying away with the two.  
"Should we tell someone?" Honker asked his friend. Gosalyn looked ahead, watching as Boyd disappeared in the distance. She gave a worried look and said.  
"Big-time," with that, they both ran off to the party.  
The Island of Ithaquack was just an hour away, but with Boyds speed, he was faster than a plane. They would be there in 30 minutes tops. As they waited, Lena gripped onto Boyd's shoulders even tighter. Only, this wasn't out of fear.  
"Something wrong?" Louie asked her. He could feel her body become tense and stiff.  
"Nothing new. Just worried what we might find out," Lena said, "Violet and Webby are the only family I have. They're like sisters to me and I can't afford to lose either of them. And knowing Magica is a part of this whole thing only adds more pressure. I refuse to lose any of them to someone like her."  
"I couldn't agree more," Louie held onto her a little tighter, a way to tell her she wasn't alone on this thought, "Nothing is going to take my brother away."  
"You have a close bond with Huey don't you?" Lena started some small talk.  
"We have our differences but what can I say, we shared our lives together. He helps me out at school and I may get him out of tight situations from school bullies. He's my bro and I do anything for him," Louie explained.  
"You've gotten softer since I last saw you," Lena laughed. Louie playfully punched her shoulder.  
"Yeah right. I'm still the evil triplet you know and love," Louie laughed, "What about you and Vi?"  
"We've gotten closer since you boys left. She would always comfort me the best way she could. I love Webby with all my heart but Vi just has this soft-spoken side to her. Whenever Webby or I have a bad day or just need some motivation, she's very motherly to us. She listens in on what we have to say and carefully chooses her advice for us. It's one of the things I love about her," Lena answered.  
"And you say I've gone soft," Louie teased. Lena laughed at this but her body language was another story. She was still tense like her mind wouldn't let her body relax. Louie gave her another squeeze for comfort. Trying to get her to feel safer and positive about this situation.  
"We'll get your sister back soon. And hopefully my brother as well," He said. Lena looked over her shoulder and to him. The smile plastered on the green triplets face was enough to assure her everything was alright. She gave a smile back and nodded. Leaning her body back a bit and relaxed just like he wanted.  
Only it didn't last long. Lena's eye's switched from looking at Louie to behind him. Her face went pale and her pupils shrunk. Louie immediately took notice of this and turned around as well.  
"Boyd! Look o…." Louie didn't even get a chance to warn his friend. A flash of energy struck the ocean below them, missing the robot by centimeters.  
"What was that?" Boyd flew even faster ahead, worried whatever was coming was going to strike again.  
"I'm not sure!" Lena tried to get a good look at their attacker. It looked like another robot. Silver colored, electricity running through its limbs and blood-red eyes. Just like Boyd, it had rocket feet allowing it to fly and it was right on their tail.  
"Awe great, another evil robot," Louie held on tight as dod Lena, "Boyd, I'm…"  
"On it!" Boyd didn't even let Louie say another word. He kicked his feet down allowing them to go straight up in the air. Louie and Lena gripped onto Boyd's shoulders as tight as they could, trying not to get pulled off.  
"Not what I was going to say at all!" Louie cried out but the wind drowned out his voice.  
Right behind them, the bot was a good distance but that didn't stop it. It created some electricity in its arms worrying the two ducks.  
"What is it doing?" Lena sounded scared.  
"I don't know and I don't like it!" Louie cried out in fright.  
The bot shot up lines of electricity, aiming for Boyd. The robot parrot saw it coming and took a sharp left and right, not wasting a millisecond. He swirled to his left and dived down, making a beeline to the bot. He zoomed past the bot and landed a punch to its stomach. While it slowed the bot down, it didn't seem hurt.  
The bot dived down and again aimed at Boyd. This time with its two arms, it threw circles of electricity and threw them like a frisbee. Boyd swung his body to the left to avoid a hit but suddenly halted to avoid another blast that was inches ahead of him. The sudden force from the stop was enough to loosen up Lenas and Louie's grip on Boyd.  
"Hang on tight!" Boyd told them as he flipped back to avoid another hit.  
"WE'RE TRYING!" Louie shouted, one of his hands gripped over Lenas to make sure she was holding on as well. The force of the wind was almost enough to pull the two off of their robot buddy's back.  
Boyd flew horizontally this time, giving the two time to adjust. Only they had a few seconds to do so. Another line of electricity was coming after them, making Boyd spin to his right like a screwdriver. Once he stopped, Lena and Louie's eyes felt like they were spinning out of control. They were seeing double of everything. They looked down to see they were a couple of feet above the water, and right behind them was still the same bot.  
"We need to lose that thing!" Lena shouted over the loud wind.  
"On it!" Boyd claimed confidently.  
He took a sharp turn that nearly pushed Louie and Lena off of him. He curved to the side creating a circle around the bot, and soon enough, it was Boyd's turn to aim and shoot. He held his palms out and shot out his energy blasts at the bot. The bot proved itself to have the agility that was just as good as Boyds. It dodged back and forth, not letting a single ray of the blast hit it. Boyd kept circling the bot, aiming blast here and there. All while Louie and Lena tried to hold in their breakfast.  
"It's too early in the morning to deal with this," Lena mumbled.  
Finally, Boyd was able to get another hit on the bot with his laser. The bot was pushed back a bit but that didn't stop it from charging straight at them. Boyd stomped his feet down, letting him fly straight up into the sky. The bot shot out more electricity at him, forcing Boyd to dodged them with some loops.  
Lena wrapped her arms around Boyd's neck while Louie wrapped his arms around Lena's waist. Both felt like they were riding a mechanical bull. Only the bull was in the air and being shot at by an evil robot.  
"You two ok?" Boyd asked while still dodging the hits.  
"Define ok," Louie tightens his grip on Lena.  
Boyd didn't even have a second to respond. He did another loop in the air to avoid a string of electricity, but the second he started to come down, the bot was waiting for him in his path. The bot swung it's arm back before landing a hard punch to Boyd's stomach. The impact was enough to push Boyd back a good 10 feet, while also being too much for Louie and Lena. The two lost their grip and fell straight down towards the ocean.  
"Guys!" Boyd looked down horrified.  
Luckily for the two, they weren't too high up and landed in the water safely. The bot was about to dive after Louie and Lena but Boyd was quick to react. He wrapped his arms around the bot and pulled it up. The bot struggled in Boyd's grip. It kicked, punched, and even tried electrocuting him. No matter how hard the bot hit him, Boyd wasn't about to let it go after his friends. Boyd continued to fly up with the bot in his arms. When he assumed he was high enough, he flipped over and kicked the bot up. While it recovered from the hit, Boyd threw some punches towards it. Throwing a single punch to its face, shoulders, and soon made multiple punches to its stomach faster than the eye can process. As a final move, he grabbed the bots' shoulders and kicked it away from him.  
The bot was pushed at least 15 feet away from Boyd. It looked down at where Lena and Louie were swimming. The two were headed for a small piece of rocky land nearby. It then looked back at Boyd who was charging back to it. Thinking fast, it flew up dodging Boyd by a second. While Boyd curved into a loop and started to dive towards the bot again, the bot split itself into two. Boyd slowed down a bit from his shock. He was not expecting that at all. Boyd lost concentration allowing the bot to land a punch on his chest, almost making Boyd lose balance and fall into the water. One of the bots dived down towards Lena and Louie while the other stayed to fight off Boyd.  
From below, Louie saw the whole thing. The bots could multiply and he wasn't liking the look of it. One thing he did notice, was that the bot got smaller when it multiplied. Louie dived into the water as did Lena. The bot splashed into the water after them. It looked to its left and right, searching for the ducks. When it caught sight of them swimming towards the rocky land, it raced after them. Lena and Louie swam up to the surface for air and looked behind them. Through the water, they could see the bot coming for them.  
"Waterproof?" Lena couldn't believe how advanced this thing was. She climbed onto the rocky land but Louie wasn't so lucky. The bot grabbed him by the legs and was just about to drag him underwater.  
"Lena!" Louie grabbed onto the land, trying to pull away from the bot's grip. Lena didn't need Louie to say anything. She threw a blast of energy at the bot forcing it to let go of Louie. The blast was strong enough to break some bits of metal from the bot.  
"You ok?" Lena asked. Louie nodded yes but his eyes were glued to the ground. He noticed small bits of metal moving around. They collected into a pile and crawled off the land. The bits of metal reattached itself to the bot.  
"Oh boy," Louie gasped. This thing can rebuild itself as well. The bot climbed out of the water and was quick to fight again.  
It threw a punch towards Louie who swiftly dodged it. Lena ran to the side while Louie distracted the bot. She formed another ball of energy and was about to aim it at the bot. Only, the bot must've seen it coming. It stretched it's arm towards Lena and wrapped it around her. This was another shocker. The arm looked like black chains wrapped around her and at this point, it was clear the bot was made up of smaller bots.  
"Let go!" Lena struggled in the bot's grip. Louie swiped out his khopesh and gave it a swing. He smacked the bot on the head making it let Lena go and tumble back. Louie took notice of how this seemed to cause damage. The bot split into two again, making it even smaller. It was now half their size but still strong.  
Lena added a few punches to the bot that went after her and Louie swung his khopesh towards the one that went after him. With every hit Louie landed, he saw how it fell apart easier. It was smaller, faster, and still strong, but it seemed easier to cause damage than before it multiplied.  
"Louie!" Lena cried out. Louie didn't even notice he was dozing off in thought. The bot pushed him off the patch of land. Louie swam back up to the surface only to get pushed below the water again by the bot. No matter how hard Louie tried to fight back, the bot was stronger.  
Seconds felt like minutes for the green duck, as he felt the bot hold him down. The hands were crushing his shoulders and he didn't know just how much longer he could endure the pain. When he started to feel his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, he felt the bot let go of him and get pulled back. Louie wasted no time and swam for air.  
"Louie!" Lena helped him up. Louie saw that Boyd had pulled the bots back and forced them to become one again, making it bigger. Boyd flew off to the side and grabbed Louie and Lena in the process. Boyd held Lena in his arms while Louie held on tight on Boyds back.  
The bot again chased after them, making Boyd fly up to avoid being hit. Boyd looked down, still flying up, and shot out his heat vision towards the bot. The bot dodged the first few but got hit eventually. This time, it didn't seem to take any damage.  
"What is that thing made out of?" Lena asked no one in particular. Louie started to form a plan in his mind. If the bot was easier to damage when it multiplied, then it's stronger when it's only one.  
"Boyd dive down!" Louie told him. Boyd asked no questions and made a sharp dive. He made sure to move to the side to avoid being punched by the bot. Once he zoomed past the bot, Louie cried out "Fly horizontally now!"  
Boyd moved his legs to the side to do as Louie wanted. They were now only a couple of feet above the water. Louie turned around to see the bot was following them as always.  
"On the count of three, drop Lena!" Louie said followed by a loud what from Lena.  
"You sure about this Louie?" Boyd asked, very unsure.  
"Just trust me! That thing is weaker when it multiplies!" Louie told him, "One….."  
"Louie, don't do it!" Lena cried out.  
"... Two….." Louie ignored her pleas.  
"Boyd don't let me go!" Lena pleaded to him instead.  
"... Three…." Louie finished.  
"But I…." Boyd hesitated.  
"Now Boyd!" Louie commanded. Boyd did as he was told and dropped Lena into the water. As expected, the bot split itself in two again and one dived down after Lena.  
"Should we help her?" Boyd asked, a little worried.  
"She'll be ok….. hopefully," Louie muttered. He saw a piece of land coming and took this as his cue, "Good luck Boyd!"  
"What?" Boyd asked. Louie hopped off of his friend and rolled into the patch of land. The bot again split itself, making it only half Louie's size now. The second bot came towards Louie and landed a couple of feet in front of him. Louie swiped out his trusted khopesh and got in his fighting position.  
"Give it your best," Louie challenged.  
In the water, Lena was swimming as fast as she could to avoid being captured by the bot. The bot threw many punches, trying to land at least one on Lena. The girl proved herself to be a strong swimmer and dodged nearly all the punches the bot threw. Keyword nearly. After many successful dodges, Lena was hit in the stomach. She felt herself sink deeper into the water, giving the bot multiple chances to throw hits. When she couldn't take the pain any longer, she used her magic to create a shield and push the bot away. She used this as an opportunity to swim back up and catch some air.  
Her time on the surface didn't last long as she felt the bot pull her back in. The bot swam deeper and deeper before throwing Lena against a rocky wall. Lena again summoned a purple shield to protect her. She kicked the bot away and swam up as fast as she could. When she looked down to see it was coming after her, she threw some energy blasts down in attempts to hit it. Right and left, no matter how fast she threw them, the bot would swiftly dodge them like nothing. Lena then took notice of a crack on the rock wall they were next to. While still throwing energy at the bot, she looked up to see the crack led to an edge that had many rocks. She threw a couple more energy blasts and swam up as fast as she could. When she passed the ledge she threw a blast of energy, breaking it.  
The rocks began to slowly fall but eventually, it came down like a waterfall. If a waterfall was made of rocks. The bot below was only able to dodge the first few rocks until one smacked it's arm, breaking it off. Another landed on its legs, shattering them, and finally, a bigger boulder rammed into its body. The boulder pushed the evil bot deep down and out of Lena's sight. Feeling the victory in her heart, Lena proudly swam up for more air.  
She looked to her side to see Louie battling his own fight. He was doing great for a boy without magic or super strength like Boyd. He landed many hits with his khopesh, slicing away bits of metal from the bot. The bot pushed Louie down to the ground, but this was a good opportunity for the green duck. He kicked his feet up and pushed that bot off the patch of land. Louie stood up and dusted his hands with a smirk.  
"Done and done," he said proudly. He soon regretted celebrating so early when he felt the same bot ram against him.  
His body slammed against the rocks below him, leaving bruises and cuts on his arms and hands. He looked up to see the bot charging up a ball of electricity in its hands. The ball got bigger and bigger in just seconds. Louie looked around for his khopesh but couldn't spot it anywhere. The bot was finished charging up and ready for the final hit. It threw the ball of electricity right at Louie making him shut his eyes tight. Only, it never hit him.  
He opened his eyes to see Lena had swum in just in time and hopped in front of him. She created a purple shield to protect both of them. When the electricity hit the shield, it sparked around it. The shield now had sparks of electricity racing around it and Lena wasted no time in throwing the shield at the bot. The shield pushed the bot back, knocking it off its feet and electrocuting it. It was stunned only for a couple of seconds before hopping on its feet. It charged at full speed towards Lena but a surprise awaited him. Louie slid past Lena, khopesh in hand, and sliced it across the air. The khopesh sliced across the bot's neck, making the head crash and break on the rocks. The tiny bots started to rebuild again but Louie didn't give it a chance. He repeatedly smacked the bot into many little pieces and even crushed the tiny bots under his feet. Lena took this as an opportunity to help and blasted the bot as well. Seconds turned into minutes as the two destroyed the bot together. After a while, the smaller bots that made up the bigger bot were no longer rebuilding itself. They just laid on the rocks, destroyed, and some fell into the water.  
"I didn't need my knight in shining armor to save me you know," Louie teased and nudged Lena, "I had it under control."  
"Yeah right," Lena laughed and rolled her eyes. In a blink of an eye, Louie was taken away by a flash of silver. Lena looked to the side to see Louie was being dragged away by the bot Boyd was battling, "LOUIE!"  
"I got him!" Boyd flew by fast. Lena could feel the vibrations from the speed Boyd was going.  
"Let go, you piece of worthless metal!" Louie tried to punch the bot but his fists alone weren't strong enough. The bot held onto Louie by the collar of his hoodie and went straight up into the air at full speed. It's red cold eyes were looking straight at Louie's eyes. Louie didn't have time to be scared or worried, he needed to get down, "What are you doing? What's your goal? Kill me? What do you want from me?"  
Louie struggled as much as he could. It took him a minute or so to realize he was having trouble breathing. He looked down to see he was hundreds of feet above the ocean. In fact, they were passing the height where planes fly. Louie looked at the bot's eyes again, this time showing nothing but fear. What was it planning? How far was it taking him? The air became thinner and thinner by the second.  
"Wh…. what are you?" Louie managed to get out. His vision became blurry but he was still able to get a good look at the bot. Something about it looked familiar. The silver coating, the eyes, the fact it was made of smaller bots.  
Louie's eyelids soon became too heavy for him to keep open. He couldn't breathe from the thinning air and it made his lungs feel like they were on fire. He shut his eyes and the green triplets body went limp.  
"Release him!" Boyd finally caught up and pulled the bot into a tight hold. He tried to pull the bot down but the bot had other plans. It let go of Louie, letting him fall back down to the ocean, "Louie!"  
Boyd raced down after his friend while the bot raced behind him. Lena watched in horror as the sight of her friend slowly came into view. She gasped at the fact he was unconscious and was just about to hit the ocean in a couple of seconds. Boyd reached out for him and the second he felt Louie's hand, he pulled Louie to him. He held onto him tight and pointed his feet down to slowly decrease their falling speed. He didn't need Louie dying of whiplash by suddenly stopping him from falling.  
Boyd went from a mile away from the ocean to a couple of feet in just seconds. He finally stopped falling when his feet were inches away from the ocean. The rockets in his feet pushed some water away, splashing it everywhere. He looked up to see the evil bot coming at him. Boyd waited there for a while, letting the bot come closer. When he was close enough, Boyd did a flip and kicked the salty water at the bot, blinding it for a good while. The bot wiped away the drops of water and saw Boyd flying away.  
"Lena!" Boyd called out. He dropped Louie to her, allowing her to catch him with her magic. She carefully placed Louie down and checked for any serious injuries.  
"Louie," Lena shook him, trying to see if he was conscious in any way. From a distance, she could see Boyd battling the bot.  
Boyd was flying circles around the bot as if taunting him. The bot blasted electricity, left and right, up and down, trying to get a single hit on Boyd. The robot parrot kept kicking up water to blind the bot and distract it from aiming at him.  
Boyd raced past the bot, landing a hit on its chest. He then raced past it again, hitting it in the back. Boyd came from all directions, diagonally, right, left, down, up, then kicked water at it. The bot couldn't keep up, Boyd was nothing but a blur to it.  
It was strange to see the bot just hovering there, scanning every Boyd's move. After many hits later, the bot was able to predict Boyds next move. Boyd kicked a good amount of water in front of him. The water shield Boyd's sight of the bot but he knew it was there. The second he stopped, the water died down and the bot was gone.  
"What?" Boyd cocked his head to the side in confusion. Before he had a chance to look around, he felt a sudden force punch against the top of his head. The force was enough to push Boyd into the water. When Boyd swam back up to the surface, he felt the bot grab him by the collar of his shirt and push him back at great speed.  
"Boyd no!" Lena gasped when she saw the bot was pushing Boyd towards the rocky land. In a flash, the bot slammed Boyd against the rocks Lena and Louie were on. The bot saw that Boyd was knocked out and let him sink into the water, "No!"  
Lena hopped into the ocean and swam after the robot boy. She was able to grab Boyd by the waist and swam back up the best she could. She threw Boyd back in the rocks and pulled herself up, gasping for air. She glanced up to see the bot holding Louie in its arms. Lena got on her feet and summoned some energy in her hands.  
"Don't you even dare hurt him!" Lena demanded. The bot looked down at Louie and its eyes turned black. It scanned Louie's head to toe. Soon a ding was heard and it looked back at Lena, eyes back to red.  
"Lewellyn Duck. Male. Part of the McDuck blood. 17 years old." the bot spoke. Lena gawked at what she just heard. That thing could talk the whole time! The bot placed Louie into Lena's arms, letting her carry him in bridal style, "Master needs me. I have all the information I need."  
With that, the bot flew off, disappearing in the distance. Lena stayed on the rocky patch of land, her beak wide open and mind trying to process everything at once.  
"WHAT THE DUCK JUST HAPPENED!" she cried out.  
At a hidden place. Merlock was watching the whole scene from what looked like a circle of magic. He could only see what the bot was seeing. In this case, a screaming Lena.  
"I believe this is enough information we need," Merlock wiped away the magic. Behind the circle of magic was a familiar green duck.  
"Are we just going to let them reach the Gods? They'll find the truth about the gems eventually." the duck complained.  
"Magica, Magica," Merlock chuckled at the ladies' impatiens, "It's all about strategy and patients."  
"I'm losing my patients!" Magica claimed loudly, "It's been 7 years. We have half of Mcduck's allies in our hands. The triplets are back. What are we waiting for?"  
"If you haven't noticed, we lost our two inside men to the underworld!" Merlock snapped back at her, "I had to improvise the plan by including Zeus to fill in the muscle. The part Abigor had."  
"What about that pink little girl. Lisa?" Magica asked.  
"She was a master at strategy. Saw everything that came before it happened. Planned ahead and was heartless doing it. Without her, we need to gather as much information about the family as we can." Merlock explained. Magica rolled her eyes at this. Even she had to admit, Lizzette was almost as heartless as she was and could manipulate anyone. Careful at planning and could form a plan in a second. Where were they going to find someone like that?  
"Do you think that the gold rocket is still orbiting the earth?" Magica thought out loud.  
"Gold rocket?" Merlock repeated, confused.  
"I do believe there is someone who is just as good at strategies. Or maybe even better," Magica hinted


	18. Spying

"I wasn't expecting our second date to be spying on your brother's date." Webby teased. She and Dewey were at a buffet and while this was a nice place for a date, they were actually there to spy on Huey on his date with Violet. Dewey nervously laughed at the mention of a second date. He never expected to date this lovable girl but here he was.

"I just want to make sure he's safe. I feel really bad for him and his relationship with Violet seems really off," Dewey said.

"Couldn't agree more. And I'm not complaining. I like to think spying should be a regular dating activity," Webby told him causing a laugh from Dewey. The two looked around the restaurant in an attempt to find Huey.

"I'll check outside," Webby said. Dewey nodded and watched her leave, Once she was gone, Dewey hurried across the place, desperately trying to find his brother.

"Where are they?" Dewey dashed across the buffet tables, whipping his gaze everywhere trying to get a glimpse of his brother, "He couldn't just disappear."

Before he knew it, Dewey slammed against another guy. All the food the guy had spilled all over his shirt and hair. Dewey panicked and pulled out some napkins nearby.

"I am so sorry sir," Dewey said as he handed him the napkins. The guy didn't seem to mind so much. He was a black and white duck with a black beak, just a couple inches taller than him.

"It's ok," He said as he picked up his plate and left. Dewey nervously looked around again, trying to spot Huey in the crowd. He then felt his phone vibrate and in a flash he checked it.

I found him! They're outside near the lake. ~ Webby

Dewey silently celebrated and replied back. He put the phone back in his pocket and ran out. Webby was at the door and the second she saw Dewey, she pointed at the lake. There they were, eating their food and laughing. To anyone else, they looked like a normal couple being all lovey-dovey, but to them, it was something much more serious.

"I'll watch from here just in case one of them leaves to get more food," Webby told him. Dewey nodded and ran towards the lake and slowed down when he thought he was close enough.

There was a tree and a couple of bushes dividing Huey and Violets' table from another table nearby. Dewey rushed to the nearby table to see a female violetear hummingbird sitting down by herself. She looked rather friendly. Gold colored glasses, small, neat hair tied in a half ponytail, and a nice school uniform.

"Is this seat taken?" Dewey asked as he grabbed the seat next to the girl. The girl looked up from her book and to him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry but my…." Dewey didn't even let the girl answer. He hopped on the chair and listened in close to Huey and Violet's conversation.

"HERO is a highly advanced computer," Huey told her as he let the little robot walk around the table like a child, "He observes everything around him and stores all the data in his memory core. For example, if he were to get in a robot fight, he would observe the opponent's moves and study how they attack. He then will strategize a new attack that'll defeat the other robot."

Dewey nearly fell asleep at this conversation. Were nerd dates really this boring? The second HERO turned his head to look at the table Dewey was at, the blue triplet was quick to react. He dived under the table, knocking the girls' drink all over her shirt.

"Is everything ok?" The girl asked, not even bothered by the fact she's drenched in tea.

Dewey gave her a harsh shush making the girl nervous. She looked back down at her book and tried to act like he wasn't there.

"Is he still looking?" Dewey whispered.

"What?" The girl asked, still feeling awkward about this stranger.

"The robot thing, is he still looking?" Dewey said a little louder. The girl glanced her eyes towards the table ahead and saw HERO was now just sitting down with his back turned to her.

"I don't believe so," The girl said. Dewey sighed in relief and sat back down on the chair.

"Thanks for putting up with this," Dewey said as he grabbed some napkins from the table. He patted down the spills on the girl's shirt, trying to be polite and dry off her clothes. The girl awkwardly looked behind Dewey before looking down in embarrassment, "I know it's weird having a stranger sit down with you but I really need to be here. I….."

"What are you doing?" Dewey heard a harsh voice behind him. He almost dropped the napkins when he looked back to see the same black and white duck he ran into. The guy was much more intimidating looking than the girl. Piercing blue eyes almost hidden behind his messy hair, light muscles, and much taller than him. The girl scooted further away from Dewey and slowly looked back in her book.

"Sorry, I just really needed to sit here and I spilled some tea on her. You see my brother is…"

"Get away from my girlfriend," the guy demanded.

"Yeah I should," Dewey didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got up and ran off. At the stairs, Webby was snickering at what just happened.

"Smooth," Webby teased him.

"Oh be quiet," Dewey playfully told her as he sat down on the stairs. He returned to his brother and Violet. "They seem to be normal. Huey is just talking about nerd stuff and Violet is making googly eyes at him. Nothing seems to be wrong."

Webby looked at the couple, her eye's narrowing and fingers tapping.

"I've known Violet for almost half my life. She's not usually like this….. let me get a closer look." Webby ran to the lake.

At the tree, she swiftly hopped onto a high branch and pulled herself up, nearly kicking the table from the couple Dewey interrupted. The boy looked at his girlfriend completely confused and she only responded with a shrug. Webby climbed to the very top and looked down towards Huey and Violets table. She could barely hear what they were saying if she didn't stay silent. After a while of laughing, Hueys' face slowly melted into a half frown and half-smile. He looked at Violet with a weak smile before saying.

"Vi I….. There's something I really need to tell you," Violet picked up on his distress right away and set down her food. Huey held onto her hands and refused to even look at her, "It's about my family. We….."

Huey suddenly stopped. Webby held onto her breathe, worried he might hear her. There was an eerie silence between him and Violet like they never even started a conversation. They sat still, not moving a single muscle. Violet at least shifted a bit in her seat but Huey looked like he just became stone.

"We need to talk somewhere else," Huey told her. He got up and led Violet away from their table.

Webby looked at them as if they just turned into completely different people. Did Huey hear her? Why the sudden urge to move? Whatever it was, it sent chills down Webbys spine and she didn't like it one bit. She pulled out her phone and texted Dewey.

They're moving. Keep an eye on them from a distance just in case ~ Webby

Got it. ~ Dewey

Webby hopped off the tree landing near the couple they kept interrupting and ran off in a blink of an eye. The girl looked entertained while the boy was still confused. Webby then dashed back and looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Oh! I love that book!" Webby pointed out the novel the girl had, "Sweet Duck of Youth right?"

The girl happily nodded yes and said, "I was always fond of mystery. It's rather interesting….." The girl was about to comment on something but Webby beat her to it.

"Can you believe the fountain of youth only shows you your youth in your reflection and not gives you youth. I love that twist! It's a great play on words and messages about age," the girl looked at Webby then back her book completely confused, "Well, gotta go."

The girl didn't even look back at Webby. She just stared at her book that was on page 10, meaning she just started the book. She flipped through the pages until she came to the end.

"The elderly man then says 'The Fountain of Youth does not make you young it only makes your reflection young!' Then the elderly man gets upset that he had spent over 30 years of his life searching for this fountain that turned out to be a hoax of what he was led to believe it was." The girl read out loud, very disappointed she was spoiled about the ending.

Back with Dewey, he had lost sight of Huey and Violet. He could only see Webby running further away, searching for their friends. Dewey decided to do what Webby did and climb the tree to get a better look. He ran to where Huey and Violet were sitting and tried to climb up the tree, only he wasn't much of a high jumper like Webby.

"Dang it," Dewey mumbled to himself. He looked for anything to help him step up to reach the branch. Behind him, he saw the violetear hummingbird was about to get out of her seat, "May I use this?"

Before she could answer, Dewey pulled the girl's seat away, almost knocking her down. He used the chair to reach the branch and climbed up. The guy from the table stood up angrily and looked like he was about to pull Dewey down.

"Jordan, mi rey, don't," the girl stood up as well and held him back, "He's clearly just nervous about something."

"Nervous or not, he has no right of stealing the chair like that," Jordan huffed. The girl pulled him back to his chair and grabbed hers back.

"Let's just do some bird watching like we planned," the girl reached into her purse and pulled out some binoculars.

Right when she sat back down, Dewey jumped down and looked like he was searching for something. His eyes lit up when he saw the binoculars.

"Can I use these? Just for a quick minute?" Dewey asked her. Before she could answer, Jordan pulled her closer to him and away from Dewey.

"I don't know what your problem is with us but…."

"It's ok, he can borrow them," the girl handed the binoculars to a grateful Dewey.

"Your lifesaver! Thank you," Dewey hugged the girl out of nowhere and took her chair again. This time she really did fall to the ground causing a sorry from Dewey. He used it again to climb up the tree and disappeared in the leaves. Jordan looked at his girlfriend and gestured to the tree angrily.

"Jo, ma reine, as much as I respect and love you, can I please just beat this guy to the ground?" Jordan begged her as he helped her up.

"You're really hot-headed, you know that?" Jo joked as she grabbed her chair and sat back down. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"And you're too nice," he hugged back. He placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head on top of hers.

At the tree, Dewey kept his eye out for the couple. He checked the right, the left, and even up. There was absolutely nothing, it was like they just disappeared. After a moment of confusion, he felt his phone ring and he answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"I lost them," Webbys voice came out of the other end, "It's weird. I swear they were in my sight just a couple of moments ago."

"They couldn't just disappear," Dewey argued. He scanned the whole area but no matter how hard he looked, he just couldn't spot the red loving duck. Dewey groaned in annoyance and said, "check the left side of the lake, I'll check the right side."

"Got that," Webby confirmed and hung up. Dewey sighed in worry. It wasn't like Huey to leave the mansion without telling anyone, Louie he understood by Huey?

"You're showing signs of trouble," HEROs voice suddenly broke Dewey from his thoughts. Dewey looked down and lost the placing of his hands, making him slip and fall on the table HERO was on.

"What?" Dewey moaned in pain. HERO just stood there, looking at the blue triplet.

"You're showing signs of trouble," HERO repeated. Dewey continued to look at the small robot completely bewildered but HERO continued, "Your body seems to be releasing stress hormones including adrenaline, noradrenaline, and cortisol. And considering you were just up in the tree, I predict you were attempting to spy on Huey to see if he was ok."

"I…. Huey gave you a big brain for such a tiny robot," Dewey rolled off the table and sat down. HERO took a few steps closer to Dewey, took a left, walked in front of a plate, laid on it, and rolled over to the side before sitting down. Dewey chuckled at the robot mimicking him.

"I'm programmed to help. I….."

"Say, if you could sense me in the tree, how are you at hide and seek," Dewey suddenly started making small talk.

"My senses are enhanced so I can find anyone as quickly as possible." HERO answered before going back to his first statement, "I am programmed to help, I sense you are …."

"Do you think you can help me find some basketballs? I keep losing them," Dewey asked.

"Yes, I can. I sense you are wo…" HERO was interrupted again.

"What about pets? If I lose one more turtle, Uncle Donald will kill me," Dewey sounded like he was stalling now.

"Yes, you are worried…."

"What about…."

"Don't stall because you are afraid," HERO said shutting Dewey's beak up. The blue triplet gawked at the robot for a while before leaning back in his seat. He slumped down, feeling some sadness fall on his shoulders.

"I'm not afraid," Dewey said as calmly as he could.

"You are worried about Huey, right?" HERO said in his usual robotic tone. Dewey let a heavy sign out. There was just no hiding with this little guy. HERO didn't need a reply to continue talking, "Huey is in good condition. He's happy, healthy, and he appears to be emotionally stable as well. What are you worried about."

"I…. I just want to make sure he's safe, ok," Dewey couldn't believe this robot is making him open up. He looked down to the ground and thought about what to say next, "Huey has always been my brother. I know him, I know how he behaves and what he likes. I refuse to believe he would patch things up this quickly with Violet….. but again…. I did doubt him a lot lately."

Dewey threw himself forward and placed his elbows on the table. His hands placed over his face and fingers messing up his hair. Why was he feeling so small all of a sudden? He was happy when he first came to Duckburg. Full of hope and faith for his family. Full of pride in himself. Why couldn't he feel the same pride when it came to his brothers.

"I doubted Huey and placed that stupid second drop. I let him go to Lizzette to get that potion. I doubted him and now look where that got him," Dewey's voice was just at the edge of breaking. HERO took notice of Dewey's voice change and his sad body language.

"So you believed Huey couldn't solve his own problems?" He asked.

"Don't rub it in," Dewey mumbled, "I want Huey to be happy, and I just want to make sure he's ok. Even after all my dumb mistakes."

"Huey is a smart boy. He can find a solution to almost anything. If you don't want to have doubt in Huey, why are you spying on him?" HERO asked. Dewey felt a sting of guilt on his chest. Did he just get lectured by a little robot?

"I guess…. that makes sense." Dewey didn't sound too sure of himself, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm overreacting about all this. I should just grab Webby and go."

"Happy to be a service," HERO chimed. He stood up and made his way to the edge of the table. He took a step off the table, letting his legs stretch down to the ground. The smaller bots that formed him were now like chains between his feet and little body. He elevated down, slowly erasing the chains of small robots.

"Whoa, I never knew you could do that," Dewey was impressed by his new skill.

"Huey programmed some new skills in my memory core last night," HERO said as he walked away. He walked into the bush and out of Dewey's sight.

"Where are you going?" Dewey smiled at the randomness of the robot leaving.

"To tell Huey about you," HEROs said from behind the bushes.

"What?" Dewey stood up and rushed to the bush, catching sight of the mini robot. He dived down and held HERO in his grasp, "You're not going to tell him that Webby and I are here right?" Dewey asked, very worried.

"Huey said that I need to inform him of anything that happens while he's gone," HERO told him. He broke apart into mini bots and slipped out of Deweys grasp. He walked off while rebuilding himself again.

"HERO wait!" Dewey tackled the little robot underneath a table. Dewey kept grabbing onto HERO but the robot would keep breaking apart and slipping out of his hands, "I'll pay you if you don't tell Huey! What do you like? Oil? Bolts?"

"I'm sorry Dewey but I have to obey my master," HERO told him. When he saw that Dewey wouldn't stop scooping him up, he created a small ball of electricity and shocked Deweys hands. Dewey cried out in pain and shot up, banging his head on the table he was underneath.

On the table, Dewey caused all the cups to spill and the food to fall. Jordan was practically getting ready to pull Dewey from underneath but Jo held him back.

"He's crazy, he's rude, he's spilled everything on the table," Jordan tried to tell her, "What is he even doing down there?"

"Stop breaking apart like that! You're like tiny ants and it's creepy," Dewey shouted. This left the couple confused. Jo yelped in pain and pulled her feet up on the chair.

"Something electrocuted me," she said rubbing her ankle. Jordan was about to dive in after Dewey but Jo placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Before she could say anything to calm him down, Dewey again screamed in pain, and this time he flipped the table over. He threw himself onto the ground and continued to reach for HERO. Jordan glanced at Jo, not even saying anything cause she knew what he wanted to do.

"Let's just take a walk," she suggested. Jordan could only sigh and let her pull him away.

"I can't leave Huey uninformed, he said I must…." HERO was interrupted.

"Huey already has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to know I was spying on him!" Dewey begged.

HERO again broke apart but didn't rebuild in one. He rebuilt into two HEROs. They were half the size that he used to be. Dewey's eyes widened at this sight. He definitely didn't know HERO could do that. One HERO ran right while the other ran left. Dewey looked to his right and left, completely confused about what to do next. He soon got back up and chased after the one that was closest to the lake. The little guy was only 3 inches but it was much faster now.

The tiny robot ran underneath many tables and people, making Dewey do the same. He knocked over many tables and people but he didn't care. He needed to catch the little guy.

He soon came to the docs of the lake where some boats were parked. HERO dashed past Jordan and Jo who were walking on the docs. He stopped at the very edge of the docs and looked down at the water. He was cornered.

"Awe, cute little guy," Jo kneeled down to get a closer look at the robot. HERO squinted his eyes, looking flattered at the attention. But his eyes soon widened when he saw Dewey running to him. HERO, thinking fast, jumped into the lake. Jo was startled by the sudden movement but shrugged it off.

"You better stay down!" Dewey cried out at HERO. He tried to slow down when he reached the docs but his speed didn't let him stop in time. He rammed behind Jo, pushing her into the lake. Dewey panicked and kneeled down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Dewey held onto her hand and pulled her up, "I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at…."

Dewey didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Jos' eyes widened and she ducked down faster than Dewey could process. He felt Jordan shove him off the docs and into the lake. Jo looked at her boyfriend in utter surprise.

"What?" He asked as if nothing happened.

With Webby, she was walking around the lake. She didn't want to be spotted by Violet or Huey so she moved as slowly as she could.

"You're leaving?" She heard Violet's voice. Webby swiftly ran behind a tree and looked around. She spotted the two sitting near the lake and talking. Violet's head was bowed down and her shoulders were slumped. Her face may have been covered by her hair but just by the sound of her voice, Webby could tell she was about to cry, "I thought you were staying for 3 more days?"

"I did too but Uncle Donald had other plans," Huey let out a sorrowful sigh. He held onto Violet's hands and bowed his head as well, "We're leaving today at midnight."

The second Huey said this, Webby felt like she was sucker-punched to the stomach. Leaving? So soon? Feeling like she was going to be sick, Webby pressed her back against the tree and slid down. She buried her face into her knees and continued to listen in.

"When are you coming back?" Violet's voice sounded completely broken. The same could be said for Webby. She felt her tears start to swell up behind her lids.

"I don't think we ever are. The situation here just keeps getting worse," Huey's answer made Webbys heart start to crack. Her tears began to slip from her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She knew the boys had to leave Duckburg but why did they have to leave so soon.

"Do any of our other friends know?" Violet asked, her voice completely broken.

"Not yet. Uncle Donald is going to announce it once everyone is back in the mansion." Huey answered.

This one sentence alone made Webby not want to go back home. If she did she'll have to hear this awful news again. It already felt like a sword jabbing into her heart, she didn't need it to go any deeper.

"No…. Dewey," Webby whispered. This meant she would never see him again. When she felt like the pain was too much to bare, she got on her feet and ran off.

"I would really appreciate it if you took this before I left," Huey let go of one of Violet's hands and reached into his hat. He pulled out a silver chain necklace with a violet-colored gem on it.

"A necklace?" Violet wiped away some of her tears and looked at the shimmering gem. Huey nodded and gave a soft smile.

"I made it just this morning. I found the gem laying around and thought of you," Huey said gently. Violet smiled weakly and pushed her hair back. Huey happily wrapped the necklace around her neck and was filled with joy seeing the gem resting on top of her shirt. Violet quickly pulled Huey into a hug, holding him tightly as if he was the last thing she had.

At sea, Boyd has finally dried up and was able to get Louie and Lena on the Island of Ithaquack.

"Thanks for the ride…." Louie hopped off of Boyd and felt like he was about vomit.

"You ok?" Lena helped Louie stand up.

"Yeah, just a little light-headed from fainting," Louie shook his head. They made their way to the temple and were let in almost right away.

"You kids here to talk about the party?" Selen asked a little cheerfully.

"Party?" Louie repeated. The curiosity in his tone was enough to tell the goddess he didn't know.

"Oh, just a party happening at the beach for the McDuck family," Selen tried not to panic Louie. If he didn't know about the going away party, then, Donald most likely hadn't told them yet that they were leaving.

"For us? For what?" Louie asked as he continued to follow Selen across the temple.

"I'm not 100% sure," Selen fibbed. She didn't want to be the one who broke the news to him, "So what brings you three across the ocean?"

"We need to see Lizzette and Abigor," Lena got straight to the point.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see we…"

"Send them to the underworld, we know," Lena said, "We need to go there."

"Go? To the underworld?" Selen stopped walking and turned to look at them in shock, "No one has ever gone down there willingly. Usually they're kidnapped or go in for a rescue mission."

"We know what we're doing, don't worry," Louie assured her, " We just really need to see them."

"Hmmm…. I guess if you're so sure about this….. " Selen waves them over and leads them to another room. It was rather dark with only a few torches lighting up the place. Selen walked up to a lever and pulled it down causing the room to shake. In the middle, a circle door opened up revealing a large set of stairs.

"Stairs?" Louie ground in annoyance, "I thought it was some kind of highway or something."

"No time for complaining, come on boys," Lena was the first to enter. Boyd and Louie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Thank you Selen," Boyd said before disappearing into the darkness below.

"Good luck!" The goddess waved goodbye.

Step by step, the sound echoed in the atmosphere. It was cold, it was dark, with nothing but a single torch every now and then lighting the way on a wall.

"Kinda chilly," Louie commented.

"You would think it's steaming hot," Lena followed the comment.

The deeper they went, the more heat they felt. They could hear some moans and cries in the distance, sending shivers down their spine. They gulped down their fear and continued down the stairs. They can see why no one was willing to visit this place. After what seemed like hours, they made it to the bottom where they entered a rocky and brown cave.

"Huh, welcoming," Lena sarcastically said.

"So now what?" Boyd asked.

As if on cue, a roaring bark made everyone cover their ears. The ground began to shake and ricks were sliding off the walls.

"What is that?" Louie cried out, still holding his ears shut.

A large dog hopped over the three and came face to face with them. The three yelled at the sight of the three-headed and backed away. The dogs bit down, trying to grab the teens. When one of the heads dived down after Louie, Lena tossed a rock at its eye. The head lifted itself up and glared at the female duck.

"Come at me!" Lena challenged. The dog didn't back down and raced after her. Lena's eyes widened at the sight of her mistake, " I gotta shut my big mouth."

Lena hopped off of the boulder she was on and ran off. The dog swiped its paw to the side and slammed Lena against the cave wall. It pinned her to the wall by pushing its nose against her. Lena yelled at the painful contact but couldn't do anything about it. Just look into its blood-red eyes and wait for her fate.

"Cerberus! Sit!" They heard a familiar voice. A voice they never thought they would be happy to hear. The dog released Lena and sat down right away. Not too far away, Lizzette came into the scene and looked at the teens with worry, "You guys ok?"

Louie and Lena were surprised by her politeness. Boyd, on the other hand, was the first to speak.

"Yes, we are. Thank you for asking." Boyd happily said.

Lizzette walked up to Cerberus and scratched his leg, "Cerberus isn't so bad once you know how to talk to him. Isn't that right boy!"

"Lizzette, we need to talk to you about something," Lena didn't want to talk to this girl but she knew she had to.

"Ok sure," Lizzette chimed, "But one question….. Who are you and how do you know my name?"


	19. Forget Me Not

"May I offer some drinks? Snacks perhaps?" Lizzette guided the three through the tunnels of the underworld. If Lena wasn't so shocked by Lizzettes polite personality, she would be admiring the caves like Louie.

Louie was admiring all the gems that were forming under the earth. Rubies, sapphire, emeralds, you name it. Louie would have thought the underworld was more fire and lava.

"We're good really," Lena dismissed all of Lizzettes offers.

"Well, if you need anything, be sure to tell me or my uncle and aunt Hades and Persephone." Lizzette chimed.

"Ok ok, what's the catch?" Lena didn't like this one bit. Lizzette kept walking and turned her gaze to Lena behind her.

"Catch?" Lizzette asked in bewilderment.

"Stop the act Lizzette," Lena spat out. She walked closer to her until she was right next to her, "You're telling me after all the things you did to us, you suddenly don't remember?"

"I…. Um…. What things?" Lizzette nervously took a few steps away from the angry duck.

"The potions!" Lena was about to wrap her hands around Lizzettes dainty little neck and choke the living daylight out of her.

"Potions?" Lizzette repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"You gave them a truth potion not too long ago," Abigor suddenly showed up. He was on top of a boulder when the group exited the tunnel. They had entered a large cave that was full of lakes, bridges, and sounds of moaning in pain. It was like they just entered a kingdom underground. Except this kingdom had moans of pain, and lost souls swimming in the water along with a couple of strange creatures wondering around. It wasn't very pleasant to look at if you had a squeamish stomach. Abigor hopped off the boulder and landed in front of everyone.

"The potion got out of hand and it came up with some really bad results," Abigor told Lizzette. Lizzette let out an obvious gasps of shock. Her hands covering her beak and her eye's widening in fear. Louie and Lena were taken back by the reaction. They would expect a snarky response or rude comment. Something that would tell them it was their fault for not taking care of the potion but instead to turn to look at them with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry the truth potion didn't go as planned. What happened?" Lizzette asked in a gentle and concerning tone. Louie glanced at Lena and they both saw that they had the same look. They were both confused at her sudden kind nature.

"We…. We put in two drops and that made Huey break into song," Louie had to shake off all the shock from his body before answering.

"Oh," Lizzette looked relife when he said this, "I thought it was something much worse."

"Worse?" Louie repeated.

"If not taken care of, my potions can have some severe side effects. But song is common when it comes to taking a bit more than needed," Lizzette explained.

"Uh huh….." Lena wasn't buying it, "So the fact that Huey and Violet are acting completely different has nothing to do with you and your potions?"

"Huey and Violet?" Lizzette asked once again. Lena felt like she was playing 20 questions at this point.

"Don't act like you don't remember putting Huey under a lo….."

"May I have a word with you two," Abigor was quick to interrupt.

"No no, I want answers from her. I want to know why Violet…." Lena was stopped when Abigor grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Lizzette. Lena held onto Louie's hand and pulled him with them.

"We'll be back, Lizzette. Just finish up the chores," Abigor told her. He pulled the two into his room and made sure to lock the door, "Ok I need you two to listen."

"Listen? Why should we listen to you?" Louie scoffed off. Just like Lena, he wasn't liking the looks of this situation. Abigor took a deep breath in and folded his hands. His eyes shut tight making him look like he was holding back some pain.

"It's complicated," Abigor began, "Lizzette….. Forgot 2 years of her life."

"What is it with you two and losing memories?" Louie threw his arms in the air meaning he was frustrated with these two.

"Nothing in life comes easy ok!" Abigor said frustrated as well, "The point is, Lizzette lost 2 years worth of memories. She doesn't remember what she did to you, she doesn't know who Huey is, and let alone who Violet is. As far as she knows, we're spending our summer with our uncle Hades while our parents are on vacation."

"This is so stupid,' Lena mumbled.

"I know I know," Abigor stumbled on his words, "It's just…. Lizzette couldn't take the heartache anymore so she made a forget me not potion."

The tilt in Louie and Lena's head indicated that they had no idea what he was talking about. Abigor sighed again and walked to the corner of the room. He took out some bottles of potion from Lizzettes desk and placed them on display so they could get a closer look.

"The forget me not potion allows you to forget a certain amount of days. Say you had a bad argument and want to forget about it. One drop equals one hour forgotten. Had a bad day? 24 drops. If you want to forget a month, a quarter of a cup. A full cup will make you forget a year of your life." Abigor explained the best he could.

"Ok and?" Lena didn't understand where Abigor was going with this.

"Lizzette took 2 cups of this so she thinks she's 15 again. The way she is right now is how she was 2 years ago before you met her," Abigor revealed.

Louie and Lena glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at the door. Louie opened it up just a crack and looked at where Lizzette was talking with Boyd. The robot boy was happily showing her all his gadgets and equipment he was installed with. Lizzette had a sweet smile on her beak, blue eyes gleaming with joy and her hands happily clapping. She was like a little kid.

"Please, I'm begging you two, don't remind her about the past 2 years. If you do, the potion will wear off and she'll…. She'll remember everything again….. And I can't have her remembering everything again."

"Why not?" Louie tore his gaze away from Lizzette and to the male duck.

"It's not important. Just know if you bring back her memories, it'll have a terrible….. terrible result," Abigors voice nearly broke in the middle of his sentence. Lena rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"You think we're dumb enough to believe that?" Lena scoffed this off, "Lizzette put Huey under a love spell and you two are working for Magica."

"Use to work for Magica," Abigor corrected.

"What?" Louie felt like his head was spinning with all these questions.

"We used to work for Magica. We can't exactly help her out when we're stuck in the underworld," Abigor explained, his tone plain and simple.

"So… you have no way of contacting anyone in the underworld," Louie wanted to make sure.

"No way to contact, no way out, no way we can do anything outside this place." Abigor assured him, "I don't have a clue what happened to Violet or Huey and I doubt Lizzette will have any idea too."

Abigor put away all the potions but Lena and Louie were not satisfied by this talk. Louie studied the way Abigor moved. He stumbled a bit with the potions and glass bottles. His eyes were constantly looking back and forth at an odd speed. His hands were touching his face and neck, along with tugging on his hair. Not to mention his body language and his voice were not in sync with each other.

"You're hiding something from us," Louie suddenly said.

Abigor lagged a bit in his movements but continued to clean up. He didn't give a single response and this only made Louie feel like he was right. Once Abigor finished cleaning, he was headed to the door and was just about to open it if it wasn't for Louie. The green triplet forced the door shut and looked at the black and white duck with glaring eyes.

"What are you not telling us?" Louie said very suspiciously.

"None of your business Llewellyn," Abigor tried to open the door but Louie held it shut.

"You know I don't like being called by my first name, meaning you're trying to make me back off. And you'll only want me to back off if you were keeping something from us," Louie concluded. Abigor didn't even look him in the eye's. He kept his gaze at the door knob, his blue eyes looking intense but a spark of sadness could be seen. Louie took a step closer to him and said in a warning and low tone, "We came for answers. And you only gave us more questions. We're not leaving until we get what we came here for."

That was the last straw. Abigor yanked the door off its hinges and threw it on the floor like it was dirty laundry. Louie and Lena backed away, shocked that he still had his powers. Scrooge had told them that Selene took away his ember that was the source of his powers. Abigor left the room without a word. Lena and Louie slowly walked out as well. Lena sighed in disappointment that she wasted her time coming here. Riding a robot across the seas and fighting an evil robot in the progress, all for nothing. Louie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his eyes glued on Abigor ahead. Louie led Lena towards Boyd who was still talking with Lizzette.

"Come on Boyd," Louie said, "We wasted our time here. Lizzette took some kind of forgotten potion and Abigor is being stubborn."

Lizzett cocked her head to the side and knitted her brows. The look of confusion on her face was enough to worry Abigor. He looked at Louie who had a frown on his beak but his eyes said he was smirking on the inside.

"Awe so soon? Lizzette was telling me about her family tree. She's related to Aphroducky! The Goddess of love!" Boyd said excitedly.

"Oh we know," Louie said almost in a cocky way, "She's the one who put Huey under a love spell."

Lizzettes eye's widen in shock while Abigor showed some signs of panic. Just what Louie wanted.

"And what was it that she did at the school dance? Oh yeah!" Louie snapped his fingers and acted like he was having trouble remembering, "Didn't she steal Huey away from V…."

"That is enough," Abigor tried to sound aggressive but his voice showed more fear instead.

"I did what?" Lizzette looked at her cousin completely bewildered.

"Nothing," Abigor was quick to answer. He placed his hands on her shoulders very protectively, "Louie is just upset that the love potion he had caused some trouble in the family."

"I can help with that," Lizzette stood up and walked towards Louie with a kind smile on her face, "Love potions are my expertise! There are few ways to reverse a love spell but I believe I could whip up a special…"

"I'll take it from here," Abigor gently pulled his cousin aside, "See if Persephone needs any help in her mother's garden."

Lizzette happily nodded yes and walked away with Boyd excitedly following her. Once she was out of sight, Abigor angrily looked at Louie.

"What are you crazy! I just said not to bring back any memories of the past 2 years!" Abigor sounded more than angry but Louie didn't even show a sign of fear.

"Give us answers and I will keep this beak shut," Louie had a smirk on his face. This only added more anger on Abigors shoulders.

"Fine," Abigor managed to say through his clenched teeth.

At the mansion, Beakly and Duckworth were rubbing Dewey dry with a towel and attending to the bruises and black eye he had.

"A fist fight?" Beakly clicked her tongue when she saw all the bruises Dewey had, "How did you get in a fist fight at a buffet?"

"It was an accident!" Dewey claimed, "I sat with another guy's date, ruined their dinner and pushed the girl into the lake. So he pushed me in the lake as well."

"Master Dewford, if I may ask, how did falling in a lake result in bruises and a black eye?" Duckworth asked, handed him an ice pack for his eye.

"Eh…. The girl tried to help me out of the lake and I may have accidentally pulled her back into the lake," Dewey said sheepishly.

"And the guy decided to fight you after that?" Beakly asked.

"No not yet. He helped his girlfriend back up and I kept apologizeing. After a while of cooling down his anger I saw HE…" Dewey paused at this moment. Should he reveal that he was spying on Huey and Violet and about the whole HERO incident? "I saw a bug on the girls shoulder…. so I may have punched her shoulder a bit too hard….. and tackled her into the lake a bit too harshly….. and the guy dived in the lake after me."

Beakly shook her head, disapproving of his actions.

"What will your mother say when she finds out what happened?" Right after Beakly said this, Della came barging into the kitchen and dashed to Dewey.

"Dewey! Did you win or lose the fight?" Was Dellas first question. Beakly let her head fall into her hand at this reaction.

"It was more of a tie. The guy eventually stopped when he saw I didn't want to fight anymore," Dewey shrugged causing some pain in his shoulder. Della took some ice and placed it over a bruise on his shoulder.

"What were you doing at the buffet anyways?" She asked, her voice now sounding like she was concerned for him.

"Webby and I….. were hanging out for a while," Dewey had to restrain himself from saying the word date in front of Beakley. He didn't want to be buried alive just yet.

"Hmm… So I assume you know as to why my granddaughter is so upset?" Beakly asked him. Dewey's eye's shot away from Della to Beakley.

"Upset? She's here?" Dewey was up on his feet.

"You didn't even notice that she was gone from the buffet?" Beakly asked, a little upset at the fact that Dewey didn't know about Webby. Dewey sheepishly scratched the back of his neck before responding.

"I was a bit busy,"

"I can see that," Beakly took the ice pack when Dewey handed it to her.

"I need to see her," he said.

"She should be in her room," Beakly said. After she said that, Dewey made a beeline towards Webbys room.

At her door, he gave a light knock and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Webby?" Dewey knocked again. Still no response. Dewey reached for the door knob with hesitation. He called out her name once more to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He slowly went in and scanned the room but still no sight of the pink loving girl, "Webby?"

He entered the room and got a closer look at it. Papers were thrown on the floor, stuffed animals were thrown across the room and her bed was a complete mess. His heart began to race at just the sight of the room. It looked like someone attacked this place or worse.

"Webby where are you?" Dewey's voice was in a panic.

He pulled onto the bed sheet to see if she was there but still nothing. He checked the closet, under the bed, and every tiny space she could be hiding in. Nothing! At this point, Dewey forgot about all the physical pain he was in. If her room wasn't already a mess, Dewey tore it apart completely. He fell to his knees and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where are you Webby? Where are you?" Dewey sounded like a broken record, repeating her name endlessly. He let his hand fall to his side where it landed on something fluffy and wet. He looked down to see her pillow that was torn, letting it's fluff spill out. He gave it a light squeeze to feel it was wet, but with what? His eye then traveled on the trail of fluff. It stopped right under the door to the attic.

Webby had locked herself in her rooms attic and managed to soak her hands in seconds. Puddles of salty tears were forming next to her at a fast pace.

"I'm so naive. I shouldn't have accepted that date," Webby mumbled to herself.

"Webby?" She heard a familiar voice call out in her room. Webby held in her breath, trying not to make a sound and give away her hiding spot. It was next to impossible to do so when sobs kept breaking through her beak. A knock then came on the attic door. She couldn't face him, not now. Webby placed her rocks over the door but Dewey proved himself to be strong. He opened the door and found Webby trying to crawl behind some boxes.

"Webby wait," Dewey hopped into the attic and ran after her. He found her under a blanket, leaning against the wall. Her face was soaked with rivers of tears, spilling off of her chin. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. Her hair was all over the place, almost veiling her expression of pure pain.

"Webby what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Dewey kneeled down to her. His voice had building anger but not towards her. He wanted to know who was hurting her so much, "If someone laid even a finger on you just say who it was and I'll…."

He was interrupted when Webby threw her arms around his neck and placed her forehead on his chest. Her tears were soaking his shirt in just mere seconds worrying the blue triplet even more. He hugged her tight and tried his best to calm her down.

"No… no one hurt me…. I was just…. upset…" Webbys hiccup between words.

"Webby," Dewey pulled away just enough to look down at her. His eyes meeting hers, "I don't want to see you this hurt. Just tell me what happened and I'll see what I can do."

20 minutes later

Della and Scrooge were talking in his office. The sound of doors slamming open was enough to make them jump. Dewey marched right in and grabbed the first thing he could find, Scrooge's cane. He came face to face with the two adults and pointed the cane right at them.

"You! You two decided we're leaving early without letting us have a say in it?" Deweys voice was full of rage and anger. Della was quick to move next to her son and try to reach her arms to him. Dewey refused to accept any kind gestures from anyone at this moment and moved away from his mother.

"Dewey, we made this decision when you were out. It was a last minute decision and everything went by so fast," Della tried to tell him but he wasn't listening. Dewey threw the cane on the ground, surprising Della that the cane didn't break in half from the force.

"You can't do this to us!" Deweys voice boomed so loudly that anyone in the mansion could hear him, "Why would you bring us here? Just to fill us up with happiness and all of a sudden tear it away like nothing!"

"Lad, relax…." Scrooge got up from his chair and grabbed this cane.

"No you relax!" Dewey pointed at his great uncle, "You can't make these kinds of decisions without us knowing! Don't my brothers and I matter enough to know about this kind of stuff?"

"Of course you are," Scrooge said calmly. He wasn't about to give into Deweys negative talking, "But understand we made this decision at the last minute last night."

"We were going to tell you once Donald came back," Della told him.

"Where is uncle Donald?" Dewey demanded to know.

"At the docs getting the boat ready to leave tonight," Della gulped down some fear when she said this. Dewey threw his arms into the air and let them slam on his face.

"Unbelievable, you make a big choice like this without us, and now you're setting up the departure behind our backs. What is wrong with you adults?"

"Watch that tongue laddy," Scrooge said, a little more demanding, "We made this decision to keep you lads safe. Too many attacks happened in the past few days you were here that if we let you stay any longer, it's like us letting you sink deeper into danger."

"So what? My brothers and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. We faced many dangers, life threatening obstacle courses, we survived our own shadows! This shouldn't be any different!" Dewey claimed but his mother isn't backing down.

"Dewey, we're thinking about your safety. We can't let you boys stay here any longer. We can't….. We can't stay any longer because if we do, one of us might be attacked or worse."

"I can't believe you, all of you…." Dewey's voice began to die down but it still had a harsh tone to it. He began to march his way out of the office, "Backing down again on our family."

"Dewey?" Della was about to follow him out but Dewey made sure to speed up his pace.

"Leave me alone. Clearly you think I can't take care of myself," Dewey mumbled in pure anger. He stomped away towards his room leaving a heartbroken mother behind.

In his office, Scrooge flopped back down in his seat, head bowed down. His thoughts began to race once more. Was sending them away the right thing to do? Was this considered backing down on his family?


End file.
